Always
by Folk23
Summary: Cinco años después de su trágica ruptura con Elena, Damon ha conseguido rehacer su vida, con un buen trabajo y una novia guapísima, pero una voz surgida directamente de sus recuerdos se encargara de poner su mundo patas arriba, despertando sus deseos más temidos y enterrados. (AU) Pairings: Delena, Datherine, Damekah.
1. Chapter 1

**En esta historia probaré un estilo nuevo en los flashbacks, serán desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes involucrados: en cursiva - Elena ; en negrita - Damon**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**Título: **Always

******Autor: **Folk23****

**Rating:** +18****

**Pairings:** Delena, Datherine, Damekah.  
**  
****Sinopsis:** Damon y Elena vivían profundamente enamorados el uno del otro hasta que Katherine se interpuso entre ellos, logrando lo que parecía imposible, que se separasen. Cinco años después, Damon ha conseguido rehacer su vida, con un buen trabajo y una novia guapísima, pero una voz surgida directamente de sus recuerdos se encargara de poner su mundo patas arriba, despertando sus deseos más temidos y enterrados.****

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.****

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.****

**Agradecimientos:** La portada es cortesía de mi chico (que está vez hace un aporte positivo) y a María por hacerme de betta (thanks )

**Capítulo 1: ¡Damon!**

Rutina. Dulce y relajante rutina. Algo tan simple que muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo importante que puede llegar a ser en nuestras vidas. Podía incluso ser el ancla que te aferra a la vida como bien sabía Damon Salvatore.

Él no protestaba cuando su despertador sonaba temprano, todo lo contrario, lo agradecía porque eso significaba que un día más el mundo seguía en su lugar y girando como siempre hacía.

Rebekah seguía durmiendo por lo que se levantó intentando no despertarla. Sin éxito. Ella se removió y Damon se inclinó para acallarla con un dulce beso en los labios.

- Sigue durmiendo cariño. – la susurró y ella hizo un ruido de asentimiento, aún con los ojos cerrados y estirándose más sobre la amplia cama, adueñándose del espacio caliente que Damon acababa de dejar libre.

La ducha le despejó a la vez que le relajaba todos los músculos del cuerpo. Cerró el grifo al terminar y con los brazos estirados apoyados sobre la pared llena de gotitas de agua, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de unos minutos de relax más mientras su cuerpo se iba secando.

Tenía la cabeza ladeada cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, por lo que su mirada se encontró por casualidad con una gota que caía juguetonamente por su brazo. Le pareció divertido que aquella gota siguiese perfectamente el camino marcado en la piel de su antebrazo. Y que precisamente aquello le pareciera divertido le hizo sonreír ampliamente, hace unos años le hubiera parecido irónico y deprimente, totalmente adecuado para él.

Envolvió su cuerpo en una gran toalla blanca y se paró delante del espejo para empezar a arreglarse. Una costumbre profundamente arraigada en su espíritu le hizo coger la cuchilla y afeitarse antes de vestirse.

La ropa que tenía que ponerse ese día estaba pulcramente doblada en el sillón de la habitación. Damon siguió manteniendo aquella sonrisa divertida mientras se vestía, eso era lo bueno de tener una novia modelo que le elegía la ropa por las noches, que todo estaba perfectamente combinado.

Volvió al baño para engominarse ligeramente el pelo y así mantener en su lugar su cabello siempre tan rebelde. Un poco de colonia, apretarse bien el nudo de la corbata y estuvo listo para irse. Rebekah estaba profundamente dormida para entonces por lo que se limitó a mandarla un beso desde la puerta y cogió su maletín.

Un coche ya le estaba esperando en la puerta cuando salió a la calle y su secretaria estaba en él, lista para enumerarle y acompañarle en sus tareas de ese día, que era un día grande para Empresas Salvatore S.A.

Guisseppe Salvatore hizo fortuna invirtiendo en bolsa y fundó una gran empresa que contaba con los mejores profesionales de ese campo. Incluso ahora, con la gran crisis mundial, era una de las pocas empresas que seguía obteniendo beneficios prácticamente cada día. Más pequeños que en su mejor época, pero beneficios al fin y al cabo.

Años después siguió invirtiendo la compra de pequeñas empresas hasta que consiguió formar el grupo de Empresas Salvatore, que ahora dirigía Stefan después de la jubilación de Guisseppe.

Su primera filial vio la luz hace quince años y estaba formada por una serie de empresas farmacéuticas que compró y reunió bajó un único nombre, además de poner a su disposición los laboratorios más modernos que pudo y a los científicos más prometedores que pudo encontrar. Actualmente era una de las farmáceuticas más importantes del país, mucha gente se peleaba por entrar allí y ahora estaba bajo el control de Zach.

El anuncio de la creación de la segunda filial había salido a la luz días atrás, en este caso un grupo de empresas tecnológicas bajó el nombre de Salvatore Tech. Su sede estaría situada en Nueva York, por eso Damon se había trasladado allí, como el flamante nuevo director de dicha empresa.

Stefan y Zach, sus pequeños hermanos mellizos, dirigían los otros dos grandes grupos. Damon era el mayor de los tres y debería ser él quien dirigiera la central de Empresas Salvatore pero no le importaba que las cosas fuesen así. Después de todo eran sus hermanos los que se habían preparado y estudiado para dirigir las empresas familiares, lo que él había estudiado, lo que había creído su vocación, no le servía para nada en ese mundo.

No se sentía muy preparado para aquel cargo a pesar de que se había pasado un año aprendiendo todo lo que pudo de sus hermanos, pero su familia confiaba en él y no quería decepcionarlos de nuevo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos apenas escuchaba la voz de Anna, su secretaria, quien le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Hemos llegado hace cinco minutos. – se disculpó la chica cuando él la miró serio.

Se relajó y asintió al comprobar que era así. Como presidente de la empresa tenía que pasarse por el edificio que había sido elegido como sede y darle el visto bueno. Una tarea aburrida pero era su deber, así que se esforzó en poner su mejor cara y prestar atención.

Le consolaba saber que después iría a buscar a Rebekah a su sesión de fotos para ir a comer por ahí. Se fue caminando para dar un paseo y hacer tiempo. Iba respirando tranquilamente el aire puro de Central Park aunque sin llegar a entrar allí, solo caminaba por la linde cuando le sonó el móvil. Se trataba de un mensaje de Rebekah.

"Esto se va a alargar. Lo siento Damon, ¿cancelamos? Te compensaré."

"Claro, no te preocupes, a la noche te veo. XOXO."

A la tarde tenía un par de reuniones con inversores y otra con el consejo de administración de la empresa. Tenía que presentarse oficialmente ya que su nombramiento se había mantenido en secreto, Guisseppe, que incluso estando jubilado no conseguía mantenerse totalmente fuera de los negocios, quería lanzar una nueva bomba al anunciar que su hijo mayor, el único que faltaba, se unía al negocio familiar. Emprendió al camino de vuelta a su nueva oficina, seguro que Anna estaría encantada con que regresara antes así tendrían tiempo para repasar, otra vez, las reuniones.

La calidez del tiempo acompañaba, Central Park estaba llena de gente que quería disfrutar de los últimos días del verano. Parejas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, grupos de niños que llenaban el aire con sus gritos y juegos. Contagiado de esa atmósfera de buen humor, Damon sonrió ligeramente mientras desabrochaba la chaqueta de su traje y aflojaba un poco su corbata.

Mientras esperaba en la cola de un puesto de comida ambulante se quedó mirando a un grupo de niños como de unos diez años que jugaban al béisbol. Otro niño mucho más pequeño que ellos, no llegaría ni a los cinco años, los observaba sentado en la hierba algo apartado mientras tiraba y cogía una pelota de béisbol repetidas veces, arriba y abajo en el aire.

- ¡Damon! – escuchó que gritaban a su espalda y se quedó congelado, completamente paralizado mientras una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por su nuca hasta su espalda.

Él conocía aquella voz. Era una voz que había pronunciado su nombre infinidad de veces: con curiosidad, con cariño, con timidez, con amor, con enfado, entre gemidos de placer… y también con odio. De hecho la última vez había sido así, la última vez ella había pronunciado su nombre con odio. La última vez que se habían visto, Elena le odiaba.

- ¡Damon! – volvió a repetir Elena, pronunciando aquel nombre con cariño.

Confuso, Damon se volvió hacia el lugar del que venía aquella voz, que parecía surgida directamente de sus recuerdos más profundos y enterrados. Y allí vio a Elena, de pie junto al banco en el que debía de haber estado sentada, su larga cabellera castaña se agitaba levemente y una sonrisa resplandecía en su cara, iluminándola con aquella luz que había encandilado a Damon desde el principio.

Petrificado como si fuera una estatua, Damon siguió observándola completamente mudo, no entendía cómo podía estar llamándole si ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. El mundo se abrió bajo sus pies y el tiempo se detuvo cuando aquel niño solitario al que había visto antes corrió hacia Elena. Le tiró la pelota cuando estuvo cerca y ella la atrapó al vuelo, riendo antes de cogerle en brazos al chico, que se había tirado hacia ella.

Tembloroso, Damon intentó quedarse con todos los detalles pero se estaban alejando de donde él estaba, por lo que no fue mucho lo que pudo captar. Miles de preguntas y dudas bullían en su mente. ¿Qué hacía Elena con un niño pequeño? ¿Por qué ese niño se llamaba como él? Ese niño tenía el pelo negro… como él… y no parecía llegar ni a cinco años…

La posibilidad le abrumó, aquello le superaba y se alejó de allí, tenía el estómago revuelto y pesado, ya no quería comer nada por lo que se fue derecho a la oficina.

Aquella noche cuando Rebekah volvió a casa, encontró a Damon a oscuras en la habitación de ambos. Estaba sentado en un lateral de la cama, tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos y cabizbajo, miraba sus antebrazos sin pestañear.

Rebekah se preocupó al verle así de melancólico y soltó sus cosas para correr hacia él. Damon ni se inmutó por el cambio de peso de la cama cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello y sintió que apoyó su frente contra su nuca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada. - ¿Has tenido un mal día?  
- Yo… he visto a Elena. – titubeó el chico, ligeramente ausente.

La chica no necesitó más para abrazarle con fuerza y cuando sintió que Damon se relajaba apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, viendo así lo que él veía. El chico mantenía juntos sus antebrazos, desde el codo a las muñecas y con la mirada repasaba cada una de las pequeñas líneas blancas que los recorrían.

Aquella noche, aunque estaba cansado después de hacer el amor con Rebekah, Damon no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos volvieran a atormentarle en sus sueños…

**Damon se removió un poco en la cama, molesto por las voces que le habían despertado. Se giró boca arriba en la cama y miró la hora, al final tendría que darle las gracias a quienes fuesen que discutían fuera, Elena llegaría en poco menos de media hora y él no estaba ni siquiera levantado. Aunque primero los mandaría a discutir a otro sitio, la casa era muy grande, que se fueran a donde no molestasen a nadie.**

**Sentía la cabeza pesada y aturdida, como si la tuviese rellena por algodones en vez de cerebro y le costó un poco levantarse. Se puso los bóxers y unos vaqueros que encontró en el suelo y que no recordaba haberse quitado. "Estás mayor, ¿eh?" se regañó mentalmente al notar lo mal que se sentía después de los excesos de la noche anterior. Definitivamente no estaba para correr, le diría a Elena que mejor se quedasen allí y vieran una peli o algo, tumbados en la cama.**

**Abrir la puerta de su habitación fue suficiente para que las voces se callaran. Entrecerró los ojos sin comprender muy bien aquello. ¿Qué hacía Katherine en su casa? ¿Por qué estaban Katherine y Elena discutiendo justo enfrente de la habitación? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué hacía Katherine a medio vestir en su casa?**

**Elena le miró con odio y se adelantó para darle un tortazo con fuerza.**

**- ¡Eres un cerdo Damon! – le gritó con odio.**

**Desconcertado, Damon se llevó la mano a esa mejilla que le latía con fuerza.**

**- Elena… - intentó hablar pero ella no le dejó.**

**Parecía enfadada, mucho más que furiosa y aún así seguía siendo irresistiblemente hermosa a sus ojos.**

**- ¿Cómo has podido? – preguntó Elena y dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos. - ¿Cómo has podido acostarte con mi hermana? – y aquellas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.**  
**- ¿Qué? – alucinó Damon abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¡No! Yo no he hecho nada. – protestó y avanzó un paso hacia Elena, intentando coger sus manos.**

**Pero ella volvió a cruzarle la cara y se alejó de allí, buscando las escaleras.**

**- ¡Elena! Es la verdad, tienes que creerme. ¡Nunca te engañaría! – gritó Damon cuando consiguió recomponerse por aquello, no entendía nada, él no se había acostado con Katherine, nunca lo haría, si él solo quería a Elena.**

**La siguió mientras ella bajaba al piso de abajo.**

**- No me he acostado con ella. – prácticamente le suplicó desde lo alto de las escaleras. Ella se giró desde abajo y sus ojos le dijeron a gritos que no le creía. – Nunca me iría con otra, yo siempre te elegiría a ti Elena, siempre estaré contigo, siempre...**  
**- Deja de decir eso. – le regañó ella con una voz fría que nunca la había escuchado antes. – Contigo los siempres no existen, ya me lo has dejado muy claro.**  
**- ¡Elena! – la llamó de nuevo bajando un par de escalones y ese fue el momento que uno de sus hermanos eligió para hacer acto de presencia.**

**- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Así no hay quien duerma con tanto grito. – protestó Stefan frotándose un ojo para espabilarse. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi hermanito no te dejó satisfecha anoche? – preguntó girándose hacia Elena y hablándola con sorna.**

**Antes de que a Damon le diera tiempo a entenderlo y protestar por aquel comentario, Elena, que había palidecido mucho al escucharle, se acercó rápidamente a Stefan y le plantó un beso mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su trasero.**

**La sonrisa con la que Elena se separó de su hermano fue el golpe de gracia y los celos estallaron de golpe en Damon, nublando su cerebro y haciéndolo actuar por instinto. Prácticamente voló sobre las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre Stefan hecho una fiera. Su puño impactó contra la cara de Stefan y se oyó un crujido.**

**- ¿Pero qué haces? – protestó el menor cubriéndose la cara con las manos como pudo, llevándose un par de golpes más. – ¡Qué ha sido ella Damon! Lo has visto, yo no he hecho nada, ha sido ella. – le repitió y vio la comprensión brillar en los azules ojos de Damon, que se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta principal.**

**Apenas le dio tiempo a ver desaparecer la figura de Elena en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, el mismo bosque en el que se habían conocido. Pensó en ir a buscarla pero el terreno era enorme y no sabía dónde había ido… quizá si fuese a buscarla a su casa...**

**La voz de Stefan interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**- Vas a tener que llevarme al hospital, creo que necesito puntos. – le dijo algo serio intentando limpiarse la sangre que manaba de sus heridas con un pañuelo ya muy empapado.**  
**- Lo siento hermano… yo… - arrepentido, Damon no sabía ni cómo disculparse por haberle roto la nariz y una ceja a Stefan, él era inocente en aquel embrollo igual que lo era él, estaba completamente seguro de que no se había acostado con Katherine. Y si podía hablar con Elena, entendería, estaba seguro de ello porque él no había hecho nada.**  
**- Solo llévame. – le cortó Stefan enfadado.**  
**- Voy a por las llaves. – abatido, Damon cedió pensando en disculparse y compensar a su hermano en otro momento. Ahora lo mejor sería que le curasen las heridas y después podría ir a buscar a Elena.**

**Unas horas después aparcaba su Camaro delante de la casa de Elena. Llamó al timbre con decisión, no podía perder a Elena por aquella tontería, ella era el amor de su vida, su otra mitad, su todo. Lo solucionarían hablando como siempre habían hecho, ya tenía su discurso preparado y no pensaba marcharse de allí sin que lo escuchase.**

**- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña, cabrón? – le gritó Grayson con furia nada más abrirle y le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio en el pómulo.**

**Pegándole sin parar, Grayson fue haciéndole retroceder por el porche hasta que Damon llegó a las escaleras y un nuevo golpe, que no pudo parar por estar pendiente de no caerse, le hizo tropezar y caer hacia atrás.**

**- No he hecho nada. – contestó entonces, doliéndose por la caída.**

**Grayson le miró desde el porche y movió la cabeza negativamente, Miranda había salido y sujetaba a su marido por los brazos, pero también miraba a Damon como si fuese el peor desecho del mundo.**

**- Mira lo que has conseguido con tu "nada". – le dijo con desprecio, tirándole un sobre.**

**Aún sin levantarse, Damon lo abrió y sacó el trozo de papel doblado que contenía. Aquella era la letra de Elena y estaba emborronada en algunos puntos.**

_**"Papá, mamá… sé que no vais a entender esto, pero no puedo seguir aquí. Necesito irme, alejarme de todo por un tiempo.**_  
_**Lo siento, sé que esto os duele tanto como a mí, pero de verdad que no puedo seguir en un sitio en que todo me recuerde a ÉL.**_  
_**Algún día os lo contaré todo, lo prometo.**_  
_**Os quiero mucho, Elena."**_

**- No quiero volver a verte por aquí. – Grayson se había acercado sin que lo notara y le arrancó la carta de las manos. – Solo eres basura. – le escupió con desprecio y pegó un portazo al volver con su familia.**

**Damon se quedó allí tirado en el polvoriento camino de entrada a la casa, incapaz de asimilar que Elena le hubiese dejado, que se hubiera marchado de Mystic Falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En cursiva, los FB desde el punto de vista de Elena.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres?**

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se levantó con el sonido del despertador como si nada hubiera pasado aunque su cuerpo no decía lo mismo. No había dormido bien, sin poder descansar, moviéndose y hablando en sueños durante toda la noche.

Se sentó en el lateral de la cama y se frotó la frente sudorosa con una mano. A sus espaldas, Rebekah se movió y le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su pecho.

- ¿No te he dejado dormir, verdad? – preguntó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose culpable.  
- No te preocupes, no importa. – respondió ella.  
- Lo siento. – dijo Damon muy bajito y avergonzado.  
- Eh. – Rebekah llamó su atención haciendo que el joven le mirase con cara de circunstancias. Se movió hasta colocarse en su regazo y los brazos de Damon rodearon su cintura inmediatamente. – No tienes que volver ahí Damon, no puedes volver ahí. – le dijo mirando directamente el azul de sus ojos. – No puedes volver a hundirte en el mismo infierno otra vez, te ha costado años salir de ahí.  
- Lo sé cariño, de verdad que lo sé. – suspiró Damon y su mirada se dirigió inevitablemente a sus antebrazos, a los finos cortes que delataban las múltiples cicatrices que tenía allí.

Rebekah deshizo su abrazo y de nuevo volvió a alzarle la mirada. Damon parecía tan pequeño así, tan inocente, tan vulnerable… justo como cuando le había conocido.

- Por favor Damon. – le suplicó ella y Damon la sonrió de medio lado, buscando tranquilizarla.  
- No lo voy a hacer, tranquila. – le aseguró él con aquella sonrisa en los labios. – Sé que soy afortunado por haber conseguido salir adelante, no quiero volver a ser un muerto en vida. Eso se acabó cariño. – y dejó un dulce beso en los labios de aquella chica a la que debía tanto.  
- Te quiero. – le dijo ella acercándose y robándole otro beso un poco más intenso.  
- Y yo a ti. – volvió a sonreír Damon. – Lástima que tenga que irme a trabajar. – protestó levantándose de la cama.  
- Ahora es cuando me alegro de no tener nada. – rió Rebekah echándose hacia atrás en la cama y tumbándose.  
- ¿Cómo qué nada? Me debes una comida, guapa. No te vas a librar. – dijo Damon quitándose la camiseta del pijama y tirándosela a ella. – Hoy vas a venir a buscarme y vamos a ir a comer por ahí, ya le diré a Anna que nos consiga una reserva.  
- ¿No me vas a dejar elegir? – protestó Rebekah poniéndole un pequeño puchero, inútil porque Damon ya se había metido al baño.  
- No. - respondió a gritos desde allí, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del agua. – Es mi turno de elegir y no pienso renunciar a ello. – rió con buen humor.

Tuvo que renunciar a sus minutos de relax y vestirse a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su trabajo. Anna, su padre y Stefan se pondrían histéricos si llegaba tarde. A pesar de eso, no se arrepintió de haber tenido aquella charla con Rebekah. Ella era la persona que más le entendía, la que mejor calmaba sus demonios internos igual que él conseguía calmar los suyos. Hacían una gran pareja, se complementaban a la perfección, eran la tabla de salvación el uno del otro y los dos lo sabían y se lo agradecían al destino por haberse encontrado.

Pasaron algunos días más en los que nada cambió, poco a poco Damon fue acostumbrándose a aquella rutina y adaptándose a su trabajo, que dejó de parecerle tan difícil con el paso del tiempo. Anna y su perfeccionismo, al igual que sus hermanos con los que mantenía frecuente contacto por videollamadas le ayudaban a integrarse completamente en un mundo que nunca había sido el suyo.

Salvatore Tech salió al mercado abriéndose paso con decisión y ahí fue cuando Damon consiguió un pequeño respiro. Aliviado por no haberlo estropeado pudo concentrarse en el resto de sus problemas.

No había vuelto a tener pesadillas desde el día que vio a Elena, pero no conseguía sacarla de su cabeza. Bueno a ella no, era en aquel niño en el que no podía dejar de pensar. Si no fuese porque había escuchado como Elena le llamaba… llevaba su nombre… aquello no podía ser casualidad… Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, la posibilidad de que aquel crío fuese hijo suyo le abrumaba.

No se lo había comentado a Rebekah porque aún no estaba seguro, no porque quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Uno de los motivos por los que su relación funcionaba tan bien era porque entre ellos no había secretos. Y aunque Damon tuviera ahora un secreto temporal pensaba mantener aquello, se lo contaría en cuando supiera la verdad.

De todas formas que aquel chico fuese su hijo no cambiaría nada, Elena era su pasado, un pasado en el que no quería volver a entrar. Su primer amor pero también su mayor error y un niño no cambiaría que aquello estaba muerto y enterrado. Pero necesitaba saber y aprovechó un par de días que se quedó solo porque Rebekah tuvo que viajar a California para una sesión de fotos allí.

Esa tarde rechazó el coche cuando salió de trabajar y volvió a pasarse por Central Park, que de todas formas le pillaba de camino para ir hasta su apartamento. Con toda la intención ralentizó su paso cuando llegó a la zona del parque donde los había visto y buscó una puerta para poder entrar.

No tardó mucho en reconocer al niño, después de todo tenía la imagen bien grabada a fuego en su memoria. Le vio correr alegremente y coger del suelo aquella pelota de béisbol que también había visto antes. Instintivamente buscó a Elena con la mirada, pero no estaba allí o al menos él no la veía.

El acompañante del niño era un hombre rubio de pelo corto y desordenado que estaba jugando con el pequeño. Damon fue a sentarse a un banco cercano para no seguir plantado como un pasmarote allí de pie.

No sabía a quién mirar, si al niño o al adulto. Durante los dos años que duró su relación con Elena había conocido a toda su familia, igual que la chica conocía a toda la de él. Y ese joven que atrapaba la pelota y se la lanzaba suavemente al niño, que reía alegremente cada vez que la atrapaba, no le sonaba de nada. Aquella era la primera vez que le veía y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería el novio de Elena. Después de todo, estaba en su derecho, ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida igual que él lo había hecho con Rebekah… ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué le molestaba la idea?

Dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el banco para descargar su frustración, habían pasado cinco años y todo lo relacionado con Elena le seguía afectando cuando él solo quería olvidar. Volvió a repetir el gesto y golpeó sin querer la parte de metal, haciendo que un ramalazo de dolor recorriera su mano empezando por los nudillos. Ese dolor le despejó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Asustado, se llevó la mano dolorida a su regazo cubriéndosela con la otra.

Estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de irse cuando notó un roce en su pierna. Dejando de cubrirse la cara con las manos, miró hacia abajo y cogió la pelota que había golpeado primero el banco y después su pierna, acabando entre sus pies.

- ¿Me la devuelve señor? – escuchó que le preguntaban con timidez y levantó la mirada para encontrarse precisamente con el niño al que había venido a observar.

Se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración, apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El cabello revuelto de aquel chico, negro y rebelde gracias a un remolino igual que el suyo. Sus ojos azules, brillantes y expresivos en los que podía ver sus recelos eran totalmente idénticos a los suyos. Sus labios, los rasgos de su cara, su postura, todo era igual a él. Damon se sentía como si estuviera mirándose a un macabro espejo que le quitaba más de veinte años. Lo único que rompía un poco aquel efecto era la nariz del pequeño, con la misma curva adorable que la de Elena, aquella que tantas veces había besado juguetonamente.

- ¿Señor? ¿Mi pelota? – insistió el pequeño Damon empezando a asustarse por el comportamiento de aquel extraño.

Damon parpadeó ligeramente para salir del ensoñamiento que se había adueñado de él y se obligó a sonreír. Forzado, tirante y sin reflejarse en su mirada porque en ese momento no era capaz de más, pero para el niño fue suficiente.

- ¿Es tuya? ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó, intentando sacarle algún dato que le diera la pista de lo que quería saber.  
- Damon, lo pone ahí. – respondió señalando la pelota que el mayor sostenía entre sus manos.

Él bajó la vista y la movió un poco, notando por primera vez la gruesa D negra allí dibujada y el resto de las letras de su nombre escritas en trazos mucho más finos. Reconoció la letra sin problemas, era la de Elena.

- Toma, ¿estás con tu papá? – dijo devolviéndosela y el niño se apresuró a tomarla.  
- Sí. – asintió él y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de cariño.

Y antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo más, Alaric llamó al niño. Sin poder evitarlo, Damon también levantó la mirada a pesar de saber que no le llamaban a él. El hombre se había acercado bastante a ellos y llevaba una mochila colgada del hombro, estaba tan cerca que Damon pudo notar que tenía los ojos marrones. El pequeño Damon corrió hacia él y se echó sobre sus brazos abiertos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo campeón? – preguntó Alaric alzando al niño.  
- Solo recuperar mi pelota, ese señor me la ha devuelto. – explicó soltando una mano de su cuello para señalar al hombre trajeado con el que había estado hablando.  
- ¿Y le has dado las gracias? – preguntó y su expresión cambió en cuanto miró a aquel hombre, algo de lo que afortunadamente el niño no se dio cuenta.

Alaric estaba contemplando a la versión adulta del niño que tenía en sus brazos, el que debía de ser el padre del chico. No tenía ninguna duda a pesar de que él no había llegado a conocer a Damon Salvatore.

- No, se me ha olvidado. – dijo el pequeño Damon e intentó bajarse para hacerlo.  
- No, déjalo, da igual. Se nos hace tarde, ¿no querrás que mamá se enfade? – se apresuró a decir Alaric sujetándole con fuerza y dando media vuelta para huir de ahí.

Aquella noche, cuando Elena llegó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo se encontró a Ric en el sillón y a Damon ya metido en su cama, esperando su beso y su cuento de buenas noches.

Cumplió con sus responsabilidades de madre antes de ocuparse de sí misma y no fue hasta que Damon se quedó profundamente dormido cuando fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar.

- Eres un cielo Ric. – le agradeció cuando volvió al salón con el plato que había encontrado preparado en la mano.  
- Pensé que no tendrías muchas ganas de cocinar cuando volvieras. – explicó sonriendo él y se movió para dejarla un sitio a su lado.

Elena se acurrucó subiendo las piernas al sillón y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su sándwich.

- Estoy agotada. – se quejó. - ¿Qué tal con Damon? ¿No te habrá dado muchos problemas, no? – le preguntó.  
- No, que va. Se ha portado genial. – la tranquilizó Alaric.  
- Gracias por quedarte con él.  
- No me las des, ya sabes que me encanta estar con ese pequeñajo. – respondió y la sonrió tranquilizadoramente. – Esto Elena, tengo que decirte algo. – añadió titubeante, sin rastro de seguridad anterior. Estaba seguro de que lo que iba a decirle era algo que la iba a doler pero no podía callarse algo de esa magnitud, Elena merecía saberlo.  
- ¿Es por Jenna? ¿Has sabido algo nuevo? – preguntó incorporándose asustada.  
- No, no. Ella está bien, hablamos ayer. – explicó volviendo a sonreír. – Es otra cosa. Es que hoy, cuando estaba en el parque con Damon… he visto a Damon.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena, palideciendo tanto que asustó a Alaric, que se apresuró a pasar un brazo por sus hombros y sostenerla por si acaso.  
- Lo siento, pensé que deberías saberlo. – se disculpó con cara de circunstancias.  
- ¿Le vio? – preguntó la chica con la voz temblorosa.  
- Sí, incluso hablaron. Estábamos jugando al béisbol y a Damon se le escapó la pelota y fue a pedírsela a él. Lo siento, nunca le habría dejado acercarse si me hubiera dado cuenta de quién era. – explicó cabizbajo y sintiéndose algo culpable.  
- No es tu culpa Ric. – le tranquilizó ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla. – No podías saberlo, tú no le conoces. – el joven levantó la mirada y sonrió un poco al encontrarse con que sus ojos castaños le miraban con dulzura. – No quiero que Damon se acerque a mi hijo, si te lo vuelves a encontrar… llévatelo lo más lejos que puedas, ¿vale?  
- Claro. – asintió con firmeza.  
- Me voy a la cama. – se despidió la chica y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla. – Que descanses.

Antes de acostarse, pasó por el cuarto de su hijo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Y acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Damon, no pudo evitar pensar en el otro Damon, el que durante unos años había sido el centro de su vida… hasta que pasó aquello.

_Despacio. Un pie delante del otro. Así era como se animaba Elena a recorrer aquel camino tan familiar, aunque era la primera vez que lo recorría con miedo._

_Llevaba desde principios de esa semana encontrándose mal, se levantaba siempre con el estómago revuelto como si estuviera mareada. Damon estaba preocupada por ella y prácticamente la había obligado a ir al médico._

_Y ahora que sabía lo que tenía, hubiera preferido no saberlo. No había sido capaz de contárselo a Damon la noche anterior cuando fue a verla a su casa y acabó mandándole a la suya con la promesa de que al día siguiente se pasaría a buscarle, como siempre._

_Ahí se dirigía ahora, a buscar a Damon para salir a correr por el bosque como hacían cada mañana cuando estaban en Mystic Falls. A casa de su novio a decirle que se había quedado embarazada por accidente, por eso iba un poco antes de lo que habían quedado._

_Le daba mucho miedo cuál fuese a ser la reacción de Damon, cómo se pudiera tomar aquello. Siempre llevaban cuidado porque aún eran muy jóvenes y además estaba el hecho de que Damon no quería un niño ni en pintura. Una vez Elena se lo había preguntado en broma y la había sorprendido la forma en que se negó, ni siquiera se planteaba la idea mientras fuese joven, medio riendo medio en serio la dijo que por lo menos hasta que no tuviera treinta no le interesaba tener hijos, que primero quería disfrutar de su juventud._

_Era cierto que eran jóvenes, ella solo tenía veinte años y Damon ventidos, pero si decidían salir adelante con aquello no estarían solos. Posiblemente con lo único que contasen de la familia de Damon fuese dinero, ya que la relación del chico con ellos era muy distante, pero sus padres estarían encantados de ayudarles con todo._

_Esto animaba Elena, que estaba segura de que conseguiría convencer a Damon para que estuvieran en esto con ella, después de todo él la había repetido muchas veces que siempre estaría con ella, pasase lo que pasase. No era tan ilusa como para suponer que su embarazo no fuese a ser un bache pero lo superarían, ellos siempre lo hacían, por eso estaban juntos porque habían ido superando bache tras bache escudados en el fuerte amor que se tenían._

_Perdida en sus pensamientos había llegado a la mansión Salvatore y entró usando la llave que Damon la había dado para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera. No estaba muy segura de que sus padres supieran aquello o de si les importaría lo que su hijo había hecho, por lo que no se sentía muy cómoda cada vez que utilizaba esa llave._

_Repasaba mentalmente las palabras que iba a utilizar mientras subía las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una puerta que se abría en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Damon. Se asomó para sorprenderle si era él y se quedó muda de asombro al ver a salir a Katherine, su hermana, de la habitación de su novio vestida solo con un tanga y el resto de su ropa en la mano._

_Incapaz de moverse contempló como ella cerraba la puerta con cuidado y empezaba a vestirse en silencio. "No puede ser verdad" pensó sintiendo como su corazón se resquebrajaba por efecto de aquella devastadora realidad y se dio un pellizco en el brazo para comprobarlo. Le dolió pero no más que aquella imagen, que hablaba por sí sola, Katherine se había acostado con Damon, ¿si no que hacía saliendo prácticamente desnuda de su cuarto a una hora en la que se suponía que ella no estaría?_

_- Te odio. – la dijo entredientes saliendo de su escondite y dejándola a ella paralizada._  
_- Se suponía que no tenías que estar aquí. – susurró Katherine completamente sorprendida._  
_- Te odio. – repitió en un grito desesperado. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – y se le quebró la voz por el dolor. - ¡Ni me toques! – la gritó cuando ella intentó acercarse._

_Justo cuando parecía que Katherine iba a hablar, Damon abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó mirando a Katherine. El corazón de Elena terminó de romperse en ese momento al verle también a él semidesnudo con los vaqueros de la noche anterior y dio dos pasos para golpearle con toda la fuerza de la que disponía en ese momento._

_- ¡Eres un cerdo Damon! – le gritó con odio mientras lo hacía._  
_- Elena… - dijo él cubriéndose la mejilla que le acababa de golpear con una mano._

_Parecía confundido y no tenía muy buena cara. Pero Elena estaba demasiado furiosa, demasiado dolida por su traición, no podía pensar más que ese chico del que estaba más que enamorada se había acostado con su hermana._

_- ¿Cómo has podido? – le preguntó luchando contra las lágrimas y al menos consiguiendo controlar la mayoría. - ¿Cómo has podido acostarte con mi hermana? – y ahí ya no pudo más, notaba que estaba empezando a derrumbarse y no quería que la viera así, Damon había perdido ese derecho._  
_- ¿Qué? – alucinó Damon y aquellos ojos que volvían loca a Elena se abrieron como platos. - ¡No! Yo no he hecho nada. – protestó._

_Elena volvió a cruzarle la cara cuando intentó tocarla y buscó las escaleras con desesperación, tenía que salir de allí, alejarse de él._

_- ¡Elena! Es la verdad, tienes que creerme. ¡Nunca te engañaría! – escuchó que le gritaba Damon a sus espaldas pero solo eran más mentiras. - No me he acostado con ella. – prácticamente la suplicó desde lo alto de las escaleras, y ella se giró desde abajo solo para contemplar que la había seguido y que ahora la miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. – Nunca me iría con otra, yo siempre te elegiría a ti Elena, siempre estaré contigo, siempre..._  
_- Deja de decir eso. – le soltó con una voz glacial que le salió automáticamente en cuanto le escuchó decir esa palabra. – Contigo los siempres no existen, ya me lo has dejado muy claro. – al usar su palabra de amor y de confianza en esa situación, Damon estaba mancillándola, manchándola para siempre con su traición._  
_- ¡Elena! – la llamó justo cuando Stefan apareció desde el salón, con cara de sueño y frotándose los ojos._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Así no hay quien duerma con tanto grito. – protestó Stefan y después se giró hacia ella con expresión de burla en su cara. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi hermanito no te dejó satisfecha anoche?_

_¿Por qué Stefan le decía aquello? Acaso… ¿había oído a Katherine con Damon y había pensado que era ella?_

_No podía razonar, era como si su cerebro se hubiese quedado bloqueado con un único pensamiento brillando en letras de neón en él. Hacerle daño a Damon, devolverle lo que él le estaba haciendo._

_Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se acercó a Stefan y le cogió del cuello de la camiseta para besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del sorprendido chico y acaricio su hombro bajando la mano por su espalda hasta su trasero, donde le apretó un poco._

_Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó la cara desencajada de Damon y la tensión de sus músculos, justo lo que pretendía. Se separó de Stefan y le dedicó a su "novio" una sonrisa sarcástica. No se quedó a comprobar los resultados, conocía a Damon lo suficiente para saber lo celoso que era y que iría directamente a por cualquiera que se acercase demasiado a Elena, aunque ese alguien fuese su propio hermano._

_El ruido de un crujido y de los intentos de defensa de Stefan la siguieron mientras abandonaba la mansión. Corriendo, se internó en el bosque sin mirar atrás._

_La familiaridad de su casa no la alivió, demasiados recuerdos de Damon y ella allí la golpearon sin piedad y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando sin parar y con las manos en su tripa. Para completar la situación, estaban los recuerdos de su hermana, aún no comprendía como podía haberle hecho. Sabía que a Katherine siempre le había gustado Damon… ¿pero tanto como aquello? Creía que había dejado de intentarlo cuando Damon y ella empezaron oficialmente, pero acababa de comprobar que no solo no era así si no que además había tenido éxito… y pensó que a lo mejor aquella no era la primera vez, lo que hizo su llanto aún más fuerte, más desgarrado._

_Por suerte estaba sola aunque no sabía cuando podía durar eso, por lo que en cuanto se calmó un poco supo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no allí, no podía tener a su hijo en un lugar donde absolutamente todo le recordaba al malnacido de su novio y sobre todo, no quería que este lo supiera, acababa de perder cualquier derecho que tuviera su bebé. Para ella, Damon estaba muerto y enterrado, no existía._

_Hizo una práctica maleta que contuviera lo imprescindible para empezar una nueva vida e intentando mantener su maltrecho corazón en su lugar, escribió una nota a sus padres para que no se preocupasen. No necesitaba ni quería despedirse de su hermana, ella lo entendería todo. Y no quería saber nada de Damon al igual que no quería que nadie la localizase. Cogió su maleta y salió de allí despidiéndose de la vida que conocía._

_Los únicos vestigios de su paso por allí desde que había salido aquella mañana fueron su móvil sobre la mesita del salón, las llaves colgadas en la entrada y aquella nota en el frigorífico._

_"Papá, mamá… sé que no vais a entender esto, pero no puedo seguir aquí. Necesito irme, alejarme de todo por un tiempo._  
_Lo siento, sé que esto os duele tanto como a mí, pero de verdad que no puedo seguir en un sitio en que todo me recuerde a ÉL._  
_Algún día os lo contaré todo, lo prometo._  
_Os quiero mucho, Elena."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El encuentro**

Damon había ido a Central Park buscando una sola cosa, ver que se equivocaba y que aquel niño no era su hijo. Entonces llegaría el alivio y podría volver a enterrar a Elena en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, como si todo aquello solo hubiese sido un mal sueño y pudiera volver a su vida feliz con Rebekah.

Algo que no podía hacer porque el alivio que tanto deseaba no había llegado, ni siquiera él, con todas sus ganas de dejar el pasado atrás podía negar lo que era tan evidente. Ese niño se parecía demasiado a él como para que pudiera negarlo, tenía que empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente Elena hubiera tenido un hijo de él después de abandonarle.

Recordar aquello le hizo estremecerse de dolor y se incorporó a oscuras en la solitaria habitación. Era ya más de medianoche y él seguía sin poder dormir, atormentado como estaba por sus pensamientos, sin parar de darle vueltas a cómo era posible que hubiera tenido un hijo con Elena cuando siempre habían llevado cuidado.

A la luz de una pequeña bombilla observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y apoyó los brazos a ambos lados del espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de un chico atormentado que ya había visto demasiadas veces en su vida y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo empezó a moverse en un ritual que odiaba, deseaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaron suavemente por la cara interna de su antebrazo izquierdo, dibujando lentamente cada una de las líneas de sus cicatrices, recordando esas sensaciones de liberación y alivio al imaginar como la sangre manaba de las heridas que él mismo se había hecho en el pasado. Detuvo los dedos en su muñeca, sintiendo el acelerado palpitar de su pulso.

Pero también sintió asco de sí mismo, igual que lo había sentido años atrás cuando perdió el control y no podía dejar de autolesionarse solo para sentirse un poco mejor. Una nueva oleada de náuseas le hizo apartarse del espejo y sentarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada contra las rodillas.

Temblaba mientras se regañaba mentalmente a sí mismo, recriminándose sus pensamientos. Pasase lo que pasase no podía volver otra vez a aquello, no tendría fuerzas para volver a salir de ahí si recaía porque por muy fuerte que pudiera parecer de cara al exterior, él era débil.

Inspirando profundamente consiguió calmarse y volvió de nuevo a la fría y solitaria cama que le parecía entonces más fría y solitaria que nunca. La lucha contra sí mismo le había dejado tan agotado mentalmente que esta vez cayó dormido rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, hizo una llamada desde su oficina y esperó pacientemente a que le pusieran con John, el abogado de Empresas Salvatore. Con la misma paciencia y frialdad aguantó la charla intrascendente con la que iniciaron la conversación antes de ir directamente al grano.

- Necesito información sobre alguien, ¿puedes ayudarme? – preguntó un rato después, haciendo girar su silla para contemplar la vista de la ciudad a través de las grandes ventanas de su despacho.  
- Claro, ¿quién es? ¿Alguien de dentro? – respondió John, que sabía que había varios puestos importantes vacantes dentro de Salvatore Tech y pensó que Damon quería investigar a algunos de los candidatos antes de ofrecerles esa responsabilidad.  
- Sí. – Damon aprovechó esa oportunidad para no tener que dar explicaciones. Sabía que John acabaría descubriendo la verdad pero si para entonces tenía la información que quería, habría merecido la pena.  
- Dime el nombre y me pongo a ello.  
- Elena Gillbert, venticindo años. – pronunció reteniendo el aire. – Eh John, no busques en las bases de datos de la empresa, todo eso ya lo tengo. – mintió. – Lo que necesito es todo lo demás, toda la información personal que puedas encontrar.  
- No te preocupes Damon, te mandaré un mail con lo que encuentre. – le aseguró.  
- Perfecto. Un último favor más. – dudó y el silencio que le llegó del otro lado le indicó que podía continuar. – No le digas nada de esto a mis hermanos, no quiero que piensen que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de manejar esto. – eso no era mentira, Damon vivía con ese miedo de volver a decepcionar a su familia.  
- Claro. – asintió John y volvieron a un poco de charla intranscendente a la que siguió la despedida.

Pasaron varios días más hasta que Elena pudo volver a tomarse un día libre en el trabajo. Durante ese tiempo Alaric, que era quien cuidaba al pequeño por las tardes mientras ella trabaja, se mantuvo bien alerta por si veía de nuevo a Damon en Central Park. El alivio de Elena cada noche que él le decía que no, que no había vuelto a verle, era más que evidente.

No sabría que habría sido de ella sin él, Alaric era más que el novio de su tía. Se había convertido por derecho propio en un gran apoyo y su mejor amigo, siempre con ella cuando Jenna estaba en uno de sus viajes, ayudándola a cuidar de Damon e incluso cuidando de ella misma. Si no fuese porque no habría logrado olvidar a Damon, su modelo de hombre ideal hubiese sido Alaric.

Su complicidad era tal que Alaric incluso vivía con ella durante las ausencias de Jenna, para que Elena y él mismo no se sintieran tan solos. Esa situación no era incómoda para ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que compartían el piso con un niño pequeño que requería mucha atención.

Elena aprovechó su día libre para tomarse un descanso de la rutina, podría actuar como madre e ir a recoger a su hijo al colegio para después ir al parque como tanto adoraba Damon, algo que muy a su pesar a Elena le recordaba al otro Damon, con quien se había pasado gran parte de su relación al aire libre.

Pero eso era lo bueno de que su hijo fuese el fiel reflejo de su padre, que había tenido cinco años para aprender a vivir con los recuerdos sin que la desgarrasen el alma. Podía lidiar con ellos y complacer a su hijo, que estaba encantado de pasar una tarde con su madre.

Jugaron un rato con la pelota, lanzando y atrapándola, hasta que Elena le llamó a merendar y se sentaron en un banco libre. Acariciando el cabello revuelto del niño y viendo la amplia sonrisa que siempre la dedicaba, Elena sabía como seguir adelante y superar las dudas que a veces tenía. Con solo ver la sonrisa de su hijo sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al tenerlo y criarlo.

Sonreía relajada mientras le veía correr hacia otro grupo de niños y ponerse a jugar con ellos, estaba a punto de ponerse los cascos para escuchar música cuando sintió que alguien que se había acercado por detrás, se sentaba en el mismo banco que ella.

Se quedó congelada y boquiabierta cuando levantó la mirada, lo que contrastó con la expresión seria de él. Cinco años después volvía a estar delante de Damon, que apenas había cambiado en ese tiempo, si no fuese por el traje gris claro que llevaba, Elena hubiera podido creer que solo era un sueño.

Pero no lo era y Damon se lo dejó bien claro en cuanto abrió la boca.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó serio, en un tono que Elena nunca le había visto utilizar.  
- No tengo nada que decirte. – contestó entonces, saliendo de su asombro, en el mismo tono cortante que él.  
- ¿Ah no? Entonces supongo que simplemente se te olvidó decirme que tengo un hijo. – replicó Damon con ironía, alzando una ceja.  
- No es tu hijo. – Damon la intimidaba, algo que nunca la había pasado y Elena se echó un poco hacia atrás en el banco para alejarse de él.  
- Sí lo es. – la voz calmada del joven solo era indicativo del enfado que se esforzaba por contener.  
- No. – negó Elena con decisión, en aquello sí que no estaba dispuesta a ceder.  
- ¡Sí! – gritó Damon y después inspiró hondo para controlarse. – No me cabrees Elena. – la advirtió antes de seguir hablando. – No puedes engañarme, le he visto. Se parece a mí, lleva mi nombre y le tuviste a los siete meses de irte. No puedes negarlo, es mi hijo.  
- Tú no le conoces, no sabes nada de él, no le has criado, no es tu hijo. – volvió a repetir ella.

Damon emitió un ruido de desagrado a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- Es mi hijo y los dos lo sabemos. – insistió.  
- No. – replicó Elena, igual de cabezota que él.  
- No vas a poder ocultarle siempre, soy el padre, también tengo derechos.  
- No. – la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza, acabando cada vez más rápido con la paciencia de Damon.  
- Eso es otro sí. – dijo alzando una ceja.  
- No tienes ningún derecho porque no es tu hijo. – respondió Elena, cogiendo su mochila del banco y empezando a levantarse. – Que lo repitas no va a cambiar las cosas, él no es nada tuyo.

Su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo, Damon sabía demasiado del pequeño Damon. Sabía de su existencia, su nombre, donde le gustaba jugar, cuando había nacido… Se detuvo a medio movimiento al caer en la cuenta de eso.

- ¿Me has investigado? – le acusó Elena, girándose hacia él

Damon la respondió con una sonrisa falsa de suficiencia, esperaba que Elena lo descubriera, después de todo siempre había sido una chica lista.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? – preguntó sin pizca de vergüenza. – Estoy en mi derecho. – añadió y se puso en pie, frente a ella. – No pienso renunciar a lo que es mío.  
- ¿Por qué? – estalló Elena al oírle hablar así de su hijo, como si fuese un objeto. – Nunca te ha interesado y nosotros estamos bien solos, como siempre.

Aquello terminó de encender la ira de Damon, que brilló en sus ojos dándole un toque acerado al azul que había en ellos. Él sí que no había estado bien solo. Solo se había hundido en el infierno y había permanecido allí un año porque nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, de que algo le pasaba. En ese momento solo quiso vengarse, devolverle parte del daño que ella le había hecho al abandonarle y sin pensar, le dio donde más le iba a doler.

- Quiero la custodia. – le soltó y Elena retrocedió un paso con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
- No puedes pedirme eso. – dijo negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Y por qué no? Soy el padre, puedo cuidarle perfectamente. Solo eres una camarera, yo tengo dinero, conmigo no le faltará de nada.

Elena lo contempló incrédula, no se podía creer que precisamente él le estuviera diciendo aquello. ¿Quién era aquel extraño que tenía delante fulminándola con sus intensos ojos azules?

- Tú no eres mi Damon. – se le escapó en alto, porque lo único que sabía de ese frío joven que tenía a un par de pasos, era que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir lo que decía.  
- Claro que no. Ese Damon murió cuando le arrancaste el corazón del pecho y después dejaste que se desangrara. No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. – replicó escondiendo el dolor bajo capas y capas de ironía, viendo como se transformaba el rostro de la chica. – Piénsalo, quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo, tú eliges como. No me busques, ya vendré yo a por mi respuesta.

Y se fue sin más, dejando allí plantada y ligeramente temblorosa, porque él también había llegado a su límite.

Elena prácticamente corrió a abrazar a su hijo en cuanto se recobró de todo lo que había pasado. Sin entender lo que había pasado, Damon la abrazó de vuelta y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Pasa algo mamá? – preguntó al notarla algo extraña, como más protectora que nunca.  
- No cariño. – respondió Elena besando su frente y alzándole en brazos.

El pequeño río por aquello y Elena volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa y compramos unas hamburguesas para cenar? – propuso.  
- ¡Sí! – gritó Damon, sonriendo ampliamente.

Mientras caminaban, Elena no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella sonrisa, porque era idéntica a una que conocía muy bien...

_Elena caminaba apresuradamente por el bosque, normalmente no se le habría ocurrido meterse por allí pero llegaba tarde y atajar por el bosque era el camino más rápido. Solo a alguien con tal mala suerte como ella le podía tocar hacer el último trabajo del instituto con el engreído de Stefan Salvatore. Bufó al recordar la conversación con él, cuando prácticamente la había obligado a ir a su casa para hacer el dichoso trabajo. "Seguro que no se ha leído el libro" pensó amargamente dando una patada al aire._

_Solo que no fue exactamente el aire lo que golpeó, su pie impactó contra la pierna de un joven que estaba allí tumbado entre la hierba, lo que la hizo quedarse paralizada por la vergüenza._

_- ¡Eh! – protestó el chico frotándose la pierna y mirándola enfadado._  
_- Lo siento, yo no… no te había visto. – se disculpó Elena, deseando no estar tan roja como sentía que estaba. – Perdona._  
_- Bueno, supongo que mejor yo que mis cosas. – al hablar, señaló la mochila aplastada por una pila de unos tres o cuatro libros. Esa pila estaba coronada por una cámara fotográfica que por el aspecto a Elena le pareció muy cara, por lo que supuso que también debía de ser bastante buena._

_Volvió a avergonzarse al darse cuenta de que llevaba razón, mejor que le hubiera golpeado a él que a sus cosas, no sabía cómo podía haber salido de aquello._

_- Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse, bajando la cabeza que volvió a levantar cuando escuchó una leve risa._

_Se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida y esos mismos ojos la contemplaban con un brillo divertido._

_- No importa. – respondió sonriendo de medio lado y Elena tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos la atravesaban a la vez que la escaneaban. – Lo menos que podrías hacer es alcanzarme mi libro. – pidió señalando un libro medio abierto caído en la hierba a poca distancia del joven. – Se me ha caído cuando me has dado y no me apetece levantarme. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros y esta vez Elena tuvo la impresión de que le leía la mente._

_Aún avergonzada, Elena se agachó a coger aquel libro y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al título._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Lo que el viento se llevó? – preguntó intercalando miradas entre el chico misterioso y el libro._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? – protestó él, de nuevo con esa chispa de diversión en su mirada._

_Se había incorporado hasta apoyar la espalda contra el árbol que tenía detrás por lo que ahora era más fácil distinguir su figura. Su ropa oscura no ayudaba en esa tarea y Elena iba muy distraída, por eso había tropezado con él._

_- Un penique por tus pensamientos._

_Con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, Elena casi juraría que esta vez la miraba ¿intrigado?, ¿curioso? Quizá sería más exacto decir que era una mezcla de ambas._

_- ¿Un dólar? – intentó de nuevo y después esa sonrisa traviesa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. – Está bien, te daré una galleta si me dices porque no puedo leer ese libro. – y cogió un paquete de galletas de un rincón de su mochila._  
_- ¿Pero qué te crees que soy? ¿Un perro? – se indignó Elena y él volvió a reír._  
_- Eh, que son de chocolate. – protestó entre risas._  
_- Bueno, eres un chico. – dijo con timidez, como si no se creyera lo que estaba diciendo._  
_- ¿Y? – preguntó el joven ligeramente confundido._  
_- Que los chicos no leen estas cosas. – Elena se dio cuenta de que le había dejado sin palabras y quiso acabar con aquella conversación. – Mi galleta. – le dijo estirando el brazo._  
_- Eso no es una respuesta en condiciones. – protestó y se cruzó de brazos como un niño._  
_- Ah, no has especificado. – fue el turno de Elena de reír alegremente, cerrando los ojos._

_Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a Damon con la cámara entre sus manos, la expresión de culpabilidad cuando el azul y el marrón de sus ojos conectaron le dijo a Elena que era justo lo que parecía, que acaba de hacer una foto._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada._  
_- Hago fotos a todo lo que me llama la atención y... no suelo hacer lo que hacen todos. – respondió y se pasó una mano por el pelo, desviando la mirada. – Mi libro. – pidió señalándolo._  
_- Mi galleta. – exigió Elena._  
_- Puedes coger más de una si quieres. – dijo el joven a la vez que palmeaba la hierba a su lado, invitándola a sentarse con un guiño._

_La tarde se pasó rápidamente y la noche les envolvió antes de que Elena se diera cuenta, su intención inicial había sido sentarse un par de minutos, llevarse su galleta y marcharse. Pero la conversación con ese chico desconocido la atrapó y se olvidó de todo._

_Se pasaron la tarde hablando de libros, saltando de uno a otro mientras comían galletas hasta que Elena se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y se puso en pie de un salto._

_- Tengo que irme. – explicó ante la mirada sorprendida del joven._  
_- Si, es tarde. – coincidió él y guardó sus cosas con cuidado en su mochila. – Venga, te llevo._  
_- No te conozco… - replicó ella y el joven hizo una mueca divertida._  
_- Soy Damon. – se presentó ladeando la cabeza en actitud curiosa. – Si prefieres caminar por un bosque a oscuras… tú misma. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero yo tengo coche y no me importa llevarte si quieres._

_Elena lo pensó, no le parecía muy buena idea pero tenía prisa, había faltado a su cita con Stefan y éste iba a matarla. Tenía que regresar lo más rápido posible a casa para hablar con él, por lo que acabó aceptando su propuesta._

_- Gracias por traerme Damon. – le agradeció una vez que el joven paró delante de su casa._  
_- De nada. – sonrió de medio lado él. – Eh espera, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre? – la llamó cuando se bajó del coche._  
_- No. – rió Elena corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta al entrar._

_Aunque la risa se le cortó de golpe cuando se encontró con el rostro serio de su padre, que llevaba el teléfono de casa en la mano._

_Aquella aventura le costó un castigo y hacer el trabajo ella sola, ya que tenían que entregarlo el lunes y estaban a domingo. La única forma de aplacar el enfado de Stefan fue ofrecerse para hacer el trabajo sola, algo que prefería._

_Katherine se quedó en casa con ella mientras sus padres salían. Mosqueada por tener que quedarse de niñera de su hermana pequeña, Katherine subió a decirle a Elena que salía un rato y que se iba a enterar como se le ocurriera decirle algo a sus padres._

_A los cinco minutos de salir Katherine, Elena notó algo que golpeaba su ventana. La tercera vez que el ruido se repitió fue a asomarse. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver que era Damon quien tiraba piedrecitas contra su ventana. En cuanto el joven se dio cuenta de que había conseguido su atención, levantó algo del suelo._

_"¿Abres la ventana?" habría escrito con grandes letras en una gran cartulina blanca._  
_"Por favor." cambió de cartulina y le puso un puchero que consiguió ablandarla y le abrió la ventana sin esperarse lo que Damon iba a hacer._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Damon enrolló las cartulinas y las escondió detrás de unas plantas, después empezó a trepar por el gran árbol que llegaba hasta la ventana de Elena._

_- Pero… pero. – tartamudeó Elena sin más remedio que ayudarle a entrar, rezando porque no le hubiera visto ningún vecino. - ¿Qué haces aquí?_  
_- Me he enterado que por quedarte ayer conmigo, ahora tienes que hacer un trabajo tú sola. – respondió sacudiéndose las manos a la vez que cerraba la ventana._  
_- No puedes quedarte, me van a matar si te pillan._  
_- Si no hay nadie, además he venido a ayudarte. ¿Vas a rechazarme? – preguntó poniéndole de nuevo el mismo puchero que antes._

_A Elena le pareció adorable, como un peluche al que se moría de ganas de abrazar. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos._

_- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó._  
_- Mi hermano es un burro, tendrás que disculparle, seguro que se cayó de la cuna o algo de pequeño. – contestó, desconcertando aún más a Elena, que no entendía nada._  
_- ¿Tu hermano?_  
_- Sí, ¿vas a clase con él, no? – preguntó y de repente a Elena ya no le pareció tan seguro como al principio. - Stefan ¿Te suena?_  
_- ¿Eres un Salvatore? – preguntó observándole con atención y vio como suspiraba de alivio._  
_- Uff, ya pensaba que la había liado y no eras Elena Gillbert. – contestó y esbozó una sonrisa. – Por desgracia sí, soy un Salvatore, ¿por? – primero habló en un tono bajo pero en su pregunta había verdadera curiosidad._  
_- No lo pareces. – comentó por su aspecto sencillo y normal, por su actitud divertida nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Damon fuese un Salvatore._  
_- Gracias. – respondió mientras su cara se iluminaba con su resplandeciente sonrisa y Elena se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido un cumplido para él. – Bueno, ¿de qué va ese trabajo?_  
_- Matar a un ruiseñor, ¿lo has leído? Oye, ¿en serio vas a ayudarme? – preguntó después del gesto afirmativo del chico._  
_- Claro, fue mi culpa que no pudieras hacerlo ayer. No te quejes, que vas a salir ganando, soy mejor compañero que Stefan. – bromeó y Elena se perdió en el azul de sus ojos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Lo que nos pasó**

Alaric notó que algo iba mal con solo ver a Elena y se imaginó lo que podía haber pasado cuando ella contestó a su pregunta silenciosa llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- Le has visto, ¿verdad? – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio una vez que acostaron a Damon.

La chica asintió en silencio y Alaric recorrió la distancia hasta la cama, tumbándose allí con ella.

- Sabías que esto pasaría alguna vez, no ibas a poder esconderle siempre. – dijo intentando reconfortarla y Elena se giró sobre un costado para mirarle.  
- Sí pero… tú no lo has visto Ric. Era tan poco él. – dijo y Alaric imitó su postura.  
- Han pasado cinco años Elena, supongo que es normal. Tú tampoco eres la misma que conocí, has cambiado. Además acaba de descubrir que tiene un hijo, eso acabaría con los nervios de cualquiera. – siguió el joven y sonrió levemente. – Tengo algo que seguro que te animara. – dijo guiñándola un ojo.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó la chica y levantó un poco la mirada, hasta conectarla con la de él.  
- He hablado con Jenna, va a volver. Ya tiene fecha para su vuelo. – dijo sonriendo.  
- Genial. – se alegró la chica, sonriendo ella también, encantada por volver a tener a su tía allí, seguro que ella podía ayudarla con sus problemas con Damon.  
- Sí, es genial. – coincidió Alaric tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.

Su charla se volvió intranscendente y después Alaric se fue a la habitación que ocupaba allí en la ausencia de Jenna. A la mañana siguiente, después de llevar a Damon al colegio, Elena se vistió con su ropa deportiva y salió a correr para relajarse.

Vivían cerca de Central Park, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo en aquel paraíso natural dentro de la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Acompañada únicamente por su música, Elena fue sintiendo como se liberaba de sus preocupaciones como si el sudor que brotaba por los poros de su piel las arrastrase consigo, limpiándola.

Cansada pero más animada que cuando había empezado, comprobó su marca. Además de desestresarse también se estaba preparando para correr la maratón que se celebraba en Nueva York. No ganarla, no quedar entre un número determinado de personas, su único objetivo era terminarla y por eso salía a correr varias veces a la semana, siempre por la mañana.

Jenna tardaría aún diez días más en volver y Elena quería el consejo de su tía antes de volver a hablar con ese Damon al que no reconocía. Hablar con ella por teléfono no le servía en este caso, era demasiado personal y Elena no necesitaba palabras, si no a alguien que la ayudase y disipase sus miedos.

Le pidió a Alaric que no fuese a Central Park con Damon, que lo evitara todo lo que pudiera y aunque su amigo le puso mala cara a esa petición, no pudo evitar ceder cuando Elena le dijo que era por el bien del niño.

Él estaba en paro por lo que no le importaba cuidar de Damon mientras Elena trabajaba y al niño le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, se entendían y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, sabía que el pequeño le veía como su padre pero también lo entendía porque él era el único hombre con el que el niño tenía contacto. Elena había intentando tener otras relaciones y se había visto con varios hombres, pero no había dejado que conocieran a su hijo porque quería estar segura antes de dar ese paso. Ninguno había durado lo suficiente.

Elena estuvo aguantando hasta el día antes de la llegada de Jenna, cuando volvió a cogerse el día libre. Damon la había estado insistiendo mucho porque dentro de poco empezarían las actividades extraescolares y también el mal tiempo y aquellas salidas se acabarían. Y Elena, ¿qué iba a hacer?, adoraba a su hijo y a pesar de la amenaza de que el otro Damon apareciera, fueron juntos al parque.

- Me estás evitando.

Elena hizo un gesto de fastidio al escucharlo, no había tardado ni dos minutos en aparecer aunque al menos había esperado a que el niño se fuera a jugar.

- Tenía que pensarlo. – respondió cruzándose de brazos y le escuchó reírse.

Pero no era la risa suave y alegre que ella conocía tan bien, la que te daba ganas de reír con él, sino una dura y sarcástica, casi cruel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se giró para mirarle. En esta ocasión Damon llevaba un traje oscuro y se había quitado la corbata, que asomaba de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Físicamente seguía siendo el mismo pero solo con mirarle, Elena volvió a notar lo mucho que había cambiado. Su Damon jamás la habría mirado de esa manera igual que jamás la habría amenazado con quitarle lo que más quería. Tenía que empezar a dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, ahora era una persona distinta, una que ella no conocía.

- No creo que en realidad tuvieras mucho que pensar. – replicó el joven con dureza.  
- Tengo un trabajo y una vida, no puedes pretender que esté a disposición de tus caprichos. – contestó Elena y vio como hacía una mueca de rabia.

Damon levantó una mano y movió un dedo en el aire de lado a lado.

- No me cabrees. – la advirtió. – Seguro que a un juez le encantará escuchar eso. – añadió y sonrió al ver la expresión de Elena.  
- No te atreverás. – susurró la chica, un poco pálida y echándose hacia atrás.  
- Pruébame. – la desafió él alzando las cejas a la vez que la miraba con suficiencia.

Ese momento tan tenso e incómodo lo cortó la aparición del pequeño Damon, que se echó sobre las piernas de su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa Damon? – le preguntó Elena y el pequeño trepó hasta su regazo, mirando de reojo al hombre que estaba en el banco con su madre.

Sin quererlo, Damon se convirtió en testigo mudo de cómo Elena interactuaba con su hijo. El cariño con el que le hablaba, lo atenta que era, le recordó tanto a su Elena que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho por la punzada de dolor que sintió allí. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quizá él estuviera formando parte de esa escena… cuidando de aquel niño con Elena.

Ajena a esto, Elena continuó curando el raspón que su hijo se había hecho en el codo y después le hizo cosquillas. Riendo el pequeño apoyó su frente contra la suya y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Juegas conmigo mamá? – preguntó el niño con inocencia.  
- Ahora no puedo Damon. – respondió Elena algo apenada. – Estoy hablando.  
- ¿Con quién? – preguntó volviendo a mirar de reojo, ya que no conocía a aquel hombre.  
- Es… - dudó Elena sin saber muy bien que decirle. – Es un antiguo amigo. – dijo al fin sin faltar mucho a la verdad, Damon y ella habían sido amigos durante todo un verano antes de empezar a salir. - ¿No saludas?

Asintiendo, el pequeño se giró hacia Damon y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Hola. - dijo moviendo una mano en gesto de saludo, inocente como él antaño.  
- Hola. – respondió el mayor tragando saliva.  
- Vete a jugar cariño. – le dijo Elena al pequeño, que asintió y volvió a darla un beso en la mejilla antes de coger su pelota y salir corriendo. – Damon. – le llamó Elena cuando volvieron a estar solos. – No puedes llevártelo, solo es un crío, necesita a su madre. Podrás verlo si es lo que quieres. – cedió cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon en voz baja y se giró para mirar a Elena. - ¿Por qué no volviste… cuando lo supiste? – preguntó confuso.

Elena se giró y pasó una pierna a cada lado del banco, había visto algo cuando Damon habló con su hijo, algo en su expresión que le había hecho ceder. No sabría decir que era pero por un momento había visto a su Damon.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el joven, que no entendía cómo Elena podía haber tomado aquella decisión.  
- Sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber cuando me fui. – respondió la chica, esquiva.  
- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada y no me lo dijiste? – gritó Damon incrédulo y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa.  
- Baja la voz. – le pidió Elena al ver que algunas personas se habían girado hacia ellos.

Damon la fulminó con la mirada pero aún así lo hizo, tampoco era su intención montar un numerito allí.

- Me mentiste. – dijo con los dientes apretados para controlarse.  
- No, yo acababa de enterarme… - dijo Elena y bajó la cabeza para huir de la intensidad de su mirada que no era capaz de soportar. – Por eso fui antes esa mañana, porque te lo iba a contar. – terminó en voz baja.  
- ¿Te fuiste estando embarazada? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa locura?  
- ¿Y qué querías que hicieras Damon? – se enfadó Elena. Ella había tomado la decisión que mejor le pareció en el momento con lo que sabía entonces. – Te acostaste con mi hermana, no podía quedarme allí.  
- ¡No lo hice! – explotó Damon.  
- Sí lo hiciste. – insistió la chica manteniendo su tono de voz.  
- ¡No! Me acordaría si lo hubiera hecho y no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Por qué no me crees?  
- Porque Kath me lo contó, sé que sí os acostasteis. – confesó Elena, ocultando el dolor que le producían aquellos recuerdos.  
- Claro, ¿y te fías más de su palabra que de la mía? – replicó Damon, más dolido por aquella desconfianza de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar. - ¡Tráela aquí! Trae aquí a la zorra de tu hermana y que me lo diga a la cara si es capaz. Te demostraré que todo era mentira. – le pidió enfadado.

Elena le miró incrédula, incapaz de asimilar que Damon le estuviera diciendo eso, era cruel hasta para él.

- No es capaz. – dijo luchando con las lágrimas como pudo.  
- ¿Ves? – la cortó Damon con un gesto victorioso, haciendo que Elena le contemplara horrorizada.  
- Kath murió, no puede decirte nada. – le soltó de golpe y vio como Damon se callaba al instante. - ¿No… no lo sabías? – preguntó al ver la sorpresa en el azul de sus ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada, demasiado aturdido como para hacer o decir algo.

- Pero si estabas en Mystic Falls cuando pasó, deberías saberlo. – ahora Elena también estaba confundida.  
- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó el joven llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.  
- A los pocos meses de irme. Estaba enferma, tenía cáncer. – respondió ella y Damon tuvo la confirmación de porqué no lo sabía.

Solo había dos posibilidades, que hubiese pasado cuando él estaba fuera del pueblo en tratamiento o que hubiese sido cuando estaba tan inmerso en su infierno particular, totalmente aislado del resto del mundo. Era la segunda opción.

Deslizó ambas manos hasta el puente de su nariz y respiró entre ellas.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – a pesar de todo, Elena no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó él sin estar realmente allí, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en el mundo real.  
- Damon… - Elena dudó pero acabó poniendo la mano en uno de sus hombros. – No recuerdas haberlo hecho porque Kath te emborrachó para que no te acordases. – dijo y empezó a contarle sinceramente todo lo que le había contado Katherine a ella años atrás. – Si no hubiese ido antes y no os hubiese pillado, no nos hubiésemos enterado, Kath se habría llevado el secreto a la tumba como era su intención. Sí que te acostaste con mi hermana. – terminó tristemente y Damon dejó de ocultar su rostro entre las manos. Por un momento, a Elena le pareció ver allí a su Damon: solo, perdido, herido…

Pero la ilusión duró un segundo, el mismo tiempo que tardó él en hablar.

- Sí que lo hice. – medio sollozó, asimilando todo aquella información. – Pero no me acuerdo…

Se quería morir, todo su mundo se desmoronaba al saber eso. Su defensa, su piedra de salvación, aquello a lo que se había aferrado para salir de su depresión acababa de desvanecerse de golpe. Solo el saber, el creerse que era inocente de aquella traición fue lo que le ayudó a empezar a luchar. Si era inocente no se merecía pasar por aquello, pero no lo era… lo que Elena le acababa de contar cuadraba con los recuerdos que le quedaban de aquella noche, cuadraba demasiado bien para ser una mentira y Elena estaba demasiado convencida de que era verdad.

Quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo delante de ella, de ella que lo había sabido todo, que a pesar de saber que no era él mismo había insistido en alejarse, que no le había dejado explicarse, que no confiaba en él… No había sido consciente de lo que pasaba, para él no había pasado nada porque no podía recordarlo por mucho que se esforzase, en cierta forma, seguía siendo inocente.

- Podrías haberlo evitado, podrías haberme salvado… – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Si Elena hubiese regresado, si lo hubiesen hablado… podrían haberlo arreglado o quizá no. Pero saberlo, saber la verdad podría haberle salvado de caer en el horror en el que se hundió. Además estaba el niño, compartir aquello con Elena, formar parte de su vida podría haberlo salvado, si hubiera tenido algo por lo que vivir...

Elena entrecerró los ojos sin entender nada, ¿qué decía Damon de salvar? ¿Salvar a quién? Estaba actuando muy raro y no sabía qué hacer.

- Damon… - desplazó la mano de su hombro hasta la propia mano del joven, que reaccionó violentamente a su contacto, como si le acabase de dar una descarga eléctrica.  
- ¡Es tu culpa! – gritó apartando su mano con un golpe brusco y Elena hizo un gesto de dolor al golpearse contra la dura madera del banco. – Si hubieras vuelto no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Es tu culpa! – volvió a gritar furioso, a la vez que se ponía en pie. - ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

Elena le miraba asustada sin entender nada, nunca le había visto así, tan furioso y tan fuera de sí. Le daba miedo. Temblando porque estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, Damon se dio la vuelta y huyó de allí. En lo único que podía pensar era en que Elena era la culpable de sus problemas, la que podía haber cambiado las cosas, hacer que todo fuese diferente.

Estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió un empujón sobre sus piernas. Sorprendido vio que el hijo de Elena había intentado derribarle y ahora le miraba con un brillo de enfado en sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de él.

- ¡Damon! – los dos miraron hacia Elena al oír su voz.

La chica se había puesto en pie y se cogía la mano que Damon le había golpeado con la mano sana. El niño se acercó a su madre con ademán protector y Damon fue incapaz de soportarlo más, salió corriendo de allí y se metió en el primer bar que encontró, torturado por sus pensamientos y especialmente por lo que según Elena, había pasado aquella noche.

_Habían pasado seis meses desde que Elena se marchó de Mystic Falls y en ese tiempo no había hecho el intento de ponerse en contacto con su familia, aunque ellos sí que lo habían intentado._

_Vivía sin problemas en un pequeño piso de Nueva York aún sin saber qué hacer cuando naciera su hijo, pero sí sabía que era un niño. Ni siquiera había pensando en un nombre._

_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su descanso y se levantó del sillón con algo de dificultad. No esperaba a nadie y menos a su hermana. Una oleada de odio la recorrió al verla por la mirilla y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta._

_- Lárgate Kath. – gritó a través de la puerta cerrada._  
_- Elena. – la llamó su hermana y ella se estremeció. – Ábreme._  
_- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No quiero hablar contigo._  
_- Porque si no hablamos ahora, no podremos hacerlo nunca Elena. Me estoy muriendo… y ya me queda poco._

_Un par de minutos después, Elena abría la puerta y observó atentamente a Katherine. Estaba mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba, mucho más demacrada, su cabello antes rizado ahora estaba algo lacio, se le notaban los huesos y Elena supo que no le mentía, que de verdad se estaba muriendo._

_La puerta se abrió completamente y Elena vio como cambiaba el rostro de Katherine. Pasó de la alegría a la incredulidad y la chica se llevó una mano a su abultada tripa._

_- ¿Estás…? – preguntó Katherine como si no fuera obvio, señalándola. - ¿De Damon?_  
_- ¿De quién va a ser si no? – preguntó Elena con algo de ironía pero no se esperaba la reacción de su hermana._

_Katherine empezó a llorar al escucharla y con algo de esfuerzo, Elena consiguió que entrara dentro. Preparó un poco de té y le dio una taza a Katherine._

_- Esto no tenía que pasar. – susurró Katherine cuando consiguió calmarse un poco. – No tenías que saberlo, no tendríais que haberos separaros. No tenías que estar embarazada. No lo hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido. – dijo cabizbaja, recibiendo el calor del té en la cara sin que pareciera importarle._  
_- Te acostaste con Damon. – comprendió Elena y también desvió la miraba a su taza._  
_- Sí. – afirmó Katherine. – Pero puedo explicarlo._  
_- No lo entiendo. – dijo Elena con tristeza y se llevó una mano a la tripa, allí donde notó la patada de su hijo._  
_- Tengo cáncer de páncreas Elena. Es inoperable y no hay tratamiento. Me queda un mes, un par de semanas más como mucho y lo único que quiero es el perdón de mi hermana para poder morir en paz. – explicó con algo de nerviosismo en la voz. – Lo siento, no te imaginas cuánto._

_Elena miró a su hermana mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, su enfado anterior se había disipado del todo. No sabía nada, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermana._

_- ¿Cuánto hace qué lo sabes? – preguntó dando un gran suspiro._  
_- Unos ocho meses. He estado medicándome desde que me diagnosticaron, no quería que os enteraseis, no quería que me trataseis diferente por ello. – Elena asintió levemente, podía entender aquello. – Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me perdería, todo lo que no iba a poder hacer, los sitios que no iba a poder ver, la gente con la que no iba a poder estar,…_  
_- Como Damon. – comprendió Elena. - ¿Por eso lo hizo? ¿Por qué sabía que te morías? – le preguntó cerrando los ojos._  
_- No, él no lo sabe. – respondió Katherine y eso hizo que Elena, confundida, clavara su mirada en la suya. – La idea era que no lo supiera, para él eso no ha pasado. No debí haberlo hecho… pero esa noche, cuando le mandaste a casa en vez de dejar que se quedara en la nuestra… pensé que era mi única oportunidad de estar con alguien como él… y que si nadie lo sabía, no estaría mal. Le pedí que me llevase al Grill y luego le invité a tomar algo por las molestias. Estaba aburrido y no quería irse a su casa, ya sabes como es, y aún así me costó convencerle de que se quedase hasta que vinieran mis amigos. No había quedado con nadie así que no nos interrumpió nadie. Le emborraché hasta que estuve segura de que no se acordaría de nada. No creo que fuese consciente de lo que pasaba, él creía que estaba contigo, no dejaba de decir tu nombre. – gracias al contacto visual, Elena veía en sus ojos castaños que no mentía, que por mucho que doliera le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y también veía su profundo arrepentimiento. Los detalles, todo lo que Katherine decía, la única forma de que supiera eso era que se hubiera acostado con Damon realmente. – Nunca me perdonaré a mí misma por haber roto vuestra relación, no era mi intención. Tienes que creerme Elena, es la verdad. – dijo suplicante._

_Elena dio un sorbo a su té y después dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Cogiendo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, consiguió darla una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Te creo. – eso era lo bueno de conocer a alguien tan bien como se conocían ellas, que sabía cuando Katherine mentía, porque conocía bien el pequeño tic de morderse el interior de la mejilla cuando lo hacía y ahora no había rastros de aquello, era sincera. – Pero no cambia el hecho de que te acostaras con él._  
_- No, pero eso fue solo culpa mía, no puedes culparle a él, te aseguro que no era consciente. – dijo Kaherine y Elena desvió la mirada avergonzada, no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de ella culpara a Damon, a pesar de saber que no lo recordaba, que pensaba en ella. – Tienes que volver Elena, no puedes pasar por esto tú sola._  
_- No, no puedo. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? Que la cobarde de Elena Gillbert vuelve a casa de papá y mamá porque se ha quedado embarazada, que no puedo valerme por mí misma. ¿Y qué va a pensar Damon? ¿Y su familia? No creo que piensen que el niño es suyo, ellos creerán que lo hago por el dinero, lo mismo que pensaban cuando salía con Damon. Siempre han pensado que lo único que me interesaba de él era el dinero._  
_- Pero Damon no. Él es distinto, dudo que pensase eso. – el débil intento de Katherine por animarla solo sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Elena, que no pensaba así._  
_- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Él nunca ha querido un hijo siendo tan joven, es lógico que hasta él piense que solo vuelvo porque no puedo con esto yo sola. Y no quiero su compasión, me gustaría que estuviese a mi lado porque me quiere, no porque se sienta culpable, que es lo pasaría en el mejor de los casos. – dijo Elena y secó una pequeña lágrima con el puño. – Ya no puedo volver y nadie puede saber esto. – dijo llevándose esa misma mano al vientre. – Prométemelo Kath, si de verdad me quieres y de verdad te arrepientes de todo, no puedes contarle a nadie que estoy embarazada._  
_- Te lo juro. – le aseguró Katherine llevándose una mano al corazón. – Pero Elena, cuando necesites a alguien… recuerda que Jenna vive en Nueva York, este es su teléfono. – añadió sacando un papel doblado en dos de un bolsillo_

_Una vez que el ambiente fue más relajado, las dos hermanas consiguieron hablar un poco antes de despedirse. Hasta el aire tenía un amargo sabor a despedida y como Katherine había dicho, aquella había sido la última vez que se vieron._

_Casi un mes después de aquello, Elena recibió una carta del hospital de Mystic Falls, su hermana había muerto un par de días atrás y aquella era la forma en que ella había pedido que la avisasen, para que nadie estuviera al corriente de su paradero. Además de una carta manuscrita de Katherine, donde volvía a disculpase y decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía, Elena recibió otra carta a nombre de Damon._

_A pesar de saberlo, la noticia de la muerte de Katherine le provocó un shock que a la vez le adelantó el parto algo más de un mes._

_- Por favor, ¿podéis llamar a alguien? – le suplicó al médico de la ambulancia que la atendió. – Es mi tía. - dijo entregandole aquel papel._  
_- Claro, yo mismo lo haré en cuanto lleguemos. Ahora respira. – le indicó con una sonrisa él, tranquilizando así a Elena._

_Unas horas después, cuando Elena despertó de la anestesia, una preocupada Jenna estaba en la habitación del hospital con ella._

_- Jenna. – susurró agradecida._  
_- ¿Embarazada Elena? – la regañó su tía, incrédula. – Cómo se te ocurre largarte tú sola, deberías haber venido a mí._  
_- ¿Se lo has dicho a mis padres? – preguntó la chica aún cansada._  
_- No, quería esperar a que despertases, para ver que tú también estuvieses bien. – suspiró Jenna. – Ahora lo hago._  
_- ¡No! – dijo Elena como pudo e intentó incorporarse, algo que Jenna se apresuró a impedirle ya que estaba recién operada. – No les digas nada por favor. No puedo volver, se sentirán peor si lo saben. Por favor. Si se lo dices, nunca más me volverás a ver. – la amenazó al ver que dudaba._

_Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, pero acabó asintiendo._

_- Con una condición, tú y el niño os venís conmigo. No voy a dejar que sigáis solos. – la ordenó y Elena asintió con cansancio pero también con agradecimiento por tener a alguien que cuidase de ella, por no tener que seguir sola._  
_- ¿Está bien? ¿Mi hijo está bien? – preguntó con timidez._  
_- Está perfectamente. Ahora le diré a la enfermera que lo traiga, pero está genial. – sonrió Jenna._  
_- ¿Le has visto?_  
_- Sí, es un poco pequeño pero está bien. Los médicos han dicho que podremos llevárnoslo en unos días. – Elena sonrió al escucharla. - ¿Cómo vas a llamarle? – le preguntó en tono curioso._  
_- Damon. – respondió Elena sin ninguna duda._


	5. Chapter 5

**Recordad, en negrita - Damon**

**Capítulo 5: Decepción y rechazo**

Aquella noche Rebekah encontró el piso vacío cuando llegó. Extrañada, intentó llamar a Damon y todas las veces le saltó el buzón de voz. Pensó que estaría trabajando o en alguna reunión de última hora y no quiso interrumpirle, sabía cómo se ponían Stefan y Zach cuando les interrumpían y no quería tentar a la suerte por si Damon estaba con ellos.

Dejando la cena casi sin tocar sobre la mesa del salón, se acostó sola en la amplia cama del dormitorio de ambos. Estaba profundamente dormida cuando Damon llegó, casi a las dos de la mañana. Tambaleándose, el joven tropezó con una de las sillas del salón y maldijo en voz alta. Las luces le cegaron momentáneamente y vio que Rebekah, en bata, le miraba desde el pasillo con la mano en el interruptor.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó preocupada.  
- ¿Qué haces despierta? – gruñó Damon cubriéndose los ojos con una mano hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. – Y apaga eso.  
- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó incrédula.  
- ¡Qué apagues eso! – gritó el joven molesto y ella lo hizo, aunque entró al salón para encender la lámpara de pie que había en medio del salón, dejandolo todo en penumbra.

Los ojos de Damon podían soportar aquello y se quitó la mano, parpadeando hasta enfocar la figura de su novia, que le miraba decepcionada y cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó acercándose a poner una mano en su rostro.

Incapaz de soportar el contacto, Damon desvió la mirada hacia un lateral.

- Un poquito. – respondió sin mirarla haciendo el gesto con su mano, acercando pulgar e índice hasta que casi se tocaron.  
- Si apestas a alcohol. – replicó incrédula, no se podía creer que Damon estuviera haciéndose eso otra vez.  
- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – respondió él molesto consigo mismo por estar decepcionando a alguien más ese día. Él siempre decepcionaba a todos, ese era su castigo…

Sus pensamientos cesaron de golpe cuando su mirada se detuvo en los dos platos con la comida ya fría que Rebekah no había limpiado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no comes si yo no estoy? ¿Para eso quieres qué esté aquí? ¿Por qué necesitas qué te vigile? ¿Qué sea el malo que te obligue a comer? – las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera racionalizarlas, de otro modo jamás se las habría dicho.

Aturdido por el alcohol y por sus confusos sentimientos Damon no atinó a reaccionar y Rebekah le cerró la puerta del dormitorio en la cara.

- Lo siento, no quería decir eso. – dijo arrepentido apoyando la frente contra la madera pero lo había dicho, ya no podía borrarlo igual que no podía borrar sus actos.  
- Vete a dormir, ya hablaremos cuando se te pase. – respondió ella sollozando ligeramente y se apartó de la puerta para volver a la cama, de donde nunca debería haber salido.  
- Beckah… - susurró Damon apenado pero al final no le quedó más remedio que irse a dormir al sillón.

Sabía que Rebekah no le abriría, le había hecho demasiado daño con solo unas frases y que estuviese borracho no le disculpaba, igual que no le disculpaba cuando se acostó con Katherine. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que acabar haciendo daño a la gente que quería? Apretó con fuerza los ojos al pensar eso, era un desgraciado, se merecía todo lo que le había pasado.

Se tumbó boca abajo con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y sollozó mientras le daba vueltas a todo. Rebekah, Katherine, Elena, el pequeño Damon… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto su vida tan complicada? ¿Ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por haber sido un inconsciente en el pasado? ¿Estaba condenado a no ser feliz después de haber probado el dulce saber del cielo? Todo por traicionar a Elena… pero él no lo recordaba, no podía acordarse… ¿eso tenía que valer para algo, no? Porque a él no le valía para nada, seguía sintiendo el mismo asco de sí mismo que cuando había salido del parque, el mismo asco que le había hecho meterse en el bar e intentar olvidar de la única manera que sabía. Era un maldito traidor y nada conseguía borrar ese sentimiento.

Decepcionado consigo mismo, no durmió en lo que quedaba de noche, se quedó sollozando lo más silenciosamente que pudo, incapaz de dormir por lo mal que se sentía. No se merecía nada de lo que tenía, era un desgraciado, se merecía estar solo…

Rebekah se levantó cuando sonó el despertador de Damon y aún enfadada con él, fue a despertarle para que se fuera a la oficina, pero cuando le escuchó llorar desde el pasillo y le vio allí tirado en el sofá, se ablandó y volvió a la habitación.

- Eh, despierta. – le dijo minutos después, acercándose hasta él.

Él levantó la mirada confuso, aún sin ser plenamente él mismo, fue a disculparse de nuevo pero ella le cortó con un gesto.

- He llamado a Stefan, le he dicho que estás malo, que hoy no puedes ir. Vete a ducharte anda, apestas. – le dijo suavemente y Damon se levantó agotado, sintiendo que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que ella también le siguiera hasta la ducha, sentándose en el wáter mientras él entraba dentro.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el chico, aunque cayó rápidamente en la cuenta porque no era la primera vez que le veía hacer eso. - ¿En serio me estás vigilando? – protestó con la voz ahogada por el agua que caía.  
- ¿No pretenderás que no lo haga después de como llegaste anoche? – contestó ella con cansancio.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó el joven pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado y siguió duchándose en silencio.  
- ¿Qué te pasó Damon? – le preguntó Rebekah cuando salió con la toalla enrollada en su cintura, incapaz de callarse por más tiempo. – Si estabas bien, ¿es por qué viste a Elena el otro día? Porque si es por eso, no tienes que dejar que te afecte y a mí no me imp…

Damon detuvo sus movimientos al oírla y se mordió el labio confuso, sin saber que contestar a eso.

- No solo la he visto, también hablé con ella, un par de veces. – confesó finalmente, bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Qué? – se le escapó a la chica por la sorpresa. - ¿Por qué?  
- Porque necesitaba saber… saber porqué… - dijo aún cabizbajo. – Lo hice, me acosté con su hermana, me lo merezco. – sollozó.  
- Damon… deberías dejar de verla, esto no te hace bien. – en ese momento Rebekah tuvo miedo, Damon estaba muy mal, lo veía, estaba empezando a deprimirse de nuevo.  
- No puedo, no puedo Beckah. – susurró con las palabras atascadas en la garganta, formando una bola que no le dejaba ni tragar ni hablar.

Incapaz de decirle que tenía un hijo con la chica que durante dos años había creído el amor de su vida, el joven fue a ocultarse en el dormitorio, huyendo de la mirada acusatoria de su novia, que no entendía nada.

Elena esperaba en el aeropuerto la llegada de su tía, aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la tarde anterior con Damon en el parque, tenía grabadas en la memoria aquellas palabras que no tenían sentido para ella: "Podrías haberlo evitado, podrías haberme salvado…"

Casi se cayó al suelo cuando Jenna se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

- Dios Jenna. – protestó Elena cuando se recuperó y ella rió alegremente.  
- No seas aguafiestas Elena. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – preguntó curiosa, señalando su mano derecha vendada.  
- Ah, Damon… - respondió cogiéndosela con la mano sana.  
- Que bestia es este niño… - dijo Jenna moviendo la cabeza. – Déjamelo a mí, ya verás como lo domo.  
- No ese Damon. – la corrigió Elena con cara de circunstancias.  
- ¿Ya le has visto? – se sorprendió Jenna. – Joer, no se puede ir una un tiempo, que me pierdo toda la diversión.  
- ¿Cómo…?

Por toda respuesta, Jenna le mostró la revista que tenía en la mano, la había guardado específicamente para que la viera Elena. En la portada, una exuberante chica rubia sonreía alegremente al mundo en provocativa ropa interior.

- ¿Para qué quiero yo esto Jenna? – preguntó sin comprender.  
- Lee la entrevista. – le indicó ella.  
- ¿Y a mí qué me importa… - Elena hizo una pausa para mirar el nombre de la chica de la portada, ya que la entrevista se la habían hecho a ella. - … Rebekah Mikaelson?  
- Bueno, ella habla de su trabajo y de su novio, Damon Salvatore que es el nuevo director de una de las empresas de su familia aquí. – replicó Jenna encogiéndose de hombros y Elena intentó evitar como pudo su cara desencajada por la sorpresa.

¿Damon en la empresa familiar? ¿Esa era la novia de Damon? Mentalmente se comparó con ella y como no salió muy bien parada de aquello, intentó olvidarlo mientras su tía le cambió de tema. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de Damon cuando estuvieran tranquilamente en casa, ahora prefería contarle a Elena todas sus aventuras de su viaje por África, incluyendo como se había contagiado de una variedad leve de malaria por hacerse un lío con las vacunas.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, Damon se presentó en el parque aquella tarde. Rebekah se había marchado mientras él dormía y se sentía oprimido en aquella casa, necesitaba relajarse y liberar su mente de alguna manera. Su cerebro tuvo la idea estúpida de que ver a aquel niño le ayudaría y por eso estaba allí ahora, mirando como el novio de Elena jugaba con su hijo… aún le costaba pensar en el niño de esa forma, le dolía.

Él le vio y después de un instante de duda decidió incluir también a Damon en su juego y le lanzó la pelota de béisbol. El pequeño Damon la siguió con la mirada mientras abría la boca enfadado, él no quería jugar con el hombre malo que le había hecho daño a su madre, no quería ni estar cerca de él.

Damon atrapó la pelota sin problemas pero luego no supo que hacer con ella, necesitó un gesto de Alaric para decidirse a lanzársela al niño y aún así dudó. Fue un tiro muy inseguro, hacía mucho que Damon no hacía aquello y no quería pasarse de fuerza. El pequeño la cogió y se la tiró a Alaric con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando su enfado.

Pero él no se dejó intimidar por un crío de cuatro años y siguió lanzándole al mayor y recibiendo del pequeño, hasta que el niño se cansó y se acercó a él con la pelota entre las manos.

- Quiero agua. – dijo tirando de los vaqueros de Alaric.  
- Claro. – sonriendo cálidamente, Alaric despeinó el cabello del pequeño mientras iban hasta un banco.

De la mochila que llevaba consigo le dio una pequeña botella de agua y además sacó el sándwich envuelto en papel albal que era la merienda del chico. Al contemplarlos allí juntos y riendo, Damon se sintió aún más fuera de lugar ya que ni siquiera se aguantaba él mismo y estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta.

Solo le detuvo el gesto de Alaric, que intentaba llamar su atención para que fuera con ellos. Se acercó pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando el niño se puso en pie en el banco e intentó bajar los brazos de Alaric.

- No seas malo, enano. – le regañó Alaric suavemente.  
- No soy malo, él lo es. – se indignó el niño. – Le hizo daño a mamá.  
- Pero fue sin querer, fue jugando ¿no? – en ese momento Alaric clavó sus ojos marrones en el azul de los del mayor, esperando que interviniera y le siguiera el juego.  
- Yo no quería… - respondió sincero él, pero Damon hijo no estaba por la labor de escucharle, ni siquiera le miró.

Se bajó del banco de un salto, levantando algo de tierra y cogió un par de pequeños coches de juguete de la mochila y salió corriendo, moviéndolos por el aire hasta que se tiró a la hierba.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Alaric. – No te preocupes, es un niño, se le pasará. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon respondió con un gesto cansado, no sabía porque había esperado otra cosa, aquella reacción iba muy en la línea de todo lo que le pasaba, no sabía porque había esperado que el niño le aceptase.

- Soy Alaric. – se presentó el otro joven, tendiéndole la mano.  
- Damon. – dijo estrechando su mano con firmeza, aunque en su tono había un deje de tristeza que no pudo evitar completamente. - ¿Ya no me evitáis?  
- Elena ya no quiere que lo hagamos. – le contestó Alaric sin inmutarse por la indirecta.  
- ¿Y siempre haces lo que quiere Elena? – le preguntó, esta vez con burla, ocultando el dolor que sentía por el rechazo y la decepción de la única forma que sabía, con ironía.  
- Cuando se trata de Damon sí, ella es la madre. – replicó observándole con atención.

Al ver que los dos adultos hablaban, el pequeño volvió corriendo y se echó sobre las piernas de Alaric.

- ¡Juega conmigo! ¡Juega conmigo! – le pidió dándole pequeños tirones a sus vaqueros.  
- Eh. – rió Alaric cogiéndole de las manos. - ¿No quieres que juguemos los tres?  
- No, quiero contigo. – replicó el niño sin dudar.  
- Pero no estamos solos. – Alaric intentó convencerle y el niño le miró enfadado.  
- No quiero, que se vaya. – protestó, dando una pequeña patada al suelo. – Ven. – insistió tirando con más fuerza.  
- Se lo voy a decir a mamá. – le amenazó.  
- Me da igual. – replicó. – Me aburro, ven a jugar. – le pidió en tono de súplica.  
- Damon… - dijo Alaric serio, no le gustaba nada aquel comportamiento del niño.

El mayor sintió una punzada al escuchar como le llamaban por su nombre.

- Da igual. – dijo él a la vez que se levantaba, no había debido ir, era una mala idea desde el principio.

Se alejó tristemente de allí, con las manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose rechazado por todo el mundo y sobre todo muy decepcionado consigo mismo. Alaric le siguió serio con la mirada, no sabría decir el que, pero aunque no conocía a aquel chico, le había dado la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Ya en su casa y aún solo, Damon estaba sentado en el suelo del baño con la camisa remangada. Era la primera vez que miraba sus cicatrices sintiéndose merecedor de ellas, por primera vez pensaba que no eran suficiente castigo mientras jugaba con una cuchilla entre sus dedos.

Se sentía tan vacío, tan culpable, tan sucio por dentro, tan necesitado de alivio que apoyó la cuchilla contra su piel. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, necesitaba encontrar un modo de no sentirse culpable y ya lo tenía controlado, había conseguido dominarlo, por una vez no pasaría nada, ¿no?

Se quedó helado al recordar que la primera vez pensó eso mismo, que él tenía el control y por una vez no pasaría nada. Apartó la cuchilla de su piel mientras un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Se alejó de allí todo lo que pudo para tener algo de voluntad y apretando la cara con fuerza contra la almohada, recordó…

**Damon estaba sentado en una zona de piedras lisas al lado del río, tenía dos grandes cajas de cartón entre sus piernas y una botella de Bourbon medio vacía al alcance de su mano. Miraba al frente sin ver, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Elena se marchó y seguía sin tener noticias suyas. Y lo que era peor, seguía sin poder dejar pensar en ella.**

**Desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un puñetazo a las piedras. Aquello solo le hizo más daño pero no le importó, ¿qué importaba el dolor cuándo ya se sentía muerto por dentro? ¿Qué importaba el daño cuándo ya estaba muerto en vida?**

**Él era inocente, estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada porque por mucho que lo intentase no conseguía recordar nada más después de salir de casa de Elena y llevar a Katherine al Grill. Ahí había debido de irse a su casa, ¿no? ¿Qué pintaba allí con Katherine? Nada. Seguro que ella debió de seguirle después y se coló en su casa. Él jamás le habría hecho eso a Elena, si se sentía enfermo solo de pensarlo. ¿O se sentía enfermo al recordar que Elena le había abandonado?**

**Después de esos meses sin noticias de ella había perdido la esperanza. Lo único que le quedaba eran aquellas fotos que le destrozaban por dentro cada vez que las veía. Dio un trago furioso a la botella, bebiéndose de golpe casi un tercio de lo que quedaba.**

**Estaba algo borracho por lo que no podía pensar muy bien aunque seguía controlando sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. La depresión empezaba a hacer mella en él, estaba solo, se sentía más solo que nunca. No solo había perdido a Elena, Stefan no le hablaba desde que le había llevado al hospital y eso significaba que Zach tampoco le hablaba, su padre estaba más interesado en sus propios negocios que en los problemas de su hijo mayor y su madre estaba de vacaciones en la costa con unas amigas. Estaba completamente y absolutamente solo… y no lo soportaba.**

**Nunca había tenido el apoyo de su familia y nunca le habría importado porque había tenido otras formas de soportarlo. Primero tuvo su música, sus fotos, sus libros,… tenía como evadirse y después vino ella, Elena. Se sentía tan querido a su lado, formando parte de algo que no sabía cómo sobrevivir ahora que ella no estaba.**

**Ahora todo le recordaba a Elena, lo que significaba que todo le dolía y ya no le servía de nada. Sin una vía de escape, sin nadie que le quisiera, se sentía solo y perdido en el mundo.**

**Estuvo a punto de acabarse la botella sin darse cuenta cuando se detuvo de golpe. Se le acaba de ocurrir un uso mejor para aquel whisky y quizá así consiguiera cerrar algunas de sus heridas internas. Derramó el alcohol que le quedaba por encima de las cajas, sacó un mechero del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y lo acercó a ellas, protegiéndose los ojos con su otra mano.**

**El alcohol prendió al instante y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para alejarse de las cajas en llamas. Contempló como el fuego acababa con sus recuerdos y esperó un alivio que no llegó. Se acercó a la orilla del río para echar agua con las manos a las cajas y cuando apagó completamente el fuego, empujó los restos carbonizados al agua. Ver cómo se hundían tampoco le ayudó, seguía sintiendo una losa en el pecho, una pesada y fría losa de piedra donde antes solía estar su corazón.**

**Tambaleándose ligeramente se internó en el bosque para volver a su casa. Como esperaba, nadie le recibió cuando llegó y al subir las escaleras escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Le dio tiempo a contemplar como Stefan entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.**

**Sintiéndose como un extraño en su propia casa, fue a encerrarse en su cuarto que para variar, estaba lleno de recuerdos de Elena. Desesperado, emitió un ruido de desagrado y estuvo a punto de tropezar con su cama, por lo que intentó ir al baño. En el camino se llevó una de las mesillas por delante, haciendo caer todo lo que tenía allí, un par de libros, un marco con una foto y su cámara.**

**La foto de Elena y él solo añadió más sal a sus heridas y la estampó contra la pared después de contemplarla un par de segundos con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Después pateó con rabia la cámara, que acabó destrozada en la alfombra sin que a él le importase lo más mínimo porque ya no le ayudaba, aquello ya no le servía, solo le hacía más daño.**

**Acabó apoyándose en el lavabo con ambas manos, hasta el baño de su habitación le traía recuerdos de Elena, de las noches que ella se había quedado a dormir con él o cuando iba a despertarle por las mañanas. "Dulces despertares" pensó sonriente pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que Elena le había abandonado como si fuese un juguete roto, que ahora estaba solo.**

**"¿Es que no voy a tener un respiro nunca?" pensó desesperado y sin darse cuenta estrelló su mano contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en diversos pedazos. Empezó a recogerlos y fue cuando se fijó en que se había herido la mano. La sangre caía suavemente por su piel y se levantó para limpiarse.**

**Con la mano debajo del agua se dio cuenta de algo. Contemplando su propia sangre se dio cuenta de que el agujero de su pecho le dolía menos, que esa sangre que caía era una metáfora de su propio dolor liberándose, como si estuviera purgándose a sí mismo.**

**Aún buscando una manera efectiva de librarse de sus penas, Damon se agachó para coger el trozo de cristal más grande que encontró y lo puso debajo del agua para limpiarlo. Con la camiseta remangada, apoyó el cristal contra la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. Lo dejó ahí durante lo que a él le parecieron horas, discutiendo mentalmente consigo mismo hasta que ganó su depresión y las ganas de sentirse mejor. Apretó un poco hasta clavar suavemente el cristal en su piel y lo deslizó por ella.**

**La sangre empezó a salir lentamente ya que era un corte bastante superficial, pero aquello le bastó a Damon. Y si con aquello poco le bastaba, si con ese poco se sentía mejor, si lo tenía todo bajo control… ¿aquello estaba mal? "Definitivamente no" pensó Damon incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rojo de la sangre que se deslizaba por su brazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro**

Alaric, Jenna y Elena estaban tumbados en la amplia cama de matrimonio, la televisión de la habitación estaba encendida pero ellos no le hacían mucho caso. En vez de ver la película hablaban de todo lo que había pasado mientras Jenna estaba fuera. Era el primer momento en que los tres podían hacerlo con libertad, cuando el pequeño Damon llevaba ya un rato acostado y seguramente soñando con el regalo de Jenna, una gran piel de serpiente que había colgado en su cuarto para el disgusto de Elena.

- Te dije que debías decírselo Elena. – la regañó Jenna. – Es su hijo y tiene derecho.  
- Ya lo sé Jenna, me lo has repetido como… ¿seis millones de veces? – contestó Elena con fastidio, haciendo reír a Alaric. – A lo mejor me equivoqué ocultándole a Damon.  
- ¿A lo mejor? – replicó su tía alzando una ceja a la vez que le daba un codazo a Alaric para que dejase de reírse. – Que esto es serio, compórtate o te vas. – le amenazó.  
- Jo, qué llevo dos meses sin verte. – se quejó él. - ¿Me vas a echar? – preguntó suplicante abrazándose a su cintura.  
- No. – reconoció acurrucándose contra su pecho. Aquello era lo peor de sus viajes, lo mucho que echaba de menos a Alaric y a Elena, incluso al pequeño Damon, ellos tres eran su familia.  
- Sí queréis me voy. – dijo Elena tosiendo un poco para llamar su atención y Alaric se incorporó para tirarle una almohada.  
- Podemos aguantar un poco más hablando de tu problema. – respondió el chico con una sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz de tener a su novia de vuelta.  
- Por favor. – respondió Elena cubriéndose la cara con las manos. - ¿Qué hago?  
- No puedes hacer nada Elena. – respondió Jenna quitándole las manos. – Tiene derecho a conocer a su hijo y por el bien del niño deberías hacerles las cosas más fáciles, a los dos.

A Elena no le hacía mucha gracia aquella idea, le daba miedo la persona que era Damon ahora, le daba miedo no conocerle, no saber como iba a reaccionar. Había cedido a la idea de que Damon viera al niño solo porque le daba aún más miedo que se lo quitara, sus ojos eran demasiado fríos, él era demasiado cruel, le creía capaz de todo.

- Tú no lo entiendes Jenna. – respondió Elena intentando defenderse. – Ha cambiado tanto, ya no es él.

Después de leer aquella entrevista, Jenna no podía negar aquello. ¿Damon trabajando en la empresa familiar? Eso era lo que más la había sorprendido de todo, pero en el fondo seguía creyendo que el Damon que conocía seguía estando allí, solo que estaba demasiado dolido con Elena como para dejarlo salir. Una reacción completamente normal y entendible.

- Estará enfadado, se le pasará, ya le conoces. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Inclúyele en la vida de Damon y deja que decida él lo que quiere hacer. No te preocupes, no estás sola con esto, nosotros te ayudaremos.  
- Sois los mejores. – les aseguró Elena sacándoles una sonrisa a ambos y después se levantó para dejarles la intimidad que tanto querían. No llegó a cerrar la puerta cuando ya escuchó la risa de Jenna a sus espaldas.

Se pasó por el cuarto de su hijo y le despertó sin querer al sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó desperezándose.  
- Lo siento cariño. – dijo Elena pasando una mano por el cabello del niño.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pequeño con los ojos fijos en la mano vendada de ella.

Elena miró donde él y recordó lo que Alaric le había contado, la forma en que había rechazado a Damon hasta que se había marchado.

- ¿Estás triste mamá? – preguntó el niño, contemplándola con esos ojos azules que siempre habían sido su perdición.  
- Sí. – reconoció ella sinceramente, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Inmediatamente el pequeño se le echó encima, no necesitaba preguntar, sabía qué le pasaba a su madre cuando se ponía tan triste. Era porque pensaba en su padre.

- ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo? – le propuso.  
- ¡Siiii! – gritó el niño y Elena se apresuró a taparle la boca, mientras le cogía en brazos para llevarle a su dormitorio.

Damon no vio a Rebekah ni por la noche por la mañana pero supo que había dormido con él porque el otro lado de la cama, aunque vacío, estaba caliente cuando despertó. Se vistió, se duchó y se fue al trabajo, después de haber faltado el día anterior estaba seguro de que tendría bastante trabajo acumulado, algo que no le entusiasmaba.

Aquel día recibió dos visitas que no esperaba. A la media hora de llegar, Anna le dio el aviso de que Stefan estaba allí y a los dos segundos su hermano entró en el despacho.

- Hola hermanito. – saludó Damon fingiendo un buen humor que no sentía.  
- Damon. – le saludó él formalmente, sentándose frente a Damon, que no se había levantado.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Stefan? – le preguntó extrañado.  
- Pues es verdad que tienes mal aspecto. – dijo Stefan después de observarle atentamente. Las ojeras y el aspecto cansado delataban el mal momento por el que estaba pasando Damon.  
- ¿A qué viene esto Stefan? – preguntó esta vez molesto, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa.  
- Eh tranquilo. – se defendió echándose hacia atrás en la silla. – Solo estaba comprobando que todo estuviese bien.  
- No soy un irresponsable. – le dijo Damon mirándole seriamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. – Os dije que estaría plenamente en esto, pero también tengo derecho a estar un día mal, ¿no?  
- Claro. – respondió Stefan sin darse cuenta del verdadero sentido de esas palabras. – Es solo que…  
- Que no te fías de mí. – terminó Damon de nuevo con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, bajó la mirada por un segundo para que su hermano no lo viera. – Da igual, lo entiendo. – añadió cuando se recuperó.  
- Damon, esta reunión es importante. – dijo Stefan cambiando radicalmente de tema. - ¿Tienes los datos por ahí?  
- En el ordenador. – respondió Damon y giró la pantalla hacia él para que pudiera verlo.

Stefan le obligó a repasar todo con él pero no pudo quejarse porque la reunión fue un éxito y consiguieron la patente y la licencia para vender ese nuevo producto en exclusiva.

Estaba solo en su despacho, escribiendo un email para convocar una reunión con los jefes de de departamento cuando recibió su segunda visita, o mejor dicho, cuando su visita se coló directamente en su despacho.

- Le he dicho que no puede pasar, el señor Salvatore está ocupado. – escuchó que decía Anna algo alterada en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.  
- No creo que sea ningún problema, a Damon le encantará verme. – replicó Jenna mirando a sus espaldas y después se giró para mirar a Damon.  
- Jen… - murmuró él sorprendido.  
- Hola Damon. – le saludó sonriente y Damon se levantó para saludarla con la misma sonrisa y un brillo cariñoso en su mirada.

Jenna era la tía de Elena, pero también era el miembro de su familia que más le había aceptado, desde el momento en que Elena y él empezaron a salir, Jenna le había tratado como si fuese su propio sobrino.

Y precisamente por eso, cuando el chico le tendió la mano Jenna le ignoró y se acercó hasta abrazarle. Con una mezcla de timidez e incomodidad, Damon la correspondió como pudo. Ese gesto, antaño tan natural en ellos, ahora era resultaba algo extraño.

Eso era lo que le debía de parecer a Anna, que observaba la escena boquiabierta. El contraste entre ellos era muy claro, Damon pulcramente vestido de traje y corbata, Jenna con unos pantalones caquis anchos, camiseta y una cazadora.

- Está bien Anna, es una vieja amiga. – le dijo Damon cuando se separaron y, aunque un poco reticente, la chica salió cerrando la puerta.

Jenna miró a su alrededor tomando nota de todo hasta que Damon la ofreció sentarse y él mismo movió su silla para sentarse delante sin tener en medio el obstáculo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jen? – preguntó sorprendido.  
- He venido a verte, ¿no puedo? – respondió ella en tono casual.  
- ¿Qué te han contado? – preguntó él en gesto cansado y cruzó una pierna por encima de su rodilla.  
- Todo. – confesó ella. – Pero eso no debería sorprenderte ¿no? Ya sabes que vivo con Elena…  
- Lo sé. – reconoció Damon, no tenía ningún sentido que la mintiera cuando ya le había reconocido a Elena que la había espiado.  
- Oye Damon. – Jenna se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en sus codos. – Nunca he estado de acuerdo en que Elena te ocultase al niño, pero tampoco es justo que la digas que le vas a quitar al niño.  
- Puedo hacerlo. – aseguró él y su mirada se volvió más fría de repente.  
- No lo dudo. – replicó ella, señalando con la mano toda la habitación. – Felicidades por tu ascenso.  
- Gracias. – respondió y a Jenna le dio la impresión de que no había mucha ilusión en su voz, que aquello no lo emocionaba tanto como debería. - ¿Por qué vienes ahora?  
- Porque llegué ayer, no sabía nada de esto hasta que Elena y Ric no me lo contaron en casa. ¿Te acuerdas el trabajo que me ofrecieron? Ahora soy reportera de investigación, ni te imaginas las cosas que veo por ahí, pero merece la pena.  
- No me acuerdo. – negó Damon. – Pero me alegro por ti.  
- Si lo estuvimos hablando, hasta te pedí opinión, me dijiste que lo cogiera. – se extrañó Jenna.  
- No quiero acordarme Jen. – reconoció el joven con un leve y casi imperceptible temblor en la voz. - ¿Qué has venido a decirme? – preguntó cortando la conversación, había vuelto a cambiar, el ambiente de confianza había desaparecido de golpe y la miraba serio y con frialdad.  
- Damon…  
- No Jenna, tengo mucho trabajo. – dijo señalando su mesa. – Así que dime lo que sea y ya.  
- Elena dice que si quieres ver al niño, no vayas el viernes a Central Park porque no van a estar allí. ¿Sabes dónde vivimos no? Si quieres verle, ve allí a eso de las seis. – añadió impresionada por la dureza de su actitud.  
- Bien. – dijo simplemente él y se levantó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. – Dile que allí estaré.  
- Está bien. – Jenna no se molestó en acercarse esta vez, ahora entendía lo que decía Elena de que Damon había cambiado y estaba comprobando lo cierto que era.  
- Ah Jen. – la llamó cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte y por un momento le pareció que volvía a ser él de siempre. – Dile a Elena de mi parte que no necesita recaderos para hablarme del niño, que yo, a diferencia de otros, no me he cambiado de número. – dijo con frialdad, Jenna sintió un escalofrío al escucharle hablar así, tan poco él y se sintió aliviada cuando salió de aquella habitación.

**- ¡Vamos Damon! – gritó alguien, seguramente uno de sus hermanos, dando un golpe a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.**

**El joven resopló y se levantó de la cama. De una cómoda cogió la primera camiseta que pilló, de manga larga y azul claro, se la puso y se colgó su cámara al pecho, listo para irse.**

**Sus padres y sus hermanos le esperaban en el piso de abajo, todos elegantemente vestidos como si fuesen a un acto oficial y no a una simple graduación de instituto. Volvió a resoplar con cansancio al verlos, solo iba porque Guisseppe le había obligado a ir.**

**- Llegamos tarde. – le regañó Guisseppe, mirándole de arriba abajo con evidente disgusto, lo que le hizo sonreír.**  
**- Haberos ido. – respondió pasando una mano por su cabello para colocárselo o para despeinarse como decía su padre.**  
**- Sí, para que luego no aparezcas. Vamos al coche. – le contestó él y cogió el brazo de su mujer.**  
**- No entiendo porqué tengo que ir. – protestó en voz baja, con tan mala suerte que su madre le escuchó.**  
**- Es la graduación de tus hermanos Damon, al menos finge que te alegras un poco. – le regañó suavemente. – Ellos estuvieron en la tuya y es bonito que nos juntemos todos para algo.**

**Sentado en una esquina del asiento trasero del coche, Damon dejó vagar sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con el objetivo de su cámara.**

**Él no casaba con su familia, no era como sus hermanos, no le interesaban los negocios de la familia, no se molestaba en guardar las apariencias y actuaba tal y como lo sentía. Tampoco le interesaba destacar y lo que más fastidiaba al gran Guisseppe Salvatore, el interés de su hijo mayor eran las artes. El cine, la música, la fotografía, la lectura… quitando el dibujo que se le daba fatal, Damon siempre estaba enredado en una u otra cosa y llevaba su molesta cámara a todas partes, como ahora…**

**- ¿Tienes que llevar esa cosa? – le preguntó Guisseppe en tono molesto al aparcar.**  
**- ¿No se supone que hay que tener recuerdos de estas cosas? – replicó Damon inmediatamente, incapaz de callarse como siempre le pasaba.**

**Sonriendo levemente por su pequeña victoria, el joven salió del coche.**

**- Más te vale hacer buenas fotos o papá te va a matar cuando lleguemos a casa. – le susurró Zach al pasar por su lado.**  
**- Tranquilo hermanito, haré lo que pueda por sacaros guapos. – bromeó Damon y vio que él se alejaba enfadado y le murmuraba algo a Stefan. Los dos miraron en su dirección antes de seguir hablando, moviendo la cabeza con idéntico disgusto. Para la alegría de su padre y para el fastidio de él, sus dos hermanos tenían el mismo carácter que Guisseppe.**

**Ninguno de los miembros de su familia entendía su sentido del humor. Definitivamente Damon era una pieza de un puzle diferente, no encajaba allí, por eso intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible fuera de esa casa. Estaba deseando volver a la universidad y así pasar un año fuera de Mystic Falls.**

**Con desgana se sentó en una silla del extremo de las primeras filas y se pasó toda la ceremonia sin prestar apenas atención… hasta que la vio a ella, Elena Gillbert. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido blanco y flores rosas, transmitía una imagen de inocencia tan fuerte que Damon no pudo resistirse a capturarla con su cámara.**

**¡Click! Elena recogiendo el diploma, estrechando la mano de su tutor. ¡Click! Un primer plano de su rostro, la alegría que brillaba en él, su sonrisa auténtica, sus ojos brillantes, inmortalizados para siempre en aquella foto. ¡Click! De nuevo de cuerpo entero, mirando al público y saludando a alguien, seguramente a sus padres.**

**Bajó la cámara en el momento en que ella bajó del estrado y se unió a sus compañeros. Por pura formalidad tomó algunas fotos de sus hermanos cuando les llegó el turno, aunque no puso mucho interés en aquello.**

**Después de la entrega de diplomas y aprovechando el buen tiempo del comienzo de verano, el instituto había preparado un pequeño cóctel en el patio. Los jóvenes se dispersaron por allí formando pequeños grupos mientras que los familiares y acompañantes se dedicaban a presumir de los logros de los hijos o hermanos con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlos.**

**Damon andaba solo por un rincón, tomándose un respiro de su familia y observando el mundo a través del objetivo de su cámara, buscando algo que le llamase la atención o al menos le entretuviera hasta que fuese la hora de irse, cuando Elena se plantó delante de él.**

**- ¿Ahora eres el fotógrafo oficial? – le preguntó sonriente y Damon sonrió a su vez, bajando la cámara hasta su pecho.**  
**- Mi padre me mataría si hiciera eso y prefiero seguir vivo para poder llevarle la contraria. – contestó sincero y se arrepintió al instante, seguro de que Elena pondría mala cara como todos y se alejaría de él.**

**Pero ella le sorprendió al reírse y volvió a regalarle aquella sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.**

**- ¿Eres todo un Salvatore, eh? – le dijo.**  
**- Pensaba que eso era lo que te gustaba de mí. – contestó y por la forma en que se cruzó de brazos, Damon se dio cuenta de que la había incomodado y se regañó mentalmente por ello. - ¿Qué tal te fue el trabajo? – le preguntó rápidamente en un intento de cambiar de tema.**

**Ella se relajó visiblemente.**

**- Bien, nos pusieron matrícula. – le sonrió. – Lo malo que tengo que compartirla con tu hermano, que se lleva el mérito sin hacer nada. – añadió haciendo una mueca de fastidio, eso le hizo sonreír a él. - ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?**  
**- Me aburren. – respondió con cansancio. – Solo estoy aquí porque mi padre me obliga, al parecer quedaría mal que no venga a la graduación de mis hermanos. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**  
**- Bueno, son tus hermanos. Seguro que les alegra que estés aquí.**  
**- Ojala estuviera tan seguro. – incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación, Damon desvió la mirada.**

**Casualmente acabó concentrado en su familia, los cuatro reunidos felices y levantó la cámara para hacer la foto sintiéndose como debió de hacerlo el patito feo rodeado de cisnes.**

**Al bajarla descubrió que Elena le miraba con una mezcla de pena y algo más en sus ojos, algo que no supo identificar. No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba con aquella chica pero desde que la había visto por primera vez en el bosque había despertado en él algo que nunca había sentido.**

**Algo fallaba en la ecuación, eran las chicas las que siempre iban detrás de él, no él detrás de las chicas pero nunca había conocido a nadie que atrapase su atención de la forma en que lo hacía Elena. Quizá fuese porque lo hacía sin querer, pero cada minuto que pasaba con ella le hacía desear tener más.**

**Alguien llamó a la chica y ella contestó dándose la vuelta, después volvió a girarse hacia Damon.**

**- Gracias por tu ayuda. – le sonrió la chica.**  
**- No fue nada. – respondió Damon quitándole importancia.**  
**- Gracias igualmente. – repitió y después su expresión cambió. – Tengo que irme.**  
**- Espera. – la retuvo Damon. – Estás muy guapa, ¿te haces una foto conmigo? – le preguntó tímido, sujetando su cámara con una mano.**  
**- Claro. – le sonrió Elena y se giró buscando a alguien que se la hiciera. - ¿April, nos haces una foto? – le preguntó a una de sus compañeras, que pasaba por allí en compañía de su padre.**

**Damon se acercó a darle la cámara a aquella desconocida chica morena. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarle la cámara a una extraña, pero era un sacrificio necesario si quería una foto con Elena.**

**Torpemente Elena y él se colocaron juntos. Con timidez, pasó un brazo por su cintura y sintió como Elena le imitaba. Posó con su mejor sonrisa para aquella foto. Ambos le pidieron a April que les hiciera un par más por si acaso. En la última, Elena apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y Damon no tuvo que esforzarse para sonreír en ese momento, le salió automáticamente, como si fuese uno de sus instintos naturales como respirar o alejar la mano cuando te quemas.**

**Elena se le adelantó y tomó la cámara de manos de su compañera. Damon la dejó creyendo que iba a revisar las fotos pero la chica apuntó directamente hacia él.**

**- Sonríe. – le pidió y Damon obedeció, sonriendo traviesamente de medio lado.**  
**- Tú tampoco estás mal, aunque te queda mejor no llevar barba. – le dijo ella ligeramente sonrosada cuando le devolvió la cámara. – Quiero copias de todas. – le pidió antes de despedirse con un gesto, dejándolo allí con la cámara en la mano.**

**Como la cámara aún tenía la última foto hecha en la pantalla, Damon contempló a esa versión de sí mismo: vaqueros grises y camiseta azul, el pelo negro casualmente desordenado, ligera barba de dos días, un brillo perfectamente visible en el azul de sus ojos y una sonrisa ladeada con el toque justo de perfección y travesura. La foto que le había hecho Elena. Y él solo podía pensar en que le había pedido copias, lo que significaba una excusa para volver a verla. Sonriendo como un tonto por aquello, se acercó a su familia, ese pensamiento le daba fuerzas para aguantarlos mientras fingía que era el hijo perfecto y no el que decepcionaba casi a diario a su padre.**

**Hizo auténticos malabares para que nadie viera las fotos que había hecho. Las fotos de sus hermanos y la de su familia las dejó en el despacho de su padre y subió a su habitación con el resto.**

**Tenía dos copias de cada una de aquellas fotos, de todas, incluso en la que salía él solo. Guardó las suyas en una caja de cartón que ocultaba en su armario. Aquella caja estaba vacía a excepción de la foto que le había hecho a Elena la tarde que se conocieron.**

**Dudó mucho antes de hacerlo, pero al final acabó atreviéndose y con un bolígrafo, escribió su número de teléfono, el de su móvil y el fijo de su casa, al dorso de su foto. Con un poco de suerte, Elena le llamaría y seguirían viéndose.**

**A la mañana siguiente se afeitó en contra lo que tenía por costumbre, y salió de la casa vestido con ropa deportiva. Aprovecharía que salía a correr para dejar las fotos en el buzón de los Gillbert y después le quedaba la peor parte, esperar los resultados.**


	7. Chapter 7

Siguiente capi, espero que os guste, para que no me digais que es todo drama

**Capítulo 7: Novio...**

- Tenías razón, ha cambiado. – dijo Jenna nada más entrar en casa después de su pequeña visita a Damon.  
- Te lo dije, ¿para qué iba a mentir? – replicó Elena desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando la comida.  
- No he dicho que mintieras. – se defendió su tía. – Está dolido Elena, muy dolido. – dijo sentándose en una silla con el respaldo hacia ella, de forma que podía apoyar los brazos en él. – Le debes una disculpa.

Elena dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla incrédula.

- No Jenna, no pienso disculparme después de sus amenazas. – respondió seria. – Si oculté a Damon fue precisamente para evitar cosas como esa, solo que no pensé que vinieran de él, me lo esperaba más de su padre. De Damon lo único que temía era que no quisiera al niño y se desentendiera del asunto, no me esperaba esto y no sé que es peor. – admitió en tono triste. – Ya no es el Damon que conocíamos, Jenna, no puedes pensar en él de la misma manera ni juzgarle igual.

Jenna no pudo contestar nada a eso, Elena llevaba razón pero no estaba segura. Hubiera jurado que el cariño que había visto al principio cuando había entrado en su despacho, era una reacción real, no como algunas partes de la conversación que le habían parecido forzadas. No sabía muy bien que pensar de aquello y decidió esperar hasta ver algo más de ese nuevo Damon antes de juzgarle.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? – preguntó Elena de repente, sin mirar a su tía.  
- Que irá… y que… la próxima vez no le mandes mensajeros, que sigue teniendo el mismo número. – resumió Jenna con cautela, intentando descifrar el verdadero sentido de la reacción de Elena. - ¿Pero tú no tienes el número de Damon, no? – preguntó con curiosidad, ya que sabía que su sobrina había dejado su móvil con todos los contactos en Mystic Falls al marcharse.  
- No podría olvidarlo. – reconoció Elena, la forma tan original de Damon de darle su número la primera vez lo mantenía profundamente grabado en su memoria.

Esa frase y el "no quiero acordarme" de Damon le sonaron a Jenna muy parecidas, ambas iban cargadas con la misma melancolía y de algo más, algo que ella no sabía cómo interpretar pero que estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

El viernes llegó rápidamente y Elena esperaba nerviosa en la calle, apoyada en su portal. Eran ya las seis y Damon no había aparecido. Odiaba que la hicieran esperar y Damon sabía aquello, por lo que la chica estaba segura de que lo hacía aposta. Que él fuese hablando por teléfono cuando se bajó de aquel elegante coche negro y la hiciera un gesto cortante con la mano para que no le hablase, no mejoró el ambiente.

"Recuerda que lo haces por Damon" se animó mentalmente Elena pensando en su hijo para tranquilizarse un poco. El joven no la hizo ni caso mientras seguía discutiendo por teléfono con el mismo tono frío que le provocaba escalofríos a Elena. Para cuando terminó de cerrar su trato ya casi habían llegado a donde fuese que le llevaba la chica.

- Esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez. – le dijo Elena muy seria cuando estuvo segura de que tenía toda su atención. – Me parece bien que quieras estar en la vida de Damon, pero no es un juguete. Si entras tienes que hacerlo con todas las consecuencias, no puedes rajarte si es difícil. – le advirtió amenazándole con un dedo. – Y si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí, no se lo hagas pagar a él, no hagas que se encariñe y después te largues. – Damon tragó saliva ante esa referencia, justo lo que le había pasado a él con Elena, pero la chica no se dio cuenta, ella no lo había hecho aposta. - No es justo, lo que sea que haya entre tú y yo es solo entre tú y yo, el niño es inocente.

Damon fue a retirar a esa mano pero dudó al ver que ella la llevaba vendada, lo que le hizo recordar que él también era culpable de ello.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó en un quedo susurro.  
- Sé lo que pasó, Ric me lo contó todo. – reconoció Elena y bajó la mano, ocultándola en el puño de su cazadora. – No tengo nada que ver en eso, no le he puesto en tu contra. – le aclaró por si acaso aquella estúpida idea se le había pasado por la cabeza. – Por favor, te lo pido por favor Damon, piénsalo bien antes de hacer esto. – le suplicó acercándose a poner las manos en sus hombros al ver que no decía nada.  
- Lo he pensado mucho. – respondió como saliendo de su letargo, en ese momento su mirada brilló acerada y Elena retrocedió algo asustada. – Necesito hacer esto, no puedes quitármelo también. – dijo y esa fue una frase más que ella no comprendió, pero Damon no le dio tiempo para procesarla. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó señalando el edificio con la mano.  
- Es el colegio de Damon. Actividades extraescolares. – resumió ella indicándole con un gesto que la siguiera.

La seguridad con la que Elena le guiaba le indicó que conocía el lugar. En la parte trasera estaba el pequeño campo deportivo donde un grupo de niños pequeños corrían y se lanzaban pelotas los unos a los otros. Sin saber muy bien donde mirar, Damon la siguió hasta las gradas laterales que ocupaban los padres.

- ¿No es muy tarde para esto? – preguntó Damon al ver que todos los niños eran bastante pequeños, seguramente de la misma edad del hijo de Elena.  
- Es el primer día, son como pruebas para organizarles en grupos. Supongo que cambiaran los horarios en cuanto los tengan. – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de buscar a alguien en las gradas.

Sonrió al localizar a Alaric en la primera fila y se acercó rápidamente hasta él, abrazándole cariñosamente.

- Llegas justo. – dijo él, sonriéndola.  
- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo? – se interesó Elena, aún rodeándole con los brazos desde atrás.  
- Le enseñaste bien. Mira. – dijo señalando hacia el campo.

Elena contempló con orgullo como su hijo destacaba en aquel entrenamiento de béisbol. El pequeño le había insistido mucho en aquello, era su deporte favorito. Ella le había enseñado a lanzar y a recibir en cuanto notó el interés del niño en ello pero pronto aquello no bastó, ella no era muy buena y él quería más, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que apuntarle. Sin embargo, lo poco que había podido enseñarle le hacía destacar allí, ya que al ser tan pequeños, la mayoría de esos niños eran novatos.

Al desplazar la mirada por el campo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon no se había acercado, que se había quedado algo apartado para no interrumpir esa escena y le hizo una seña para que se acercase.

- ¿Os conocéis no? – preguntó sentándose al lado de Alaric, quedando entre ellos.  
- Sí, ¿qué tal? – preguntó Alaric con amabilidad inclinándose un poco hacia delante para verle.  
- Bien. – respondió Damon incómodo.

El brazo de Alaric rodeaba los hombros de Elena y ellos estaban sentados muy cerca, por lo que Damon se sentía como un extraño allí, como si no tuviera derecho a interrumpir con su presencia. En silencio, los tres observaron el fin del entrenamiento y el pequeño Damon corrió hacia Elena en cuanto terminaron.

- ¡Mamá! Has venido. – gritó al abrazarla.  
- Te dije que vendría. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente. - ¿Te ha gustado?  
- Es genial. – respondió el pequeño entusiasmado.  
- ¿Has visto quién ha venido? – le preguntando girándole un poco hacia Damon para que les viera.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos al verle, apretó los labios y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Al ver a Alaric se tiró a su regazo, alejándose así de ese hombre.

- Eh, campeón. – saludó él con cariño. - Tienes que saludar. – le regañó y el niño se apretó contra su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
- Damon… - le regañaron Elena y Alaric al unísono.

Intentando que se separara, Alaric empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Observando en aquella escena y escuchando la risa alegre del niño, Damon sintió envidia. Aquel era su lugar, no el del novio de Elena, él debía ser quien le hiciera reír, aquello también se lo habían robado, pensó mientras la envidia se transformaba en ira que corrió rápidamente por sus venas. Pero al recordar que si no era el padre de ese niño era únicamente por su culpa, toda esa ira se transformó en una pesada bola que le atenazó el estómago y se sintió enfermo.  
Se levantó de golpe y se alejó de allí.

- Elena. – la avisó Alaric, el único que miraba en esa dirección.

Hasta el pequeño Damon dejó de resistirse y miró hacia allí. Elena y Alaric se entendieron con solo una mirada y ella fue hacia donde había desaparecido Damon. Le encontró en un rincón con una mano apoyada en la pared, el otro brazo rodeándose el estómago y la cabeza baja.

- Damon… - susurró Elena al verle así y se acercó con miedo. - ¿Estás bien? Pareces… enfermo.  
- Sí, sí. – dijo como pudo sin querer mirarla.

Elena no se dejó engañar por aquello, por lo que veía Damon estaba de todo menos bien, si le notaba hasta algo pálido.

- Por aquí hay un baño, por si quieres agua. – intentó de nuevo y esta vez él asintió, aunque sin hablar porque ya debía de parecer bastante débil sin necesidad de añadir su voz temblorosa.

Se dejó guiar por Elena y se mojó la cara intentando librarse del nudo de su estómago. Observó su reflejo hasta que consiguió dominarse a sí mismo y para cuando volvió a salir era una persona completamente distinta a la que había entrado. Volvía a ser el Damon frío que asustaba a Elena, en vez del chico superado por las circunstancias que era entendible que fuese.

Instintivamente ella retrocedió al ver su expresión y bajó la mirada hasta el móvil que tenía entre las manos.

- Tenemos que volver, Ric tiene que irse. – dijo.  
- Claro, supongo que a tu novio no le hará mucha gracia que estés conmigo. – respondió él empezando a andar.  
- Él no es… - empezó a decir Elena pero Damon ya estaba muy lejos y no la escuchaba.

Decidió que era mejor no sacarle de su error, Damon tenía novia y quizá resultase más fácil para todos que pensase que ella también salía con alguien. Así no pensaría que utilizaba al niño para acercarse a él.

- ¿Vas a venir esta noche? – preguntaba el pequeño Damon, de pie en las gradas, a Alaric cuando llegaron.  
- No, hoy no. – respondió intercambiando una significativa mirada con Elena. – ¿Me das un beso? – preguntó señalándose la mejilla y él se le echó encima.

Alaric se despidió de Elena dándola en un entusiasmado beso en la mejilla y le puso una mano a Damon en el hombro, él se tensó incómodo ante su contacto.

El camino de vuelta fue tan incómodo como Elena temía, el pequeño charlaba amigablemente con ella y respondía secamente o con movimientos de cabeza a Damon cuando él se atrevía a intervenir.

- Te ofrecería subir… pero no creo que sea buena idea. – le dijo Elena en voz baja cuando llegaron a su portal.  
- Seguramente no lo es. – respondió Damon abatido y ocultándole su mirada.  
- Vámonos, mamá. Vámonos, vámonos. – interrumpió el niño tirando de los vaqueros de Elena, que se agachó hasta él.  
- Ahora voy cariño. – le dijo acariciándole el pelo. - ¿Por qué no vas llamando al ascensor?

Le vigiló de reojo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta con un pie.

- Haremos lo que podamos para que cambie de idea. – le aseguró Elena a Damon con cara de circunstancias. – Uno de nosotros estará siempre, quizá así sea más fácil… ya luego podréis estar solos si queréis.  
- Bueno... – aceptó él aunque en el fondo se alegraba de tener que estar a solas con aquel niño que le rechazaba de forma tan obvia. – No tengo ni idea de niños. – reconoció pensando que él era el problema.  
- Yo tampoco la tenía, pero es fácil. ¿Por qué no le traes algo la próxima vez? – preguntó animada por la idea. – Seguro que con eso se le pasa.  
- Lo pensaré, ¿cuándo…? – preguntó tímido.  
- Cuando quieras, con que estemos alguno vale y siempre estamos. – le preguntó confundida por sus cambios, era como si fuese dos personas a la vez.  
- Tu hijo te llama. – dijo el chico ocultando las manos en los bolsillos y dándose media vuelta sin más.

Elena se giró para comprobar que efectivamente era así y le perdió de vista, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir con aquel niño que se parecía tanto a él. Pero no era solo a Damon, era el hijo de ambos y también tenía gestos de ella, algo que Elena había aprendido del propio Damon y que le había transmitido a su hijo, como su forma de lanzar. El verano que Damon la había enseñado había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, solo superado por el que pasaron juntos como pareja.

_Elena salió del agua impulsándose con los pies y se escurrió el pelo mientras caminaba hacia la orilla. Allí, en una zona de piedras planas calentadas por el sol estaban sus toallas y Elena se tumbó mirando hacia el río._

_Damon seguía en el agua flotando suavemente y la chica aprovechó el momento para contemplarle. El agua hacía que sus ojos fuesen aún más azules y su pelo mojado brillaba con suaves destellos negros por la luz del sol, estaba tan relajado que parecía estar absolutamente en paz._

_Una imagen que se había acostumbrado a contemplar durante el verano. Desde el día en que Elena encontró las fotos de su graduación en su buzón y llamó a Damon para agradecerle las molestias, se habían estado viendo prácticamente a diario._

_Elena lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con aquel chico que la hacía sentirse especial con una sola mirada. Le daba vergüenza sentirse así porque Damon la intimidaba un poco, él era más mayor, mucho más seguro de sí mismo y, sin duda, tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, lo que la hacía incapaz de decidirse y atreverse a algo más que a ser su amiga._

_Estaban en el que Damon le había confesado que era su lugar favorito en Mystic Falls, y ahora, también el de Elena. La primera vez que el joven la llevó allí y se quedó en bañador delante de ella, dejándola sin respiración, esa era la imagen que venía automáticamente a su mente cada vez que iban allí. Apenas entendía como aquel asombroso y escultural dios griego insistía en pasar tiempo con ella, que no era más una chica normal y corriente._

_- ¡Eh! – protestó cuando unas gotas de agua en el rostro la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_Damon se apoyaba en sus brazos, medio cubierto por el agua y la contemplaba con una expresión de absoluta inocencia que hizo reír a Elena. Cerró los ojos y sintió más agua caer en su cuerpo por lo que supuso que Damon había salido del agua y pasaba por encima de ella para llegar a su toalla, que estaba justo al lado de la suya._

_Elena acomodó la cabeza entre sus brazos, ladeándola hacia él y sintió el codo de Damon rozando el suyo cuando él imitó su postura. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Elena, esos pequeños momentos en los que se tocaban casualmente, por eso había aceptado todas y cada una de las cosas que Damon le había propuesto durante el verano para pasar tiempo juntos, ¡si hasta había dejado que la enseñase a jugar al béisbol! Aunque por suerte había sido solo a lanzar y recibir._

_Sin lugar a dudas los días favoritos de Elena fueron cuando Damon insistió en que bailara con ella. Solos en medio del bosque que rodeaba la mansión Salvatore, ayudados por la suave música del portátil de Damon, los roces casuales se convertían en obligatorios y Elena se sentía completamente segura entre sus brazos. Tan cómoda que incluso se atrevía a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho mientras bailaban juntos y entonces, cuando Damon la rodeaba con sus brazos, sentía como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi le agujereaba el pecho aunque le daba un poco de miedo que Damon notara su reacción y se alejara, algo que él nunca hizo._

_- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? – preguntó Damon de forma casual pero Elena conocía aquel tono de voz, algo le molestaba y por lo que sabía de él, normalmente ese algo era su familia pero en esta ocasión su subconsciente le decía que no era así._  
_- Sí… - respondió ella apenada._

_Al día siguiente se iba a la universidad, empezaría su primer año allí y nunca hubiera creído lo poco que le entusiasmaba aquello. No se iba muy lejos, a Virginia, pero salir de Mystic Falls implicaba alejarse de Damon. Él también se iba a la universidad en un par de días, lo que significaba que la separación era inevitable pero eso no la consolaba. Damon debía de tener la misma opinión, habían acordado no hablar de la universidad durante el verano, pero el verano se había acabado para ellos y aquel era su último día juntos en Mystic Falls._

_- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó el joven en voz baja._  
_- Mañana a primera hora. – contestó y vio como Damon bajaba la miraba, ocultándole así sus emociones._

_Le escuchó suspirar y le vio incorporarse y pasarse una mano por el pelo, el gesto favorito de Elena._

_- Elena… - dijo en un susurro y ella se estremeció por la intensidad que había en aquella única palabra. – Yo… he estado pensando mucho en algo._

_La chica se incorporó extrañada por la repentina inseguridad que vio en él, algo muy raro._

_- Dime. – le dijo suavemente, intentando animarle y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas justo frente a él._

_Él sonrió con timidez y después volvió a llevarse la mano derecha al pelo._

_- Quiero darte algo, como un regalo de despedida. – explicó tímido._  
_- Oh, no tenías que hacerlo. – respondió sorprendida la chica y también algo avergonzada porque a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea._  
_- Quiero hacerlo. – aseguró Damon y en ese momento la decisión brilló en su mirada. – Solo no me pegues, ¿vale? – le pidió tras humedecerse los labios._  
_- ¿Qué? – replicó asombrada ella, pero el resto de la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando Damon se acercó más de lo que nunca había hecho._

_Por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron y conectaron en una única mirada. Damon rompió el contacto al cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hasta acariciar sus labios con los suyos, antes de empezar a moverlos suavemente._

_Elena se quedó estática al principio, sin ser capaz de reaccionar a ese beso que tanto había imaginado. Salió de su estupor cuando sintió que el joven empezaba a retirarse, llevó una mano a su nuca para impedírselo y le devolvió el beso._

_Elena se separó un poco reticente, con lentitud cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar. En silencio, Damon la observó con intensidad y ella sonrió, lo que le hizo sonreír a él. Poniéndose de rodillas, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se acercó tímidamente ansiando un nuevo beso._

_Notó la sonrisa de Damon contra sus labios al hacer eso y los entreabrió cuando sintió que él los acariciaba despacio con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, enredándose con Elena en un excitante y placentero baile de lenguas en el último día que estaban juntos allí._

_- Elena… - susurró Damon con la respiración entrecortada cuando volvieron a separarse, cuando ya era hora de regresar. – Puedo volver los fines de semana._  
_- Yo también. – asintió ella._  
_- ¿Nos vemos el sábado? – propuso._  
_- Sí. – respondió ilusionada Elena y sonrió. Damon también lo hizo, con aquella sonrisa ladeada que le daba un toque pícaro y único._

_Aquella promesa hizo que los días pasaran muy despacio para Elena a pesar de las novedades del mundo universitario. Hacía muy buen tiempo por lo que el jueves se dejó convencer por Caroline, su compañera de habitación, para dar una vuelta por el campus aprovechando que como era la primera semana aún no tenían mucho que hacer._

_Cerca del terreno de la universidad había una pequeña pista de baloncesto callejero, justo al lado de un parque que era frecuentado principalmente por estudiantes. Caroline insistió en sentarse en uno de los bancos donde tenían una estupenda vista de la cancha. Mientras hablaban la rubia no dejó de mirar hacia allí, recreándose en la vista de los cuerpos semidesnudos de los jugadores._

_Llevaban ya un rato allí cuando a los chicos se les escapó el balón, que rodó directamente hacia los pies de las chicas._

_- ¡Eh guapa! ¿Me lo das? – preguntó un chico castaño de pelo corto, ojos azules, ligera barba y sin camiseta como todos los demás, acercándose._  
_- Para mí. – susurró rápidamente Caroline adueñándose del balón._

_Elena no se molestó en responder, a ella no le interesaba aquel chico. No estaba mal, tenía que reconocer que tenía buen cuerpo pero no era especial. Estaba deseando que acabasen las clases del viernes para volver a Mystic Falls. Caroline la sacó de sus pensamientos cogiéndola del brazo._

_- Mason quiere quedar. – susurró emocionada._  
_- Bien. – contestó Elena sonriendo._  
_- Le he dicho que no te dejaría sola, va a decírselo a uno de sus amigos. ¡Ven! – la apremió._  
_- No Caroline, no me interesa. – rechazó la joven._  
_- Tienes que verle Elena, está buenísimo aunque no tanto como Mason. – la insistió tirando de ella. – Yo misma le he dado el visto bueno, ¿no tienes ni curiosidad?_

_Sí que la tenía, por eso acabó mirando en la dirección que le señalaba Caroline y vio que el chico que se había acercado a ella también tenía problemas para convencer a su amigo. No era uno de los que estaban en ese momento en la pista, sino sentado al lado de una de las canastas aunque también iba sin camiseta, como sus compañeros. Ellos también miraron en su dirección y el azul y el marrón volvieron a conectar de nuevo._

_- Disimula, que se te cae la baba. – rió Caroline y esta vez al tirar de ella tuvo más éxito._

_Las chicas se encontraron con los chicos a mitad de camino, Damon y Elena se sonrieron nerviosos y sorprendidos, ajenos a lo que sus amigos pudieran decir. Un rápido examen visual le bastó a Elena para notar que estaba tan moreno como cuando se habían despedido y que había vuelto a dejarse esa barba de dos días que debía de ser su look habitual y no le quedaba mal aunque a ella no la convencía._

_- Tú debes de ser Elena, soy Damon. – saludó él cogiendo su mano para depositar un beso en ella, guiñándole el ojo para que no delatase que ya se conocían._

_Elena se estremeció cuando sintió de nuevo sus labios en su piel y con complicidad jugó a aquel juego de ser desconocidos. Cuando se volvieron a ver la noche siguiente, Damon se había afeitado y Elena se tomó eso como una señal, por lo que se atrevió a cogerle de la mano. La sonrisa cargada de ilusión que Damon le dedicó cuando hizo aquello, la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago cuando él le apretó la mano, hicieron que no pudiera negarlo más, estaba completamente enamorada de Damon Salvatore, quien actuaba como su novio sin necesidad de palabras._


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí os traigo el siguiente. La parte en subrayada final no es un recuerdo (recordad que aquí los FB son recuerdos de Damon o Elena), es como una voz en OFF

**Capítulo 8: Secretos descubiertos**

Día a día Damon intentaba acercarse al niño, que seguía empeñado en ignorarle. Daba igual lo que hiciera, el pequeño siempre se volvía hacía quien tenía más cerca o se iba a jugar solo, cualquier cosa excepto estar cerca de él.

Y también se esforzaba en no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía aquello, no quería que Elena, ni Jenna ni Alaric se dieran cuenta. No pensaba mostrar debilidad frente a ellos, eso nunca. Día a día llegaba a su casa cada vez más derrotado, sintiéndose cada vez peor porque lo que más le dolía de todo era esa pequeña voz de su conciencia que le recordaba que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, que era el culpable de todo y que se lo merecía.

Así que abatido llegaba y le daba un beso a Rebekah antes de meterse en la cama con el portátil y trabajar. Ella le observaba preocupada, Damon volvía más tarde de lo normal por lo que sabía que hacía algo después de salir de la oficina pero él no había hecho ni el intento de contárselo, solo se dedicaba a suspirar y pasarse una mano por el pelo mientras estaba tirado en la cama.

Estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con Elena y decidió hacer un nuevo intento. Se echó en la cama a su lado y pasó juguetonamente un dedo por su camisa, delineando los botones. Él sonrió tristemente y dejó el ordenador a un lado, era consciente de que últimamente tenía a su novia un poco abandonada pero llegaba tan destrozado que no tenía fuerzas para nada.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – le preguntó preocupada.  
- Voy tirando. – respondió él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia a él.  
- Deberías dejar de ver a Elena. – intentó ella pero Damon se apresuró a callarla con un beso, lo que menos quería era hablar de ella.

Y Rebekah, que solo quería ayudarle, se dejó llevar y se esforzó en demostrarle cuanto le quería con besos y caricias. Un rato después yacían enredados bajo las sábanas, mucho más relajados que antes y Damon casi parecía de nuevo ese chico feliz que era antes de Nueva York.

Dejando un dulce beso en la frente de ella, se levantó para ir a ducharse.

- Damon. – le llamó ella y él se giró sonriendo de medio lado con picardía.  
- ¿Te vienes conmigo? – preguntó alzando las cejas y señalando su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo.

Rebekah se mordió el labio por la tentación pero por el bien de su chico tenía que rechazarlo. La felicidad de él bien merecía la pérdida de una sesión de sexo, por muy buena que fuese.

- ¿Me dejas tu ordenador? – le pidió manteniéndose firme.  
- Le prefieres antes que a mí. – dijo acercándose con cara de pena.

Introdujo su contraseña y ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla, Damon torció los labios al ver el aviso de mensajes recibidos. Abrió su correo y bufó de disgusto al comprobar que se le acumulaba el trabajo.

- Si te hace falta… - empezó Rebekah empujando el ordenador hacia él.  
- Lo que me hace falta es una ducha. – replicó algo mosqueado, no podía tomarse ni un par de horas de descanso sin que le llegara trabajo. – Una larga ducha. – dijo dejando un beso en los labios de la chica para indicarle que su mosqueo no era con ella.

Rebekah esperó hasta que escuchó el agua caer, entonces fue cuando volvió a abrir el correo de Damon. Había visto algo allí cuando él lo había revisado, algo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Ese correo cuyo asunto era "Elena Gillbert" le ahorraba la búsqueda en el ordenador para ver si Damon conservaba algo de ella. Abrió el documento y buscó directamente la información que la interesaba, la dirección de esa chica que apuntó en su móvil.

Rebekah sabía que Damon la quería, no dudaba de eso pero también sabía que no la amaba de la forma en que había amado a Elena y no podía evitar que aquello le doliera un poco. Precisamente por eso revisó todas las carpetas personales del ordenador, ignorando aquellas que estaban relacionados con el trabajo. No encontrar nada no hizo que se sintiera mejor y se forzó a sonreírle a Damon cuando salió del baño relajado y en bóxers.

El joven le dio muchas vueltas a aquello antes de decidirse a llamar y pedir aquel favor. Por mucho que odiase tener que aceptar un consejo de Elena, tenía que reconocer que necesitaba un cambio de estrategia con el niño.

Como siempre, Jenna se acercó a él surgida de la nada aunque esta vez mantuvo las distancias.

- Hola. – le saludó de buen humor. – Me alegro de que me llamases.  
- Necesito ayuda. – reconoció de mala gana y le señaló el coche que les esperaba con un gesto.

Algo incómoda, Jenna entró y se limitó a observar por la ventanilla. Damon utilizó su móvil como excusa para no entablar una conversación. Pararon en un gran centro comercial y los dos jóvenes abandonaron el coche, con un suspiro Damon se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa para hacer su ropa más informal.

El chico no sabía dónde ir, su desorientación era tan evidente que Jenna sonrió y se acercó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

- Por aquí. – le indicó haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Entraron en la primera juguetería que encontraron y Damon se sintió perdido de nuevo mientras miraba estanterías.

- ¿Te llama algo? – le preguntó Jenna que le seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.  
- No sé… - dudó él y se giró hacia ella. – No sé de niños, ¿qué le puede gustar?  
- Eso no. – afirmó con decisión señalando los peluches. – Que tiene cuatro años. – dijo riendo y Damon se encogió de hombros avergonzado.  
- ¿Y yo qué sé? – se defendió.  
- Piensa, ¿qué te gustaba a ti cuando eras pequeño? – le ayudó.  
- El béisbol, pero no creo que en este caso sirva. – confesó. – De todas formas no creo que mi infancia sea un buen modelo a seguir. – añadió triste.  
- Damon… - la chica se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus brazos. – Tú solo piensa en lo que te gustaba hacer. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ignorando la protesta silenciosa del joven, cuyo cuerpo se tensó al contacto, Jenna entrelazó uno de sus brazos con el suyo y tiró suavemente de él, llevándole a otra sección de la tienda. Damon señalaba cosas con su mano libre y Jenna negaba hasta que por fin se pusieron de acuerdo.

- Sí. – le dijo apretándole el brazo y él la miró interrogante, sin estar seguro de su elección. – Que sí. – le repitió y Damon cogió aquel set de pequeños coches de policía de varias clases.

De camino a las cajas, Jenna le hizo detenerse de golpe y le soltó para mandar un mensaje en su móvil. El joven la miró extrañado pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

- Bien. – dijo la chica para sí misma al leer las respuestas a su mensaje. – Quédate aquí. – le indicó a Damon y se alejó antes de que pudiera detenerle.

Cuando volvió depositó un libro de cuentos en los brazos de Damon y le empujó hasta las cajas.

- Damon tiene esa colección, ese es nuevo, ha salido hoy o ayer, no sé. Pero no le tiene, que es lo importante. – le explicó con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias Jen. – le dijo Damon cuando salían de allí llevando sus compras en una bolsa.  
- No es nada Damon aunque deberías haber llamado a Elena, ella es la que más sabe del niño. – respondió ella.  
- No, no puedo. – replicó inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta de que decía más de lo que pretendía. Pero quedar a solas con Elena… eso era demasiado para él.

Jenna le observó atentamente pero no quiso preguntarle más. Quería que Damon volviera a abrirse con ella como antes y dudaba que lo consiguiera si le incomodaba.

- Vale. – aceptó dejando el tema. - ¿Vienes a casa?  
- No puedo, tengo que preparar una reunión. – dijo en tono cansado y se llevó la mano al pelo, alborotándoselo. – Voy a estar liado un par de días. – se excusó.  
- Es lo que tiene dirigir una compañía. – comentó la chica. – ¿Te va bien con eso? – se interesó sincera.  
- Sí, menos mal. Tengo a Stefan y a Zach encima, no van a dejar que me equivoque y estropee nada. – respondió igual de sincero.  
- Pues deberían, aunque suene cruel, necesitamos equivocarnos para aprender. – respondió Jenna y vio que su mirada se volvía fría de nuevo.

Damon acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba comentando su vida con ella y se alejó.

- No puedo equivocarme. No hay margen de error en lo que hago. – respondió duramente, intimidándola.  
- Perdona… - se disculpó alzando las manos y recuperando el aplomo. Dejarse avasallar por él tampoco era la solución. – Si tú te crees eso vale, pero que sepas que no es verdad. Ven cuando "quieras". – le dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. – O cuando puedas. – dijo haciéndole un gesto de despedida. – Nos vemos Damon.  
- Adios Jen. – respondió él cuando estuvo seguro de que no le oiría.

Afortunadamente la casa estaba vacía, Rebekah no había llegado aún y Damon no tuvo ningún problema para esconder la bolsa con los regalos. Demasiado tarde cayó en la cuenta de que ya que estaba en el centro comercial podía haberle comprado algo a ella. Todo esto le estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, ya ni se acordaba de su novia.

Cuando la chica llegó, él estaba tirado en la cama con la misma ropa con la que se había ido esa mañana y totalmente concentrado en su ordenador. Rebekah sabía que Damon estaría fuera todo el día siguiente, lo que le venía perfectamente a su plan.

Después de su sesión de fotos y de comer, se presentó en la dirección que había copiado del portátil de Damon. El portal estaba abierto por lo que subió directamente y llamó al timbre. Le abrió una chica de largo pelo rubio oscuro y vivaces ojos verdes.

- Elena, para ti. – gritó nada más verla y desapareció dentro.  
- Hola. – saludó la chica castaña que salió enseguida. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con cautela.  
- Soy Rebekah, ¿tienes un minuto? – se presentó y le tendió la mano formalmente.  
- ¿Quién es mamá? – preguntó curioso Damon, asomándose desde detrás de las piernas de Elena.

La mano de Rebekah cayó flácida por la impresión, la chica tenía los ojos fijos en ese niño que guardaba un gran parecido con su novio.

- Damon, vete. – le regañó Elena al notar la sorpresa de Rebekah y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Jenna, que esperaba noticias en el pasillo.

Su tía lo entendió a la primera y le tendió una mano al niño.

- ¿Vamos al parque Damon? – le propuso y el niño asintió entusiasmado.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le ofreció Elena a Rebekah, que seguía como en shock.

La rubia asintió en silencio y Elena la llevó hasta el salón, donde se sentaron.

- Adiós mamá. – se despidió el niño, saliendo corriendo de su cuarto.

Jenna imitó un teléfono con los dedos y Elena asintió, la llamaría en cuanto acabasen. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, se giró hacia Rebekah.

- Ese niño… - titubeó la rubia. – Damon…  
- Es mi hijo… y el de Damon. – le aclaró Elena viendo como palidecía aún más. - ¿Quieres agua?  
- Sí por favor. – susurró ella que sentía la garganta tan seca que no podía casi hablar.

Elena no tardó en volver con un vaso de agua fresca y se sentó al lado de aquella chica.

- Sé que eres su novia, por eso te he dejado pasar. – dijo mientras Rebekah se bebía casi todo el vaso de un trago.  
- ¿Te lo ha dicho él? – "¿Te ha hablado de mí?" era lo que quería preguntar la rubia pero Elena la entendió igual y no supo que decir. Damon no le había dicho ni una palabra de su novia, si no fuese por Jenna, ella no lo sabría pero no quería ser tan cruel con aquella chica que de momento le parecía amable.

Ese instante de duda fue todo lo que Rebekah necesitó para saber la verdad y se sintió herida.

- Pensé que lo sabías. – añadió Elena con cautela porque cuando ella y Damon salían no tenían secretos, siempre se lo habían contado todo.  
- No me ha dicho nada. – negó entendiendo por fin porque se comportaba de forma tan rara, era porque le estaba ocultando que tenían un hijo con esa mujer que no sabía si había llegado a olvidar del todo.

"Que extraño" pensó Elena pero no dijo nada, no quería añadir más sal a las heridas de esa chica.

- Por eso no puede alejarse de ti. – susurró Rebekah. – Pero eso le está matando. – añadió algo más alto.  
- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Elena sin estar muy segura de sí había oído bien aquello último.  
- Tienes que dejarle ir Elena. – le pidió mirándola con decisión, si ya antes pensaba que esta era la mejor opción ahora lo creía aún más. – Estaba bien antes de volver a verte, le estás matando.  
- Creo que te estás confundiendo. – respondió Elena algo asustada. – Yo no quiero nada con Damon, nuestra única relación es por el niño. – dijo echándose hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre ellas.  
- ¿Cómo se lleva con el niño?  
- Mal… aún es pronto, él no le acepta pero acabará haciéndolo. – Elena no entendía nada y cada vez estaba más desconcertada por el rumbo de la conversación. – Creo que esto no es una buena idea, deberías irte. – dijo poniéndose en pie.  
- No. – Rebekah también se levantó de golpe. – No le hagas esto, déjale ir. – le pidió cogiéndole las manos. – Lo está pasando mal y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo.  
- ¿Hacer el qué? – Elena intentó liberarse sin éxito.  
- Suicidarse. – las palabras de Rebekah dejaron a Elena petrificada. – Cuando le dejaste, intentó suicidarse. Por eso le conocí, en una terapia contra la depresión.  
- No… no me lo creo. – negó Elena echándose hacia atrás como pudo. – Damon no haría eso, él no es así.  
- Se cortó las venas, tiene las cicatrices en los brazos. Míraselos si no me crees, pero no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. – dijo tristemente Rebekah y le soltó las manos, dirigiéndose ella misma hacia la puerta. – No le digas que me has visto, por favor.  
- Tranquila. – respondió Elena, que antes de decir nada primero tenía que asimilar esa información.  
- No le hagas más daño Elena, déjale ir. – se despidió la rubia cerrando la puerta.

Esta vez fue el turno de Elena de quedarse en estado de shock.

**Damon había perdido la cuenta de todos los médicos, psicólogos y demás que su padre le había obligado a visitar. Igual que había perdido la cuenta de todos los tratamientos que habían intentado ponerle o todas las chorradas que le habían dicho.**

**Había pasado casi un año y medio desde que su familia le descubrió y aún seguía sin superarlo. Lo único que le había ayudado algo era tomar antidepresivos, con ellos conseguía dejar a un lado su necesidad de cortarse. La parte mala era que también anulaban su personalidad, le nublaban la cabeza, no le dejaban pensar bien y le quitaban las ganas de todo, por lo que decidió que aquella tampoco era manera de vivir y dejó de tomarlas para el disgusto de todos, que como siempre, no le entendieron.**

**A cambio de no insistirle más con las pastillas, Guisseppe le había obligado a entrar en una discreta y cara clínica especializada en trastornos depresivos. En un rincón perdido de Arizona, apartado de los únicos que le quedaban, Damon sentía que aquello no le servía para nada. Pero esta vez su padre no pensaba ceder, le había asegurado a su hijo que no le sacaría de allí hasta que los médicos le diesen el visto bueno, sin importarle el tiempo que pasase hasta en entonces.**

**Damon llevaba ya tres meses allí interno sin haber podido abrirse a nadie. Cuando le preguntaban se limitaba a responder que su novia le había dejado por culpa de otra mujer que había simulado acostarse con él, pero que no era verdad porque él no se acordaba de nada. El tema del suicidio ya ni le tocaba, el primer mes se había hartado de negarlo sin que nadie le creyera y sin haber conseguido cambiar la opinión de nadie, ahora simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlo.**

**La sesión en grupo era aburrida y él no pensaba contarle nada más a ninguno de esos extraños que no tenían derecho a meterse en su intimidad de esa forma. Prestaba tan poca atención que no se dio cuenta de que ese día había alguien nuevo.**  
**La sesión terminó como siempre y durante el tiempo libre que tenían hasta la comida, Damon quiso desaparecer del mundo y se coló en uno de los baños vigilando que nadie le viera.**

**Estaba sentado en el suelo con la camisa remangada, contemplando sus cicatrices con aire melancólico luchando contra el impulso de hacerse más. Se suponía que no podía, pero Damon era un chico inteligente y se las había arreglado para coger un pequeño bisturí que mantenía muy bien oculto y utilizaba a veces.**

**El sonido de la puerta y unos pasos apresurados le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Desconcertado, se encontró frente a frente con una joven chica rubia que estaba tan sorprendida como él.**

**- Este es el baño de chicos. – dijo Damon señalando y entonces notó que ella se quedaba mirando su brazo.**

**Al hacer ese gesto le había dejado ver sus cicatrices. Se avergonzó inmediatamente y se bajó las mangas.**

**- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó en tono molesto ya que esa chica no le sonaba de nada.**

**Ella le miró extrañada pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestar, escucharon más pasos.**

**- No me descubras por favor. – le suplicó tirándose a sus brazos y después se ocultó en uno de los retretes cerrando la puerta.**

**Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Damon se mojaba la cara y contestó negativamente a la pregunta de las enfermeras, diciendo que no había visto a ninguna chica.**

**- Es el baño de chicos. – contestó con ironía cuando le insistieron en si estaba seguro.**  
**- Avísanos sí la ves. – respondió una de ellas con un bufido.**

**El joven esperó y cuando estuvo seguro dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta para que ella saliera, pero le impidió el paso.**

**- ¿De qué va esto? – preguntó confuso.**  
**- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – le contestó ella intentando bajarle el brazo. – Estaba en tu terapia, soy Rebekah.**  
**- No presto atención. – se disculpó Damon haciendo un gesto.**  
**- No quieren dejarme sola porque no se fían de mí. Pero mírame, ¡estoy gordísima! – dijo algo alterada señalándose a sí mismo. Muy a su pesar, los ojos de Damon se deslizaron por su cuerpo, admirándolo. – Tengo que hacer algo.**  
**- Eh, eh. – la paró él cogiéndola de los brazos y la obligó a mirarle. Los ojos azules de ella eran tristes. – Eres preciosa. – dijo intentando aliviar esa tristeza.**  
**- Mientes, como todos. – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.**  
**- ¿Y qué motivo voy a tener yo para mentirte? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que la soltaba.**

**Ella se quedó callada ante eso y no dijo nada más hasta que le tocó el hombro.**

**- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – preguntó bajando la mano hasta su antebrazo y dejando allí.**  
**- Porque estoy solo. – confesó bajando la cabeza.**  
**- Bueno, ahora ya no. – le dijo ella y se quedaron un rato más hablando, hasta que sonó la sirena que les llamaba al comedor.**

**Allí se separaron y Damon se fue solo a una mesa. Mientras comía la buscó varias veces con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ella solo jugaba con los cubiertos y de que había una enfermera en su mesa.**

**Durante varios días el chico vio aquella imagen y como Rebekah se quedaba siempre la última en el comedor. Tardó en acercarse pero finalmente lo hizo, sentándose con ella.**

**- ¿También vas a obligarme? – le preguntó alzando la cabeza defensivamente.**

**Damon levantó ambas manos en gesto de paz antes de hablar.**

**- Pensé que a lo mejor querías compañía… de la de verdad. – susurró acercándose hasta su oído para que no les escuchase la enfermera que les vigilaba.**

**Rebekah rió a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y Damon sonrió, leve y sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se entretuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia y lentamente Rebekah se fue acabando la comida sin la intervención de nadie.**

Repetir ese ritual día tras día los unió en una amistad que fue aprovechada por los médicos para obligarles a avanzar en sus respectivas terapias si querían seguir teniendo permiso para verse. Aquella amistad también se convirtió en sus respectivas tablas de salvación y cuando se conocieron lo bastante, se contaron también sus respectivas historias.

Cuando por fin salieron de allí, un año después de conocerse eran muy amigos y siguieron manteniendo el contacto. Su amistad no tardó en pasar a ser algo más y ninguno se mostró incómodo por el cambio. Ni siquiera sus familias se molestaron, Damon era el chico que había ayudado a Rebekah a controlar su anorexia por fin y a aceptar su cuerpo, Rebekah era una guapísima modelo con una buena promoción que había conseguido que Damon no se sintiera tan solo y que esa necesidad de hacerse daño a sí mismo pasara a un segundo plano a sí mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sangre**

Aún pasó un día más antes de que Damon apareciera y en ese tiempo Elena no dejó de darle vueltas a esa historia. No se creía ni una palabra de aquello, Damon no era así, él jamás habría intentado suicidarse. Pero entonces recordaba que ese Damon ya no existía, que había cambiado tanto que ya no era capaz de afirmar nada sobre él y eso la hacía dudar si de verdad lo había hecho, si de verdad su ruptura le había afectado tanto.

Aquello era algo tan gordo que no quiso compartirlo con nadie hasta estar segura, porque si era cierto tendría que pensar muy bien lo que hacer. No necesitaba que viniera su novia a decirle que Damon no estaba bien, eso ya lo había intuido ella en algunos momentos aunque después no hubiera sabido que pensar. Si lo que Rebekah le había contado era cierto, le daba una nueva perspectiva a todo. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para esa posibilidad, si ella llevaba razón y aquello solo era peor para Damon, ¿era culpa suya por haberle dejado? Todo era tan complicado que no sabía que pensar. Para no pensar en ello se esforzó más que nunca cuando salió a correr y luego no paró de hacer cosas para mantener su mente ocupada.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta anunció una visita que no esperaban, Elena se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse con Damon. El joven, con cara de circunstancias y sujetando una bolsa de una juguetería, se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Es mal momento? – preguntó casi tímido al ver que Elena estaba vestida con su ropa del trabajo.  
- Puedes venir cuando quieras Damon. – contestó ella mientras se apartaba para dejarle pasar.

Jenna se alegró de verle y le saludó intentando transmitirle ese sentimiento. Se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y observó la sala. Dejando que Elena le guiase, el joven pasó hasta la habitación donde ella, donde dejó su abrigo y la chaqueta de su traje.

También se deshizo de la corbata y ambos fueron a buscar al niño que jugaba en la habitación situada a la derecha de la de Elena. La otra habitación que había, a la izquierda, debía de ser la de Jenna.

El niño levantó la mirada curioso al escucharles entrar. Estaba tirado en una gran alfombra que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación y representaba una ciudad con sus carreteras, donde jugaba con un par de coches de juguete.

El pequeño se puso en pie y corrió a abrazar a Elena mientras miraba a Damon reticente pero sin decir nada.

- Dame un beso. – le pidió Elena para darse ánimos y el niño obedeció encantado. - ¿Has visto lo que te han traído? – preguntó señalando al mayor que como ella, también se había agachado y había puesto la bolsa por delante de él.

El pequeño lo observó con curiosidad, dividido entre que hacer. Al final, su curiosidad pudo más que sus recelos y aún sin separarse de Elena, extendió la mano para cogerlos.

- ¿Qué se dice? – preguntó Elena deteniendo su mano en el aire.

La respuesta del niño solo fue audible para Elena, que le obligó a girarse hacia Damon.

- Gracias. – repitió el pequeño en un tono más alto de voz. - ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? – preguntó volviéndose hacia su madre, que hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
- Te falta algo. – sonrió Elena y se llevó dos dedos a la mejilla. Después le dio un pequeño empujoncito al niño, que volvía a replantearse si esos regalos merecían tanto la pena. – Venga, que no muerde.

Para romper las reticencias de su hijo, ella misma empezó a acercarse a Damon, que la miró extrañado sin esperarse lo que iba a hacer.

- No pasa nada. – vocalizó Elena sin emitir sonidos al sentir su mirada.

Después apoyó los labios en la mejilla del joven, que tembló internamente al contacto y cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en los recuerdos que ese contacto le producía. Por su parte Elena sintió de nuevo el intoxicante y atractivo aroma natural de su piel, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir y que la afectó como siempre había hecho. Se retiró de ese beso en la mejilla abrumada por unos sentimientos que creía olvidados, o al menos a buen recaudo.

El gesto no fue en vano porque el pequeño Damon bien porque deseaba mucho los regalos o porque al ver que su madre lo hacía ya no temía de aquel extraño, acabó acercándose y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Damon.

Aquel beso, aunque rápido y algo forzado, fue importante para Damon, que se giró hacia la chica sin saber que decirle. Ella le observó atentamente haciendo un gesto de asentimiento y le habló al niño.

- ¿Merendamos primero? – le propuso.

La respuesta del niño fue salir corriendo hacia la cocina y Elena se levantó riendo levemente. Al llegar al salón vio que Jenna retenía al niño entre sus brazos. La joven fue hasta la cocina y empezó a preparar todo sin darse cuenta de que Damon la había seguido aunque no tardó mucho en verle. Sin poder quitarse de la mente lo que le había dicho Rebekah, no dejó de observarle de reojo.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le ofreció para disimular.  
- No, gracias. – respondió él, en realidad quería hablar con ella, agradecerle lo de antes pero no sabía muy bien cómo empezar y por eso se mantenía callado. Además había notado algunas de sus miradas y no sabía a qué venían.

Intentando huir de aquello, Elena se acercó a la nevera para coger un brick de zumo. Lo abrió mientras se daba la vuelta y chocó de lleno con Damon que se había acercado a coger un paño que se había caído con los movimientos de la chica.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- Ha sido culpa mía. – dijo él e intentó secarse la camisa con el paño que había cogido.

Elena no lo había hecho aposta, el choque fue producto de la casualidad al igual que casi todo el zumo cayera sobre uno de sus brazos y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para salir de dudas.

- Déjame. – le pidió quitando el trapo de las manos y lo humedeció un poco.  
- Da igual, solo es zumo. – Damon intentó impedírselo pero Elena fue mucho más rápida que él.  
- Si no es nada. – dijo a la vez que le desabrochaba el puño.  
- No Elena… - negó esta vez con miedo, no quería que ella viera lo que ocultaba y el pánico le paralizó lo suficiente como para no poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Elena subió la manga de su camisa y se quedó boquiabierta al ver las cicatrices claramente reconocibles en la piel de su antebrazo. Con brusquedad, Damon retiró su brazo y volvió a ponerse bien la manga. Elena había retrocedido un par de pasos llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Sí que era verdad… lo hiciste… - dijo horrorizada. – Intentaste suicidarte. - comprendió.  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! – se sorprendió Damon al escucharla hablar así. - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntó acercándose amenazante.

Pero Elena era incapaz de contestarle, seguía teniendo la mirada fija en el brazo que le había descubierto. Aunque estaba oculta por la tela, la chica seguía viendo aquella cicatriz irregular que atravesaba el antebrazo de Damon de lado a lado de forma medio horizontal, medio diagonal.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – insistió Damon aprisionándola con su cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué más da? – preguntó Elena y se dio cuenta de su error, Damon estaba furioso. Al recordar se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto así y además de la culpa sintió miedo.  
- Porque es mentira. – respondió entre dientes con furia.  
- ¿Tu novia miente? – le contestó incrédula y de nuevo su reacción le sorprendió.  
- ¿Rebekah? – preguntó apartándose, pálido y ¿con dolor en la voz?, Elena no estuvo muy segura pero si notó algo extraño.

Damon se giró y apoyó ambos brazos en una encimera, ocultando la cara entre sus manos en gesto derrotado. Él siempre había pensado que Rebekah le creía, que estaba de su parte aunque el resto no y ahora acababa de descubrir la dura verdad. Una nueva traición de la persona que menos esperaba.

Jenna entró en ese momento en la cocina, extrañada por lo mucho que tardaban y para recordarle a Elena que tenía que irse y los observó boquiabierta. Elena miraba a Damon parpadeando lentamente y su tía juraría que lo hacía para no llorar, el chico apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra uno de los muebles mientras se tapaba la cara completamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada por ambos.  
- Nada. – respondió Elena con un nudo en la garganta. – Tengo que irme. ¿Te encargas de todo Jenna? - y salió rápidamente sin esperar respuesta. Jenna juraría que la había escuchado sorber cuando pasó por su lado.  
- ¿Damon? – preguntó con cuidado.  
- Nada. – respondió él incorporándose y atravesándola con sus claros ojos azules, que en ese momento estaban tan llenos de dolor que era imposible ocultarlo.

Cuando salieron de la cocina llevando la merienda del niño, Elena ya le había dado un beso a su hijo y se había ido de allí, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo si seguía viendo a Damon. Por su parte, el joven era incapaz de dominarse a sí mismo, demasiadas emociones le bullían por dentro: dolor, traición, vergüenza, asco…

Necesitaba un respiro y salió al pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones. Algo en una de ellas llamó su atención y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había entrado y lo tenía en la mano. Observó sorprendido aquel viejo osito de peluche, era de Elena y antes había sido de su madre y abuela, por lo que veía, ahora era del pequeño Damon. Sabía que era el mismo con el que había jugado tantas veces en su pecho o su regazo mientras esperaba a Elena cuando estaban en su casa porque tenía aquella pequeña chapa en la solapa. "Always" leyó reconociendo su propia letra y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la palabra.

Opusó resistencia cuando sintió que alguien tiró del osito, intentando quitárselo.

- ¡Es mío! – insistió el niño tirando con más fuerza.

El osito era viejo y no resistió tanto, el brazo del que tiraba el niño se desgarró y los dos lo contemplaron un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos. Después el pequeño empezó a llorar y Damon se sintió aún peor.

- Yo… no quería. – titubeó ante la llegada de Jenna. – Ha sido sin querer.  
- Es mejor que te vayas Damon. – le dijo la joven, agachándose para abrazar al pequeño que lloraba desconsolado señalando a su osito roto. – Vete. – le dijo seria al ver que seguía allí.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró cabizbajo antes de salir de allí.

Todo lo que podía salirle mal le salía mal, el pequeño instante de felicidad que había vivido antes quedó rápidamente olvidado en medio de los sentimientos de culpa, verguenza, arrepentimiento, decepción, rechazo, asco y odio contra sí mismo, dolor y sobre todo, el inmenso sentimiento de traición contra Rebekah.

Se cruzó con ella al llegar a casa, Rebekah salía y él entraba. Ambos se miraron enfadados, aunque por distintos motivos y no se dirigieron la palabra al cruzarse.

Damon se tiró contra la cama pero aquello no le servía, no le ayudaba. Cada latido de su corazón hacía más hondo y pesado su malestar, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar y no era precisamente de felicidad o por algo bueno.

Él había confiado en Rebekah, le había contado toda su historia con Elena, había pensado que ella le creía, que le entendía pero no podía haber estado más equivocado. Como su familia, ella creía que se había intentado suicidar, de nuevo estaba solo, siempre lo había estado.

Inconscientemente sus pasos le llevaron al baño y allí se quitó la camisa. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía la cuchilla en la mano, pero esta vez no le importó, ya no tenía nada. Rebekah había resultado ser igual que su familia, habían estado ahí pero nunca le habían apoyado realmente porque no le entendían y por tanto no le creían. Y eso a él no le bastaba completamente, solo encontrar a alguien que no le juzgase fue lo que le dio fuerzas para empezar a luchar.

Sin nada por lo que luchar, deslizó la cuchilla por su antebrazo y suspiró con alivio al ver a su vieja amiga, la única que podía ayudarle, la sangre corriendo por su piel. El rojo de aquella sangre que arrastraba su malestar no tardó en mezclarse con las lágrimas que caían sin control por su rostro y que el joven ni siquiera notaba, con la mirada perdida en aquella sangre.

**Había pasado más de un año desde la marcha de Elena y las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces para Damon. De pasar por su casa apenas para dormir a casi no salir de ella, de tener una relación aceptable con el resto de su familia a no tener ninguna, de ser completamente feliz a no poder sentirse más desdichado.**

**Él ya no tenía nada que hacer, había acabado la universidad, no trabajaba porque ni siquiera había intentado buscar un trabajo después de que Elena se marchara y no se había molestado en mantener el contacto con Mason y sus amigos porque no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.**

**Stefan y Zach estaban en la universidad, por lo que ya no tenía que ver como le evitaban por la mansión. Su padre expandiendo sus empresas y sin tiempo para nada ni nadie más. Su madre era la única que pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, pero Damon y ella apenas se veían. A nadie parecía importarle el cambio en su comportamiento, nadie le había preguntado, nadie se había interesado en saber si le pasaba algo. Damon ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supieran que Elena y él ya no salían juntos.**

**Encerrado en su habitación, de donde apenas salía, Damon entró al baño anexo vestido solo con unos vaqueros. Tenía ambos antebrazos vendados desde las muñecas hasta un palmo por debajo de los codos y apoyándose en el lavabo, se quitó las vendas para revisar sus heridas. Comprobó que ninguna de ella estuviese infectada y se curó un par que no le gustó el aspecto que tenían.**

**Una vez hecho esto, sintiéndose un poco menos culpable por preocuparse y cuidarse, fue directamente a lo que le llevaba allí. Sacó la cuchilla de su escondite y volvió a imitar la posición de antes. Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad, aquello ya no le gustaba tanto como al principio pero se había convertido en una parte más de su vida, algo que no podía eliminar porque lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Necesitaba aquel alivio para no volverse loco aunque luego se avergonzase profundamente de ello, por eso había dejado de ponerse camisetas de manga corta, ahora solo llevaba manga larga para que nadie le descubriera las pocas veces que interactuaba con otras personas.**

**Deslizó la cuchilla por su piel mecánicamente y observó la sangre que brotaba con alivio. A sus ojos el rojo brillante no lo era tanto, era más bien pardo como si estuviera contaminado con su dolor y aquella fuese la única forma de no morir intoxicado.**

**Se hizo varios cortes en el antebrazo derecho antes de pasar al izquierdo, donde también pensaba dejar su marca. Su rutina era siempre la misma: se hacía los cortes en el brazo derecho y los observaba un tiempo y después repetía lo mismo con el izquierdo hasta que sentía que era suficiente o se encontraba mejor, lo que ocurriera primero, después abría el grifo y se curaba las heridas.**

**Aún no había terminado con su antebrazo izquierdo cuando unos golpes en la puerta del baño le desconcentraron a la vez que le sobresaltaron y se hizo un corte mucho más largo y profundo de lo que pretendía por la sorpresa.**

**Horrorizado vio como se movía el pomo y rezó porque hubiera puesto el pestillo, algo que en ese momento no recordaba si había hecho.**

**- ¿Damon, estás ahí? – preguntó una voz femenina al no conseguir entrar y él suspiró aliviado.**  
**- Sí mamá, estoy duchándome. – improvisó intentando ignorar el punzante dolor de su brazo, esta vez se había pasado, la sangre brotaba sin control y dolía muchísimo.**  
**- ¿Te falta mucho? – insistió su madre.**  
**- Vestirme. – respondió Damon, sabiendo que la ausencia del sonido del agua le delataría si decía otra cosa.**  
**- Baja cuando acabes cariño, quiero que veas una cosa. – le pidió.**  
**- Claro. – contestó Damon y esperó algún sonido del otro lado. – Ahora voy. – añadió y casi se dejó caer al suelo del alivio que sintió cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de su habitación.**

**Tenía poco tiempo así que abrió el grifo al máximo en el agua fría para intentar cortar la hemorragia. Los pequeños cortes no fueron un problema pero no consiguió que el que se había hecho sin querer dejase completamente de sangrar, pero tendría que valerle.**  
**Se desharía lo más rápido posible de su madre y luego se lo curaría en condiciones.**

**Se volvió a colocar las vendas de antes rápidamente ya que no tenía tiempo para coger unas nuevas y se asomó con cuidado a la habitación. Cogió una camisa cualquiera y se ajustó bien las mangas antes de salir.**

**El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando lo hizo y gracias al color oscuro de su camisa no vio como una de sus vendas se empapaba rápidamente de sangre. Para cuando recorrió el pasillo y llegó a las escaleras ya caminaba con dificultad. No entendía lo que le pasaba, se notaba un poco débil, como mareado y tropezó al bajar por las escaleras.**

**Para entonces la sangre ya le empapaba la camisa sin notarse en la oscura tela, darse cuenta de aquello hizo que su corazón fuese aún más rápido, esta vez por el miedo. Al mirar hacia abajo su vista se desenfocó un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente sin saber que hacer.**

**- ¿Damon? – escuchó que le llamaban de nuevo y se apresuró a ir. Cuanto antes lo hiciera antes podría volver a la seguridad de su habitación, esta vez con el pestillo bien echado.**

**La vista volvió a fallarle y tropezó de nuevo, no consiguió agarrarse a nada y extendió un brazo para protegerse. Notó un dolor agudo en esa mano y después todo se volvió negro.**

**Cuando despertó ya no sentía nada pero se notaba aturdido, con la cabeza pesada. Intentó moverse pero notó algo que sujetaba sus manos, ambas.**

**- Estás loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – escuchó que le decía Stefan con reproche.**  
**- ¿Stefan? – preguntó confundido sin entender nada.**  
**¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Stefan estaba allí? ¿Y por qué no podía moverse?**  
**- ¿En qué pensabas? Casi matas a mamá de un infarto. – esa era la voz de Zach.**  
**- Calla, que vienen. – dijo Stefan rápidamente y sus dos hermanos se callaron al instante.**

**Cerró los ojos por instinto cuando un hombre le apuntó directamente a ellos con una pequeña linterna.**

**- Mira aquí. – le ordenó y Damon se forzó a hacerlo ya que la bata y el fonendo le indicaron que se trataba de un médico.**  
**- Todo parece estar bien. – dijo en tono pensativo y después precedió a desatar la muñeca derecha de Damon, la causa de que el chico no pudiera moverse. – Dime si te duele. – y le apretó un poco.**  
**- No, pero es… raro. – respondió el joven intentando explicar lo que había sentido. – Pero no es dolor.**  
**- Tienes la muñeca rota, te estamos dando calmantes para el dolor. – le explicó el doctor. – Tienes que tener la mano muy quieta, para que sane bien.**  
**- ¿No le van a escayolar? – preguntó su madre y Damon intentó incorporarse para verla.**  
**- De momento no, no podemos ponerle escayola si tiene heridas abiertas. – respondió girándose a la vez que empujaba a Damon hacia atrás para mantenerle en la cama. – Mira chico. – le dijo muy serio. – No sé lo que se te habrá pasado por la cabeza para llegar a esto, pero suicidarse nunca es la solución. ¿No te das cuenta de que le haces daño a tu familia?**  
**- ¿Qué? – dijo atónito. – ¡No! Eso no es verdad. – protestó indignado, entendiendo porque tenía las manos atadas ya que el médico había vuelto a atarle el brazo derecho, por eso no podía moverse.**  
**- Eso dicen todos. – respondió con tristeza aquel hombre. – Yo no puedo hacer más, pero puedo pedirle a un especialista que pase a verle.**

**Su madre ahora estaba al lado de sus hermanos, por lo que estaba dentro de su campo visual.**

**- ¡No! – negó y ella le miró con pena, Damon se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado.**  
**- Sí, se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Aunque preferiría que estuviera mi marido, su vuelo llega de madrugada. – respondió ella acercándose a Damon y poniendo una mano en su mejilla.**

**Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Damon ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, recreándose más en el contacto y cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la decepción en los ojos de todos. No le creían, se notaba en su mirada, todos los allí presentes pensaban que se había intentado suicidar, algo que nunca había entrado en sus planes.**

**- Damon… - susurró su madre y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo mayor.**  
**Damon emitió un ruido de impotencia al no poder ni abrazarla.**  
**- ¿Por qué? – la escuchó preguntar mientras la sentía temblar.**

**Y él también tembló solo de recordar, era demasiado como para decirlo en voz alta, demasiado como para ponerle forma a su dolor y demasiado largo como para contarlo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos cuando desvió la mirada, gracias a la ventana supo que ya había anochecido por lo que habían pasado varias horas desde que perdiera la consciencia.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar retener esas lágrimas que no podría limpiarse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Sus hermanos, que se habían mantenido en segundo plano hasta ahora, se habían acercado. Stefan tenía una mano en la espalda de su madre y el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zach, que era quien estaba tocando a Damon.**

**- Eres idiota Damon. – le dijo su hermano, pero no era un insulto si no un reproche.**

**Y Damon se quedó con aquello, sus hermanos estaban allí, había dejado todo de lado para estar allí. Su madre estaba allí, no quería saber lo que había tenido que ver pero a juzgar por la forma en que lloraba en su pecho, nada bueno. Si hasta su padre, don-ocupado-solo-me-importan-los-negocios, estaba de camino.**

**La llegada de Guisseppe no cambió nada, no se creyó la versión de su hijo. Como todos dio por hecho que era un intento de suicidio afortunadamente frustrado e insistió en que Damon viese a un psicólogo, alguien que le ayudase como fuera.**

**Tener a toda su familia allí no era suficiente, seguía faltándole Elena, el sol que había iluminado su vida. Damon supo que aquello no sería fácil pero ahora lo único que le quedaba era su familia, no podía volver a decepcionarlos de esa manera, él era un Salvatore y debía aprender a serlo. Quizá así le fuese mejor, después de todo a los Salvatore les iba bien, todos eran felices, él era el único infeliz de la familia. Quizá si dejase de resistirse a su destino y rebelarse contra quien era, quizá así pudiera volver a ser feliz de nuevo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Tocado y hundido**

Rebekah y Damon se ignoraron educadamente a la mañana siguiente y por la tarde, cuando la chica volvió encontró el piso vacío. Pero se equivocaba al pensar que Damon andaba con Elena y el niño, en realidad el joven estaba trabajando en un problema de inversiones de última hora y acabó bastante tarde.

No tenía ganas de volver a su casa por lo que decidió ir caminando para intentar despejarse un poco. Esa mañana, cada vez que veía a Rebekah solo podía pensar en lo mucho que la había traicionado. El cielo llevaba todo el día gris y nublado y cuando la lluvia hizo su aparición, Damon se refugió en el primer bar que encontró.

Aquella noche Alaric había salido con unos antiguos amigos de la infancia. Se reunían tres o cuatro veces al año y recordaban viejos tiempos, incluida la banda que habían formado durante su adolescencia. Por eso, cada vez que se reunían intentaban llevar sus instrumentos y revivir aquellos tiempos. Alaric era el guitarrista y no había perdido mucha práctica desde entonces porque tocaba durante su tiempo libre.

Los chicos lo estaban pasando muy bien, habían tomado varias cervezas y bromeaban en tono bastante alto. Pero eran clientes conocidos de ese bar y además estaban en una esquina, por lo que no molestaban a nadie. No fue hasta que Alaric se levantó para pedir una ronda más cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a alguien más de allí, alguien que bebía solo en la barra y que además discutía con el camarero porque no quería ponerle más whisky.

- Le conozco, yo me encargo. – intervino rápidamente, sujetando a Damon por los hombros.

Tambaleándose un poco el joven se liberó de él.

- Lárgate. – dijo con un poco de dificultad.  
- ¿Estás borracho? ¿Cuánto has bebido? – preguntó en tono de reproche y su mirada se clavó en la botella a la que le faltaba más de la mitad de su contenido.  
- A ti no te importa. – contestó molesto. – Déjame en paz.  
- Joder, esto es fuerte. – suspiró Alaric al ver que bebía bourbon. – Dime que al menos llevas la cartera.

A pesar de su oposición, Alaric estaba mucho más sobrio por lo que no le costó coger lo que quería. En su documentación encontró su dirección y le sacó a empujones del bar después de despedirse de sus amigos.

La lluvia decidió darles un respiro y les dio tregua durante casi todo el camino, solo haciendo acto de presencia cuando les quedaban un par de calles. Una sorprendida Rebekah le abrió la puerta en bata y frunció el ceño al no reconocerle.

- Me lo he encontrado por ahí, ¿le conoces, no? – preguntó apartándose y dejándole ver a Damon que se apoyaba contra una pared.  
- Damon… - dijo preocupada.

Alaric le cogió del brazo haciéndole reaccionar y le empujó dentro.

- Todo tuyo. – dijo con una mueca de disgusto.  
- Espera, ¿quién eres? – preguntó al ver que se daba media vuelta.  
- Soy amigo de Elena. – respondió simplemente él.

Confundida, Rebekah cerró la puerta para enfrentarse a Damon que había ido al minibar del salón para servirse más bourbon.

- ¿De qué vas? – le preguntó arrebatándole la botella a tiempo. - ¿Por qué no me avisas de que ibas a venir tarde? ¿Y qué haces borracho? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? – le regañó.  
- He aprendido mucho Rebekah. – contestó fríamente él. - ¿Y sabes el qué? Que todos me traicionan.  
- Eso no es cierto, yo estoy contigo. – respondió inmediatamente ella.  
- Mientes. – esa palabra fue acompañada de un brillo acerado que recorrió su mirada. - ¡Hablaste con Elena! – la acusó acercándose hasta ella.  
- ¿En serio quieres hablar de mentiras Damon? – se enfadó la joven, al ver que la acusaba. – Porque no eres el más indicado para quejarse de eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultarme a tu hijo? – Damon bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso y Rebekah siguió hablando antes de que se recobrara. – Sí, eso es lo que suponía. – terminó cruzándose de brazos.  
- No tienes ni idea Rebekah. – murmuró Damon entredientes sintiéndose culpable. – Pero eso no te da derecho a ir a mis espaldas y mentirle a Elena. ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó furioso.  
- Solo la verdad, lo que eres incapaz de hacer tú. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto te está destrozando Damon? – dijo mezclando su enfado con la preocupación y le puso una mano en el brazo.  
- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? – preguntó clavando la mirada en esa mano que le acariciaba.  
- Necesitas alejarte de ella, te hace mal. – dijo y subió la mano hasta su mejilla, notando lo tenso que estaba él. – Solo le dije la verdad, que lo pasaste mal cuando ella te dejó y que volver a verla te estaba haciendo caer otra vez.

Damon tembló al escucharla, aquello era verdad.

- ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste que intenté suicidarme? – preguntó intentando entender aquello, lo que más le dolía.  
- Porque tenía que saber hasta que punto puede hacerte daño, porque no quiero que lo repitas. – explicó suavemente sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.  
- No puedo repetir lo que nunca he hecho, Rebekah. – respondió seco. – Pensaba que me creías. – añadió decepcionado.  
- Puede que no lo intentaras de forma consciente, pero en el fondo querías llamar la atención, conseguir que la gente se preocupara por ti para que te ayudara. – un trueno sonó fuera, delatando la fuerte tormenta que caía y Damon cerró los ojos un segundo. - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó la chica sorprendida y le borró una de las lágrimas con el pulgar.  
- Porque pensé que me creías. – dijo triste quitándole la mano. Aquello había acabado con su borrachera, ahora estaba muy sobrio y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. – No me esperes despierta. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- ¿Pero qué haces Damon? – dijo sorprendida y le siguió. - ¿Dónde vas a ir? No seas estúpido, no tienes que irte.  
- No sé, ya pensaré algo. – respondió sin mirarla.  
- ¿Con la que está cayendo? ¡Damon! – le llamó sin conseguir que le hiciera caso y el joven desapareció sin mirar atrás.

Elena aprovechaba las noches para desahogarse, por el día tenía que mantener la compostura porque aún estaba asimilando lo que había descubierto sobre Damon y aún le seguía pareciendo tan increíble como en el primer momento. Se sentía culpable por aquello, una de las frases sin sentido de Damon no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, "pudiste haberme salvado", solo que ahora sí tenía sentido, mucho sentido.

Aquella frase la perseguía y la atormentaba sin descanso, por el día no podía demostrarlo y derrumbarse, pero por la noche la cosa cambiaba. Esa era la segunda noche que lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas: por Damon, por ella, por el destino que los había separado, por su hijo… La tormenta tampoco la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y cuando ya pensaba que iba a quedarse en vela toda la noche, el timbre la sobresaltó. Sonó rápidamente dos veces y después de una pausa, tres veces más, tan rápido que costaba distinguirlas. Jenna salió mosqueada de su habitación.

- Se va a enterar el idiota que llama a estas horas. – dijo al ver que Elena también había salido.  
- Es Damon. – dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta a la vez que se secaba los ojos con las manos.

No se equivocaba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Damon completamente empapado, el agua se escurría por sus ropas, por su cara, por su cabello. Estaba muy serio, en sus ojos no había ni un atisbo de vida por lo oscuros que estaban y su ánimo parecía estar tan negro como el cielo afuera.

- Elena… Jenn… - dijo en voz baja, al ver a las dos chicas mirándole. – Siento haberos despertado pero no tengo donde ir. – continuó apenado y se abrazó a sí mismo con los brazos temblando ligeramente.

Elena no tuvo ni que pensarlo, se echó hacía un lado dejándole pasar. El joven dio dos pasos y se quedó allí parado, muy consciente del charco de agua que se formaba a sus pies.

- Tienes que quitarte eso. – le indicó Elena y miró a Jenna, descubriendo que Alaric también se había levantado y miraba entre extrañado y adormilado. – No puedo dejarle así. – les susurró en bajo después de acercarse a ellos.  
- Buscaré algo. – dijo el chico volviendo a la habitación.  
- En la terraza tiene que haber toallas secas. – le indicó Jenna apretándole levemente el brazo. – Voy a ver si tenemos mantas.

Al quedarse sola, la joven se volvió hacia Damon que no se había movido y temblaba de forma más notoria.

- No hagas ruido. Damon duerme. – le indicó haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera. – Quitate la ropa, ahora te traigo algo para que puedas cambiarte. – le dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

Le dejó solo mientras iba a por toallas y a la vuelta se encontró con Alaric esperándola.

- Ten cuidado Elena. Le he visto esta noche y estaba borracho, le llevé a su casa, no entiendo que hace aquí. – dijo preocupado poniendole la ropa en sus brazos.  
- Tranquilo Ric, vete a la cama. – dijo Elena después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

El joven asintió y volvió a la habitación seguido por Jenna, quien también miró a su sobrina preocupada. Ella entró al baño y vio a Damon mirándose fijamente los antebrazos. Su ropa húmeda estaba amontonada en un rincón y solo llevaba puesto el pantalón. La chica también miró hacia allí y tragó saliva ante todas las cicatrices que tenía.

- ¿No te dan asco? – preguntó el joven, muy consciente de su mirada.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó acercándose a él y dejando todo sobre el lavabo, únicamente se quedó con una toalla pequeña en las manos.  
- Porque a mí sí. – afirmó alzando su mirada destrozada hasta ella, por mucho que doliera quería saber lo que pensaba.  
- A mí no. – afirmó sincera. – Mira hacia abajo. – le indicó.

Sorprendido tanto por su respuesta como por la orden, Damon lo hizo y cerró los ojos al sentir que ella usaba la toalla para secarle el cabello. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y se apartó sonriéndole levemente cuando terminó.

- Cámbiate de ropa o enfermarás. Ya hablaremos después. – y salió llevándose la ropa mojada para tenderla en la terraza.

Por suerte Alaric tenía la misma talla que él y Damon agradeció el cambio de algo seco. Salió llevando el pantalón mojado lo más lejos de él que pudo sin manchar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Solo buscaba un refugio, no ser una molestia. Se acercó tímido a Elena, que le esperaba y se llevó el pantalón.

Él se sentó en el sofá en el que había varios cojines y mantas y empezó a acomodarse para dormir allí.

- Dímelo si necesitas algo más. – le dijo Elena apareciendo en el salón.  
- No, está bien. – negó el joven sentándose. – Elena, yo… - empezó llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- Luego. – le cortó la chica. – Hay tiempo. Ahora descansa.  
- Elena. – la llamó antes de que se fuera. – No… no molestaré, no se enterara de que estoy aquí. – dijo señalando la puerta del cuarto del niño. – Gracias. – añadió en voz muy baja.  
- Duerme. – le contestó apoyando una mano en su hombro antes de apagar la luz y volver a su habitación.

Desde la puerta observó como la figura del joven se tumbaba y se tapaba con las mantas. No había dudado al dejarle entrar porque ella nunca había visto a Damon tan derrotado, tumbada en la cama recordó la ocasión que más se parecía a aquella…

_Elena estaba en pijama, preparándose para leer en la cama cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en su ventana. Dos muy rápidos seguidos de una pausa y otros tres golpes leves e igual de rápidos que los primeros. Fue a abrir la ventana sabiendo que era Damon quien la llamaba porque aquella era su señal._

_No esperaba verle, ese era un fin de semana amargo porque apenas podían estar juntos. Damon le había contado apenado que parte de la familia de su padre estaba de visita y que Guisseppe le quería allí. Al chico no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello, después de más de un año juntos Elena le conocía bastante bien, le resultaba fácil entenderle y sabía que por poco que le gustase, Damon tenía que estar allí. Por eso le sorprendió verle trepando hasta su ventana._

_- Ey, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupada en un susurro al ver su expresión._

_Damon estaba muy serio, sus ojos no tenían su característico brillo y estaba como rodeado por una nube negra de tristeza._

_- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – preguntó el joven sentado en el alféizar, como si no se atreviera a entrar del todo._  
_- Claro. – respondió Elena y fue a encender la minicadena para poner algo de música que ocultase sus voces y la presencia de otra persona en su habitación._

_Le señaló las botas y él asintió, quitándoselas antes de entrar finalmente en la habitación. Se fundieron en un abrazo y Elena notó que Damon temblaba entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado Damon? – le preguntó preocupada apoyando la frente contra el hombro de él._  
_- Me sacan de quicio, no los aguanto más. – respondió y Elena supo al instante que se refería a su familia._

_Cogiéndole de la mano, la chica le guió hasta la cama y ambos se tumbaron encima de las sábanas de costado y mirándose a los ojos mientras mantenían una mano entrelazada._

_- ¿Qué te han hecho? – le preguntó acariciándole aquella mano con el pulgar._  
_- No puedo repetirlo. – contestó pero Elena vio la verdad en su mirada atormentada._

_Había sido por ella. De nuevo Damon había tenido que protegerla de su familia y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable porque su chico tuviera tantos problemas por su culpa._

_- Elena… - murmuró y ella no tardó en sentir su mano en su barbilla, alzándosela. – Me da igual lo que digan, sé que es mentira. ¡Yo te quiero! – dijo alterado y Elena le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo que eran sus ojos azules. - ¿Por qué tú me quieres, verdad? ¿A mí?_  
_- Damon… - dijo ella afectada, eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que le veía así de vulnerable, tan indefenso ante sus ojos, él siempre era muy seguro de sí mismo y eso a ella le gustaba. – Yo quiero a Damon. – añadió mirándole a los ojos con seguridad. – Solo a Damon, el Salvatore que viene después me da igual, como si no tuvieras ningún apellido y lo sabes. Te quiero._

_Después del pequeño discurso la actitud de Damon había cambiado, sus ojos volvían a ser tan claros y transparentes como siempre, incluso una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y ya no estaba tan triste como al principio._

_- Lo sé. – afirmó. – Y por eso te quiero tanto, no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor._

_Sonrojándose, Elena enredó una mano en su suave cabello negro, acariciándole con cariño. Damon sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella._

_- ¡Elena! – la llamó su tía Jenna que estaba pasando unas semanas en su casa._  
_- Lo siento. – murmuró Elena a la vez que le empujaba para tirarle de la cama._  
_- Teléfono. – indicó Jenna abriendo la puerta que su sobrina se había olvidado de cerrar por la entrada de Damon._

_La chica se puso en pie de un salto para disimular y se acercó a su tía, que miraba la habitación extrañada._

_- ¿Quién es? – preguntó en voz baja._  
_- ¿Señora Salvatore? – contestó insegura Jenna y Elena abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa mientras tomaba el teléfono._  
_- ¿Sí? – preguntó mientras iba al otro lado de la habitación, donde Damon estaba oculto entre la cama y la pared doliéndose por el golpe en silencio._  
_- Hola Elena, ¿has visto a Damon? – le preguntó directamente Megan, la madre de Damon._  
_- ¿Damon? – preguntó y miró al joven, que empezó a hacerle desesperadamente gestos de negación mezclados con otros suplicantes. – No, no le he visto hoy. ¿Por?_  
_- ¿Tampoco te ha llamado? – le insistió Megan._  
_- La última vez ha sido antes de cenar. – dijo y vio como Damon asentía, agradeciéndole con la mirada. - ¿Ha pasado algo?_  
_- Ya sabes como es. – dijo y Elena la escuchó suspirar. – Guisseppe y él han discutido y se ha ido de la cena de mala manera. No nos coge el móvil, ¿nos avisas si se pone en contacto contigo?_  
_- Claro. – respondió Elena pensando que por una vez llevaba razón, ella sí que sabía cómo era Damon._

_El chico la miraba expectante y Elena le sonrió levemente para indicarle que no pasaba nada. Fue a devolverle el teléfono a Jenna que se había quedado escuchando e intentó echarla._

_- ¿A quién tienes aquí? – le preguntó ella alzando una ceja en actitud divertida._  
_- A nadie. – se defendió Elena intentando no enrojecer. – Vete, que quiero leer._  
_- Ya, seguro. – dijo Jenna y señaló hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde Damon había dejado caer sus botas descuidadamente._

_Esta vez Elena la empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta echando el pestillo. Antes de que pudiera hablar Damon se levantó de su escondite frotándose el codo y con cara de dolor que se transformó en sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con alguien más._

_- No puedes decir nada Jenna. – le suplicó Elena, cogiéndola del brazo._  
_- Lo sabía. – replicó en cambio, en actitud victoriosa. – No diré nada si confiesas._

_Elena y Damon intercambiaron una mirada y el chico se encogió de hombros con cara de circunstancias._

_- Pensaba que estábamos solos, como has cerrado la puerta... - se disculpó._  
_- Es mi novio Damon. – se rindió Elena, volviéndose hacia Jenna. – Jenna, mi tía. – les presentó porque ellos no se conocían._

_El joven rodeó la cama y se acercó hasta ellas para darle dos besos a Jenna que seguía inmensamente divertida. Después le pasó a Elena un brazo por los hombros en un gesto que ella sabía que era protector y que la reconfortó._

_- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Jenna._  
_- Me escondo. – respondió simplemente él y Elena notó que se acercaba más a ella, hasta pegarse a su costado._  
_- Supongo que de quien acaba de llamar. – dijo Jenna alzando la mano en la que seguía teniendo el teléfono._

_Ambos asintieron en silencio y Jenna pareció darse por satisfecha con eso._

_- No hagáis mucho ruido o tus padres te mataran. – les dijo antes de salir, guiñándoles un ojo con complicidad._

_Damon rió mientras Elena se puso roja y fue a echar el pestillo otra vez._

_- No te rías tanto, que no vamos a hacer nada. – le dijo dándole un codazo._

_Él se tiró en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, haciéndole gestos a Elena para que fuera con él._

_- ¿Sabes qué el que debería estar molesto soy yo, no? Que me has tirado de la cama. – protestó frotándose el brazo con cara de pena._  
_- No seas quejica, encima que te acojo. – le dijo Elena, mientras le imitaba._

_Damon se echó hacia el lateral y cogió del suelo el osito de peluche que había arrastrado en su caída de antes._

_- Somos unos incomprendidos, ¿a qué sí? – dijo simulando que hablaba con el osito._

_Sonriendo, Elena se lo quitó de las manos y con lentitud, le dio un beso al peluche mirando de reojo a Damon, que pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a un encantador puchero. La chica dejó el peluche sobre su mesilla y después se echó sobre Damon, rodeándole con los brazos._

_- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le preguntó acariciándole el brazo del que se había quejado._  
_- Sí, mucho. – Damon insistió con sus pucheros y Elena se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a ellos._  
_- Pues… antes, cuando te has levantado, te has quejado del otro brazo. – le soltó ella intentando hacerle cosquillas._

_Damon se defendió cogiéndola por las muñecas y sujetándola con una sola mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra._

_- ¿Y no me pueden doler los dos? – preguntó aprisionándola con las piernas._  
_- Sí. – susurró Elena, cerrando los ojos para sentir más intensamente su tacto y el olor de su piel._  
_- ¿Y no me vas a dar un beso? – preguntó él acercándose hasta deslizar su nariz por la de ella._

_Elena sintió el suave roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y se incorporó como pudo para besarle._

_- ¿Vas a dormir así? – le preguntó ella con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada cuando se separaron._  
_- Eso como tú me digas. – sonrió malicioso de medio lado y se lanzó a callarla con su boca._

_Despertaron tarde a la mañana siguiente, la casa ya estaba en movimiento y Elena lo sintió nada más despertar. Estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Damon y casi se durmió de nuevo acunada por su sonido favorito, los latidos del corazón de su chico. Le acarició suavemente el rostro hasta que despertó._

_- ¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó el joven adormilado entre beso y beso. – No quiero ir a mi casa._  
_- Tienes que ir. – le dijo Elena y él protestó. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_  
_- ¿No tienes qué estar aquí? – preguntó tímido y ella sonrió, sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa._  
_- Puedo escaparme un rato mientras vuelva para comer. Como Jenna está aquí, mi padre quiere comida y tarde familiar, un rollo vamos. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y se levantó para empezar a vestirse. – Espera. – dijo girándose de nuevo, Damon la contemplaba apoyado sobre un codo con la misma expresión que había creído ver. - ¿Quieres venir? – le invitó._  
_- ¿Seguro? ¿Estaría bien que fuera? – preguntó el chico con el rostro iluminado._  
_- Claro, eres mi novio, eres de la familia, ¿no? – le dijo vistiéndose._  
_- Sí, siempre. – sonrió ampliamente Damon y también empezó a vestirse._  
_- Siempre. – repitió Elena al notar que ahora Damon estaba deseando ir a su casa, porque cuanto antes fuesen, antes podrían salir de allí. – Dame diez minutos para desayunar y te veo en la esquina como siempre. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios antes de bajar corriendo hacia la puerta. De reojo vio como Damon asentía y abría la ventana._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Perdón**

Elena se levantó rápidamente al sonido del despertador y al salir sigilosamente al salón encontró a Damon profundamente dormido. No quería despertarle pero tampoco quería que el pequeño le viera allí, Damon no necesitaba un nuevo rechazo de su hijo, no ahora.

- Damon. – le llamó en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el rostro como sabía que al chico le gustaba. – Despierta.  
- No… - murmuró él girándose hacia el otro lado.

La chica consiguió que se levantara y aún dormido con las mantas colgando de sus hombros, le llevó hasta su cuarto. Él no tardó ni cinco segundos en echarse sobre la cama y Elena cerró la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarse a su rutina habitual.

Despertar a su hijo, que no notó nada extraño en la casa, vestirle y ponerle el desayuno. Jenna y Alaric se unieron a ellos, ninguno de los dos preguntó delante del niño pero sus miradas lo decían todo. Recurrieron a los móviles para comunicarse y ellos acabaron ocupándose de llevar al pequeño al colegio para que Elena y Damon tuvieran tiempo para hablar.

Elena volvió a la cama donde Damon seguía dormido cuando se marcharon. Verle dormir era como mirar al pasado, una imagen familiar que había visto muchas veces mientras estaban juntos. Sin poder evitarlo le acarició la mejilla perdida en sus recuerdos y se retiró rápidamente al sentir que Damon se movía. Él siguió durmiendo pero las mangas de la sudadera de Alaric se le habían subido y dejaban a la vista parte de sus antebrazos.

Los cortes frescos resaltaban tanto como los antiguos, Elena ya los había visto la noche anterior pero no quiso preguntar porque no le pareció el mejor momento para esa conversación. La pregunta que le hizo Damon dejó claro que hacía bien al callarse, pero ahora no lo iba a hacer, tenía muchas preguntas y también sentía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones así que decidió esperar a que las circunstancias fuesen más propicias.

Cuando Damon despertó se encontró mejor que la noche anterior pero se sorprendió al notar que estaba medio recostado sobre Elena que leía y tenía una mano en su espalda, que retiró cuando le sintió moverse.

- Hay zumo si quieres. – le saludó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Despacio y confundido, Damon fue echándose hacia el otro lado y vio que además del zumo, Elena también le había dejado una caja de analgésicos, señal de que sabía que había bebido, algo que seguro le había contado su novio.

- Gracias. – dijo haciendo un gesto al notar la garganta seca.  
- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó ella dejando el libro a un lado para centrarse en él.  
- Sí, supongo. – respondió suspirando y llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.

Elena rió suavemente al ver que sus problemas eran por la resaca y, como él, apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero.

- ¿Qué te pasó anoche Damon? – le preguntó armándose de valor.  
- Discutí con Rebekah. – confesó en voz baja, sabiendo que Elena le oía. – Necesitaba alejarme de todo, no quería venir a molestaros pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Lo siento.  
- No pasa nada. – respondió quitándole importancia. – Prefiero que hayas venido a que estuvieras a saber dónde. ¿Por qué discutisteis? ¿Por qué viniera a verme? – le preguntó cambiando el tema antes de que todo se volviera incómodo y Damon se pusiera a la defensiva de nuevo.  
- No exactamente, ella te mintió Elena. Yo no intenté suicidarme. – añadió bajando la mirada sin esperanzas.  
- ¿Y por qué me dijo eso entonces? – preguntó ella extrañada.  
- Porque es lo que piensa, como todos. – respondió tristemente y al decir eso recordó que se suponía que esa mañana tenía que estar con Stefan. – Tengo que irme. – dijo apurado, mirando a ambos lados en busca de su ropa.

Salió de la habitación al no encontrarla y Elena le siguió.

- No puedes irte Damon. Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo a sus espaldas.  
- Tengo que trabajar, ¿dónde está mi ropa? – preguntó girándose hacia ella.  
- No te enfades. – le suplicó con cara de circunstancias. – Cogí tu teléfono mientras dormías, le dije a Stefan que se las arreglase solo, que no estabas disponible. – confesó.  
- ¿Y la respuesta? – preguntó el joven asombrado.  
- No sé, colgué y apagué el teléfono. – dijo temerosa y Damon empezó a reírse a carcajadas intentando imaginar la cara de su hermano, sorprendiendo a Elena.

Su risa era alegre y limpia como antes, era la risa de su Damon y ella sonrió un poco al reconocerlo.

- Será mejor que no aparezca durante el fin de semana entonces. Stefan estará que echa humo. – dijo aún riéndose.  
- Puedes quedarte lo que necesites. ¿Quieres desayunar algo? – ofreció ella.  
- Uff, no. – respondió rodeándose el estómago con una mano. – No puedo comer nada ahora.

Volvieron al dormitorio y se tumbaron en la cama todo lo juntos que pudieron pero sin tocarse. Elena se giró sobre su costado y cogió la mano de Damon que tenía más cerca. Él se tensó pero no apartó la mirada cuando ella le subió la manga.

- ¿Qué te pasó Damon? – preguntó tímidamente mirando sus heridas.  
- No intenté suicidarme. – replicó entredientes.

Ella buscó sus ojos por un segundo y vio mucho dolor acumulado en ellos. Le acarició el brazo con el pulgar antes de girarse para sacar algo del cajón de la mesilla y ponerlo en el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

- ¿Puedo? – Damon se quedó perplejo ante su pregunta y el pequeño botiquín, Elena se tomó su silencio como una afirmación y empezó a curarle sus heridas recientes con cuidado. - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto entonces? – "¿Y por qué tienes más heridas?" quiso preguntar pero no le salió más.  
- ¿Entonces? – repitió sin poder creérselo. - ¿Me crees? – no consiguió disimular la ilusión en su voz al preguntar eso.  
- Sí. – respondió simplemente ella. - ¿Para qué ibas a mentirme en algo tan serio? No tiene sentido. Y no te pega nada. – dijo mientras tocaba su piel con cuidado, sintiendo cada una de sus cicatrices en cada roce mientras le curaba.

En ese momento Damon se sintió tan aliviado que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas y se tumbó de costado al igual que ella.

- Fui yo Elena. – confesó avergonzado. – Yo me hice esos cortes.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella buscando alguna pista en su mirada, intentando entender lo que Damon decía.  
- ¡Porque no podía hacer otra cosa! – dijo desesperado y alzó su mano libre para que no le interrumpiera. – Cuando me abandonaste… todo dejó de tener sentido, me sentía… vacío y nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar eso. Todo me recordaba lo nuestro y así era imposible olvidar. Un día me corté con un espejo y cuando fui a curarme, al mirar la sangre fue como si algo hiciera click y las cosas encajaran un poco más. Ya sé que es idiota, pero estaba borracho y solo quería olvidar… olvidar que lo había perdido todo. Con el tiempo fui realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciéndome a mí mismo pero ya no podía parar, lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, cada día más. Hasta el día que se me olvidó echar el pestillo y mi madre casi me pilló, me sobresaltó y me corté mucho más de lo que pretendía. – sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia esa cicatriz que le atravesaba el antebrazo izquierdo. Elena también miraba ese punto por lo que él no podía ver su expresión. La chica se decidió y extendió la mano para acariciar la cicatriz suavemente. Damon tembló ante esa caricia, tan distinta a las que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. – No tenía tiempo de curarme si no quería que mi madre sospechase algo y al parecer tampoco conseguí cortarme la hemorragia tan bien como creía. Me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar en el hospital y que todo el mundo creía que me había intentado suicidar. Ni siquiera eso me hizo parar, con antidepresivos podía controlarlo pero dejé de tomarlos porque no podía pensar con claridad… - se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido al sentir que algo húmedo caía sobre su brazo. - ¿Elena?

Ella no quiso mirarle, quería seguir ocultándole sus lágrimas por la historia que él le estaba contando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Damon hubiera llegado a pasarlo tan mal, no habría actuado igual de haberlo sabido y por eso lloraba, porque su intención no había sido hacerle tanto daño a él si no protegerse ella.

- Elena… - Damon susurró su nombre mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle. – Lloras. – afirmó entre sorprendido y confuso. - ¿Por mí?  
- Yo no quería… no era mi intención… tienes heridas nuevas… - sollozó ella y aquello le hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza y ella le correspondió, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho para ocultarle sus lágrimas.

- No llores Elena, merezco esto. – susurró en su oído y después apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de ella, llorando también.  
- No digas tonterías. – respondió ella como pudo, con la voz entrecortada y ahogada.  
- Es la verdad, lo merezco por traicionarte. – sollozó él, apretándola con más fuerza.

Ninguno habló después de eso, se limitaron a abrazarse en silencio mientras lloraban, reconfortándose como podían por la familiaridad de una cercanía que ninguno de los dos había olvidado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – preguntó Elena cuando pudo controlarse lo suficiente para articular las palabras, pero seguía llorando suavemente.  
- Más de un año hasta que me descubrieron. – confesó Damon después de una leve pausa, le avergonzaba y le dolía hablar de aquello, pero no había mentido a Elena durante toda la conversación y no iba a empezar ahora.  
- Pero eso es muchísimo tiempo… - dijo horrorizada. - ¿Y tu familia? ¿En serio no notaron nada raro?  
- ¿Qué familia Elena? – respondió él con amargura. - ¿Stefan, que no me hablaba porque le rompí la cara? ¿Zach, que le es totalmente leal? ¿Mi madre que entre todos sus viajes solo pasaba dos o tres meses en casa? ¿O mi padre, que solo le interesaba su negocio y por entonces estaba en medio de una fusión? No tuve a nadie hasta que acabé en el hospital pero no era lo que quería… - dijo y se le quebró la voz.  
- Lo siento Damon, lo siento tanto. – en ese momento Elena se sentía más culpable que antes, como la peor persona del mundo, ella sabía que la relación de Damon con su familia no era la mejor, ¿pero eso? Que ninguno de ellos le hiciera caso durante tanto tiempo, que no vieran lo mal que estaba, era un pensamiento que la superaba y no la hacía sentirse menos culpable.  
- Fue mi culpa Elena. – en otro momento Damon hubiera disfrutado por ver a Elena tan destrozada, pero ahora que por fin tenía su "venganza" no le reconfortaba nada. Por fin había comprendido que hacerle daño a ella no le ayudaba y no quería verla así. – Deja de llorar por favor. – le pidió acariciando su espalda.  
- Damon… si de verdad fuese tu culpa jamás te hubiera dejado entrar en esta casa ni tendría ningún contacto contigo. – le aseguró apartándose de su pecho para buscar sus ojos.  
- Lo has hecho. – asintió él sin apartarle la mirada. – Pero fue mi culpa, por eso no volviste…  
- No podía volver. – y fue ella la que cortó el contacto visual. - ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cargarte con niño que no querías? Después de cómo había acabado todo, sabiendo que tu familia le iba a rechazar también a él, ver la decepción de mis padres porque me hubiera quedado embarazada con 20 años… Volver nunca fue una opción para mí Damon y si me equivoqué, lo hice solo pensando en lo que era mejor para el niño.

El joven la escuchaba en completo silencio pero no se apartaba de ella.

- No sabía que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal. – confesó cabizbaja. – Pero tienes nuevos cortes… tu novia tenía razón cuando vino a verme… no puedes hacerte eso otra vez. – dijo cogiéndole las manos.  
- Ya lo sé Elena. – respondió desviando la mirada e intentando librarse de su agarre. – Eso ya lo sé… y saberlo no ayuda. Simplemente no puedo y no sé hacerlo de otra forma.  
- Damon… ¿es por mí? – le preguntó Elena con miedo. - ¿Has vuelto a hacerlo por mí?

El joven se quedó mirándola antes de contestar, hace tiempo la respuesta habría sido muy distinta pero la charla sincera que estaban teniendo, estaba cambiando su forma de pensar. Durante los años que estuvieron separados siempre pensó que a Elena le daría igual lo que le pasase, que por eso no había vuelto pero ahora había visto que no era así, que a pesar de todo ella se seguía preocupando por él.

- Es por todo, Rebekah, el niño, tú… cuando conocí a Rebekah y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, pensé que como ella había pasado por algo similar, que me entendería, que me creería. Pero no lo hace, según ella, esto es mi forma de llamar la atención para que la gente se preocupe por mí. – dijo dolido bajando la mirada hasta sus cicatrices. – Y no lo es, nadie me entiende, es todo igual otra vez.  
- No. – respondió Elena con tanta convicción que le hizo levantar la mirada. – Nada es igual Damon. Ya no puedo cambiar no haber estado ahí en el pasado, pero no pienso repetir eso otra vez. Puedes contar con nosotros si lo necesitas y ahora tienes un hijo, ¿ves la diferencia? No lo hagas. – le suplicó.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, hablando sin palabras. El sonido de la puerta y otras voces acabó con la conversación. Alaric y Jenna acababan de llegar y podían escuchar el sonido de sus voces. El móvil de Elena no tardó en sonar por un mensaje entrante.

"_¿Seguís aquí? ¿Contamos con vosotros para comer?" _

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó Elena al leerlo.

En ese momento Damon, que ya se sentía mucho mejor, se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin comer y su estómago rugió, lo que le avergonzó.

- Me muero de hambre. – dijo animado por la suave risa de ella.  
- Les diré que ya vamos. ¿Quieres tu ropa o estás cómodo así? – preguntó la chica levantándose de la cama.  
- No sé, ¿a tu novio le molestará verme con su ropa? – preguntó Damon indeciso, sentándose en el lateral de la cama.

Ella rodeó la cama y se arrodilló delante de él.

- Ric es el novio de Jenna, no el mío, yo no salgo con nadie. Siento haberte dejado pensar eso pero creía que sería más fácil si los dos teníamos pareja. – le aclaró a la vez que se disculpaba.  
- Pero… - Damon parecía confundido. – El niño me dijo que era su padre.  
- Le ve como un padre, pero sabe que no lo es. Ric es mi mejor amigo, él me ayuda mucho y Damon le adora, es el único hombre en su vida. – le explicó. – Por cierto, deberíamos hablar sobre Damon, tenemos que decirle que tú eres su padre. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos los dos.  
- No Elena. – la sorprendió al negar muy serio. – Os he escuchado antes, vosotros sois una familia y yo no pertenezco ahí. No espera, déjame hablar. – le pidió alzando una mano que usó para acariciar su mejilla. – Tengo problemas Elena, no puedo cuidar de mí mismo y menos cuidar de un niño. Y además él me odia. Lo mejor es que lo deje, de todas formas, tampoco sería un buen padre. – añadió intentando consolarse a sí mismo.  
- Damon me dijiste que ibas a estar en esto, pasase lo que pasase.  
- Lo sé, pero… no puedo Elena, no ahora. Entiéndeme por favor. Ahora necesito tiempo, tengo mucho en lo que pensar. – dijo triste.

Elena no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión pero comprendió que presionarle sería aún peor.

- Con una condición, que recuerdes esta conversación. Prométeme que no vas a olvidar que puedes recurrir a nosotros, que tienes otras opciones. – le pidió.  
- Eso sí puedo hacerlo. – asintió él. – Pero tú también tienes que prometerme algo, tienes que guardar mi secreto. – le exigió con necesidad.  
- Sí. – afirmó Elena y Damon suspiró con alivio, poniéndose en pie y llevándola con él. – Lávate la cara, no quiero que también me acusen de hacerte llorar. – le pidió suavemente.

Él la miró sonriendo levemente, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle ni acercarse totalmente a él de nuevo.

- No creo que nadie te acuse de nada, Damon. – le dijo segundos antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, lo máximo que se atrevía a hacer.

Él se quedó petrificado y contempló como ella se secaba la cara con ayuda de unos klinex. Sin darse cuenta había llevado su propia mano a su mejilla. Tan pronto como Elena salió de la habitación Alaric se le echó encima.

- Tienes que ayudarme antes de que Jenna nos envenene a todos. – suplicó señalando la cocina donde su novia se había puesto a cocinar una receta traída de sus viajes.

Los dos amigos corrieron hasta allí y Damon se unió a ellos lentamente, contemplando con tristeza la imagen de una familia que ellos le ofrecían. Una vez que la amenaza pasó y Elena se adueñó de la cocina, Damon le hizo una seña a Alaric cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

- Oye, lo de anoche… - empezó cuando ambos estuvieron solos en el salón. – Gracias. – dijo sincero.  
- De nada, pero no lo repitas, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte de que ande por allí. – le reprochó.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me conoces de nada. – preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, intentando entenderlo.  
- Te conozco más de lo que crees, por eso lo hice. Por ellas. – dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la cocina. – Les importas. Y por Damon. Se merece tener a su padre. – terminó de explicar mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro con firmeza. – No bebas solo, es más divertido con compañía.  
- ¿Eso es un ofrecimiento? – preguntó confuso pero Alaric se limitó a sonreír y después volvió a la cocina.

El tiempo que pasó con ellos le convenció aún más de que eran una familia y, sin querer, por un rato olvidó sus problemas mientras comía con ellos. El pequeño Damon tenía entrenamiento de béisbol después de las clases de la tarde y Alaric se fue a buscarle. Elena miró su reloj y se disculpó para ir a vestirse para el trabajo, ya que aún seguía en pijama.

- Oye Damon, me alegró de que vinieras. – le dijo Jenna cuando se quedaron solos. – Pero la próxima vez que vengas a las dos de la mañana me va a dar igual lo que quiera Elena, la que no te va a dejar entrar soy yo. – le amenazó sonriente y le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de levantarse.

Damon aprovechó entonces para encender su teléfono y se agobió al contemplar la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que tenía acumulados, en especial el último mensaje que le había dejado Rebekah.

"_Stefan me ha dicho que estás con Elena, ¿eso es verdad?" _

Pensativo apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y no escuchó llegar a la chica, que se asomó por encima de su hombro para decirle algo y leyó el mensaje sin querer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Damon? – le preguntó seria, sobresaltándole.  
- No sé. – respondió él torciendo los labios.  
- ¿La quieres?  
- Elena, no… - intentó pararla porque no quería hablar de su novia con ella.  
- Solo dime la verdad. – le cortó sonriendo un poco.  
- Sí, la quiero.

Elena encajó el golpe sin demostrarlo en su expresión.

- Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Arregla las cosas. – le dijo antes de meterse al baño para arreglarse.

Jenna, que había escuchado esa conversación, le devolvió a Damon su ropa y el joven fue a cambiarse a la habitación de Elena. Y fue entonces cuando Jenna se unió a su sobrina en el baño.

- Eso ha sido muy noble. – la dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada.  
- Ya le destrocé la vida una vez, no voy a hacerlo dos veces. – contestó sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su tía. - Él estaba perfectamente antes de que nosotros volvieramos a su vida.  
- Más noble aún. – comentó Jenna cruzándose de brazos. – Porque acabas de tener la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar a Damon y sin embargo le has mandado directamente a los brazos de su novia.

Elena le dio la espalda, indicándola que no quería hablar pero Jenna no se marchó.

- Tenías razón en algo Jenna, no debí haberle ocultado la existencia de Damon. – fue lo único que dijo Elena cuando terminó.

Al salir, Damon se ofreció a acompañarla al trabajo y ambos se despidieron de Jenna, que los observó marchar desde la ventana del salón. Al despedirse ellos delante de la cafetería, fue Damon quien se animó a darla un beso en la mejilla.

- No me llames, ya lo haré yo. – susurró en su oído antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos.

Aquellas palabras dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Elena durante toda la noche porque eran palabras que ella conocía muy bien, las había pronunciado en varias ocasiones y siempre a chicos varios…

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, el chico era realmente amable y no era la primera vez que se veían. Con esta eran ya cuatro las veces que Elena había salido con Matt pero el chico no conseguía despertar su interés por mucho que lo intentase, algo de lo que ella se dio cuenta al notar el color de sus ojos. Azules. Como los de Damon. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago y poco después abandonaban el restaurante a petición de ella._

_Matt se mostró muy atento incluso después de eso y la acompañó a su casa, pero Elena ya no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos que siempre habían sido especiales para ella, los mismos ojos que veía a diario en el rostro de su hijo._

_- No me llames, ya lo haré yo cuando tenga un hueco. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa sintiéndose culpable por mentir, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verle._

_Él no pareció darse cuenta o sí lo hizo no lo demostró y Elena subió a su casa, donde la esperaba Jenna viendo una película en la televisión._

_- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – se interesó su tía._  
_- Como siempre. – respondió alzando los hombros a la vez que se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada._  
_- Ya le has dado calabazas, ¿no? – adivinó Jenna, echándose de nuevo en el sillón. - ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?_  
_- Tenía los ojos azules. – confesó la chica cabizbaja._  
_- Elena… - la regañó Jenna y ella no quiso seguir escuchando._

_Fue al cuarto donde dormía su pequeño de apenas dos años. Sin importarle que Jenna la escuchara a través del babytalker, acarició suavemente el sedoso cabello negro del niño, que se movió un poco pero no despertó._

_- Te pareces tanto a tu papá. – susurró con cariño mientras le contemplaba dormir y se preguntó mentalmente como le iría a Damon, si ya saldría con alguien de nuevo o sería el chico sin compromisos que era antes de que ella le conociera. Aquellos pensamientos la dolieron demasiado y se obligó a apartarlos de su mente, centrándose solo en el pequeño._

_El niño se chupaba el pulgar y ella se lo retiró con suavidad. Acarició sus mejillas y le colocó bien las sábanas antes de volver al salón._

_- Le sigues queriendo. – afirmó su tía haciéndole un sitio en el sofá._  
_- Mi primer amor. – respondió Elena como si eso lo dijera todo. – Y es el padre de mi hijo, ¿cómo se olvida eso?_  
_- Se empieza saliendo con gente. – contestó y Elena supo al instante que se refería a sus citas fallidas._  
_- Respecto a eso… creo que lo voy a dejar por un tiempo, quiero estar con Damon y así no puedo. – decidió Elena. – Prefiero centrarme en mi hijo y ya veré luego._

_No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Jenna llevaba razón, seguía queriendo a Damon y, en cierta forma, haberle puesto su nombre a su hijo era una forma de mantener vivo su recuerdo a la vez que aprendía a perdonarle._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Tiempo vs música**

Rebekah le miró dolida cuando volvió a casa y él le devolvió la misma mirada.

- ¿Estabas con ella? – le acusó buscando una respuesta a las dudas que llevaban todo el día torturándola.  
- Solo dormí en su casa, en el sillón. – concretó al ver la mirada que le echó.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Y allí? – le interrogó poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Oye Rebekak… estoy aquí, he vuelto. No me pidas más. – pidió en tono cansado y alzando una mano. – Me mentiste. – le recordó dolido al pasar por su lado para ir a darse una ducha.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la noche que tuvieron esa conversación y las cosas no habían mejorado nada. Ahora mismo estaban como en un punto muerto, vivían juntos pero él había trasladado sus cosas a otra habitación, ya no se esperaban para comer o cenar, no hablaban mucho y, claro, nada de tiempo juntos excepto cuando estaban en casa.

El primer mes lo había intentado, unir los pedazos de su relación porque la quería y sabía que ella también, sabía que estaba preocupada y que por eso había actuado a sus espaldas pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera mentido durante tanto tiempo en algo que para él era muy importante.

La confianza había sido la base de su amistad y de su posterior relación y por mucho que la quisiera y la agradeciera el apoyo que había sido en parte de su época oscura, saber que no lo había sido tanto como parecía le dolía. Era incapaz de mirarla sin recordar la traición de su mentira y eso le impedía volver a acercarse a ella como siempre había hecho. Y que Rebekah siguiese enfadada con él por no haberle contado lo del niño y haber pasado una noche en casa de Elena, no ayudaba nada.

Aburrido, como siempre se sentía en los últimos días, trabaja tumbado en el sofá con el portátil en el regazo. Ya había vuelto de la oficina y tras intercambiar un saludo con Rebekah se había adueñado del sillón del salón mientras la chica se mantenía en otra parte de la casa.

- Eh, Damon. – la voz de Rebekah le sacó del informe que estaba revisando y miró hacía ella dándole una leve sonrisa, lo máximo que podía darla. – Tú móvil. – dijo seca, dejándolo en su regazo.

Él lo miró confundido pero lo entendió de golpe al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba en la pantalla.

- Hola. – saludó Elena nerviosa cuando aceptó la llamada. – Ya sé que no quieres que te llame pero… No, déjalo, no importa, es una tontería. – negó sin dejarle hablar.  
- Espera Elena, puedes decirme lo que sea. – la detuvo Damon curioso.  
- Necesito un favor y pensé que si estabas libre… a lo mejor te interesaría. Pero no te sientas obligado. – añadió rápidamente bajando la voz, estaba cometiendo un error, no había debido llamar a Damon, seguro que él estaba muy ocupado con su novia o su empresa, por eso habían pasado tres meses desde el día que dijo que llamaría y aún no lo había hecho.  
- Bueno… resulta que estoy libre. – contestó él después de una pausa en la que miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Rebekah estaba en la casa pero no la veía por ninguna parte y él no se había movido del sillón del salón desde que había llegado. – Si no me dices lo que es, no puedo decirte sí o no. – la animó suavemente.  
- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Damon? – le preguntó ella directamente, dejándole sin palabras.  
- ¿Yo? – preguntó casi sin voz, retirando el portátil para sentarse.  
- Se supone que tengo el fin de semana libre pero una compañera está enferma y me ha pedido que la cubra hoy. Ric y Jenna tienen planes, se van un par de días fuera, sé que si se lo pido se quedaran… - dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. – Pensé… que si podías… a lo mejor querías hacerlo tú. – añadió tímidamente. – Pero si tienes planes o no te apetece, no pasa nada.  
- No… - la cortó el joven. – No tengo nada que hacer, pero… ¿es buena idea? No tengo ni idea de niños y él no me quiere ni ver. – dijo más bajo en tono triste.  
- Ya no se acuerda de eso, ha pasado bastante tiempo. – contestó Elena también triste al recordar que él no había llamado. – Te prometo que será bueno y solo serán unas horas.  
- Vale. – asintió Damon algo entusiasmado, pasar un rato con su hijo era algo tan distinto a su rutina habitual que sacaba sus emociones a flote. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?  
- Puedo llevarle a tu casa si quieres, yo iría a por él en cuanto acabase. – le ofreció Elena, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles.  
- ¿Tienes mi dirección? Espera, apunta. – Damon le dio la dirección de su piso y se despidieron brevemente.

Como media hora después sonó el timbre y al estar Damon en la ducha, fue Rebekah quien abrió, encontrándose por sorpresa con Elena y su hijo. El pequeño se abrazó a la pierna de su madre mientras ellas se miraban sorprendidas. Rebekah frunció el ceño con enojo al verla allí y se metió en el interior.

- Damon, para ti. – le llamó y tardó dos segundos en verle salir del baño del pasillo con el pelo mojado y abrochándose la camisa.

Parada frente a la puerta abierta, Elena volvió a arrepentirse de su idea de llamar a Damon y casi estuvo a punto de irse cuando él apareció.

- Hola, pero no te quedes ahí, podéis pasar, los dos. – dijo al verla en el rellano.

Sonriendo tímidamente Elena negó con la cabeza y se agachó junto a su hijo. Damon se acercó e hizo lo mismo. El pequeño le miró algo desconfiado pero no hizo ningún gesto de rechazarlo como hacía semanas atrás.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? – le preguntó Elena al niño, desconcertando al mayor. – Se llama como tú, es mi amigo Damon. – le explicó señalándole. - ¿A qué vas a ser bueno y te vas a quedar con él? – le pidió mirando cariñosamente el azul de los ojos del pequeño, en los que acababa de aparecer una chispa de comprensión.

El niño asintió sin palabras y miró a Damon con curiosidad.

- Dame un beso. – le pidió Elena y el pequeño la abrazó a la vez que besaba sus mejillas. – Hemos traído películas y algún juguete, solo tienes que darle de cenar y acostarle, en cuanto salga vengo a por él, no te dará problemas. – le aseguró aún sin soltar al niño. – Sé bueno cariño.

El pequeño le dio otro beso y caminó directamente hacia Damon, al que miraba con curiosidad. Elena le pasó al mayor la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

- Te he dejado el teléfono del bar por si te hace falta, las llaves de casa también están aunque no creo que las necesites, pero por si acaso. En el bolsillo lateral. – le indicó. – Gracias por cuidarle Damon.  
- Espero hacerlo bien. – dijo el chico nervioso.  
- Es fácil, ya lo verás. – le sonrió Elena. – Vendré en cuanto acabe, ¿vale?  
- Tranquila.

Elena les dedicó un último vistazo a los dos chicos antes de irse y se marchó a su trabajo, dejándoles a solas.

- Tengo una tele muy grande, ¿quieres ver una película? – le dijo Damon al pequeño, que asintió tímido.

Le puso una de las películas de dibujos que había en la mochila que le había dado Elena y se alejó un poco para no incomodarle, aunque se quedó apoyado en la puerta del salón. Se giró cuando sintió unos golpes en su hombro y se encontró con que Rebekah le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué es esto Damon? – le preguntó enfadada.

Él se llevó el dedo a los labios y le indicó con la cabeza que fueran a hablar a otro sitio. Se internaron más en el pasillo antes de que Rebekah repitiera su pregunta.

- Esto es mi hijo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. – contestó molesto en voz baja para que el pequeño no se enterase.  
- Sí, ya lo sé. – bufó. – Me refiero a qué hace aquí, en nuestra casa.  
- Elena trabaja, solo le estoy cuidando. – se excusó Damon. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Llámala, no puede quedarse. – le pidió y él alzó las cejas, incrédulo por esa reacción. – Mis hermanos van a venir, a cenar y tomar algo, ya sabes. No podemos tener a un niño aquí.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido llevándose una mano al pelo, era la primera noticia que tenía de aquello.  
- Porque si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías buscado cualquier excusa para escaquearte, es lo que haces últimamente. – le reprochó ella.  
- Ya me he comprometido con Elena. – se excusó Damon en tono suave. – Deberías habérmelo dicho y no hubiera aceptado, pero ya no puedo hacerle el feo.  
- Claro, pero a mí sí puedes hacérmelo. – respondió dolida Rebekah y le cogió con fuerza del brazo. – Mis hermanos esperan verte, Kol va a traer a Bonnie y Eli a Tatia, Nick vendrá solo como siempre.  
- Lo siento Rebekah. – se disculpó tragándose el dolor que le producía que ella le apretara las heridas de su antebrazo. – Suéltame. – le pidió seco y ella se retiró al instante.  
- Solo dile a Elena que te ha surgido algo y no puedes cuidarle. – le exigió.  
- No te preocupes Rebekah. – contestó Damon y ella sonrió agradecida. – Ni mi hijo ni yo os molestaremos esta noche. – añadió serio y la sonrisa de Rebekah desapareció.

El pequeño Damon dejó de mirar al pasillo y corrió en silencio al sillón cuando vio que aquel joven se giraba. Damon no notó que el niño les había espiado cuando se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres qué mejor nos vayamos a casa y esperemos allí a mamá? – propuso sintiéndose algo tonto por hablar de esa forma.

El niño asintió varias veces como si estuviera aliviado por esa idea y Damon sonrió un poco.

- ¿Ahora o cuándo acabe la película? – preguntó y el niño miró hacia la televisión.

Después negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

- Vale, voy a terminar de vestirme y nos vamos. – le dijo suave y alzó la mano para revolverle el cabello, aunque en el último segundo no se atrevió.

Se puso el abrigo y unos zapatos en la que ahora era su habitación.

- No serás capaz de irse. – dijo Rebekah entrando sin llamar.  
- Tú me has obligado a irme. – contestó el joven, agachándose para atarse los cordones.  
- Ya hablaremos de esto. – enfadada, Rebekah salió pegando un portazo.

Poco después, Damon salía de allí acompañado de su hijo. Aunque el pequeño se negaba a hablarle no puso ningún reparo en darle la mano mientras caminaban por la calle. Todo el enfado que Damon pudiera tener con Rebekah se evaporó al sentir la mano de su hijo tranquilamente en la suya, por lo que disfrutó de aquel paseo.

Nada más abrir la puerta, el niño corrió al interior del piso y fue a su habitación donde se tiró al suelo jugando con sus coches. Damon cerró y después comprobó que no había nada, no quiso llamar a Elena pero sí que le mandó un mensaje para que lo viera cuando saliera de trabajar.

Estaba en salón pensando que haría durante la hora de cenar cuando el sonido de unas notas le indicó que el niño había cambiado de juego. Aguantó durante un rato aquella tortura, nunca había soportado que las notas no casasen las unas con las otras, por eso había estudiado música cuando era pequeño, pero cuando no pudo soportarlo más fue a la habitación del niño.

De espaldas a la puerta, el niño jugaba con un pequeño teclado en el que parecía que intentaba reproducir alguna secuencia concreta, ya que pulsaba algunas teclas y acercaba el oído al juguete antes de pulsar más. Las tres primeras notas le sonaban bien, el problema era que el pequeño no parecía dar con la siguiente y Damon suspiró llevándose las manos a los oídos.

La próxima vez que el niño tocó, le detuvo la mano en el aire haciéndole dar un bote por la sorpresa y pulsó la nota correcta.

Asombrado el niño le miró unos instantes en los que el mayor se temió lo peor, pero se sorprendió cuando volvió a tocar las primeras notas y entonces le miró de nuevo, expectante.

- Hazlo otra vez. – le pidió el pequeño Damon, hablando por primera vez al ver que no se decidía.

Cuando repitieron la pequeña melodía entre los dos, el niño pulsó un botón y Damon escuchó que eran exactamente las mismas notas que ellos habían tocado. El pequeño miró el juguete con concentración e intentó repetirlo él solo.

- No. – negó Damon, ladeando la cabeza ante el sonido discordante. – Es esta. – dijo pulsando varias veces la correcta.  
- Vale. – asintió el niño con concentración, poniendo un dedo de la mano izquierda en esa tecla. Tocó las primeras con la mano derecha y pulsó aquella con la izquierda.

Sonrió al haberlo hecho solo y se giró hacia Damon con la mirada iluminada.

- ¿Sabes más? – le preguntó.  
- Sí. – dijo Damon entusiasmado por haber conseguido conectar con él. – Mira. – dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y volviendo a poner las manos en el teclado.

Cuando Elena salió de trabajar, revisó su móvil y se encontró con aquel extraño mensaje de Damon diciendo que habían ido a su casa. Preocupada y pensando que había pasado algo, fue hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Todo estaba en penumbra cuando llegó, apenas una tenue luz iluminaba el salón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Damon sentado en el sillón y aparentemente viendo la televisión. Al acercarse más, vio que el pequeño Damon dormía apoyado en su regazo e interrogó al mayor con la mirada. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente con un brillo especial en la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – le preguntó Elena sorprendida, acercándose a ellos.  
- Bueno, al parecer no eres la única a la que le gusta verme tocar. – confesó él sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Es verdad, la música le gusta. – comentó ella al recordar que el niño siempre iba detrás de Alaric cuando le veía con la guitarra. – Deberías haberle acostado ya. – le dijo suavemente al mayor.  
- Quería quedarse hasta que vinieras. – se defendió y movió suavemente la pierna para despertarle. – Mira quien ha venido, tenemos visita.  
- ¿Mamá? – preguntó el pequeño adormilado.  
- Estoy aquí cariño. – dijo ella y el niño se incorporó. – Es hora de dormir, campeón.  
- ¿Me cuentas un cuento? Porfa. – suplicó el pequeño.

Elena observó al pequeño y después se fijó en la forma en que los miraba Damon.

- Claro. – y le dio un beso en la frente al niño. - ¿Le incluimos? – le preguntó señalando al mayor.  
- Vale. – asintió y fue corriendo a la habitación a por su libro de cuentos.  
- ¿A qué esperas? – le preguntó Elena a Damon al ver que no se movía.  
- Gracias. – susurró el joven al llegar a su lado.

Una vez que el niño volvió a estar dormido y ellos salieron al salón, Elena dejó de ocultar lo cansada que estaba y bostezó.

- ¿Estás muy cansada? – preguntó el joven con las manos en los bolsillos.  
- Los viernes son agotadores, como los fines de semana. Mucha gente, mucho trabajo. – dijo bostezando de nuevo.  
- Entonces me voy. – dijo Damon sin ninguna gana de irse, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba en su casa.

Él había vuelto a dejar de lado las barreras y se comportaba como el Damon que ella conocía tan bien, por eso le resultó fácil leer en su tono de voz lo que no decían sus palabras.

- Oye Damon… - le llamó haciendo que se girara. – Es muy tarde, Ric y Jenna no están y hay una cama libre, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir en vez de ir por ahí tú solo a estas horas? – le invitó. – Así podrías desayunar mañana con nosotros. – añadió apresuradamente.  
- Eso me gustaría, ¿pero no será un problema? – preguntó confuso, dividido entre el deseo de quedarse y el saber que debería volver a su casa.  
- Por mí no y ya has visto que por él tampoco. – le sonrió Elena, señalando la habitación que acababan de abandonar.  
- Vale, me quedo. – afirmó el joven. – Elena, siento no haberte llamado. – se disculpó avergonzado. – Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aclararme… lo siento.  
- Lo entiendo. – le dijo Elena poniéndole una mano en el brazo, ella también había necesitado tiempo en otro momento, para perdonarle y poder hablar así como lo hacían ahora.

Damon hizo un gesto de dolor ante la presión de su mano y ella la retiró preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en su camisa, en la parte interna del antebrazo.

- ¿Y lo has hecho? ¿Te has aclarado? – le preguntó aún mirando su brazo.  
- Más o menos. – contestó sintiéndose culpable porque ella hubiera adivinado en pocos minutos lo que le había ocultado a Rebekah durante tres meses. – Pero sé lo que tengo que hacer, no voy a irme de nuevo. – afirmó.  
- Está bien. Confio en ti. Descansa. – le dijo Elena y fue a tocarle el brazo de nuevo antes de recordar que no era buena idea.  
- Eres una buena madre. – afirmó Damon cogiendo su mano y acariciándola entre las suyas por unos segundos. – Descansa Elena y buenas noches.

Esa noche Damon no pudo evitar que la música se colase en sus sueños y recordó momentos como aquel del que le había hablado a Elena.

**El calor apretaba bastante y después de una hora de suave carrera, tanto Damon como Elena sudaban bastante y decidieron volver. Como corrían por el bosque lo que más cerca le quedaba era la mansión Salvatore.**

**- ¡El primero que llegue tiene premio! – gritó Damon alegremente cuando divisaron la silueta de la casa a lo lejos.**

**Ambos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y Damon tomó rápidamente ventaja.**

**- ¡Damon! – escuchó que Elena le llamaba y se giró hacia ella, reduciendo el ritmo.**

**Ella sonreía y estiró los brazos hacia él, por lo que Damon se paró y cerró los ojos esperando recibir el beso que no llegó. Escuchó su risa al pasar contra él y abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver que ella corría más rápidamente hacia la puerta.**

**- ¡Tramposa! – protestó a gritos echando a correr de nuevo.**

**La alcanzó justo en la puerta y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.**

**- Tramposa. – volvió a decir en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo antes de darle un dulce beso en la nuca.**  
**- ¿Pero te he ganado, no? – preguntó ella girándose entre sus brazos y mirándole con cara de inocencia.**  
**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – aceptó él, sonriendo por la sonrisa que vea en la cara de la chica.**

**Se habían conocido el año anterior, justo antes de que empezara el verano y ahora estaban viviendo su primer verano juntos como pareja. Y él seguía sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la veía, el mismo brillo iluminaba su mirada cada vez que veía su sonrisa y cada vez momento juntos era único e irrepetible.**

**- Quiero que toques. – le pidió inocentemente Elena, sacándole de sus pensamientos.**  
**- ¿El qué?**  
**- No sé, lo que quieras. ¿Lo harás?**  
**- Sí. – asintió Damon y se vio recompensado con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.**

**Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entraron cogidos de la mano y fueron directamente hasta el gran piano que estaba en una esquina del amplio salón de la mansión.**

**- ¿Me traes agua? – pidió Damon sentándose al instrumento. – Tranquila, creo que no hay nadie.**

**Se mordió el labio mientras la observaba marchar y apoyó los dedos suavemente sobre la tapa que cubría las teclas. Repasó mentalmente las canciones que conocía, pensando en que le podría gustar a Elena y tuvo un presentimiento. Levantó la tapa y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, irguiendo la espalda para encontrar la posición más cómoda y empezó a tocar.**

**_ [youtube]watch?v=iSg99iA8bDQ_**

**Estaba tan concentrado en la canción que no notó que Elena había vuelto y se había sentado a su lado hasta que no cometió un error que le hizo parar.**

**- Mierda. – se quejó al equivocarse de nota y fue entonces cuando reparó en Elena. – Lo siento, es difícil y estaba tocando de memoria… - se excusó llevándose una mano al pelo.**  
**- Es muy bonita, ¿qué canción es? – sonrió Elena poniéndole una mano en la pierna y apretándole el muslo.**  
**- Let it be, ¿de verdad te ha gustado? – preguntó tímido, ladeando un poco la cabeza.**  
**- Sí. – asintió y le tendió el vaso de agua que tenía en su mano libre. Después apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. – Me gusta mucho como tocas Damon. Eres bueno. – le confesó con los ojos cerrados.**  
**- Gracias. – sonrió sincero él mientras bebía agua. – Y a mí me encanta tocar para ti. – confesó algo avergonzado, sonriéndola con timidez cuando ella se separó y le miró cálidamente a los ojos.**  
**- ¿Por qué tocabas de memoria? – le preguntó con curiosidad.**  
**- Porque esa partitura no la tengo aquí. – respondió señalando. – La tengo en el ordenador, en mi habitación.**

**Ella cogió las partituras y las revisó mientras Damon jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.**

**- ¿Tocas otra? – le pidió suplicante. - ¿Por mí?**  
**- Dame un beso. – sonrió él señalándose los labios.**

**Elena se lanzó sobre él besándole tiernamente primero y después de forma más pasional. Besó además la curva de su cuello y el camino hacia su hombro, apartando un poco su camiseta.**

**- ¿Cuál quieres que toque? – preguntó acariciando su mejilla y la curva de su barbilla con dos dedos.**  
**- Está. – le pidió tendiéndole las partituras.**

**Damon las observó unos minutos, estudiando las notas en silencio antes de empezar a tocar y la música inundó la sala.**

**_ [youtube]__watch?v=YESpZ9j_DUs_**

**- Damon. Suponía que eras tú. – la voz de su padre le desconcentró y perdió el hilo.**

**Elena y él se levantaron rápidamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica, que temblaba algo nerviosa, como siempre que estaba en presencia de su familia.**

**- Papá... no sabías que estabas aquí. – dijo sorprendido.**  
**- Llegué de madrugada y me acabó de levantar ahora, tampoco sabía que estabas aquí. – dijo. – Que estábais aquí, hola Elena. – saludó, como si acabara de notar su presencia allí, lo que enfureció a Damon.**  
**- No te molestamos más. – dijo seco después del tímido saludo de Elena. – Nos vamos arriba. – indicó cogiendo la mano de ella para que le acompañase.**

**Ignorando a su padre, Damon pasó por su lado con Elena y la abrazó en cuanto estuvieron arriba.**

**- Lo siento. – se disculpó cabizbajo.**  
**- No importa. – Elena le acarició la mejilla con cariño y se apoyó contra su pecho. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?**  
**- ¿Empezados por ducharnos y luego pensamos algo? – propuso Damon apartándose para abrir la puerta de su habitación e invitándola a pasar como si fuera un antiguo caballero.**  
**- Podríamos ir al río. – propuso ella sabiendo perfectamente lo que Damon pretendía en la ducha y sonrió pícara.**  
**- O podrías ayudarme a arreglar el coche y así podríamos salir de este aburrido pueblo. – dijo él, refiriéndose al Camaro de segunda mano que había comprado cuando volvieron de la universidad, a los pocos días de que su padre le quitara su coche cuando se negó a irse de vacaciones con ellos. Guisseppe no quería que Elena les acompañase así que Damon se había negado a ir, a pesar de todas sus amenazas.**  
**- O podríamos hacer las dos cosas, ¿no?**  
**- Y más. – sonrió Damon empezando a besarla y retirando su camiseta mientras se dirigían al baño de su habitación.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos peligrosos**

Damon empezó a despertarse ayudado los ruidos que le llegaban de la cocina, los típicos del desayuno. Tardó en ubicarse pero acabó recordando que se había quedado en casa de Elena para no tener que escuchar a Rebekah en la suya. Al menos si le dejaba disfrutar de su noche con sus hermanos, Damon esperaba que estuviera más tranquila.

Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, que había dejado bien doblada encima de la cómoda y fue a reunirse con ellos en la cocina. El pequeño Damon estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que fue Elena la primera en verle.

- Hola. – saludó sonriendo levemente. - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Hay galletas y tostadas pero puedo hacerte algo si quieres.  
- Las galletas son mías. – protestó el niño, adueñándose del paquete antes de que Damon tuviera tiempo de decir nada.

Elena rió y se acercó a revolverle el pelo a su hijo. Después se giró hacia Damon, que se mantenía un poco apartado, sin acercarse del todo a la mesa.

- Bueno, pues tenemos tostadas para ti y para mí.  
- Me parece bien. – asintió él.

El niño se relajó al escucharles y siguió mojando una galleta en el vaso de leche que tenía delante, comiéndosela a pequeños mordiscos.

- Gracias. – agradeció Damon, sentándose cuando Elena le puso un plato con un par de tostadas.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la joven le puso también un vaso de leche. La miró confuso, pensando que se habría equivocado. Él odiaba la leche y Elena lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando ella se sentó frente al niño con su propio desayuno que también incluía leche, simplemente pensó que era un detalle que habría olvidado durante sus años de separación.

- No quiero leche. – dijo empujando el vaso lejos en la mesa.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? No me gusta. – se defendió sin comprender.

Ella le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pequeño hizo lo que tanto temía.

- Yo tampoco quiero. – dijo imitando el gesto del mayor, que en ese momento se dolía de la pierna.  
- De eso nada, tú te tomas la leche. – ordenó Elena muy seria. – Los dos lo haréis.  
- Pero no me gusta. – protestó el niño.  
- Ni a él, pero se la va a tomar porque es muy buena. ¿A qué sí, Damon? – preguntó Elena mirándole fijamente con toda la intención.

Sabiendo que no tenía más alternativa, Damon cogió el vaso y le dio un tímido sorbo.

- ¿Ves? – le indicó Elena al niño, mientras Damon volvía la cara para ocultar sus gestos de asco.  
- Eres como tu madre. – se quejó el joven en voz baja, recordando que Miranda también le obligaba a tomar leche en el desayuno cuando se quedaba en la casa Gillbert.  
- No seas crío. – le regañó Elena de la misma forma. – Solo tienes que beber un poco para que él se la tome. ¿No sabes que los niños imitan todo lo que ven?  
- No. – contestó el joven enfurruñado, mirando la leche como si fuese veneno mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.

El pequeño los observaba divertido pero no tocó su vaso de leche excepto cuando Damon bebía del suyo.

- Puedo hacerte colacao si quieres. O café. – ofreció Elena al ver el esfuerzo que le suponía.

Él negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba nada que llevase leche y el café solía tomarlo solo con azúcar.

- No puede ser tan malo, si en casa te la tomabas. – intentó animarle la chica, poniendo la mano en su brazo.  
- Pero solo porque lo de después merecía la pena, cuando… - Damon se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Elena retiró la mano como si le quemase y salió de la cocina, llevándose al niño con ella. Damon ocultó la cara entre sus manos mientras terminaba la frase en voz baja, sabiendo perfectamente que ella se había ido porque recordaba lo mismo que él.

- Cuando me besabas y me decías lo mucho que me querías por hacer feliz a tu madre.

Tapándose la nariz, se bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de leche y fue a disculparse con Elena. Ni él sabía porque había sacado a la luz ese recuerdo de esa forma tan simple y directa, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo que hacía fuera, pero extrañamente no dolía como en el pasado, esta vez se sentía distinto.

- Elena… - dijo acercándose hasta la habitación del niño, donde suponía que estarían.

Ella alzó la cabeza pero no le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó agachándose entre ellos.  
- Yo también lo siento Damon. – respondió ella.  
- Es hora de que me vaya. ¿Puedo venir el lunes? – preguntó cogiendo uno de los coches con los que jugaban.  
- Puedes venir cuando quieras. Yo trabajo pero Jenna estará y casi seguro que Ric también.  
- Vale, vendré después del trabajo. – asintió el joven, que se volvió hacía el niño. - ¿Quieres qué vuelva?  
- Sí. ¿Juegas? – preguntó señalando el coche que aún tenía en la mano.  
- No puedo, tengo que irme ya. – dijo algo triste, deslizando el juguete por la alfombra para devolvérselo.  
- Dale un beso campeón. – le indicó Elena al pequeño, que se acercó y besó a Damon en la mejilla antes de volver a sus coches.  
- Nos vemos. – se despidió el joven, sonriendo a pesar de lo ocurrido minutos antes.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con los restos de la fiesta dispersos por el salón. Muchas botellas, la mayoría a medias y unas pocas acabadas, platos con restos de comida y Klaus durmiendo en el sofá.

Torció el gesto y se quitó los zapatos para hacer menos ruido. Su habitación tampoco estaba libre, una pareja a la que no consiguió identificar en la penumbra ocupaba la cama y no le quedó más remedio que ir a la habitación que había compartido con Rebekah hasta hacía unos meses.

Allí encontró una botella más al lado de la cama y a su novia tumbada boca abajo, con un brazo colgando cerca de la misma. Suspiró al comprender lo que había pasado y dejó de lado la ducha que quería darse para ir a preparar café, suponiendo que iba a hacer mucha falta cuando despertasen todos. Volvió con una taza de café recién hecho y despertó a Rebekah sin querer al sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó llevándose una mano a la sien. - ¿Qué hora es?  
- Tarde, o pronto según lo mires. – contestó pasándole la taza. – Tómatelo, te ayudara.  
- Gracias. – agradeció incorporándose hasta apoyarse en el cabecero. - ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
- Hace un rato. – respondió esquivo. - ¿No tienes nada que contarme? – preguntó señalando fuera.  
- Se quedan hasta las Navidades. – explicó sin mirarle. – No saben nada de… de todo esto. – dijo dolida. – No hay habitaciones para todos, tendrás que volver a dormir aquí.  
- ¿Se quedan… todos? – preguntó incrédulo.  
- Sí, ¿por? ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó a la defensiva.  
- No, claro que pueden quedarse, está también es tu casa. – respondió Damon aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que convivir con todos los Mikaelson. – Pero lo de ayer, no vuelvas a repetirlo. – añadió serio. – Es mi hijo y quiero formar parte de su vida.  
- Solo no le traigas aquí Damon. – le pidió disimulando una pequeña lágrima. – Al menos cuando esté yo.

El joven pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él. Que estuviese decepcionado con ella no significaba que le gustase verla mal. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y se quedaron unos minutos así.

- Voy a ducharme. – dijo Damon para romper su postura. – Supongo que tendré que utilizar este baño.  
- Tus cosas están aquí, las traje antes de que llegaran mis hermanos. – respondió Rebekah.

Ella había levantado la cabeza para hablarle y él la había bajado. Sin pretenderlo, sus labios se encontraron y se besaron al contacto, intentando encontrar así lo que habían perdido. Fueron solo unos segundos antes de que se separaran incómodos.

- ¿Por qué sabes a leche? – preguntó ella extrañada, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba.  
- Porque Elena me ha obligado a desayunar leche. – murmuró sombrío mientras se levantaba, por lo que no vio como cambiaba la cara de ella al entender que había vuelto a pasar la noche en casa de su ex novia.

Se refugió en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha sin quitarse la ropa. Ese beso había sido un error, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Rebekah porque ese beso lo único que había despertado en él era cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, como cuando recuerdas algo que antes te hacía ilusión pero ahora era solo el recuerdo de saber que fue bonito. Nada más.

Él realmente había querido a Rebekah pero estaba casi seguro de que ya no lo hacía y no sabía cómo decírselo. No quería hacerla daño, no se lo merecía. Y aún no sabía cómo encajaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado con el que hubiera estado a punto de recordarle a Elena un momento romántico de su pasado.

Con el agua aún corriendo, salió del baño y se deshizo despreocupadamente de su ropa. También se quitó las vendas, que ocultó entre el montón de ropa y buscó por los armarios algo que le sirviera para liberar el agobio que le impedía pensar.  
Se sentó de forma que el agua cayera directamente sobre él, al extender los brazos el agua caliente se deslizaba por ellos, limpiando sus heridas tanto las nuevas que le escocían un poco, como las antiguas.

Comparados con sus cicatrices los cortes frescos no eran muchos pero Damon se avergonzaba de ellos más que antes, lo único que le consolaba era que aunque no podía reprimir el impulso de hacerlo, sí que podía detenerse después de tres o cuatro cortes. Al menos conservaba algo de control, pensó apoyando la cuchilla contra su piel.

Apenas había empezado el movimiento cuando recordó ese sentimiento de conexión con su hijo y se detuvo de golpe. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que sintió entonces, cuando jugaba con él o cuando el niño acabó durmiéndose en su regazo mientras veían dibujos. El pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su brazo le bastó y cuando el agua detuvo la hemorragia, se puso en pie y dejó la cuchilla lo más lejos que pudo para empezar a enjabonarse.

Por su parte, Elena lavaba los restos del desayuno mientras el niño veía dibujos en el salón. Le habría sorprendido comprobar que Damon se había acabado toda la leche antes de irse. Aún seguía sintiendo los mismos escalofríos en la columna por su comentario, ¿qué habría querido decirle Damon al recordar aquello? Por eso había huido, por lo mucho que había sentido al recordar cómo era besarle o decirle que le quería, como hacía cuando él desayunaba con el resto de su familia fingiendo que acababa de llegar a buscar a Elena cuando en realidad habían dormido allí los dos juntos.

Cuando terminó de recoger fue a sentarse con el pequeño, que inmediatamente se acomodó en su regazo. Elena aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre el día anterior.

- Oye Damon. – le llamó acariciando el pelo. - ¿Cómo es que vinisteis a casa ayer? ¿Pasó algo?  
- Ella le regañó y después nos fuimos. – respondió el niño, concentrado en la televisión. – No me gusta. – añadió frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Ella. – repitió el niño.  
- No sé quién es ella, enano. – replicó Elena haciéndole cosquillas para conseguir su atención. - ¿La chica que abrió la puerta?  
- Sí, esa. – respondió el pequeño Damon dejándola pensativa.  
- ¿Y dices que le regañó? – preguntó al poco.  
- Sí, como cuando Jenna ve a Ric bebiendo del bote de zumo, igual. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque pudiera parecer una tontería, Jenna era bastante maniática con algunas cosas y aunque Ric había transigido en la mayoría, era incapaz de quitarse la costumbre de beber directamente de cartón de zumo, algo por lo que tenían unas broncas bastante grandes.

- ¿Y por qué? – se preguntó más a sí misma que a su hijo, dudaba que él pudiera contestarle y ahora se sentía culpable por haber puesto a Damon en esa situación.  
- Ella quería llamarte. – la sobresaltó el niño al hablar. – Él dijo que no.  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Elena suspicaz y aunque el pequeño intentó poner cara de inocente mientras se reía entre dientes. - ¿Cómo te tengo qué decir que no se espían las conversaciones de los mayores? – le regañó haciéndole cosquillas sin parar por mucho que el pequeño suplicase.

_Elena llegó a casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, era tarde y suponía que todos estarían dormidos ya que al día siguiente madrugaban. Pero se encontró con que Alaric estaba en el salón pasando canales en la televisión que tenía silenciado._

- Ric… - murmuró Elena asombrada. - ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- Quería hablar contigo. – respondió en voz baja, frotándose los ojos. – Damon me ha dado esto. – dijo señalando un sobre blanco sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Damon? – dudó la chica, sentándose a su lado y subiendo las piernas al sofá. - ¿Le has…?  
- No, ese Damon no. Lo siento. – dijo tristemente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él. – Es del cole, no es nada malo, solo léelo.

Manteniéndose en la calidez de su abrazo, Elena leyó aquella notificación del día de padres y profesiones en el colegio.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿te ha pedido que vayas? – preguntó suspirando.  
- Sí. – asintió él con gesto de circunstancias.  
- ¿Y qué le has dicho?  
- Que yo no soy su padre. Tienes que hablar con él Elena, ya va entendiendo las cosas y sabe que le falta un padre. – le aconsejó el joven. – Además Damon ha vuelto a vuestra vida, en algún momento tendréis que decirle quien es verdad.  
- Ya, si ya lo sé. Pero cuando Damon volvió… pensé que sería algo que podíamos hacer los dos juntos. – pero como Damon se había marchado pidiendo que no llamase y seguía sin dar señales de vida, ya empezaba a descartar aquello.  
- No sé Elena, seguro que eso le hace mucha ilusión… pero no está y creo que tu hijo te necesita más. También puedes llamarle tú. – señaló pero no sonó muy seguro. – No sé que puede ser lo mejor.  
- Lo pensaré. Gracias por el aviso. – respondió Elena, acurrucándose un poco contra él.

Alaric la abrazó y poco después le dio un beso en el pelo.

- Tengo que irme o no mañana no podré levantarme. – dijo él suspirando un poco.  
- ¿No te vas a quedar? – preguntó extrañada la chica, señalando el cuarto de Jenna.  
- No… Por fin han conseguido que venga el fontanero y los demás trabajan, mañana tengo que estar en casa. – explicó Alaric dándola un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. – Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches Ric. – dijo Elena yendo a su cuarto.

Elena dejó el asunto hasta un par de días después, cuando el humor de su hijo había cambiado tanto que era difícil ignorarlo. Damon estaba como enfadado con todos, contestando mal y haciéndoles poco caso.

Cansada de esto, en la primera tarde que Elena tuvo libre fue al cuarto del pequeño y se tumbó con él en la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. Damon jugaba con los coches por su pequeña ciudad y al principio no hizo mucho caso a su madre. Ella cogió un coche de policía, precisamente uno de los que le había regalado Damon antes de desaparecer, empezó a jugar con él hasta que el pequeño bajó la guardia.

- Damon, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó aprovechando ese momento.  
- Nada. – respondió negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.  
- Puedes decírmelo. – intentó animarle Elena, haciéndose con otro de los coches.

El niño volvió a negar y siguió jugando.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? – de nuevo Elena se quedó sin respuesta, por lo que decidió intentarlo de otra manera. – Tengo una idea, echamos una carrera y si gano yo, me lo cuentas. – propuso apelando al espíritu competitivo de cualquier niño.  
- ¿Y si gano yo? – preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Me llevarás a ver a los Melts? – añadió ilusionado.  
- Sí. Venga, coge tu coche.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y el niño hizo la cuenta atrás, moviendo su coche antes del "ya", algo que Elena ya se esperaba y para lo que estaba preparada. Normalmente le dejaba ganar pero esta vez necesitaba saber así que su coche de policía cruzó el primero la línea de su meta improvisada.

- Gané. – se alegró Elena haciendo un gesto de victoria. – Ahora confiesa enano. ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

Damon se mordió la parte interior de las mejillas, enfurruñándose por la derrota pero acabó contestando.

- Porque te pones triste. Y a veces lloras. – murmuró el pequeño.  
- Damon ven aquí. – dejando a un lado el coche, Elena le abrió los brazos y el niño no tardó ni en segundo en refugiarse en ellos. – Cuéntamelo, te prometo que no me pondré triste. – le dijo suavemente.  
- Los otros niños de clase tienen papá, ¿por qué yo no? – preguntó después de unos instantes de duda. – Yo también quiero tener papá. – murmuró de forma perfectamente audible para ella.  
- Damon… tú sí tienes papá. – dijo ella acariciando su cabello.  
- Ric no quiere. – la cortó él cabizbajo.  
- No me refería a él. Me refería a tu papá de verdad. – le aclaró Elena y el pequeño se revolvió un poco en sus brazos con la curiosidad brillando en el azul de su mirada.  
- ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?  
- Porque… - dudó Elena pero al final decidió que Alaric y Jenna tenían razón, era el momento de empezar a decir la verdad. – Tu papá y yo vivíamos en el mismo pueblo pero un día tuve que mudarme lejos y dejamos de vernos. Después de eso, me enteré que iba a tener un niño… que eras tú. – Elena aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle cosquillas y así aliviar un poco la tensión del momento.

Riendo, Damon se retorció entre sus brazos.

- Entonces, ¿mi papá está en ese pueblo? – preguntó el pequeño cuando se recuperó.  
- Ya no, ahora él también vive en Nueva York. – explicó la chica.  
- ¿Y por qué no vamos a verle?  
- Porque eso es más complicado cariño. Pero sé que él quiere conocerte, solo que le da un poco de miedo. – añadió para aliviar la tristeza del niño al decirle aquello. – No te preocupes Damon, tú déjanos esto a los mayores, seguro que pronto lo arreglamos. Pero mientras… ¿quieres qué te cuente un secreto? – susurró en tono cómplice.  
- ¡Sí! – asintió el pequeño acercándose más a ella.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta en silencio para comprobar que Jenna no estuviera por allí y entonces Elena habló al oído de su hijo.

- ¿Sabes por qué te llamas Damon? Él también se llama así y tú te pareces mucho a él, llevas su nombre. – le explicó Elena.  
- ¿Mi papá se llama Damon como yo? – preguntó el pequeño.  
- Tú te llamas Damon como él. – le corrigió la chica con suavidad. - ¿Te gusta?  
- Sí. – aceptó el niño después de pensarlo un poco y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Siempre (Always)**

- Dios, que bombón. – suspiró Meredith desde detrás de la barra, con la vista fija en la puerta del bar que acababa de abrirse. – Ve a mi zona, por favor, por favor. – suplicó en voz baja juntando ambas manos.

Elena se acercó con una bandeja en la que llevaba unos botellines de cerveza vacíos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la preguntó, divertida por la actitud de su amiga.  
- Nunca tengo suerte. – la ignoró ella, medio derrumbándose en la barra. – Ese hombre es perfecto.  
- Pero es mío. – Andie, su jefa y dueña del bar, salió desde algún punto detrás de ellas y se alisó la camisa.  
- Está en su zona. – dijo Meredith derrotada.  
- ¿Quién? – Elena había estado cambiando los botellines por otros nuevos y no había prestado atención hasta entonces.

Se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento al ver a Damon en su trabajo.

- Sí, esa ha sido mi reacción. – rió Meredith, volviendo a mirar a aquel joven de cabello negro, traje negro y camisa verde clara que era la primera vez que entraba en el bar. – Mira, se levanta.

A punto de sentarse en una mesa libre, Damon por fin localizó a Elena en la barra y cambió de idea, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

- Hola. – saludó a las dos chicas apoyando un brazo en la barra.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? – preguntó Elena, adoptando la misma postura que él.  
- Verte. ¿No puedo? – preguntó inocente. - ¿Me pones algo?  
- Pídeselo. – Elena señaló a Meredith y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrisa porque Damon hubiera ido al bar.

Fue a llevar las cervezas, sonriendo a cada uno de los clientes mientras se las daba. Guardó la bandeja bajo el brazo y se retiró un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la coleta mientras se giraba. Casi chocó con Damon y soltó un gritito por el susto.

- Perdona. – se disculpó él, apresurándose a recoger la bandeja del suelo.  
- No tiene gracia Damon. – le dijo enfadada.  
- Quiero que me atiendas tú. – pidió el joven, haciendo un gesto de puchero.  
- Está bien. – Elena le arrebató la bandeja de las manos. – Siéntate y ahora voy. – le señaló una de sus mesas libres.

Damon caminó obedientemente hacia allí mientras ella volvía a la barra, donde Meredith esperaba boquiabierta y Andie con mala cara.

- Me dijiste que no tenías novio. – la acusó enseguida Meredith.  
- No te pago para que ligues, Elena. Avisadme si hay mucha gente. – las cortó molesta Andie antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su despacho.  
- Ignórala. Está amargada. – dijo Meredith cuando estuvo segura de que no las oían. – Le ha jodido que el macizo de tu novio no la haga caso. – se burló mirando hacia el despacho.  
- No es mi novio. – dijo Elena con tristeza a la vez que agachaba la cabeza para que ella no notara nada extraño en su mirada. – Damon es el padre de mi hijo, nos hemos reencontrado hace unos meses. – le aclaró y se marchó para atender al joven.

El chico se había acomodado tranquilamente y tenía un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo. Sonrió al ver que se acercaba de nuevo pero no era una sonrisa natural, era tan tensa como la situación que estaba viviendo.

- ¿Qué te traigo? – preguntó Elena sacando un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.  
- No sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas?  
- Oye Damon, estoy trabajando. – le aclaró acomodándose el mismo mechón rebelde de antes. – Si lo que quieres es jugar, vete a casa. Te estarán esperado. – le recordó dando media vuelta.

Él la retuvo por el brazo antes de que se marchara.

- Quiero… No, necesito. – se corrigió a sí mismo con nerviosismo. – Necesito hablar contigo, por eso he venido. No me importa esperar lo que haga falta.  
- Siéntate. – le pidió Elena algo impresionada por el cambio que había dado su expresión al creer que se iba.

Más tranquilo, Damon la obedeció y Elena volvió a sacar la libreta.

- Tienes que tomar algo si quieres estar aquí. Órdenes de la jefa. – le contó en voz baja, señalando hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho.  
- Tú conoces esto, si hay algo comestible… tráemelo para cenar, si no solo una cerveza.  
- Marchando. – Elena le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Pidió por él una de las hamburguesas especiales, el mejor plato del bar. Meredith quiso interrogarla cuando se acercó pero Elena sabía que se derrumbaría sí lo hacía, por tener a Damon allí pendiente de sus movimientos y se alejó de la barra rápidamente cogiendo una cerveza.

- No voy a dejar que te emborraches en mi bar. – le dijo al ponérsela enfrente.  
- No es mi intención. ¿Puedes sentarte conmigo? – le pidió Damon, señalando la silla que tenía enfrente.

Elena miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba atendido y ni rastro de Andie, por lo que se sentó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó ligeramente preocupada por su seriedad.

Nervioso, Damon se mordió el labio y bebió un poco de cerveza para darse valor, deseando estar borracho en ese momento para tener una excusa por sí a Elena no le parecía bien.

- Necesito que me ayudes. – le soltó directamente, extendiendo ambos brazos sobre la mesa, con los antebrazos hacia arriba.

Al principio Elena no le comprendió pero la significativa mirada que el chico dirigió a sus antebrazos, expuestos a la mirada de Elena aunque cubiertos por la camisa para el resto del mundo. La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió e inmediatamente apoyó las manos en sus brazos, sacándole un leve gesto de dolor sin querer.

- ¿Has vuelto a hacerlo? – le preguntó con miedo, retirando las manos que él se apresuró a coger entre las suyas.

Avergonzado, Damon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Es mucho menos que antes pero no puedo parar completamente y quiero hacerlo. Necesito ayuda. – reconoció incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
- Damon… - susurró ella aún impactada. – Pero yo no sé si puedo, no sé qué hacer. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para esto.  
- Yo sé que sí Elena. – le aseguró apretando sus manos y después cambió de estrategia. – Por favor. – suplicó.

Elena contempló aquellos familiares pucheros y supo que estaba perdida.

- Siempre te ayudaré Damon, deberías saberlo. – asintió. – Pero tienes que estar conmigo en esto, si tú no quieres, nadie podrá ayudarte.  
- Lo estoy, siempre. – le aseguró sonriendo.

Sin darse cuenta los dos habían usado su palabra clave, tal y como hacían cuando estaban juntos y ahora eran muy conscientes de ello, al igual que del roce y las caricias de sus manos.

- ¡Camarera! - gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

- Tengo que irme. – se disculpó Elena apresuradamente, escapando de aquel momento que empezaba a volverse muy incómodo.

Apoyando un codo en la mesa, Damon la observó trabajar mientras bebía un poco de cerveza. Ella no tardó en volver pero no se quedó, solo le dio la cena que había pedido para él.

- Que te aproveche. – le dijo antes de salir pitando a la barra.

En realidad huía de Damon, de todo lo que sentía al estar con él de esa forma tan normal. Quizá le entendiera mejor cuando él no se comportaba como un Salvatore pero eso solo hacía más difícil olvidar que ya no era suyo.

Por su parte Damon se comportó como un cliente modélico, no la presionó para que volviera a sentarse con él a pesar de que seguían teniendo mucho que hablar. Se conformó con observarla mientras comía y bebía lentamente. El único contacto que tuvieron después de eso fue cuando ella se acercó a retirar todo y él le pidió otra cerveza para entretenerse mientras esperaba.

Pensaba en que quizá la próxima vez podría traerse el portátil cuando Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos al ponerle la mano en el hombro.

- Vamos a cerrar. – le dijo suavemente.  
- ¿Ya? – se sorprendió él y sacó su cartera para pagarle la cena. - ¿Dónde te espero?  
- ¿Cómo que me esperas? – ahora se sorprendió ella.  
- Es tarde, te acompaño. Te espero en la puerta. – dijo levantándose y saliendo de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y mientras limpiaba intentó quitarle importancia, solo era un simple gesto de cortesía, nada más.

- Hoy tengo prisa, ¿me acompañas, no Elena? – le pidió Meredith cuando estaban terminado.

Ella no puedo negarse y cuando salieron, Damon estaba esperándolas como había dicho.

- Meredith, él es Damon. Damon, ella es Meredith. – dijo presentándolos cuando ella le dio un codazo.  
- Puedes llamarme Mer si quieres. – dijo Meredith mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon mientras sonreía amablemente.  
- Sí, vamos. – contestó Elena haciéndole una seña para que las siguiera.

Extrañado, Damon las siguió a la parte de atrás del edificio hasta un pequeño callejón mal iluminado, que las chicas utilizaban como atajo cuando tenían prisa y siempre se acompañaban. Al joven aquello le dio muy mala espina y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Elena de forma protectora.

No se quedó tranquilo hasta que no salieron y las chicas se despidieron. Caminando ya solo con Elena, no tardó en sacar el otro tema que tenían pendiente.

- Oye Elena… tenemos que hablar de Damon. – dijo algo inseguro. – Quiero colaborar con los gastos y eso.  
- No quiero tu dinero Damon. – contestó ella con seriedad, parándose en la acera.  
- No me parece justo que cargues tú con todo, también es mi hijo. – dijo ignorándola.

Escucharle hablar de esa forma del pequeño, aceleró el corazón de Elena.

- Déjame colaborar. – le pidió cogiéndola por los brazos. – Podríamos abrir una cuenta o algo los dos juntos, para el futuro o lo que pueda pasar.  
- Vale, es justo. Pero no pienso pedirte nada, tú solo ingresa lo que quieras. – aceptó y Damon sonrió al escucharla, asintiendo. – Por cierto Damon, debiste decirme que tendrías problemas por tener al niño en tu casa. No quiero causarte problemas con tu novia. – añadió aprovechando el ambiente de confianza.

Damon se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, soltándola de golpe.

- Si no pasa nada, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho. No te preocupes, que ya no te lo llevo más. – continuó su camino abrochándose mejor la chaqueta.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – sorprendido, tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla.  
- Pero no te preocupes, si no pasa nada, lo entiendo. – respondió ella esquivando el tema.  
- Escúchame Elena. – se puso delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla con una mano para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada. – Esa casa es tan mía como de Rebekah y sí yo tengo que tragarme a su familia cuando le da la gana, también tengo derecho a veros allí. Jenna, Alaric, Damon y tú podéis estar sin problemas, también es mi casa. – le aclaró. – Y ahora dime cómo sabes qué discutimos.  
- Damon os escuchó y me lo contó. – contestó Elena, intimidada tanto por su actitud como por el increíble brillo azul de sus ojos.  
- ¿Nos escuchó? – ahora había miedo en su mirada y se dio la vuelta pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.  
- Que no paraba de decirle a Rebekah que Damon era mi hijo, si nos escuchó, lo sabe… - confesó agobiado.  
- Tranquilo. – rió suavemente Elena poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – No pasa nada Damon.  
- ¿Cómo qué no? A saber lo que habrá pensado de eso… Además que querías que se lo dijéramos nosotros… - respondió aún más nervioso. – He metido la pata.  
- Tranquilízate. – le volvió a pedir ella. – Ven. – le llamó suavemente.

Él se acercó obediente y quedaron frente a frente.

- No has hecho nada mal. – le aseguró ella. – Esa parte no me la ha contado pero… ya lo sabía. ¿Te acuerdas que le dije que te llamabas Damon? – el joven asintió en silencio. – Pues poco antes de eso, cuando no estabas, Damon me preguntó por su padre y le conté algo… como que se llamaba igual que su padre. Técnicamente estábamos los dos cuando se lo dije, pensé que así sería más fácil que confiase en ti. – se disculpó algo nerviosa porque él no reaccionaba. – A lo mejor no fue una buena idea.  
- No, no, está bien Elena. – sonrió Damon. El pequeño lo sabía y aún así había podido acercarse a él, ¿o quizá hubiera sido por eso? La verdad era que le daba igual, lo había conseguido y no había sido tan difícil como temía. – Te debo una disculpa. – añadió rápidamente. – Pretendía llamarte, de verdad pero me daba miedo. Todo esto me superaba y luego con lo mío… ya sabes. – se disculpó avergonzado. – No soy el mejor ejemplo para nadie y no me atrevía. Pero me alegro muchísimo de que me llamases y me dieras otra oportunidad.  
- Damon… lo entiendo, ¿vale? Necesitabas tiempo y eso lo entiendo. Yo también lo necesité en su momento. Pero no lo repitas más, ahora que sabe quién eres… le romperías el corazón si te marchas otra vez. – le explicó la chica.  
- No… no pienso hacer eso. – negó Damon sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo solo de imaginarlo. – Esta vez me quedo.

Hablando habían acabado llegando al portal de Elena.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. – le dijo, quizá con demasiada sinceridad. – Me voy a la cama, que estoy muerta. Buenas noches Damon y gracias por la compañía.  
- De nada, gracias a ti… ya sabes porqué. – dijo bajando la mirada hasta uno de sus antebrazos, apretando el puño.  
- De nada. – Elena le sonrió mientras alzaba la mano para rozarle suavemente la mejilla. – Vete a casa, que ya es muy tarde.  
- ¿Mañana trabajas? – preguntó mientras asentía, ya se iba pero solo quería saber una cosa más.  
- Sí, ¿por?  
- Mañana nos vemos entonces. Que descanses. – se despidió volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos.  
- ¿Vas a venir al bar otra vez? – preguntó Elena sorprendida, entendiendo su actitud.  
- Claro. Si yo trabajo por la mañana y tú por la tarde, ¿cuándo vamos a vernos si no? Buenas noches. – repitió la despedida justo antes de desaparecer en la esquina.  
- Buenas noches. – dijo Elena al aire, algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Eso se parecía mucho a cuando Damon la acompañaba a su casa o a la residencia en la universidad.

Damon entró a oscuras en su casa, intentando no hacer ruido. Cerró los ojos de golpe cuando alguien encendió la luz del salón de golpe y se quedó pestañeando como un tonto allí parado. Klaus, Elijah y Kol le esperaban con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tú de qué vas? – le preguntó Klaus enfadado, poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Damon, aún incapaz de enfocar bien la vista.  
- Tranquilo Klaus. – Elijah se hizo cargo de la situación e intentó tranquilizar el ambiente. – Seguro que tiene una explicación. ¿Sabes la hora qué es?  
- Estaba trabajando, la empresa no se dirige sola. – mintió Damon, molesto por sus reproches porque él no había hecho nada malo. – Ahora si no os importa me voy a la cama. Ah, yo que vosotros haría lo mismo, que es tarde. – les dijo alzando las cejas antes de ir a la habitación.

- Este es gilipollas. – se quejó Klaus, apretando los puños.  
- No sabemos si está haciendo algo malo. – dijo Elijah.  
- Pues yo estoy con Klaus. Si todo fuera bien, Beckah no estaría tan triste. ¿No creéis? – añadió Kol, ahogando un bostezo. – Me voy a la cama.

Lo único bueno de aquello fue que Rebekah ya estaba durmiendo y al menos pudo desnudarse sin que resultase incómodo. No le hacía ninguna ilusión volver a compartir habitación con ella, prefería estar solo pero como no era posible tampoco quería torturarse, no era bueno para él. Revisó los vendajes en el baño y se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su novia.

Se acurrucó en su lado y en vez de autotorturarse con sus pensamientos, se relajó al pensar que había podido utilizar su palabra con Elena sin que pasase nada. Aunque era cierto que por momentos se había puesto todo un poco tenso, lo habían superado sin que pasase nada como siempre habían superado todo. "Siempre…" pensó mientras caía dormido.

**Quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Navidad y a pesar de que el tiempo no era el propicio, Damon había tenido que salir a hacer unas fotos que necesitaba para un trabajo. Había convencido a Mason para que le acompañase y ahora tenía que soportar las quejas de su amigo por la lluvia.**

**- Cállate ya. – protestó después de escuchar por décima vez lo mismo. – Si no voy a tardar nada, ya casi lo tengo. – dijo mirando por el objetivo de la cámara, terminando de ajustarlo.**

**Estaba a punto de hacer la foto cuando alguien se interpuso, tapando el objetivo con una mano.**

**- Hola. – Damon sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz de nuevo.**

**Para completar el cuadro, Sage no estaba sola, la acompañaba Rose.**

**- Hola. ¿Os podéis quitar chicas? – les pidió amablemente pero ellas le ignoraron.**  
**- Que caro te vendes. – protestó Rose llevándose provocativamente un dedo a los labios.**  
**- No te hemos visto de las vacaciones. Ya no vienes a nuestras fiestas. – Sage puso cara de pena.**  
**- Es que desde que se ha echado novia se ha vuelto un aburrido. – interrumpió Mason y Damon puso mala cara al escucharle.**  
**- ¿Novia? – preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.**  
**- Una niñata de primero… ¡Ay! – protestó cuando Damon le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.**

**Mosqueado, empezó a recoger todo. Ya vendría él solo a hacer las fotos. Sintió una mano en su cuello y se volvió para encontrarse con Sage prácticamente encima suya.**

**- Esta noche celebramos una fiesta en la hermandad… ven. – le suplicó, colgándose.**  
**- No, no puedo. – negó intentando quitársela de encima.**  
**- Anda… por los viejos tiempos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?**

**Damon se sintió enfermo al recordar porque estaba así. Antes de volver a casa en el verano, había estado en una fiesta en la hermandad de ellas para despedir el curso y había acabado haciendo un trío con la pelirroja Sage y la castaña Rose. Pero claro, eso había sido antes de conocer a Elena.**

**- He quedado, Sage. – dijo y acabó empujándola.**  
**- No seas así Damon, podemos ir los dos. – como siempre, Mason con la mejor idea posible, pero claro teniendo en cuenta que estaba coqueteando con Rose, Damon supo que no podía esperar ninguna ayuda de él.**  
**- Venga, será divertido. – le insistió Sage.**  
**- Di que sí Damon. – se unió Rose y él acabó dudando.**

**Confundido, se pasó una mano por el pelo.**

**- Dejadle, es que tiene que pedir permiso para poder ir. – se burló Mason. – Venid conmigo chicas, que yo sí sé como divertirme.**  
**- Y yo también. – se enfadó Damon por la indirecta. – Te lo demostraré en esa dichosa fiesta, Elena y yo iremos.**  
**- No lo siento Damon, los de primero no pueden venir, solo los mayores. - dijo Sage guiñándole un ojo. – Pero ya contamos contigo, seguro que será genial.**  
**- Pero no sé… - dudó de nuevo. – Ya había quedado con Elena. – intentó excusarse.**  
**- Tiene que pedir permiso. – rió Mason.**  
**- Que no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie. Si quiero ir, voy y punto. A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. – se enfadó apretando los puños.**  
**- ¿Eso es que vienes, no? – preguntó Sage, sonriendo.**  
**- ¡Sí! – gritó Damon.**  
**- Así me gusta. – sonrió Mason y alzó la mano para chocar con él. – Mira, por allí viene Elena, díselo. – añadió señalando hacia el edificio de al lado, de donde habían empezado a salir grupos de alumnos.**

**El joven miró hacia allí y tragó saliva al distinguir a Elena y su amiga Caroline con otras dos chicas.**

**- No te preocupes, ya se lo dijo yo. – y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Sage salió contoneándose con sus tacones hacia ese grupo.**

**Boquiabierto, Damon observó como hablaba tranquilamente con su novia y volvía enseguida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- Arreglado. Puedes venir. – les informó y eso rompió la parálisis de Damon, que salió corriendo tras las chicas.**

**La cogió del codo mientras la llamaba y ella le quitó la mano sin ni siquiera mirarle.**

**- Ve a tu fiesta Damon. – le dijo.**  
**- ¿Seguro? – dudó.**  
**- Que sí, vete con tus amigos. Tengo prisa, vamos a hacer un trabajo. – de nuevo no le miró y el beso que le dio le supo tan amargo como la hiel.**

**- La fiesta empieza a partir de las diez, venid cuando queráis. – dijeron Sage y Rose a coro cuando Damon volvió a reunirse con ellos.**

**- Va a ser genial Damon. – Mason pasó un brazo por sus hombros cuando se quedaron solos.**  
**- No sé tío… creo que a Elena no le hace ninguna gracia. – dudó Damon, agachándose para terminar de recoger todo.**  
**- Pero si no haces nada malo, solo es una fiesta. No has ido a ninguna desde que estás con ella, ¿y total para qué? ¿Habéis podido ya…?**  
**- No… - murmuró Damon cabizbajo, su amigo le acaba de dar donde más le dolía. – Pero eso no importa.**  
**- Ya. – escuchó que decía. – No te preocupes, esa fiesta es lo que necesitas para desahogarte. – dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.**

**Ya a la noche y completamente vestido para la fiesta, Damon seguía sin estar nada convencido, no podía evitar recordar aquella mini conversación con Elena. Mason no paraba de animarle y de decirle que no pasaba nada, que estaba en su derecho de divertirse. Pero no fue hasta llegar a la hermandad cuando comprendió lo mucho que se estaba equivocando, aquel no era su lugar.**

**Hábilmente esquivó a Sage que se acercó corriendo a él en cuanto le vio y se dirigió directamente hacia la residencia de Elena. Necesitaba verla. En la puerta se cruzó con Caroline, que iba completamente arreglada y le fulminó con la mirada.**

**- ¿Elena? – preguntó llamando a la puerta.**

**No obtuvo respuesta y siguió llamando con más fuerza sin intención de parar hasta que le abrieran.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Elena de mala gana al abrir.**

**Él se quedó boquiabierto al ver que estaba en pijama, con los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto.**

**- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó confuso y ella entrecerró los ojos, señal de que estaba enfadada.**  
**- Vete a la fiesta Damon.**

**Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el joven metió la pierna para impedirlo.**

**- No quiero ir a la fiesta. – negó intentando entrar. – Y tú no quieres que vaya.**  
**- Claro que no, ¿para qué voy a querer yo que vayas con esa? – y esta vez el dolor en su voz hizo que Damon se sintiera inmensamente culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes.**  
**- Lo siento. – se disculpó y empujó con fuerza hasta que consiguió entrar.**

**Elena se había apartado y había vuelto a la cama, donde había una tarrina de helado empezada. También le daba la espalda a la puerta por lo que Damon pudo acercarse sin que le viera. Suavemente apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la hizo girar, descubriendo que estaba llorando.**

**- Elena… - susurró al abrazarla, sintiendose muy mal. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia pero tampoco le abrazo de vuelta. – Lo siento. No quería ir a esa fiesta, es que… Mason empezó a picarme… las otras insistieron… Mason se empezó a reír y cedí. Lo siento Elena. – se excusó mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.**

**Con cuidado, Damon los fue sentando en la cama, con Elena entre sus brazos.**

**- Perdóname Elena. Yo solo te quiero a ti, eres la única chica a la que he querido de esta manera, ahora y siempre. Perdóname. – suplicó y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que ella asintió contra su pecho.**  
**- Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres. – sollozó ella.**  
**- Escúchame bien Elena. – Damon se apresuró a cogerla por la barbilla y la miró con fiereza directamente a los ojos. – Eso me da igual, no tengo ningún problema en esperar. Sé que merecerá la pena porque contigo todo merece la pena y sé que siempre lo merecerá. ¡Siempre! – enfatizó. - ¿Me entiendes?**  
**- Sí… - contestó la chica impresionada por la seguridad con la que hablaba.**  
**- Bien. Y ahora, prométeme que siempre me vas a decir las cosas como las pienses. Esto no puede repetirse. –le pidió sonriendo levemente.**  
**- ¿Y tú también?**  
**- Yo también, siempre te diré la verdad. – con ternura, Damon terminó de secar los restos de sus lágrimas con el pulgar.**  
**- Yo también. – asintió Elena. – Siempre. – y sonrió un poco por la enormidad de lo que Damon estaba diciendo.**  
**- Mucho mejor así. – sonrió Damon y se inclinó para dejar un beso en sus labios, saboreándola. – Sabes a vainilla. – comentó divertido.**  
**- Es el helado. – se defendió.**

**El joven buscó una cuchara por la habitación pero solo vio la que estaba dentro de la tarrina. Tendrían que compartir, algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo.**

**- Ven conmigo. – le pidió tumbándose en la cama.**  
**- ¿No vas a la fiesta? – le preguntó Elena algo reticente.**  
**- Iría… - dijo y ella bajó la cabeza. - …solo para demostrarles a todos quién es mi chica. Pero paso de que nadie disfrute de lo que es mío. – y ahora Elena le miraba con los ojos brillantes. – Ven conmigo preciosa.**  
**- Si estoy horrible. – negó Elena pero se acomodó en sus brazos.**  
**- Para mí siempre estás guapísima. – sonrió Damon dándole una cucharada de helado antes de tomar una él. - ¿Ves? Hemos superado nuestra primera crisis, eso es que vamos bien. – bromeó dándole un golpecito en la nariz.**  
**- Payaso. – protestó ella pero su sonrisa delataba que estaba contenta.**  
**- Pero te gusta. – sonrió tomando más helado.**  
**- Siempre. – y tomó su mano para quitarle la cuchara.**  
**- Me gusta cómo suena eso. Siempre. – afirmó Damon, sonriendo de medio lado al comprobar la luz en su mirada.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ¿Corres conmigo?**

Por primera vez en esa semana Damon pasaba la tarde en su casa ya que Elena tenía el día libre y no tenía excusa para ir al bar. Rebekah estaba ocupada con una de sus sesiones, Damon no sabía ni de que eran y al menos su ausencia le permitía tener la habitación para él solo.

Estaba descalzo, tumbado en la cama trabajando con el portátil y con los cascos puestos para aislarse de las voces de sus cuñados desde el salón. Aparte de traerse a su novia, Kol había venido con su consola y cuando las chicas no estaban, se pasaba el día enganchado al mando, la mayoría de las veces acompañado por Klaus. En cambio Elijah se pasaba el día saliendo con Tatia o acompañando a su hermana, algo de lo que Damon se alegraba.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la partida de los hermanos y sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, que Damon tenía cerrada por el ruido, Kol irrumpió en su habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

- Salvatore, te buscan. – le dijo fulminándole con la mirada.  
- ¿A mí? ¿Quién? – se extrañó Damon, que no esperaba ninguna visita.  
- No sé, una chica. ¿Sales o le digo que estás demasiado ocupado? – con esas palabras, Kol le reprochó indirectamente el poco tiempo que le dedicaba a su hermana.

Él bufó repitiéndose mentalmente que tenía que aguantar, que Kol solo era un niñato que intentaba provocarle y él era más listo que eso. La partida siguió parada y se sintió como un condenado a muerte en el momento de la ejecución por los dos pares de ojos que no se despegaban de su espalda.

Kol había cerrado la puerta principal y con solo poner la mano en el pomo se estremeció por el sentimiento de anticipación. Elena esperaba incómoda en el rellano y se sorprendió de verla tanto como se alegró.

- Hola. – le saludó ella tímida.  
- Hola. – sonrió él y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. - ¿Quieres pasar?  
- ¡No! – negó Elena demasiado rápida y efusivamente, él bajo un poco la mirada ante su rechazo. – Solo venía a traerte algo, como pasaba por aquí. – se explicó más suavemente.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó curioso, volviendo a alzar la mirada.  
- Solo son unos papeles, de lo que hablamos la otra noche… la cuenta en común. – le dijo tendiéndole una carpeta que había ocultado en la espalda hasta ahora. – He pasado a preguntar al banco, solo es información. – añadió algo nerviosa.  
- Le echaré un vistazo, pero por mí está bien cualquier cosa que decidas. Puedo acompañarte cuando quieras que lo hagamos. – sonrió con un leve brillo en la mirada.  
- Tú míralo y ya me dices. – le contestó y dudo unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó titubeando.

Damon se tensó al instante y salió al rellano, cerrando la puerta y llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- Más o menos. Ya sabes, lo estoy intentando. – dijo en voz baja.

La chica extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo, deteniéndose en el antebrazo y buscando algún signo de dolor en su rostro. Lo único que encontró fue una profunda oscuridad empañando el azul de su mirada y, por un segundo, fue consciente de sus confusas emociones. Al sentir como propia parte de la fuerte vergüenza que Damon sentía de sí mismo, se sintió abrumada por ella y entendió un poco mejor porque a Damon le costaba tanto soportarlo día a día.

- Tienes que hacer algo para distraerte. – le dijo en un impulso. – Busca otra forma de ocupar el tiempo, quizá si agotas la mente puedas controlarlo mejor.  
- No es tan fácil Elena. – negó Damon apenado. – Además tampoco sé que hacer.  
- Algo que te canse… no sé, ¿probaste a hacer deporte? – le preguntó.  
- No. – susurró él momentáneamente perdiendo en sus recuerdos.  
- ¿Quieres que probemos? A lo mejor te ayuda. – le propuso y Damon fue incapaz de negarse a pesar de lo desentrenado que estaba.  
- Yo ya no estoy en forma. – le advirtió señalándose de arriba a abajo.

Elena siguió la dirección de su mirada, desde su camisa blanca a sus pies descalzos pasando por sus pantalones beige. Estaba tal y como ella recordaba, impresionante. Se mordió el labio para contener esos pensamientos, a veces era duro de estar tan cerca de él de esa forma pero era lo mejor para su hijo y eso la ayudaba.

- Mejor, así te cansas más. Eso es lo que queremos, ¿no? – le preguntó reprimiendo esos pensamientos.  
- Sí. – suspiró él, sabiendo que lo que necesitaba era una vía de escape… otra distinta a la única que le conocía. – Por probar no se pierde nada.  
- Perfecto. – Elena sonrió por haber encontrado una manera de ayudarle. – Mañana te paso a buscar para correr… - y se detuvo en seco al notar que sus horarios no encajaban de ninguna manera.  
- Puedo escaquearme un poco del trabajo. Soy el jefe, puedo llegar tarde. – bromeó un poco para rebajar el tono serio de la conversación. – Madrugaremos. – afirmó decidido.

Elena asintió sin decir nada, cada frase de Damon despertaba más preguntas en ella pero lo que menos quería era agobiarle. Quizá si lo de hacer deporte juntos funcionaba y realmente Damon mejorase, quizá entonces fuese el momento de preguntarle, empezando porque hacía dirigiendo una de las empresas de su familia cuando siempre había odiado ese mundo o quién era ese chico que le había abierto la puerta.

- Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos. – se despidió antes de que se le escapase algo.

Iba a hacer un gesto como despedida pero Damon se acercó hasta ella y besó su mejilla lentamente.

- Nos vemos. – dijo en su oído.

La joven se estremeció ante tanta cercanía y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras para no tener que esperar al ascensor. Los labios de Damon se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras la observaba, aún respirando aquel olor a frutas silvestres que emanaba su cabello. Se dio la vuelta y casi se chocó con la puerta cerrada por lo perdido en sus pensamientos que estaba. Al principio se rió por lo bajo alegrándose de que nadie hubiera visto su torpeza pero le cambió la cara al tener que llamar al timbre para que alguno de los Mikaelson le abriera porque él no llevaba llaves.

- ¿Quién es tu amiguita? – le preguntó Klaus sarcástico.  
- Una amiga. – respondió de mal humor, empujándole un poco para poder pasar.

Klaus le siguió hasta su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta esperando una explicación. Damon le ignoró y dejó la carpeta en la mesilla, volviendo a coger el portátil. Molesto, el rubio se acercó a ver si podía ver algo.

- Lárgate Klaus. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío. – Damon se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y le dedicó una mirada glacial.  
- Lo que le hagas a mi hermana sí lo es. – insistió él, apretando los puños.  
- Si le tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien, se las daré a tu hermana, no a ti. Déjame en paz y vete de mi habitación antes de que te eche de la casa. – le amenazó.

El brillo acerado de sus ojos le indicó que no estaba bromeando y Klaus retrocedió de mala gana, hasta el salón.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.  
- Una "amiga". – respondió Klaus haciendo comillas con los dedos. – Este oculta algo, estoy seguro. ¿A ti que te ha parecido?  
- Nada especial. – respondió Kol encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que sé es que no esperaba verme, se le ha notado mucho, si hasta se ha puesto roja al ver que no era Damon. Venga, ¿seguimos? – le avisó cogiendo el mando de la mesa.

Damon interrumpió la charla de los hermanos saliendo al salón completamente vestido.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta. – les dijo cuando notó sus ojos sobre él.

Bostezando abiertamente, Elena se reunió con Damon en el portal de él a la mañana siguiente. Visiblemente incómodo en su ropa deportiva nueva, Damon ya se planteaba si no se estaba equivocando completamente y lo único que iba a hacer con Elena era el ridículo, ya que él había dejado de correr cuando Elena se fue, cinco años atrás.

Para contemplar su humillación, la chica estaba en perfecta forma física y tuvo que bajar varias veces el ritmo por él. Corrieron media hora por las calles casi desiertas a esas horas, Elena respirando tranquilamente y Damon resoplando en cada esquina.

El joven se derrumbó en un banco y se negó a continuar.

- Yo no puedo más Elena. – confesó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.  
- Que blando eres. – se burló ella, dando pequeños saltitos a su alrededor.

Damon bufó algo molesto pero no consiguió encontrar una réplica.

- Venga, vamos. – le apremió la chica, dándole en la pierna con el pie.  
- Estoy agotado. – se quejó haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
- Tendrás que volver a casa, ¿no? ¿O piensas quedarte para siempre en este banco? – le preguntó divertida.  
- Pues es muy cómodo. – se defendió.  
- Venga Damon. – le insistió.

Con rapidez, él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Elena no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio pero se las apañó para caer a su lado y no sobre él.

- Dame un respiro anda. – le pidió el joven haciéndole un gesto de puchero.  
- Está bien. – asintió ella, suspirando un poco.

Elena apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas sin dejar de mover los pies.

- Estás más flojo de lo que creía, eh. – se burló mirándole por encima del hombro.  
- He perdido la costumbre, solo dame tiempo. Llevaba mucho sin correr. – añadió bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Creí que te gustaba. – se interesó Elena.

Le había ofrecido correr con ella porque era algo fácil que sabía que a Damon le gustaba, algo que seguramente le ayudaría a distraerse. Además de algo que el joven hacía simplemente por costumbre desde antes de conocerla.

Había sido él quién le había inculcado aquella costumbre que había seguido manteniendo a pesar de las circunstancias y le había sorprendido descubrir que Damon había dejado de correr.

El chico se retorció las manos con nerviosismo ante su pregunta y evitó cualquier contacto visual mientras contestaba.

- Demasiados recuerdos. – musitó e instintivamente se echó hacia un lado, como queriendo poner más distancia entre él y Elena.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró ella por haber sacado el tema al entender que para Damon había sido más importante el tiempo que corrieron juntos que cuando lo hacía él solo.

Se quedaron en silencio notando como el ambiente se hacía cada vez más incómodo hasta que Damon, que sabía que la única intención de Elena era ayudarle, carraspeó un poco para romper la tensión.

- ¿Tú no lo harías mientras…? Ya sabes, cuando estabas embarazada. – preguntó inseguro.  
- No. También estuve tiempo sin hacerlo, al principio no podía y luego estuve muy ocupada. Lo retomé hace un par de años. – le explicó, había tardado en hacerlo pq al principio ella tampoco podía con los recuerdos.  
- Pues estás muy en forma. – admitió el joven, recordando la sorpresa inicial cuando Elena le había sacado toda la calle de distancia al empezar y sin apenas esfuerzo.  
- Esa es la idea, quiero correr en la próxima maratón, tengo que estar en forma para aguantar. – demasiado tarde Elena se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Damon no podía con los recuerdos y ella acababa de sacar uno sin querer. La forma en que él había retirado la mirada y la tensión de su cuerpo le delataban aunque no hubiera dicho nada. Sintiéndose culpable, se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Se acabó el descanso. Vamos a correr. – le dijo y esta vez Damon no protestó.

Obediente, se levantó y empezó la carrera con suavidad, Elena le siguió y esta vez siguieron un camino más corto hacia la casa del chico. Se despidieron con apenas un par de palabras, Elena continuó su carrera aumentando el ritmo y poniéndose los cascos mientras Damon subía para ducharse e irse a trabajar.

A la salida pasó por casa de Elena. Todos estaban allí ya y fue Jenna quien le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que Damon devolvió mientras escuchaba sorprendido unos acordes de guitarra.

Alaric estaba sentado en el sofá más grande y era quien tocaba. A su lado el pequeño Damon, arrodillado en la alfombra, le observaba con mucha atención y ligeramente boquiabierto con las manos en su teclado de juguete, que estaba sobre el sofá. Elena también le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados en el sofá más pequeño y Jenna se fue a la cocina.

El niño fue el primero en notar su presencia y levantó la cabeza con curiosidad, el mayor le sonrió dudando que hacer. Desde que Elena le había dicho que el pequeño sabía quién era, se ponía muy nervioso cuando le tenía delante, quería ser un buen padre y tenía miedo de equivocarse y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

Enseguida pareció perder el interés en él y tiró de la pernera de los vaqueros de Alaric.

- Venga, dímelo ya. – le pidió.  
- Impaciente. – rió él pero revisó las partituras que tenía a su lado antes de tocar una secuencia corta de notas.

Las repitió varias veces despacio y después le indicó al niño en su juguete cuál era la primera.

- A ver si sabes cuales son. – le desafió y mientras se puso a afinar suavemente la guitarra, corrigiendo un par de trastes.

El niño tocó la primera y después alzó la cabeza hacia Damon, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. Él se acercó a mirar las partituras desde atrás, había reconocido la mayoría de las notas pero no todas y aunque le costó bastante volver a leer una partitura, cuando estuvo seguro, hizo los gestos con las manos, como si estuviera tocando.

El pequeño lo entendió a la primera y se esforzó por imitar aquellos movimientos, fallando un poco hasta que consiguió tocar la secuencia completa desconcertando a Alaric.

- ¿Ya? No puede ser. – se sorprendió mirando al pequeño que se reía sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.  
- Si tienes la partitura ahí Ric. – intervino Elena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

La sonrisa en su cara le indicó a Damon que ella sabía que estaba allí.

- Pero no sabe leerla, solo es un enano. – protestó Alaric, girándose hacia el niño y sacándole la lengua.

El pequeño dejó de reírse y se lanzó directamente hacia los brazos de Elena.

- Me haces daño, Damon. – protestó ella, recolocando al niño sobre ella, que inmediatamente se abrazó a su cuello. – Quizás este enano no sepa leerlas, pero el que tienes detrás sí y se lo está chivando. – dijo señalando y Alaric se giró hacia allí, viendo a Damon por primera vez desde que había entrado.

Él se encogió de hombros con un poco de culpabilidad y Alaric miró incrédulo a padre e hijo y bufó molesto porque le hubieran timado. El pequeño Damon escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su madre.

- Oye, puedes sentarte, que no muerdo. – le dijo Alaric a Damon, al ver que seguía allí de pie. – No sabía que supieras música. – reconoció mirándole de arriba abajo cuando se sentó a su lado.  
- Algo sé. – respondió Damon.  
- No le hagas caso Ric. – les interrumpió Elena. – Toca muy bien.  
- ¿El qué? – se interesó, mirando de nuevo al joven.  
- El piano. – reconoció él. – Pero ya no, fue hace tiempo. Ya no tengo práctica, si me ha costado hasta leer eso. – se apresuró a añadir antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera pedirle que tocara algo.

Damon tenía en el juguete en su regazo y ocultaba su expresión a todo el mundo, Elena besaba la cabeza de su hijo y Alaric sintió la tensión entre ellos como una flecha que le atravesase en ambos sentidos. Ellos dos no necesitaban más palabras, como esa mañana, Elena supo la música era otra cosa que Damon había dejado de lado al estar atormentado por los recuerdos. Por su culpa.

Alaric se apresuró a cambiar de tema y cuando Jenna se acercó con la merienda, los adultos habían conseguido encontrar un tema de conversación más inocente, mientras que el pequeño Damon seguía refugiándose en su madre aunque controlaba al hombre que sabía que era su padre de reojo.

Elena se disculpó para ir al trabajo y le dio un beso a los miembros de su pequeña familia, no se atrevió a hacerlo con Damon y solo le apretó al hombro al pasar a su lado. Él se quedó hasta la hora de la cena y después se marchó al bar. Alaric le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se marchaba y en un impulso, cogió su cazadora y salió tras él.

- Eh, espera. – le llamó.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – se sorprendió Damon llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- Sí, tú. – le soltó directamente. – No te pienses que quiero ocupar tu lugar, porque no es así. Pero las chicas y el enano son mi familia, así que cuidadito. – le amenazó con determinación.

Damon le observó con gesto serio, analizando cada una de sus palabras y envidió un poco la conexión que él tenía con todos ellos.

- Vamos a hablar, ¿quieres una cerveza? Yo invito. – ofreció, sorprendiéndole a él.

Elena contempló con asombro como esta vez no era solo Damon quien la visitaba, Alaric le acompañaba. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa de siempre de Damon y se callaron cada vez que ella se acercaba, ya fuese a atenderlos o simplemente a cotillear que hacían juntos.

Al final los dejó con sus secretitos mientras bebían cerveza y hablaban en voz baja. Ella se dedicó a retroceder a otra época, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y Damon disfrutaba de sus aficiones y las compartía con ella…

_Poco menos de una semana después de su encuentro con Damon en la universidad, Elena estaba tumbada en una manta sobre el césped. Intentaba leer uno de los libros que les habían mandado en clase mientras Caroline parloteaba a su lado._

_A petición de Caroline se habían ido hasta la zona deportiva, a la sombra de un árbol cerca de la pista de atletismo. Su amiga solo tenía ojos para los chicos que aprovechaban aquella mañana de buen tiempo para hacer deporte. Elena intentaba prestar atención a la vez que leía, algo difícil y no conseguía avanzar nada en su libro._

_- Anda mira, si son los dos gilipollas. – refunfuñó Caroline._

_Elena miró de reojo y dejó el libro sobre la manta al ver a Damon y Mason a lo lejos. Los dos chicos llevaban solo un pantalón corto y se acercaron a la pista corriendo por el césped. Se quedó embobada observando a Damon, que gesticulaba mientras reía por algo._

_- Vaya par, si son los dos iguales. – volvió a quejarse su amiga, llamando su atención._  
_- ¿Por? – preguntó Elena, que no entendía bien el cambio de actitud de Caroline con el amigo de Damon._  
_- Porque esos dos solo querían una cosa. Seguro que te ha dicho que te llamaría. – Elena asintió y Caroline emitió un gritito de desagrado. – No lo hará Elena. Ellos son mayores y nosotras solo unas novatas. Solo fuimos diversión de una noche para ellos. – dijo dolida._  
_- ¿Qué pasó con Mason? – preguntó Elena entrecerrando los ojos._

_A pesar de que habían quedado los cuatro juntos, se habían separado por parejas al poco de llegar. Dejando a Mason y Caroline a su aire, Damon había invitado a Elena a cenar y después habían acabado en la habitación de ella, tumbados juntos en la cama con las manos entrelazadas mientras hablaban por primera vez de sus vidas universitarias. No habían pasado de los besos y de conocerse un poco más._

_Se enteró de que para Caroline la noche había sido completamente distinta. Ella se había ido con Mason a la habitación de él y habían pasado toda la noche juntos. Un par de días después, la rubia había visto a Mason enrollándose con otra y ahora le odiaba a muerte._

_- Mira como pasan de largo. – bufó mirando a los dos chicos que seguían dando vueltas a la pista._  
_- Seguro que no nos han visto Car. – respondió Elena sin inmutarse._  
_- O no han querido vernos. – contestó ella enseguida._  
_- No creo. – Elena sabía que Damon no era así y confiaba en él. Que Mason fuese un idiota no significa que Damon lo fuese también._

_Intentó volver a su libro mientras Caroline criticaba a Mason sin parar, que sí se lo tenía muy creído, que si era un chulo, que tampoco era tan bueno… Prestando atención solo de reojo a los chicos, su mirada se cruzó un momento con la de Damon. Él no pareció darse cuenta porque no hizo ningún gesto, pero segundos después Elena vio que miraba otra vez en su dirección y que cambiaba el rumbo de su carrera, pasando por el centro de la pista._

_- Ni se te ocurra echar a Damon. – le advirtió a Caroline al ver que Mason seguía a Damon como si fuese un perrito tras su amo._

_Damon llegó y se echó directamente frente a ella, tumbado completamente boca abajo en la hierba, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, a pocos centímetros de Elena._

_- Hola guapa. – la sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. – Hola rubia. – saludó después al notar la presencia de Caroline._  
_- Hola. – respondió ella tímida._  
_- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó señalando el libro._

_No tardó en cogerlo para revisarlo y Elena aprovechó para observarle. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, lo normal que era. Estaba tumbado en la hierba sin camiseta, con el pelo húmedo y gotas de sudor deslizándose por su torso y su espalda, como si fuese un universitario normal y corriente y no el principal heredero de una empresa multimillonaria que era._

_- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Damon haciendo una mueca con los labios._  
_- Es para un trabajo. – explicó la chica. - ¿Lo has leído?_  
_- Sí. – asintió él pasando las páginas aleatoriamente._  
_- Entonces ya sé a quién puedo preguntarle si tengo algún problema. – insinuó y Damon se rió alegremente mientras la miraba a los ojos._  
_- Si quieres ayuda solo tienes que pedírmelo, guapa. – le dijo al devolverle el libro._

_En ese momento el sonido de una fuerte bofetada les sacó de su burbuja y atónitos vieron a Caroline y Mason el uno frente al otro. El chico tenía la mano en la mejilla y Caroline estaba roja de rabia._

_- Tampoco te creas tan especial. – dijo Mason antes de dar media vuelta. – Vamos Damon. – llamó a su amigo a los pocos pasos._  
_- Ni tú tampoco, eres más bien de los mediocres. – respondió una indignada Caroline. – Vamos Elena. – dijo echando a andar en la otra dirección._

_Ellos se miraron mientras sus amigos se alejaban en direcciones opuestas._

_- ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó Damon, señalando hacia la silueta de Caroline._  
_- ¿Y tú? – Elena le indicó la otra dirección con la cabeza._  
_- Tengo algo mejor que hacer. – respondió él y extendió la mano hasta acariciar suavemente el brazo de la chica. – Aunque me temo que tendré que salir solo, no creo que consiga convencer más a Mason de que me acompañe a correr._  
_- No sabía que corrieras. – comentó Elena perdida en el mar azul de su mirada._  
_- Siempre que puedo. – respondió él. – Me gusta y me sirve para relajarme._  
_- No te he visto este verano. – le insistió Elena._  
_- Ah… - Damon dudó pero al final acabó sonriendo con timidez y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su brazo. – Este verano tenía mejores cosas que hacer que salir a correr solo._

_Elena entendió la referencia, Damon hablaba de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y enrojeció un poco al recordar esos momentos._

_- ¿Vas a salir corriendo si te digo que te he echado de menos? – preguntó igual de inseguro._

_Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta apoyar su frente sobre la suya._

_- Yo también te he echado de menos. – le confesó y Damon sonrió de oreja a oreja. – No tienes porque salir solo, puedo hacerlo contigo si quieres. – le ofreció sintiéndose algo culpable porque Damon dejase de hacer cosas que le gustaban solo por estar con ella._  
_- ¿Sí? – preguntó con un inconfundible brillo de ilusión en la mirada._  
_- Sí, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, soy un poco torpe. – le confesó avergonzaba._  
_- Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero pienso darte caña. Me gustaría correr una maratón algún día. Te daré tiempo para que te acostumbres pero luego seré duro. – le advirtió con un guiño cómplice y después se levantó de mala gana. – Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Mason antes de que se enfade. – se disculpó._  
_- Yo también debería ir a ver a Caroline. – afirmó Elena con pena._

_Se besaron tímidamente a la sombra del árbol antes de separarse y cada uno tomó una dirección. A la mañana siguiente, Damon estaba llamando a la puerta de Elena para hacerla cumplir su palabra._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Peleas…**

Esa no fue la primera vez que Damon y Alaric fueron juntos al bar. Después de su primera charla, mantuvieron como costumbre un par de veces por semana.

Damon ya era cliente habitual allí, ocupaba siempre la misma mesa para que le atendiera Elena y trabajaba en su portátil mientras cenaba tranquilamente. Después no se daba por vencido hasta que Elena le dejaba acompañarle a su casa, a veces Meredith se unía a ellos durante parte del camino y otras veces seguían el camino trasero por el maldito callejón que le daba escalofríos a Damon.

Cuando Alaric acompañaba a Damon eran los únicos días que él dejaba su portátil de lado y entonces los dos chicos se volvían muy misteriosos, estaban siempre atentos de que Elena no les escuchase y se habían negado a contarle de que hablaban. Alaric solo la decía que quería conocer mejor a Damon ahora que parecía estar integrándose de verdad entre ellos. Damon solo decía que Alaric era su escape, algo que Elena no llegaba a comprender del todo y después esquivaba el tema.

Era una de esas noches, Damon y Alaric tomaban una cerveza mientras hablaban, medio recostados en sus asientos. Después de la primera charla donde Damon había intentado que el otro joven entendiera que no era un peligro, que sus intenciones con Elena, el pequeño Damon y Jenna no eran malas, habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento.

El joven quería saber cosas que aún no estaba listo para preguntarle directamente a Elena y Alaric podía aclararle algunas de ellas. Y Alaric no había engañado a Elena, él ya conocía al Damon del pasado por todo lo que le habían contado, pero quería conocer al joven que ahora se estaba metiendo en sus vidas.

Pero no siempre hablaban sobre Elena o el niño, también hablaban de ellos mismos o mejor dicho, era Alaric quién solía hablar de él. Y precisamente el joven le estaba hablando de su antigua banda de la adolescencia cuando Damon se quedó boquiabierto al ver quien acababa de entrar en el bar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Alaric al darse cuenta del poco caso que le hacía y siguió la dirección de su mirada.  
- No me puedo creer que me hayan seguido. – murmuró Damon, viendo como Kol y Klaus se sentaban a un par de mesas de ellos sin molestarse en disimular que le estaban mirando.  
- ¿Seguido? – sin comprender lo que pasaba, Alaric se levantó y le cogió del brazo, obligándole a ir a la barra.

Elena había salido a atender a aquellos chicos y Alaric le pidió un par de cervezas a su compañera. Aún guiando a Damon, que estaba muy serio y como encerrado en sí mismo, fueron hasta el lateral donde se encontraban las mesas de billar. Un grupo de jóvenes ocupaba una de ellas y ellos fueron a sentarse en la que estaba libre.

- ¿Por qué iban a seguirte? – preguntó dándole uno de los botellines.

Damon esperó a que Elena se alejara de ellos para contestar.

- Son dos de los hermanos de Rebekah. – confesó. – Llevamos un tiempo que no estábamos bien y se ha traído a toda su familia, no sé, supongo que para entretenerse o algo. No le he preguntado pero ahí los tengo, a ellos y sus novias en casa. – paró un momento para beber algo de cerveza. – Eli pasa de mí, se dedica a salir con las chicas y a disfrutar de Nueva York pero Klaus y Kol… - nueva pausa en la que los señaló y después bebió. – son mi peor pesadilla. Los tengo siempre pegados, vigilando lo que hago, porque llego tan tarde a casa, porque me voy tan pronto… Son pesados pero no esperaba que me siguieran hasta aquí o no habría venido. – explicó sin atreverse a mirarle, alegrándose de que ese día hubiera tenido que acabar unas cosas urgentemente y no le hubiera dado tiempo de ir a ver al pequeño, porque si no también le habrían seguido hasta allí.

Alaric necesitó unos momentos para asimilar aquella historia pero cuando lo hizo, se puso de parte de Damon.

- Vaya par de gilipollas. – dijo llevándose el botellín a los labios.  
- No lo sabes bien. – afirmó Damon agradecido. – No sé que esperan descubrir pero no hago nada malo. ¿No? – toda su seguridad se desvaneció en esa última palabra y miró a Alaric suplicante, necesitando que alguien más le confirmara que aquello no estaba mal.  
- A mí no me parece mal que salgas a tomar algo con un amigo o que quieras formas parte de la vida de tu hijo. – le animó dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Venga, echemos una partida antes de que venga Elena a echarnos la bronca por ocupar la mesa sin hacer nada. – le propuso, bajándose de la mesa.  
- Vale. – musitó él, imitándole.

Ambos eran buenos jugadores por lo que las partidas solían ser largas e igualadas, perfectas para olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, justo lo que Damon necesitaba. Quedaban pocas bolas en la mesa cuando alguien detuvo el tiro de la bola blanca.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Alaric, incorporándose con el taco en la mano y viendo a Klaus con la bola en la mano.  
- Dejadnos en paz. – les pidió Damon, al ver a Kol saliendo de detrás de su hermano.  
- Es tarde. – dijo el mayor de ellos. - ¿No crees que es hora de volver a casa? – preguntó mirando solo a Damon.

Él negó, a Elena le quedaban un par de horas y como siempre, quería acompañarla hasta su casa para quedarse tranquilo.

- Id vosotros, yo iré después. – respondió esquivo.

Los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño y Klaus dejó la bola blanca en la mesa con un golpe seco, atrayendo las miradas de Elena y Meredith, que estaban en la barra.

- Tú vienes ahora. – ordenó el rubio y su hermano le apoyó.  
- ¿Vais a obligarme? – les desafió Damon ladeando la cabeza.  
- Eh, relajaos chicos. – intervino Elena acercándose hacia ellos con intención de poner paz.  
- Mira quien se une a nosotros. – comentó Kol dándole un codazo a su hermano, que se volvió sonriendo sarcástico hacia ella.

La reacción fue instantánea. Alaric se puso delante, protegiéndola de sus miradas algo que Damon deseó haber hecho él pero el joven se le había adelantado. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Tranquilo Ric. – dijo intentando calmarle con una sonrisa y volvió a pasar al frente. – Haya paz, chicos. Volved a la mesa. – les indicó suavemente.

Kol pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y los dos sonrieron mientras se miraban con complicidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú… Elena? – preguntó parándose a leer su nombre en la chapa de su pecho. - ¿Qué es lo que te hace distinta?  
- Eso, ilumínanos. – insistió Klaus.

Elena no respondió porque no entendía nada y esta vez fue Damon quien la protegió.

- Dejadlo ya. Largaos de aquí. – dijo apretando la mandíbula.  
- ¿Quieres qué te dejemos con tu puta, Damon? – le provocó Klaus y Damon ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

Solo lo había vocalizado y Damon era el único que lo había notado. Le pegó un fuerte derechazo a Klaus antes de que Elena y Alaric pudieran detenerle y en vez de ayudar a su hermano, Kol aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para devolverle el golpe, partiéndole el labio.

- ¡Basta! – Andie interrumpió la pelea, dejándolos a todos congelados en sus sitios. – Vosotros tres, fuera de mi bar. – dijo señalando a Damon y los dos hermanos.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kol desafiante.  
- Porque no admito peleas en mi bar. Os vais o llamo a la policía. – les amenazó.

Elena se apoyó en el brazo de Alaric y le pidió al oído que saliese con Damon y fuesen hasta la puerta de atrás. Asintiendo en silencio, él se acercó a Damon y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Nos vamos. – le indicó en un tono que no admitía réplica.  
- Bien. Ahora vosotros, largaos de aquí. – les indicó Andie con un gesto.

Sin Damon ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, por lo que los dos hermanos abandonaron el bar con ganas de pelea. Pero ni Damon ni el joven que le acompañaba estaban a la vista.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Andie una vez la cosa se hubo calmado y Elena estaba metiendo las bolas que quedaban sobre la mesa en las troneras.  
- Esos dos chicos han venido a molestar. Meredith y yo hemos escuchado un ruido, les hemos visto discutir y he intentado pararlo. Pero no ha servido para nada.  
- Dile a tu novio que para armar pelea ni se le ocurra venir. – le dijo muy seria y Elena no se molestó en discutir, estaba harta de decirle que Damon no era su novio pero su jefa no la creía. – La próxima vez habrá consecuencias. – le indicó antes de desaparecer en su despacho.  
- No le hagas ni caso, no podías hacer nada. – la consoló Meredith que había visto todo desde la barra.  
- Voy a ver cómo está Damon, ¿me cubres un rato? – le pidió algo cabizbaja.  
- Ve, yo me encargo. – sonrió guiñándola un ojo.

Elena la correspondió y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse, entró a la pequeña sala que tenían en la parte de atrás para guardar sus cosas.

Desbloqueó el cerrojo de la puerta trasera y tuvo que acostumbrarse un poco a la oscuridad para distinguir la silueta de los dos chicos cerca de una pared.  
Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, los llamó para que entrasen y tocó suavemente el labio de Damon, que aún seguía sangrando un poco y se le estaba empezando a hinchar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al hacerlo.  
- No es nada. – pero el gesto de dolor le delató y apartó la mano de Elena para volver a apretar el pañuelo contra la herida.  
- Voy a buscarte hielo. – dijo saliendo del cuartito.

Al ver lo preocupada que estaba, Damon se quitó el pañuelo e interrogó a Alaric, que no le había dejado solo en ningún momento.

- ¿Tan mal se ve?  
- Lo tienes roto, como se te hinche lo vas a tener bastante feo por unos días. – respondió él. - ¿Por qué le pegaste? – le preguntó después curioso.  
- ¿No lo escuchaste? – se sorprendió Damon. Alaric hizo un gesto de incomprensión, por lo que siguió hablando después de asegurarse de que Elena aún no venía. – La llamó puta… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.  
- No lo escuché… - negó Alaric apretando los puños. – Si no, el tuyo no hubiera sido el único puñetazo que se habría llevado.

Elena volvió con varios cubitos de hielo envueltos en un trapo e hizo que Damon se sentara en el banco, colocándose ella frente a él. Alaric los contemplaba con un nuevo respeto por Damon, aquello había terminado de convencerle de que no tenía malas intenciones con las chicas.

- Ric, ¿puedes vigilar fuera? Andie no suele venir por aquí, pero no sea que hoy le apetezca. Ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas por una noche. - explicó mientras intentaba que Damon le dejara ver la herida de su labio.  
- Haré ruido o algo si la veo. – asintió él.

Alaric salió cerrando la puerta y se apoyó en ella, listo para entrar si fuese necesario. Unos cuantos metros le separaban de la zona del bar, por lo que podría escuchar a cualquier persona que fuese a entrar antes de que le vieran.

- No seas crío Damon. – le dijo Elena, algo molesta por su reticencia a que le viera el labio y acabó cogiéndole la mano con decisión para quitársela.  
- Cuidado. – se quejó él cuando le acercó los hielos a la herida.  
- Si no te pongo hielo, mañana te va a costar incluso hablar. – le explicó como si hablase con su hijo. – Te has vuelto un quejica, ¿eh?  
- Me duele. – reconoció y esbozó un tierno gesto de puchero.  
- Aguanta. – y le sonrió para animarle. – Oye Damon, ¿quiénes eran esos dos? Él que te pegó estaba en tu casa el otro día.

Su mirada se ensombreció y puso su mano encima de la de Elena para asegurarse que pasase lo que pasase, no la retiraría.

- Kol es el que me pegó, el otro es Klaus. Y en realidad estaban los dos en casa el día que viniste. Son dos de los hermanos de Rebekah, están pasando un tiempo en la ciudad. Sus tres hermanos y las respectivas novias, pero Klaus y Kol están muy interesados por todo lo que hago y digo, estoy convencido de que me han seguido hasta aquí. Siento el numerito. – explicó sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. – No debería haberle pegado pero esa cruzada que tienen contra mí me saca de quicio, ya no podía más. Lo siento. – repitió su disculpa mirándola de reojo.  
- Os estábamos viendo, no tienes porque disculparte. Solo jugabais al billar hasta que ellos fueron a molestar. No me dan buena espina. – le confesó en voz baja recordando sus cuchicheos cuando los atendían y la forma en que la miraban, le daba escalofríos.  
- No te pasara nada, Elena. No dejaré que ellos se acerquen a ti. Ni a Damon. – añadió rápidamente. – Y Alaric tampoco lo hará.  
- Eso ya lo sé. – respondió ella aunque su tono era claramente de agradecimiento.

Damon sonrió a pesar del dolor al hacer el gesto y Elena apoyó su otra mano en la barbilla para que se estuviera quieto. Recolocó el hielo obteniendo un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Damon… - le regañó suavemente ella y le acarició la mejilla como pudo con un dedo. – Es por tu bien.  
- Solo estaré bien cuando me libre de ellos. – murmuró Damon. – Creo que nunca había tenido más ganas de volver. – Elena no entendió a que se refería pero aún así asintió y le sonrió. – Tengo mucho trabajo la semana que viene, creo que tendremos que dejar lo de correr por un tiempo. – le dijo apenado.  
- ¿Ahora qué habías cogido el ritmo? Te vas a morir de las agujetas. Otra vez. – añadió refiriéndose a lo mucho que le había costado acostumbrarse a correr todos los días y lo mucho que había protestado mientras.  
- Ya. – suspiró apenado. – Pero con las fiestas se acumula el trabajo, tengo informes, reuniones… Estoy hasta arriba. – resumió. – Pero podremos retomarlo allí, tengo casi tres semanas de vacaciones, mañana y tarde libres.  
- ¿Allí? ¿De qué hablas Damon? – le preguntó confusa.

Él parpadeó desconcertado por un momento, como perdido.

- Mystic Falls. Tus padres y los míos siguen viviendo allí. Todos volvemos durante las fiestas. Creí que tú también lo harías… como ya no tienes que esconderte de mí. ¡Ay! – se quejó cuando Elena apretó el hielo con fuerza contra su herida.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó ella, relajando la presión. – Es que… yo no voy a volver, Damon. Pasaremos las navidades aquí.  
- Ah… - el joven se quedó sin saber que decir, igual que ella. – Lo siento, solo pensé… como siempre volvíamos. – se disculpó mientras sus ilusiones de tener un poco de tranquilidad con Elena en el sitio donde había empezado todo se desmoronaban. – No debí darlo por hecho.  
- No eres el único del que me escondía, Damon. – le confesó la chica. – Yo también tengo mis propios fantasmas, solo que los míos son de carne y hueso. – la incomprensión de Damon era tan evidente que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risita que hiciera aún más difícil la situación. – Mis padres. Tampoco tienen ni idea. – le aclaró. – No quería que llegase a tus oídos ni a los de tu familia. Ya sabes cómo eran conmigo, no quería que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo. Él es lo más importante que tengo, Damon. Sé que no es comparable, que tú también lo pasaste mal pero… lo mío tampoco fue fácil. Sola y embarazada con veinte años, no recurrí a Jenna hasta que Damon nació y no fue por mí, si no por él. Después vino Ric y no se asustó porque hubiera un niño pequeño en nuestras vidas, al contrario, siempre ayudó desde el principio. No lo habría conseguido sin ellos. – le explicó y no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas al recordar.

Damon no pudo reprimir sus impulsos y le secó las lágrimas con su mano libre.

- No llores. – le pidió suavemente. – Es pasado, lo superaste, saliste adelante y no solo tú, lo hiciste con Damon. Es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer. – la animó con una mano en su mejilla y la otra sobre la suya. – Eres una madre genial Elena, no creo que nadie se atreva a dudar de eso.  
- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – le preguntó.  
- Sí. – afirmó él con sinceridad y le apretó la mano helada por el hielo. – Recuerdo cuando… cuando me dijiste que yo había cambiado. Y es verdad. – reconoció. – Pero tú también has cambiado. Eras tan niña cuando te conocí. – sonrió con nostalgia, perdido en sus recuerdos. – No me malinterpretes, eso me gustaba. Tan inocente pero te dejabas guiar por mí.

Sus palabras los transportaban a los dos a otra época y Elena era incapaz de interrumpirle, al igual que lo era él de parar.

- Nunca había conocido a nadie que confiase en mí de esa manera. Y lo hiciste desde el primer momento, desde que nos encontramos en el bosque la primera vez y te quedaste hablando conmigo. – sus ojos se iluminaron por el recuerdo. – Has cambiado tanto desde entonces, has madurado. – admitió. – Será por haber sido madre o por estos años viviendo lejos de tus padres, pero eres toda una mujer, Elena. Y lo has logrado tu sola, eso tiene muchísimo mérito.  
- Gracias. – titubeó Elena, tragando saliva, afectada tanto por su cercanía como por su discurso.  
- Solo es la verdad. – sonrió Damon, que se había ido acercando mientras hablaba.

Al instante siguiente estaba besándola suavemente, solo moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos. Elena le correspondió pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le empujó para separarle.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó echándose hacia atrás para poner bastante distancia entre ellos.  
- Yo… - Damon estaba tan confundido como ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos para huir de su mirada acusatoria.  
- Deberías irte. Mejor que Andie no te vea hasta que se le pase el cabreo. – se acercó únicamente para ponerle los hielos en la mano.  
- No sé si tendré tiempo para veros antes de irme. – musitó Damon. – Despídeme de Damon.  
- No, pásate tú aunque sean cinco minutos. Explícaselo, le hará más ilusión que seas tú el que le digas que te vas un tiempo. – le aconsejó. – Vete por favor.  
- No te vayas sola, que te acompañe Alaric. Hazlo por mí, por favor. – le pidió derrotado mientras se levantaba.  
- Y tú ponte más hielo.

Ni siquiera le miró mientras salía por la puerta trasera. Damon ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos y mientras caminaba, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué la habría besado. Seguramente el recuerdo una de las veces que Elena le había curado tuvo algo que ver.

**Damon rechazó la ayuda y se marchó del Mystic Grill con la cabeza bien alta. El dueño del bar le acababa de echar por pelearse con otro chico, uno que estaba allí de vacaciones y había visto varias veces alrededor de Elena, intentando algo con ella a pesar de sus negativas. Sabiendo que él estaría allí, le había dicho a su novia que esa noche no podría salir y había ido a explicarle que dejara en paz a su chica.**

**Intercambió un par de mensajes con ella y acabó dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Sus padres habían ido a ver a unos amigos y a Katherine la había visto en el Grill, por lo que Elena estaba sola en casa.**

**La cara le cambió en cuanto le vio, pasó de la alegría y la ilusión a la preocupación por él, mientras le hacía entrar y sentarse en la cocina. Elena no tardó en volver y cogió otro taburete para sentarse junto a él, con el botiquín en las manos.**

**- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó preocupada mientras cogía todo lo que necesitaba para curarle.**

**Damon cerró los ojos en el momento que ella le acarició la cara. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos enviándole placenteras descargas.**

**- No creo que Ben vuelva a molestarte. – murmuró y abrió los ojos temeroso de su reacción. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero no quería que Elena le regañara.**  
**- ¿Has ido a pegarle? ¿Por eso no podías salir? – preguntó ella, deteniendo su mano en el aire.**  
**- He ido a hablar con él, para que te dejara en paz. Y, como ves, no se lo he tomado muy bien. – explicó y quiso hacer una mueca para relajar el ambiente, pero solo le salió un gesto de dolor.**

**Elena se apresuró a curarle las heridas, empezando por el corte de su mejilla.**

**- Coge un poco de hielo del congelador y póntelo en el labio. – le indicó rozándole el labio inferior suavemente.**

**Él se apresuró a obedecer y Elena siguió curándole en silencio.**

**- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – se atrevió a preguntar.**  
**- Mañana es Nochebuena, tu padre te va a matar cuando te vea así.**  
**- Mi padre no me importa. – respondió más serio, ni se había acordado de su padre hasta que ella lo había mencionado. – Pero quiero saber lo que piensas tú.**  
**- Pienso… que lo has hecho porque estás celoso. Llevas celoso de Ben desde que llegamos y no tienes ningún motivo. – él bajo la cabeza ante sus palabras pero Elena le obligó a levantarla, para poder seguir curándole y que le mirara a los ojos. – También pienso que lo has hecho porque te importo y eso me gusta, que te preocupes por mí y me cuides. – se sonrojó mientras decía esto y Damon se acercó para besar la punta de su nariz, quitándose el hielo por un momento.**  
**- Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada? – preguntó para asegurarse y Elena movió negativamente la cabeza.**  
**- Pero tampoco estoy orgullosa. No quiero que te metas en líos por mí. Podría haberte pasado algo. – añadió preocupada.**  
**- No es ningún lío. ¡Au! – se quejó muy efusivamente.**  
**- Tengo que curarte esto Damon, es solo para que no se te ponga peor.**  
**- Lo sé, pero duele.**  
**- ¿Dónde te duele?**

**Damon señaló la herida de su labio y ella se acercó para dejar un suave beso cerca de allí.**

**- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó y volvió a intentar curarle.**

**Repitieron ese ritual hasta que Elena se quedó satisfecha con las curas.**

**- Ya estás. – le dijo, volviendo a besarle más tiempo aunque sin profundizarlo.**  
**- ¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó Damon cuando se separaron. – Yo he cumplido mi papel de novio protector, ahora es tu turno de cuidar de mí. – sonrió travieso mientras le ponía pucheros.**  
**- Siempre que te vayas antes de que vengan mis padres. – sonrió ella.**  
**- Ningún problema.**

**Elena terminó de recoger todo y fueron al salón de la mano. Se recostaron juntos, Elena apoyándose en el pecho de Damon y él rodeándola con sus brazos, viendo una película mientras se robaban besos y caricias entre risas y algunos gemidos de dolor por parte de Damon, que se olvidaba completamente de sus heridas.**

**Media hora antes de que sus padres llegasen, Katherine irrumpió como un tornado en la casa, yendo directamente hacia la luz que veía en el salón.**

**- Eh Elena, ¿a qué no sabes quién la ha liado hoy en el Grill? – se detuvo en seco al ver que su hermana no estaba sola.**

**Damon dejó de besar a Elena a regañadientes y por una vez se quedó sin saber que decir.**

**- Ya veo que sí lo sabes. – añadió Katherine asombrada.**  
**- Tienes que irte. – le susurró Elena en el oído. – Kath es como un reloj, no debe de quedar mucho para que vengan mis padres.**

**Él asintió y tiró de ella hasta la puerta. La besó con fiereza sin importarle el dolor en el labio y apoyó su frente contra la suya.**

**- Mañana te llamo. Feliz Navidad guapa. – la deseó antes de separarse.**  
**- Feliz Navidad Damon. – y él sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió sus ojos sobre su espalda, cuidándole mientras se iba, hasta que dobló la esquina.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Regalos **

La vuelta a casa acabó con las ganas de pelea de Damon. El labio inferior le ardía en el punto en que lo tenía roto y mientras cogía un poco de hielo, volvió a recordar ese beso y el suave cosquilleo que había recorrido su cuerpo antes de que Elena le apartara. La mirada que le había dirigido entonces, como si estuviera haciendo lo más horrible del mundo, le hizo bajar la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Ni Klaus ni Kol habían llegado y toda la casa estaba en silencio, algo que él agradecía. Se desvistió con una mano mientras la otra la tenía ocupada en el hielo pero no fue hasta meterse en la cama y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rebekah junto al suyo cuando empezó a sentirse culpable por haber besado a Elena. Sabiendo que ella estaría despierta, cogió su móvil para mandarle un mensaje.

"Siento lo que pasó. ¿Te has ido con Alaric? D."

No obtuvo mensajes por lo que supuso que ella seguía trabajando. Cruzó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y se dedicó a esperar mientras se cuidaba el labio. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el zumbido del móvil le despejamos.

"Estamos de camino. ¿Y tu labio? E."  
"Con hielo, tranquila. Oye Elena, creo que es mejor que mañana dejemos lo de correr, tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana. D."  
"Me parece perfecto. Feliz Navidad si no te veo. E."  
"Feliz Navidad. XOXO."

Con ese mensaje, Damon intentó disimular lo mucho que le había dolido que Elena estuviera tan dispuesta a dejar de verle en el único día que tenía más libre hasta su regreso de las vacaciones e intentó dormirse.

Rebekah despertó al moverse en la cama y echarse encima de algo cálido. Damon protestó pero se giró para seguir durmiendo mientras ella le miraba asombrada por encontrarle en la cama. Ya no coincidían, Damon se levantaba muy temprano y salía un rato, cuando volvía ella estaba desayunando o a veces ya se había ido y volvía tan tarde del trabajo que casi siempre estaba dormida. Por lo que instantes de cercanía como aquel eran muy raros.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven con los ojos cerrados al sentir la mano de Rebekah en su mejilla y la proximidad de su cuerpo.  
- ¿A qué hora te levantas? Es tarde para lo que acostumbras… - le dijo sin cesar en su caricia.

Damon abrió un ojo mirando el reloj, era tarde para cuando iba con Elena pero pronto para su trabajo. Se giró boca arriba y entonces Rebekah vio la herida de su labio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó preocupada dirigiendo su mano hacia allí.

Él se apresuró a detenerla y apartarla suavemente.

- Me duele. Es un regalo de tus hermanos. – se quejó mirándola acusatoriamente.

La expresión de ella le indicó que no tenía ni idea, por lo que se apresuró a contarle quienes habían sido.

- Mira Rebekah… tienes derecho a que tu familia venga y se queden aquí, no me meto en eso. Pero o hablas tú con ellos o lo haré yo porque a la única persona a la que tengo que darle explicaciones en esta casa es a ti, no a ellos que vienen interrogándome como si fuesen mis guardaespaldas. Ni mucho menos seguirme y montar una pelea. Lo siento por ti y por Eli, que no sois culpables de esto pero o se moderan un poco o se van.

Ella siguió observándole tragando saliva, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de su labio más que unos pocos segundos. Damon se incorporó en la cama, tapándose las piernas con la sábana y se revolvió el pelo con una mano, nervioso como nunca ante su escrutinio.

Acabó levantándose cuando el silencio le incomodó y se ocultó en la ducha. El agua caliente le relajó como siempre hacía y salió con la toalla en la cintura, derecho a vestirse y al trabajo.

- Me ocuparé de ellos, Damon. – escuchó que decía Rebekah a sus espaldas, mientras él cogía la ropa del armario. – Les pediré que me acompañen a Londres.  
- ¿Te vas? – Damon no pudo evitar volverse hacia ella sorprendido.  
- No sé de qué te sorprendes, si nunca estás en casa. – le recriminó cubriéndose más con la sábana cuando su mirada se volvió más furiosa.  
- Nunca estoy en casa porque te has negado a aceptar como ha cambiado mi vida. Fuiste tú la que me pediste que no los trajera aquí, en algún sitio los tendré que ver. – replicó poniéndose la camisa y abrochándose solo algunos botones.  
- ¿Los? A ella también la ves, ¿no? – Rebekah ya lo sospechaba pero no hacía que escucharlo doliese menos.  
- Elena es la madre de mi hijo, es parte de mi vida. – le aclaró.

Rebekah se levantó envuelta con la sábana y le puso la mano en el pecho.

- Y tú siempre seguirás enamorado de ella. – le dijo. – No puedo seguir así, Damon. Tienes que elegir, o ella o yo. – y subió la mano hasta sus labios, callándole. – Piénsalo bien Damon, te quiero y lo sabes. Elena ya te destruyó una vez, puede hacerlo una segunda, siempre tendrá ese poder sobre ti. Piénsalo y hablaremos cuando vuelva de Londres.

Se metió al baño sin esperar respuesta y Damon huyó de aquella habitación con los zapatos en la mano, aún asimilando el ultimátum que Rebekah le acababa de dar. Sumergirse en el trabajo le ayudó a desconectar de la parte emocional de su vida. Volvió a casa de noche, con la cabeza llena de números y la encontró más vacía que nunca.

Una nota en el frigorífico le avisó de que todos los Mikaelson y compañía se habían marchado a Londres en un vuelo esa tarde. Encontrarse solo de repente le cayó como un balde de agua fría y en el dormitorio encontró una carta de Rebekah, seguro que mucho más íntima que la otra pero no se sentía capaz de leerla en ese momento, por lo que la apartó. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar acompañado a todas horas y se sentía demasiado extraño ahora que estaba solo.

El portátil y el trabajo le absorbieron sin dejarle apenas tiempo libre, algo de lo que se alegraba porque temía lo que pudiera llegar a hacerse si pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con sus confusos pensamientos.

La semana pasó sin que se diera cuenta entre reuniones, informes y números. Era jueves por la tarde y aún tenía pendiente una reunión. Acababa de salir de otra y el tiempo que le quedaba era para repasar más cifras. Sus hermanos le confirmaron por mensaje que al día siguiente estarían en Nueva York. Por suerte su labio estaba casi curado por lo que no tendría que aguantar preguntas incómodas.

Tenían una comida por negocios con el resto de la directiva del grupo Salvatore y después habían acordado ir los tres juntos a Mystic Falls. Pensar en su pueblo natal le trajo recuerdos de Elena y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sabido nada de ella después de la noche de la pelea. De ninguno de ellos en realidad y se levantó con prisas, llamando a Anna con urgencia.

Jenna abrió la puerta preguntándose quién llamaría a esas horas y recibió seria a Damon. El joven, impecablemente vestido, se revolvió el pelo con una mano sintiéndose culpable.

- Lo siento, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó en voz baja.  
- Es tarde, estaba a punto de acostar a Damon. – le indicó.  
- Quiero verle. – pidió con ojos tristes. – Aún estoy trabajando, solo tengo cinco minutos Jenn.  
- Debería dejarte fuera, para que aprendas a desaparecer. Pero Elena me mataría, pasa. – respondió apartándose.  
- Gracias. – su sonrisa sincera aplacó el enfado de Jenna, que le cogió del brazo para llevarle hasta el cuarto del niño.

El pequeño estaba en la cama con un libro de dibujos en las manos y al principio se ilusionó al ver a su padre pero ganó la decepción de los días que no había estado. Jenna se sentó junto al niño y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿Nos debes una explicación, no? – le alentó.  
- Es que estoy muy liado, muchas reuniones con todo el mundo y luego tengo que hacer un informe de cada una. Mucho trabajo. – resumió al ver que el niño no lo comprendía bien. – Se lo avisé a Elena, que no sabría si podía escaparme y venir. Es complicado. Pero he venido, ¿no? Eso contará. – suplicó haciendo pucheros.  
- ¿Tú qué dices Damon? ¿Le perdonamos? – le preguntó al niño con complicidad, que asintió aunque mantuvo un poco de suspicacia.  
- ¿Vas a venir en Navidades? A mamá seguro que no le importa. – añadió rápidamente el pequeño Damon, mirándole suplicante.  
- No puedo. – en ese momento Damon se sintió lo peor del mundo por decepcionar a su hijo de esa forma, pero se había comprometido con su familia y no podía quedarse. – Por eso he venido, a despedirme.  
- Nadie trabaja en Navidades, ni siquiera mamá lo hace. Vas a irte otra vez. – terminó cruzándose de brazos y Jenna le acarició el pelo con ternura.  
- No es eso. – apenado, el mayor intentó justificarse. – Yo no soy de Nueva York y mis padres siguen viviendo en otro sitio. Le prometí a mi madre que iría en las fiestas, mis hermanos y yo lo haremos, por eso no puedo quedarme.  
- ¿Qué otro sitio? ¿Dónde conociste a mamá antes de que ella se mudara?

Las preguntas sorprendieron incluso a Jenna, que no tenía ni idea de que el pequeño supiera tanto. Damon no fue capaz de contestarle con otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

- Sí, es un pueblecito pequeño. Mis padres han vivido allí desde siempre y creo que los de Elena también. – sonrió al ver la curiosidad del niño.  
- ¿Cuándo vuelves?  
- No lo sé seguro, pero cuando acaben las fiestas. – la mirada del niño se ensombreció y Damon se apresuró a arrodillarse en el lateral. – Eh, ¿hacemos un trato? – preguntó llamando su atención. – Te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo cuando vuelva.  
- ¿Vendrás a verme? – preguntó mirando su mano extendida con recelos.  
- Palabra de scout. – aseguró y sonrió cuando su hijo le estrechó la mano, sellando el trato.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo por tercera vez y supo que ya no podía retrasarlo más, tenía que irse.

- Tengo que irme. Solo venía a despedirme y desearos feliz Navidad. ¿Me das un beso? ¿Por Navidad? – le preguntó tímido.

Jenna le animó poniendo la mano en la espalda y empujándole hacia él pero no era necesario. El pequeño se abrazó a su cuello antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Fue tan rápido que el mayor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Feliz Navidad. Sé bueno. – dijo disimulando la emoción. – Tú también, Jenn, feliz Navidad. – le guiñó un ojo a ella, que le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un abrazo.

Dispuesto a irse, Damon salió de la habitación pero Jenna le retuvo.

- Espera un segundo. – le pidió y volvió enseguida con un paquete rectangular envuelto y con un lazo. – De parte de los tres: Elena, el enano y yo. – le dijo tendiéndoselo.  
- Pero… - Damon se quedó congelado, aquello no se lo esperaba, él no había preparado nada para ellos. – Yo no… - dijo levantando la vista hacia ella, que le sonreía con ternura.  
- Solo es un regalo Damon, no puedes decir que no, los regalos no se rechazan. Solo no abras hasta Navidad. – le insistió.  
- Gracias Jenn. – titubeó el joven.  
- No seas tonto, ven aquí. – volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo mucho más sincero que antes, en el que la chica también besó su mejilla. – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Feliz Navidad Damon.  
- Feliz Navidad Jenn. Os llamaré o algo, ¿puedo? – preguntó tímido y ella asintió contra su hombro. – Despídeme de Elena y Alaric, dales las gracias por mí.

Asintiendo, Jenna le acompañó a la puerta y él sonrió mientras miraba atrás. Pero en el coche la realidad le alcanzó de nuevo con las malas caras de su equipo.

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con sus hermanos en la oficina y los tres fueron juntos a la comida desde allí, dando la perfecta imagen de la familia ejecutiva. Stefan frunció el ceño al ver a un joven que rondaba por la puerta. Con sus vaqueros gastados, camiseta básica y una cazadora, Alaric no encajaba en ese lugar pero era el único sitio en el que le encontraría.

Damon empujó a sus hermanos hacia el coche que les esperaba y fue a reunirse con el joven, que le había hecho un gesto en cuanto le vio.

- Jenna me dijo que te pasaste ayer. – explicó con su aplomo habitual sin dejarse intimidar por donde estaba y sacó un fijo paquete cuadrado envuelto del interior de su chaqueta. – No te entretengo más, feliz Navidad colega. – dijo tendiéndoselo.

Una vez más, Damon se maldijo por no haber pensado en regalarles algo y se prometió que a la vuelta compensaría ese error.

- Gracias, feliz Navidad Alaric.  
- Ric. – le corrigió suavemente y le puso la mano en el hombro por un segundo antes de marcharse.  
- Feliz Navidad, Ric. – susurró Damon apretando con fuerza el regalo, notando algo duro bajo sus dedos.

Lo ocultó en su chaqueta y se apresuró a reunirse con sus hermanos. Zach se limitó a mirarle intrigado pero Stefan no se calló sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó señalando.  
- Un amigo. – respondió él tocando el regalo bajo la ropa. La respuesta no contentó a Stefan pero Damon no quiso decir nada más.

La comida se alargó y llegaron a Mystic Falls más tarde de lo que habían previsto. Su madre salió a recibirlos y ella fue la única que notó algo extraño en su llegada.

- ¿Y Rebekah? – le preguntó a su hijo mayor. - ¿No ibas a venir con ella?  
- Cambio de planes. Se ha ido a Londres con su familia. – explicó recordando lo mucho que hacía que no hablaba con sus padres.  
- Oh. – se apenó su madre, que siempre se había entendido con Rebekah a la perfección. - ¿Todas las fiestas? ¿No va a venir ni un día?  
- No, mamá. Pero os manda saludos y que la disculpéis, es por trabajo. – la consoló diciéndole algunas de las cosas que ponía en su carta, que finalmente había leído la noche antes.

El reencuentro con su padre fue más frío y formal, como todo entre ellos, después de todo Damon no dejaba de ser el rebelde de la familia aunque ahora se hubiera reformado. Cenaron todos juntos y después Damon se excusó aludiendo al cansancio del viaje para librarse de una conversación de negocios.

Al principio se dirigió a la que siempre había sido su habitación pero se detuvo en el umbral, aturdido como si alguien le hubiera golpeado. Aquella habitación le traía muchos recuerdos, había pasado noches y muchas mañanas allí con Elena pero también había estado con Rebekah el año pasado. Y no solo eso, también era el lugar donde se había refugiado durante su depresión y donde se había cargado su relación con Elena al acostarse con su hermana.

Fue incapaz de entrar y llevó su maleta al único lugar de la casa donde estaría en paz, o al menos eso esperaba. El ático estaba igual a como lo había dejado hace años, solo que mucho más polvoriento por lo que se apresuró a abrir un par de ventanas para que se ventilara un poco.

Tendría que limpiarlo pero aquello estaba igual de bien que la última vez que había subido. La cama seguía estando en aquel rincón, el espacio bastante despejado y se sentía bien, justo lo que necesitaba.

Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y sintió la suave luz de la luna en su nuca, acariciándole. Como aquella noche…

**Sabiendo que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, Damon convenció a Elena para volver a Mystic Falls el jueves en vez del viernes. Después del incidente con Sage, Rose y la fiesta, habían decidido pasar los fines de semana en sus casas mejor que en la universidad, donde Mason y Caroline se oponían ya activamente a su relación.**

**Damon tenía coche, así que volver allí no era ningún problema. La casa vacía, tampoco. Le había costado un poco pero había conseguido convencerla de que se quedara a dormir con él gracias a su mejor cara de niño bueno. Aunque eso le había costado tener que ir a comer el sábado a casa de Elena, en la que sería su presentación oficial ante los padres de ella.**

**Damon también sabía que sus hermanos estarían en la casa por lo que después de enseñarla todo, pasó de largo de la que era su habitación y la llevó hasta el lugar que había preparado para ellos.**

**Se había adueñado del ático, que había limpiado y preparado en sus ratos libres para poder tener un rincón solo para ellos. La idea se le había ocurrido en Navidades, cuando subió a esconder uno de los horribles regalos de sus hermanos y vio la cama allí por casualidad, escondida en el rincón más alejado de la puerta. El lugar estaba iluminado por varias ventanas, pequeñas y redondas. Un par de ellas iluminaban directamente la cama, le gustó el efecto y por eso no la cambió de lugar. Añadió una televisión, un equipo de música y se encargó de que usasen otro lugar de la mansión de trastero.**

**- Solo pasara lo que quieras que pase. – le aseguró a Elena al ver como enrojecía al ver la cama. – Todas las habitaciones están en el mismo pasillo, solo es para que no nos molesten. Ya sabes que Stefan le gusta fastidiar. – suspiró. – Si es demasiado incómodo podemos quedarnos abajo.**  
**- No, Damon. Esto es… genial. ¿Has visto cómo cae la luz? Que tonta, claro que lo has visto, eres un artista. – se contestó a sí misma haciéndole sonreír. – Este finde hay luna llena, ¿crees que la veremos desde aquí?**  
**- No sé, nunca he estado aquí de noche pero podemos averiguarlo, ¿no? – sonrió pícaro, tomándola entre sus brazos y dejando un beso en su frente por su inocencia.**

**El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el salón, encendieron la chimenea y de pasada, Damon mencionó que sabía tocar el gran piano negro que había allí y a petición de Elena, pasó un tiempo tocando, con Elena mirándole con evidente fascinación.**

**Se duchó con rapidez, dejando a Elena encargada de recibir la pizza que habían pedido para cenar y fue a preparar su última sorpresa. Acababa de encender la última vela cuando escuchó sus pasos y se sentó en la cama para esperarla.**

**Ella se quedó parada y se ruborizó al verle. Damon llevaba los mismos vaqueros negros de antes pero desabrochados, en contraste con sus bóxers azules claros, estaba descalzo y sin camiseta.**

**- Ven. – le pidió Damon, abriendo los brazos, invitándola y a la vez señalando los pétalos de rosas que había colocado estratégicamente por la cama. La recibió en su regazo y la besó dulcemente. - ¿Pizza más peli, no? El plan perfecto. – propuso aspirando el olor a frutas silvestres de su cabello recién lavado.**

**Damon respetó su propio plan y después de la cena no intentó pasar a más de lo que ya había hecho con Elena. Se apartó y se tendió boca arriba en la cama cuando necesitó un respiro para controlarse. Acalorado y con la respiración entrecortada, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo por lo que solo pudo sentir a Elena cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.**

**Las manos de ella deslizándose por su pecho desnudo le hicieron soltar un ronco gemido de anticipación y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para cogerla por las muñecas.**

**- No tienes por qué hacerlo. No me importa Elena. – le aseguró y esperó a que como siempre, Elena murmurase sus disculpas y se apartara, roja por la vergüenza.**

**En lo único que acertó fue en que se puso roja.**

**- Pero a mí sí me importa. Quiero estar contigo Damon, en todos los sentidos. – dijo tartamudeando un poco.**

**Él sonrió y liberó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.**

**- Solo si estás segura. – cedió.**  
**- Lo estoy. – ella se echó sobre su pecho, apoyándose en sus manos y le besó.**

**Era un beso tierno a la vez que pasional, con las intenciones muy claras y sabor a seguridad. Incorporándose un poco, Elena se quitó la camiseta del pijama, revelándole que no llevaba sujetador debajo. Habían dejado las ventanas abiertas, por lo que la luz de la luna cayó directamente sobre ella, iluminando su silueta, encendiendo a Damon más que nunca.**

**- Dios Elena, eres tan hermosa. – susurró devorando su cuerpo con mirada ardiente.**

**Ella le acarició el pecho con un poco de torpeza, intentando que dejara de mirarla de esa forma que la hacía arder a ella también. Damon tomó el control de la situación, haciéndola girar para quedar encima.**

**La acarició con las yemas de los dedos, maravillado por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su toque. Recorrió su piel erizada con besos intentando no pasar a más hasta notar alguna dejar de que Elena se dejaba llevar.**

**Sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos, los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban y la forma en que arqueaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, rozándose placenteramente, le bastó para deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos.**

**- Tienes que ayudarme, ¿vale? – le pidió acariciando el borde de sus bragas con los dedos, con la cabeza a la altura de su abdomen.**  
**- No me hagas daño. – le pidió algo temblorosa entre sus brazos.**  
**- Eso nunca. – la prometió y la besó suavemente antes de deshacerse de la poca ropa que les quedaba a ambos.**

**Pensando únicamente en ella, Damon fue preparándola con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua, sin precipitarse en ningún momento. Cuando la sintió más colaboradora y relajada se detuvo un instante para prepararse antes de dar el último paso.**

**- Mírame. – le pidió acariciando su mejilla mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.**

**Elena le obedeció y él apoyó su frente contra la suya, perdido en sus ojos mientras la penetraba despacio. Sintió el momento en que acabó su virginidad y el pequeño grito de dolor de ella se lo confirmó. Se quedó quieto mientras la susurraba al oído y la besaba alternativamente.**

**A la chica le costó un poco responder pero la forma en que le devolvió los besos acabó con los nervios de Damon, que empezó a moverse lentamente. El contacto piel con piel pronto les consumió, la luna bañaba sus cuerpos haciendo más mágico el momento y se entregaron el uno al otro con lentitud, disfrutándolo con cada poro de sus cuerpos totalmente conectados.**

**Al terminar, Damon se echó a su lado para no aplastarla e inmediatamente sintió a Elena abrazándole por la espalda.**

**- Dime que no te he hecho daño. – preguntó temiendo haberse precipitado. Aparentemente mucho más tranquilo, internamente estaba seguro de que estaba más nervioso que ella.**  
**- Dime que ha estado bien, que no te has aburrido.**

**Él se giró con los ojos abiertos como los platos.**

**- Ha salido alucinante Elena. – le aseguró sorprendido. - ¿No ha sido así para ti?**  
**- Sí, pero… - no pudo continuar porque Damon la calló con sus labios.**  
**- No le des más vueltas, ha sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Sabía que merecía la pena esperar. – sonrió dándola otro beso.**  
**- Tú lo has hecho así. Siento haberte hecho esperar.**  
**- No importa, prefiero que estuvieras segura, eso es más importante para mí. Siempre lo es. – sonrió de medio lado.**  
**- Lo qué has dicho antes, cuándo estabas… ya sabes. – dijo sonrojándose y Damon se rió suavemente al notarlo. - ¿Me quieres? – le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.**  
**- Siempre. – afirmó sin dudar, con esa sonrisa pícara. - ¿Y tú a mí?**  
**- Siempre. – le sonrió de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y el corazón de Damon se aceleró ante la enormidad de lo que se decían sin ni siquiera dudar en el momento más íntimo posible.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Un aliado inesperado**

Refugiado en el ático, Damon esperaba ansioso que dieran las doce la noche para poder abrir sus regalos. Sabía que aún era pronto, que a su padre no le había hecho ninguna gracia que se marchara de la mesa y que tenía tiempo de sobra para abrirlos antes de volver a Nueva York. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía niño de nuevo mientras vigilaba la hora con el móvil.

En su familia, por tradición se abrían los regalos la mañana siguiente, Guisseppe había insistido en eso a pesar de que había niños en la casa. Unos parientes de su padre habían llegado un par de días después que los hermanos. Damon ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos y menos de sus hijas.

Esperaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, los dos paquetes juntos frente a él y el móvil encima de ellos. Sabía que era tonto pero dio un pequeño bote cuando por fin llegaron las doce y se abalanzó sobre los regalos.

Abrió primero el de Alaric, encontrándose con que el papel escondía un cd. No tenía carátula y por la parte de atrás encontró la lista garabateada a mano de las canciones, todas de música clásica. Resultaba evidente que Alaric había grabado el cd él mismo.

"Muchas gracias, mañana lo escucho. D." Le escribió al joven, agradeciéndole.

Alaric estaba sentado en el sofá de casa de las chicas, con una a cada lado. El pequeño Damon ya estaba durmiendo y ellos veían una película con las piernas enredadas sobre la mesa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Elena al ver su sonrisa mientras miraba el móvil.  
- De nada. – Alaric sonrió aún más ampliamente y tecleó su respuesta con dificultad, ocultándoles la pantalla.

"Ya me cuentas, tengo el presentimiento de que te gustara."

Damon lo leyó distraído, intentando abrir el otro paquete que tenía casi más celo que papel, por lo que supo que lo había envuelto Elena. Con dificultad consiguió romperlo todo y contempló asombrado un álbum de gruesas tapas negras con detalles plateados en las esquina. Sin entender nada, lo abrió y encontró la primera página oculta tras una hoja de papel escrita, en la que pudo reconocer la letra de Elena.

La cogió y entonces lo comprendió todo. La imagen de la ecografía que había descubierto le dio la primera pista. Lo ojeó rápidamente y vio más fotos. Todas eran de su hijo: de bebé, un poco más mayor, ya andando,… Básicamente desde que nació hasta ahora, como una película de la vida del niño en la que también salían Elena y Jenna, y Alaric en la última mitad.  
Contendiendo las lágrimas, empezó a leer la carta que Elena le había dejado.

_"Sé qué seguramente no estaré para darte esto y me gustaría poder decírtelo en persona, pero no me atrevo._

_Cuando nos reencontramos me acusaste de haberte robado a tu hijo… y es verdad. Es lo que hice al ocultártelo y no era mi intención. Jenna siempre me insistió en que no debía hacerlo pero es ahora cuando he visto lo mucho que me equivoqué entonces. Lo único que quería era protegerme a mí y a mi hijo, especialmente a él, de ti y tu familia._

_Ellos siempre me han rechazado y tú nunca has querido hijos, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ni lo que ibas a pensar. Al principio no quería verte y para cuando pude hacerlo, tenía demasiado miedo de que le rechazases. Sé que no es excusa, que debería habértelo dicho y que tú decidieras, pero tenía miedo. Y tampoco quería que te implicases solo por obligación, ser una carga en tu vida._

_En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no harías lo que tanto temía, te he visto intentar acercarte a Damon y la expresión de tu cara al conseguirlo. Me equivoqué contigo pero nunca quise hacerte daño ni robarte nada, solo proteger a mi hijo como podía. Lo siento muchísimo y espero que puedas entenderlo._

_Siempre te deberé algo y espero que esto pueda compensarte al menos una parte._

_Elena."_

Para cuando terminó de leer, las lágrimas caían abundantemente por sus mejillas y mojaban incluso el papel. Tenía mucho que decir y ninguna palabra escapaba de su garganta o de sus dedos, estaba más abrumado que nunca por sus sentimientos. Necesitó bastante rato para serenarse mientras ojeaba cuidadosamente las páginas de aquel álbum.

A altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ya todos dormían, el móvil de Elena recibió un silencioso mensaje.

"Tú no me robaste nada, lo perdí yo solo por idiota y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente esta nueva oportunidad. No volveré a decepcionarte, ni a ti ni a los tuyos. Lo juro. Pd: Me encanta el álbum, es el mejor regalo del mundo. XOXO D."

Damon se durmió ocultando protectoramente los regalos con su cuerpo. Extenuado mentalmente, no despertó hasta casi la hora de comer, cuando su padre discutía con su madre por él. Se vistió apresuradamente y escondió aquellos regalos que ahora eran sus más preciados tesoros, para que nadie de su familia pudiera encontrarlos.

- Solo me he dormido. – salió poniendo fin a la discusión entre sus padres.  
- ¿Ves Guisseppe? No empecéis con vuestras peleas, por favor. – les pidió a ambos.  
- Ve al salón, llama a los demás. – ordenó Guisseppe muy serio y sujetó a Damon por el brazo cuando intentó seguir a su madre. – A tu madre la engañaras fácilmente pero a mí no, ya no. – le dijo en tono duro.  
- Suéltame. – replicó Damon con frialdad.

Guisseppe le ignoró y apretó aún con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí encerrado?

Aunque no lo dijo directamente, Damon entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Con un movimiento brusco, liberó su brazo y se remangó las mangas de la camisa, enseñándole los antebrazos y sus cicatrices.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó molesto.  
- Estaría más contento si nunca te las hubieras hecho. – Guisseppe le dio el visto bueno, sin notar que tenía algunas cicatrices más y se dio la vuelta bruscamente pero no sin dar un nuevo golpe a la poca autoestima de su hijo.

Damon bajó al salón manteniendo la distancia con su padre y colocándose bien las mangas, se avergonzaba tanto de sus cicatrices que no dejaba que ni su familia las viera. La antigua y familiar tensión entre su padre y él, hizo que Damon solo quisiera alejarse de todo de nuevo y a partir de ese día, aprovechase cualquier oportunidad para separarse del grupo.

Aparte de llamar a casa de Elena cuando conseguía adueñarse del teléfono sin que le vieran y hablar un poco con todos ellos, tampoco los entretenía mucho porque no quería molestar, no tenía muchas distracciones allí.

El cd que le había regalado Alaric solo tenía canciones de música clásica, casi todas versiones de piano y guitarra, aunque un par de ellas eran solo de piano y una, solo de guitarra. Mientras lo escuchaba tumbado en la cama, se preguntó si Elena había tenido algo que ver en aquello o simplemente había sido casualidad que sus gustos y los de Alaric fuesen tan parecidos. Fuese lo que fuese, aquel cd le estaba ayudando a recuperar su antiguo gusto por la música.

Llevaba casi dos semanas en Mystic Falls cuando encontró un aliado en una de las personas que menos esperaba. Creyéndose solo, había bajado a la cocina a por un vaso de agua cuando se encontró con Zach.

- Pensaba que estabas con los demás. – dijo sorprendido, aludiendo a que el resto de los Salvatore habían salido a pasar la tarde fuera.  
- Y yo pensaba que te habías ido con ellos, como no te encontraba. – respondió él, sorprendiéndole aún más.  
- ¿Me buscabas? – le preguntó extrañado.  
- ¿Podemos hablar? – nervioso, Zach ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras desviaba la mirada.  
- Claro. – con un gesto, Damon le indicó que le siguiera.

Le llevó al ático, donde seguía sonando una suave música y su hermano contempló con evidente desconcierto.

- Así podía estar buscándote en tu habitación. – dijo mirando a ambos lados.

Damon no dijo nada, sospechaba que aunque sus padres sabían perfectamente donde dormía, Guisseppe no se lo había dicho a nadie.

- Ahora esta es mi habitación. – explicó bajando un poco la música, en ese momento solo sonaban los suaves acordes de una guitarra y podían oírse con normalidad.  
- No sabía ni que hubiera una cama aquí. – sorprendido, Zach fue a sentarse precisamente allí.

Damon le imitó y le miró interrogante. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había tenido una charla así con sus hermanos y siempre con los dos juntos, no a solas como estaba ahora con Zach.

- Dime. – le animó al ver que no se decidía a hablar.  
- Verás… es que pensé… que a lo mejor tú podías echarme una mano, darme un consejo o algo. – dijo entre titubeos.  
- Un poco difícil si no me dices con qué. – bromeó Damon, intentando que se relajara.  
- Hay una chica… me gustaría presentársela a nuestros padres algún día y no sé cómo hacerlo. Es un poco como cuando tú estabas con… ya sabes, no quiero recordártelo. – se corrigió evitando pronunciar el nombre de Elena y observando extrañado la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano. – Pensé que si no te importaba… ¿me echarías un cable con eso?

Fue como si algo hiciera click en el cerebro de Damon, que entendió el comportamiento de su hermano desde que habían vuelto. Llevaba sin verle casi un año, excepto por las llamadas de negocios, pero aún así le había extrañado ver que Zach y Stefan parecían más distantes y que el primero solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban, como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia, Zacky? – preguntó sonriendo, llamándole por el mote que le había puesto de pequeños.  
- Esto es serio Damon. – se quejó envarándose. – Olvídalo, no debería haberte dicho nada.  
- Espera. – le paró su hermano. – Nunca has sabido aceptar una broma. – se quejó y Zach le miró suspicaz, debatiéndose en si se burlaba de él o podía fiarse. – Venga, relájate. Te echaré un cable y todos los que hagan falta. – le aseguró haciendo que se sentara otra vez. – Pero también me gustaría saber algo más de esa chica.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No vas a contárselo a papá?  
- ¿A papá? ¿Yo? Creo que me confundes con Stefan. – rió Damon y su hermano sonrió tímidamente. – Supongo que tampoco puedo contárselo a él.  
- A nadie. – le pidió y su hermano asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para sellar su promesa.  
- Cuéntame, ¿cómo es esa chica? – se interesó.  
- Lexie es… - empezó Zach con un aire soñador que Damon nunca había visto en él. – Es fantástica y muy inteligente. Aún es estudiante pero solo le quedan un par de asignaturas para graduarse. – se defendió a la vez que lo explicaba. - La conocí cuando llevaba la mitad de sus prácticas. Entonces era becaria en nuestra empresa.  
- ¿El jefe con una becaria? – Damon no pudo contener sus ganas de interrumpir. – Papá te mata. Bienvenido al club de las ovejas negras de la familia Salvatore. – rió alzando la mano para chocar con él.  
- Damon. – protestó pero la risa de su hermano era contagiosa porque había dado en el clavo. Por eso había ido a pedirle consejo a él. - No hicimos nada mientras ella era becaria. Nos fuimos conociendo y empezamos a salir el mismo día que acabó. – dijo recordando como ella le había estado esperando en el aparcamiento y allí se habían besado por primera vez. – Me gusta mucho Damon, esto es importante. Pero no sé qué hacer con papá… ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas. Me da miedo que la rechace y eso nos afecte.  
- Sí, lo sé. – suspiró pasándose ambas manos por el pelo. – Siempre odié como trató a Elena. Como la tratasteis todos en realidad. – le acusó suavemente.  
- Ya… eso, lo siento mucho Damon. – se disculpó Zach, que ahora le entendía más que nunca. – Por eso entendería que no quisieras ayudarme, yo no me porté muy bien contigo.  
- Soy tu hermano, Zacky. Siempre te ayudaría. – afirmó con seguridad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. – sonrió.  
- Creí que solo tú podrías entenderme. Eres el único que has desafiado a papá. – comentó con un poco de admiración oculta en su voz.  
- Ya no. – sonrió Damon. – Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó mucho más serio. - ¿Tú sabes qué pasó con los Gillbert? ¿Con Katherine?  
- ¿Seguro que quieres sabes eso? – preguntó y Damon se dio cuenta de qué su hermano se preocupaba por él, algo que hizo que se sintiera más seguro y asintió expectante. – Katherine murió a los pocos meses de que Elena se fuera, los Gillbert se quedaron destrozados por perder a sus hijas en tan poco tiempo. Eso es todo lo que sé. – le explicó.  
- Gracias. – asintió Damon mientras suspiraba y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, sintiéndose culpable.

Cerró los ojos y solo sintió el movimiento cuando su hermano se echó a su lado. En silencio, escucharon la música reconfortándose el uno al otro con su presencia, como hermanos, como lo que nunca se habían sentido.

- La echas de menos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon de repente. – Por eso estás tan raro con todos.  
- Sí, creo que es la única vez que no me entusiasma estar a casa. – confesó Zach. - ¿Y tú?  
- También… - susurró en respuesta.  
- Supongo que será duro, como vives con Rebekah y ahora tener que separaros tanto tiempo por trabajo.  
- No… a Rebekah no. – contestó Damon incorporándose de golpe ante la revelación.

No se había dado cuenta porque estaba más ocupado lamentándose por lo que había perdido, echándose las culpas por estropearlo y luchando contra sus instintos ayudándose con el álbum de recuerdos y el cd. Pero la verdad era que echaba muchísimo de menos a Elena, a su hijo, a Jenna y a Alaric. Por eso se encontraba tan incómodo allí porque los echaba de menos y no se había parado a analizar sus sentimientos hasta ahora.

- Gracias hermanito. – sonrió inmensamente y revolvió el cabello corto de su hermano, que no entendía nada.  
- ¿Estás bien, Damon? – preguntó algo asustado.  
- Mejor que nunca. – no sentía merecedor de Elena pero podía intentar conseguir una oportunidad, si ella quería, claro. Lo primero era saber que había sentido ella durante aquel beso y para eso tenía que volver a Nueva York. Y prefería no hacerlo solo. – ¿Crees que tu chica tendría algunos días libres? – le preguntó.  
- Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Por?  
- Vente conmigo a Nueva York. Estoy solo, invítala, podéis quedaros conmigo. – le sorprendió. – Nos queda casi una semana antes de volver al trabajo y podrías pasarla con ella.  
- Si decimos que nos vamos, papá nos va a matar. – replicó su hermano.  
- No veo a papá por ningún lado. – señaló Damon, poniéndose en pie y abriendo los brazos.  
- ¿Vas a irte sin decírselo? Estás loco Damon. – protestó.  
- Puede… - reconoció guiñándole un ojo con entusiasmo. – Yo me voy, si quieres acompañarme… eres bienvenido.  
- ¿Y cómo vas a irte? El coche es de Stefan, no podemos llevárnoslo.  
- ¿Nadie va a los graneros de la zona de atrás, no? – preguntó sonriente, sabiendo que le había convencido.  
- Están desiertos. – le confirmó Zach.  
- Entonces mi coche seguirá ahí. Recoge tus cosas Zacky. – ordenó divertido.

Apenas media hora después y habiendo dejado una nota en la mansión diciendo que se iban a Nueva York a terminar las vacaciones allí, los dos hermanos estaban abriendo la puerta de uno de los graneros abandonados que había en el amplio terreno de la mansión. Damon retiró unas mantas y dejó ver a su hermano su viejo y renovado Camaro azul.

- Nunca te había visto este coche.  
- Papá me quitó el mío para "ayudarme" a cortar con Elena. – le contó haciendo un gesto de comillas. Abrió la puerta y, con las llaves que había cogido de su antiguo cuarto, probó el motor. – Así que me busqué otra forma de moverme y procuré que no se enterase. – sonrió al escuchar el familiar ronroneo del coche. – Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.  
- Abre el maletero. – le indicó Zack con decisión.

Damon ayudó a su hermano a guardar las maletas y se puso al volante. No tardaron en salir del pueblo y pronto también del estado.

- No contestes. – indicó al escuchar el móvil de su hermano.  
- Es Stefan.  
- No lo hagas hermanito. – repitió más serio, mirándole de reojo. – No puedo darte muchos consejos sobre cómo conseguir que Lexie les caiga mejor… pero sí que puedo decirte lo que no hacer.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó curioso.  
- Escúchame bien Zach. No dejes que Stefan se entere hasta que estéis los dos preparados para que papá lo sepa u os destruirá. – le dijo remarcando cada palabra. – Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo intimidado por el tono duro que había usado.  
- Porque yo nunca llegué a contarles a nuestros padres que salía con Elena. Stefan se encargó de hacerlo por mí la primera vez que nos vio juntos y eso casi acabó con nuestra relación. – confesó aún con rabia recordando ese momento.

**- Mierda, me he dormido. – protestó Damon en voz alta, en su cama en la residencia de la universidad.**

**Se vistió apresuradamente para salir a correr sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa tonta de su cara. La noche anterior había vuelto de pasar el fin de semana en Mystic Falls con Elena, su primer fin de semana juntos, donde ella se había entregado completamente a él y ambos se habían confesado lo mucho que se querían.**

**Se había quedado dormido y llegaba tarde a su cita para correr con su novia. Seguro que Elena ya estaba de camino o incluso a punto de llegar para buscarle. Sonrió al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta pero se quedó de piedra al ver a su padre allí.**

**- Hola. – saludó Guisseppe fijamente, observando por encima del hombro de su hijo el estado de aquella habitación compartida y algo revuelta, especialmente el lado de Mason.**  
**- Hola. – respondió Damon tragando saliva. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado, sabiendo que su padre no le visitaría solo por cortesía ya que eso no lo había hecho nunca.**  
**- ¿No te dijimos que no llevases a nadie a casa? Stefan me contó que aprovechaste nuestra ausencia para pasar el fin de semana en casa con una chica. – bufó con desprecio. – Me da igual lo que hagas pero no traigas a ninguna de tus putas a casa.**  
**- Elena es mi novia. – replicó Damon apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño para contenerse ante su provocación. – Esto es distinto, no es como ninguna de las chicas con las que haya estado antes. – intentó explicarse pero Guisseppe alzó una mano para cortarle.**  
**- Es como todas las demás, solo quiere una cosa y no eres tú. No seas tan iluso. – le regañó fríamente. – El sábado viene mi mejor socio a pasar el día con nosotros y trae a su hija. Es un año mayor que tú pero no creo que eso le importe, les he asegurado que estarás encantado de pasar el día con ella. Esa sí que es una mujer.**  
**- No, no pienso hacerlo. – respondió el joven, cada vez más desilusionado con la actitud de su padre.**  
**- Lo harás. Y dejaras de llevar ese tipo de gente a casa. – le ordenó.**

**En ese momento Damon vio a Elena a espaldas de su padre, la palidez de su rostro le indicó que les estaba escuchando y quiso dejar las cosas claras. A todos.**

**- No lo haré. Y también es mi casa, te recuerdo que el abuelo también nos dejó una parte de todas sus tierras a los tres. – añadió refiriéndose a sus hermanos y él. – Elena es mi novia y la quiero. Si la quiero llevar a MI casa, la llevaré. – le desafió con la mirada mientras remarcaba el posesivo con toda la intención.**

**Guisseppe le abofeteó dejando una marca roja en su mejilla.**

**- A mí no me hables así. – le dijo con voz glacial.**

**Lo único que impidió que Damon se abalanzase a puñetazos sobre su propio padre fue la presencia de Elena, que se interpuso entre los dos hombres, rogándole a Damon que no lo hiciera.**

**- Así que tú eres Elena. Mírame niña. – la ordenó observándola atentamente, de arriba abajo.**

**Apretándose contra el cuerpo de Damon, su espalda contra el pecho del chico, Elena soportó su escrutinio sosteniéndole la mirada.**

**- ¿Qué estudias niña?**  
**- Literatura.**  
**- Nada útil, lo suponía. – bufó Guisseppe. - ¿Cuánto cuesta eso? ¿Es lo qué quieres, no? Venga, dímelo. Te daré el dinero que buscas, podrás pagarte la carrera en la universidad que te dé la gana.**

**Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Elena se liberó del abrazo de Damon y salió corriendo de allí.**

**- ¡Elena! – la llamó Damon y después fulminó a su padre con odio en la mirada. – Te has pasado y te equivocas. Vas a tener que disculparte por esto si quieres que en algún momento vuelva a casa. – le amenazó echando a correr tras ella.**  
**- A ver si dices lo mismo cuando ella venga pidiendo dinero. – escuchó que su padre le decía a sus espaldas y aceleró el ritmo para no seguir escuchándole.**

**A pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo entrenando juntos, Damon seguía siendo más rápido que Elena porque estaba mucho más en forma después de años corriendo en solitario. Consiguió alcanzarla justo antes de llegar a las pistas.**

**- ¡Elena! – la llamó abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo. Notó que se estremecía y sus lágrimas humedecieron su camiseta. – No es verdad, yo sé que no es verdad. – le aseguró.**

**La arrastró debajo de las gradas, donde tendrían un poco más de intimidad.**

**- Te quiero. Mírame, por favor. – tuvo que obligarla a que levantara la cabeza y empezó a borrar sus lágrimas suavemente con su pulgar. – Mi padre es un idiota, es un Salvatore, yo no. Sé que lo nuestro es real, lo sé. No lo habría dudado antes del finde y es imposible que dude después de lo que pasó entonces, de lo que sentimos. Créeme, por favor. No me dejes, no me dejes Elena. – le suplicó desesperado.**

**La chica alzó la mano hasta su mejilla y Damon se apoyó en ella automáticamente.**

**- No me dejes, por favor. – repitió.**  
**- Lloras. – comentó con sorpresa en su voz y Damon notó entonces la humedad de sus propias lágrimas.**  
**- Sé que me quieres y que no es por el dinero, por favor Elena, no dejes que mi padre nos separe. – le pidió.**  
**- ¿Tú me quieres Damon? – le preguntó temblorosa.**  
**- Siempre. – le aseguró con firmeza, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. – Siempre.**  
**- Dímelo por favor. No dejes de decírmelo. – le pidió tras separarse de un corto beso en el que apenas rozó sus labios.**  
**- Te quiero Elena, te quiero, te quiero. - besándola suavemente, alternativamente los labios y las mejillas, Damon fue repitiéndole lo mucho que la quería, tranquilizándola a ella y así mismo después del encontronazo con su padre.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Se revela el secreto**

_En Mystic Falls…_

Guisseppe se enfadó al descubrir que Damon había vuelto a sus aires de rebelde y además había convencido a Zach para que se uniera a él. Se encerró en su despacho sin hablar con nadie y el único que se atrevió a seguirle fue Stefan, que tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones y esperó a que su padre se calmase un poco.

- No sé cómo ha convencido a Zach pero sé porque se ha ido Damon. – le contó a su padre.  
- Habla. – le ordenó con sequedad, sentándose en frente con un vaso de whisky en la mano.  
- Creo que Damon miente. Rebekah no se ha ido por trabajo, creo que le ha dejado porque está volviendo a ver a Elena.  
- ¿Qué? – alucinó Guisseppe, apretando con fuerza el vaso, que crujió de una manera extraña.  
- Rebekah me llamó una noche que Damon se había ido de casa borracho y de mala manera. Quería saber si estaba conmigo y cuando le dije que no, empezó a decir que estaría con ella. No entendí nada pero le estuve llamando y me cogió el teléfono Elena, diciendo que dejase a Damon en paz. – explicó. – Seguro que ha ido a verla.  
- Damon es demasiado débil, no pienso dejar que vuelva a caer en sus garras. – Guisseppe se levantó con furia y estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso contra la pared.

_En Nueva York…_

A pesar de estar de vacaciones, el colegio había organizado algunos entrenamientos para que los niños hicieran algo de deporte. Sabiendo por Alaric cuando tocaba el entrenamiento de béisbol, Damon se presentó allí por sorpresa ya que no le había dicho a nadie que había vuelto a Nueva York. Llevaba dos días allí en los que se había dedicado a conocer un poco mejor a su hermano, también había ido a comprar algunos regalos aunque fuesen tardíos.

Zach había invitado a Lexi, que en ese momento volaba a Nueva York y los dos hermanos se habían separado. El mayor se dirigía hacía el colegio de su hijo, y su hermano al aeropuerto en busca de su novia.

Damon fue asomándose con timidez y buscó en las gradas con la mirada. Elena, Jenna y Alaric estaban sentados juntos en la segunda fila, con las manos en los bolsillos y hablando animadamente entre ellos. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada distinguió a su hijo entre el resto de los niños y se acercó a la valla que separaba la grada del campo de deporte. Fue allí primero para cumplir su promesa.

Elena y los demás se quedaron mudos al verle pero el pequeño Damon corrió hacia él en cuanto le llamó.

- ¡Has venido! – gritó entusiasmado, apoyando las manos en la valla.  
- Claro. Prometí que lo haría, ¿no? – sonrió él, apoyándose de la misma forma en la valla.  
- ¿Y vas a quedarte? ¡Genial! – volvió a gritar cuando el mayor asintió.

El entrenador llamó a todos los chicos y Damon fue a las gradas, a reunirse con los demás, que no disimularon su sorpresa.

- ¿Tú no estabas de vacaciones? – preguntó Alaric con un apretón de manos.  
- Y lo sigo estando. – afirmó él, mientras seguía con la ronda de saludos. Abrazó a Jenna y ella apoyó la frente en su hombro. – Me aburría en el pueblo.

Sonrió a Elena al sentarse a su lado y notó que se tensaba al posar sus labios en la mejilla. "¿Será por el beso?" se preguntó Damon en silencio.

- ¿Te aburrías o te aburrían? – le preguntó la chica con timidez.

Él suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo, Elena le conocía demasiado bien, a él y a su familia.

- Lo de siempre aunque… sí que ha pasado algo extraño. Luego te lo cuento. – confesó.  
- Cuando quieras. – asintió ella, desviando la mirada hacia el campo.  
- Os he traído algo. – le contó Damon tras armase de valor. – Lo tengo en el coche, ahora vuelvo.  
- No tenías… - a Elena no le dio tiempo ni a completar su frase antes de que él se fuera.

No tardó en volver con varios paquetes en las manos, que repartió entre los tres. Elena mantuvo el suyo en el regazo mientras Alaric y Jenna los abrían.

- Muchas gracias Damon. – Jenna volvió a echársele encima al desenvolver un iPod, que Damon le había regalado para que se entretuviera durante sus viajes.

Alaric estaba sin palabras al ver un pase para lo que quedaba de la temporada de béisbol.

- Es genial, colega. – le agradeció con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- No sé si habré acertado con el equipo, no las tenía todas conmigo. – se disculpó Damon, devolviéndole el puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.  
- Los Mets son mi equipo favorito. – sonrió Alaric, mirando cada centímetro del pase alucinado.  
- A mí me van más los Yankees, pero… supongo que ir solo no mola mucho. – le confesó enseñándole su propio pase, que guardaba en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sonriendo, los dos jóvenes chocaron las manos y Damon se sentó de nuevo, notando que Elena no lo había abierto aún, solo jugaba con las cintas del lazo entre sus dedos.

- ¿No vas a abrirlo? – le preguntó, sintiendo el sabor amargo del rechazo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.  
- No sé si es buena idea. – le confesó ella en un susurro y le devolvió el regalo, después se levantó en busca de aire.

Damon bajó la cabeza al verla alejarse y acarició el papel de regalo con las yemas de los dedos. La persona que había sido unos meses antes lo habría dejado así, pero su antiguo yo no. Rara vez se rendía cuando tenía un objetivo y él no era de los que hacían las cosas solo porque sí. Y ahora volvía a tener un objetivo, saber si Elena seguía sintiendo por él y si era posible recuperarla, tener una familia real.

Sin hacer caso de las miradas de advertencias de Alaric y Jenna, se levantó y la siguió hasta una esquina donde quedaban casi ocultos de las gradas y aún así podían ver el campo. A pesar de las circunstancias, aquello le gustó a Damon porque demostraba lo mucho que Elena se preocupaba por su hijo, a pesar de querer distancia con él, no dejaba de vigilar al niño.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, sobresaltándola.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la había seguido. Era una pregunta fácil con múltiples respuestas. "Porque los regalos tienen mucho significado", "porque te estoy protegiendo", "porque me protejo a mí misma"…, pero la respuesta que escapó de sus labios fue muy distinta y más realista.

- Porque las cosas ya no son así entre nosotros, Damon. No puedes hacerme regalos. – le resumió sin girarse a mirarle.  
- Pero tú me hiciste uno. No es justo si yo no puedo devolvértelo. – protestó en un nuevo intento.  
- No lo hice para que me lo devolvieras, fue porque te lo debía.  
- No me debes nada, Elena. – le aclaró él. – Pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

Ella guardó silencio para no confesarle que había leído su mensaje y que no estaba de acuerdo. Le debía mucho y lo sabía, no solo en el sentido de todo el daño que le había hecho, su hijo y mayor tesoro no existiría de no ser por él. Y eso era algo por lo que estaría eternamente agradecida.

Con cuidado, Damon puso una mano en el hombro de la chica e intentó suavemente que se girara a mirarle. Lo consiguió solo a medias y decidió imitar su postura.

- Por favor. – le dijo. – Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal conmigo mismo porque todos vosotros hayáis pensado en mí y yo no haya pensado en haceros un regalo a tiempo. Y también sé porqué no lo pensé.

Vigilando los avances de su hijo en el campo, Elena no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al joven que hablaba a su lado. En sus ojos brillaba la nostalgia mezclada con una chispa de dolor que ella conocía muy bien. Damon notó su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa, tomándose eso como una buena señal.

- Sabes cómo me críe, cómo me educaron. – siguió hablando y la tristeza de su voz se reflejó también en su sonrisa. – Este tipo de gestos, dar algo sin esperar nada a cambio y solo porque te apetece, no son muy habituales en mi vida. Solo lo fueron durante un par de años. – "los años que estuvimos juntos" pensó guardándoselo para sí. – Pero eso fue hace tiempo y volví a olvidarlo, por eso no caí. No quiero eso para nuestro hijo, Elena.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza por esa simple palabra que significaba tanto. Ni tuyo ni mío, nuestro porque eso era lo que era. Damon era de los dos, una mezcla de ambos.

- Damon… - susurró conteniendo las lágrimas por su aceptación de la situación.  
- Espera, aún no he acabado. – la cortó alzando una mano, que se quedó en el aire mientras duraba en acariciar su mejilla o dejarla caer. - No quiero que crezca cómo lo hice yo. Él merece tener una familia, pero una de verdad, no de pega como la mía. Y vosotros lo sois. Quiero ser parte de eso Elena, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien? ¿Volver a ser amigos? –preguntó y finalmente se decidió a dejar caer la mano en su hombro, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Eso era lo mismo que Elena deseaba en sueños, la familia que habría tenido si las cosas no se hubieran torcido. Pero también tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar entonces, si Damon y ella volvían a aquel juego de ser amigos, no sabría si podría seguir ocultándole que seguía queriéndole. Damon no merecía que ella le hiriera de nuevo pero ella tampoco se merecía seguir sufriendo por su amor perdido, el mismo que estaba a su lado con aquella sonrisa de medio lado, el que parecía haber vuelto de Mystic Falls completamente renovado, el mismo que vivía con su novia. Volvió a alzar sus barreras e hizo lo que debía hacer, por su hijo que merecía tener a su padre.

- Está bien. – asintió y el alivio de Damon fue casi palpable.  
- Entonces… los amigos se ayudan. – señaló sus antebrazos sabiendo que ella comprendería la referencia. – Y se hacen regalos. – añadió con suavidad, ofreciéndole el regalo otra vez.  
- Damon…  
- No es nada malo, te lo prometo. Creo que te gustará. – intentó de nuevo, poniendo el paquete a la altura de su pecho. Miró a esos cálidos ojos marrones que hacían que su corazón se acelerase y empleó su arma secreta, junto pucheros con la más adorable cara de pena que era capaz de poner y suplicó. – Por favor.

Perdida sin remedio, Elena acabó aceptándolo y lo abrió mientras Damon se contenía para no dar saltos de alegría.

- Oh… - se quedó sin palabras al ver un ebook como el que quería comprarse desde hacía ya tiempo pero siempre había cosas más importantes que eso.  
- No sé si calificar ese oh como bueno o malo. – bromeó Damon, expectante por saber si acertaba.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa radiante que iluminaba toda su cara.

- Me encanta, gracias. – le aseguró.  
- Ufff. – suspiró aliviado y se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Soy un desastre para hacer regalos, nunca sé que elegir. Me alegro de haber acertado. – dudó un poco pero al final se atrevió a abrirle los brazos. – Creo que me he ganado un abrazo, ¿no?

Sin fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose, Elena pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en su hombro mientras él estrechaba el abrazo. Damon se vio envuelto en el familiar aroma a frutas silvestres y se encontró bien, ese era su lugar, el que nunca debería haber abandonado y que quería recuperar.

Seguían abrazados cuando el entrenamiento terminó. El pequeño Damon corrió directamente hacia ellos, sin ni siquiera quitarse el guante. Al principio le había molestado que se hubieran levantado de las gradas y no le estuvieran viendo pero ver a sus padres juntos por primera vez era mucho mejor que eso.

Elena liberó una mano y acarició el cabello de su hijo sin saber que decirle. El pequeño los miraba sonriente y con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¿Qué hacíais? – preguntó inocente.  
- Solo hablábamos. Mira. – Damon se separó de Elena y se agachó a la altura del niño. – Es para ti. – de un bolsillo, sacó un paquete muy parecido al que le había dado a Alaric antes, solo que esté estaba envuelto en un papel con motivos infantiles.  
- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó entre extrañado y emocionado.  
- Santa dejó algo para ti en su casa. – explicó Elena, agachándose también y dándole a Damon un disimulado codazo para que tuviese más cuidado.  
- ¡Mola! – se alegró el niño, intentando abrirlo.

Al ver que no podía, Elena le ayudó a quitarse el guante y se lo quedó ella mientras el pequeño destrozaba el papel para abrir su regalo. Los inteligentes ojos azules del niño se abrieron como platos al ver el pase de béisbol para su equipo preferido, igual al que tenían Damon y Alaric.

- ¿Por qué no vas a enseñárselo a Ric? – le animó Elena al ver que su hijo se había quedado mudo por primera vez. – Puedes darle envidia. – le guiñó el ojo con tono de complicidad y le empujó suavemente.

Reaccionando al fin, el pequeño Damon corrió hacia ellos y trepó emocionado hasta el regazo de Alaric, enseñándole su pase.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – le preguntó Elena a Damon mientras observaban desde lejos como Alaric revolvía el cabello del pequeño mientras reía y le enseñaba su propio pase.  
- Por el álbum. En una de las fotos salían los dos con camisetas de los Melts. – le explicó. – Ya podías haber intentado que fuese de los Yankees. – protestó mirándola a ella.  
- Para una de las pocas cosas en las que no se parece a ti. – suspiró ella y después se defendió. – Además fue Ric el que se encargó que siguiese a su equipo.  
- Pues no haberle dejado. – insistió.  
- Quejica. – se burló Elena, sonriendo levemente. – Íbamos a cenar fuera, ¿quieres venir?  
- No puedo. – respondió Damon con pena.

Elena desvió la mirada arrepentida de haberle invitado, debía de haberse imaginado que querría volver a casa donde le esperaba su novia.

- No es lo que piensas. – Damon habló como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – Rebekah se ha marchado. Me fui a Mystic Falls solo pero he vuelto con Zach. Ha cambiado, creo que ha madurado y me alegro de ello. ¿Sabes? Está enamorado de una universitaria y tiene miedo de que mi padre se entere. A veces el destino es muy irónico, ¿no crees? – preguntó retóricamente, sonriendo. – No puedo quedarme porque prometí que cenaría con ellos, su novia viene hoy y me la va a presentar. Estarán en casa unos días, solo ellos, hasta que Zach tenga que volver a Washington. Me queda una semana de vacaciones, podemos quedar otro día y hacer algo los tres, ¿no? – preguntó señalando al pequeño.  
- Sí, ya lo hablamos. – asintió ella. - ¿Vamos con ellos?  
- Yo debería irme. – dijo Damon consultando su reloj. – Hay una cosa más Elena, me gustaría poder decírselo a mi hermano. Pero solo si tú quieres. – se apresuró a añadir al ver su expresión.  
- ¿Crees que guardaría el secreto? Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mis padres y si Zach se va de la lengua, se enteraría todo el pueblo.  
- No lo sé. – reconoció Damon. – Pero lo averiguaré.  
- Sí crees que es de fiar… puedes contárselo. – accedió Elena. – Oye, cuando estuviste en Mystic Falls… ¿los vistes? ¿Viste a mis padres? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
- No… - Damon se puso delante con rapidez, ocultándole de la vista de los demás al creer que se derrumbaría. – Pero creo que no lo llevan muy bien.  
- Eso ya lo sé. – sollozó Elena intentando calmarse. Lo consiguió con un hondo suspiro y pestañeó para recuperarse por completo. – Es solo que no sé cómo enfrentarme a ellos, tengo la sensación de que los he decepcionado.  
- No lo has hecho. – Damon la cogió por las mejillas. – Estoy aquí para que lo necesites, esto es de dos. Puedes contar conmigo.  
- Gracias. – susurró ella impresionada por su reacción. Damon no lo había pensado ni un segundo, simplemente había reaccionado poniéndose de su lado.  
- De nada. – el chico sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que ella pudiera protestar.

Después continuó su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido, yendo a despedirse de los otros. Ya se hacia su coche cuando se giró a mitad de camino.

- Mañana a la hora de siempre. – gritó señalando a Elena.

- Solo vamos a correr. – se defendió la chica, adelantándose a las preguntas de su tía y su amigo. – Vamos Damon, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Por una vez el niño estaba tan emocionado que no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación de los mayores.

- ¿Has vuelto a correr con él? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Jenna, acercándose en actitud protectora, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.  
- Porque se lo debo, Jenna. Y a él le ayuda.  
- ¿Le ayuda? ¿A qué? – esa pregunta se quedó sin respuesta porque Elena no pensaba revelar el secreto de Damon, ya lo haría él si quería cuando estuviese preparado.

Elena se adelantó con su hijo mientras Alaric y Jenna intercambiaban una mirada llena de impresiones.

- ¿No te parece que hay algo raro? – le preguntó la chica.  
- Huele raro, sí. – afirmó él, pensativo.  
- Tendrás que averiguarlo.  
- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – Alaric la abrazó de forma protectora y la besó suavemente antes de seguir andando. – Cuidaré de ellos, palabra.

A diferencia de las dos semanas en su pueblo natal, los días con su hermano se le pasaron volando. Lexi había resultado ser una chica rubia alegre y sencilla a la que impresionaba mucho la familia de su novio, no fue hasta el último día que Damon consiguió que dejara de tratarle de forma tan formal. Le cayó bien enseguida y le gustó el efecto que tenía sobre Zach. A su lado su hermano parecía completamente independiente, más él mismo y no la copia de Stefan que Damon habría creído siempre que era.

Jenna volvía irse de viaje así que el viernes celebraron una pequeña fiesta de despedida en el bar de Andie ya que Elena trabajaba esa noche. La propia Jenna invitó a Damon y también Alaric y Elena se lo repitieron después. Y aunque aceptó a la primera, lo pensó muy bien antes de volver a pedirle a Elena lo que quería hacer.

Todos estaban en el bar, incluido el pequeño Damon que no se despegaba de Alaric y Damon, siguiéndolos a todas partes hasta que Jenna le llevó a la mesa con la excusa de dibujar algo. Intuyendo que Damon estaba nervioso, Alaric le propuso jugar una partida de billar. Estaban en ello cuando su móvil sonó y Damon salió fuera para recibir a su hermano.

- Recuerda que me has prometido no contarle esto a nadie. – le advirtió. – Los dos.  
- No diremos nada. – aseguró Zach después del asentimiento de Lexi.

Volvieron a entrar y Zach no tardó ni un minuto en reconocer a la camarera, no en vano había cursado la secundaria con ella.

- ¿Elena? – alucinó soltando la mano de Lexi.

Damon asintió dubitativo.

- Aún hay más, pero tiene una explicación. – se defendió.  
- ¿Pero tú estás seguro de lo qué haces? ¿Cómo puedes volver a verla después… de todo? – se calló en el último momento mirando a Lexi que no sabía nada de los problemas de su hermano.  
- Mira a la mesa. – señaló donde estaban Alaric y Jenna con el pequeño. – Y dime cómo podría no verla.

El más que evidente parecido hizo que los dos adivinaran al instante la identidad del niño.

- No me habías dicho que eras tío. – protestó Lexi.  
- No tenía ni idea. – dijo Zach girándose hacia Damon.  
- Solo hace meses que lo sé. – se defendió él. – Y no lo sabe nadie más. – les advirtió serio y después empezó a bromear para relajar la situación. - ¿Qué crees que dirá papá cuando le diga que es abuelo?  
- Decir no sé… pero no te va a hacer nada bueno.  
- Lo sé, por eso tiene que seguir siendo un secreto. – dijo Damon sonriendo con tristeza.

Entonces notó un roce en la parte de atrás de su pierna y al mirar vio que el pequeño se había acercado y se agarraba a su pantalón con una mano.

- Ey, ¿no saludas? – dijo el mayor con cariño y el niño murmuró un tímido hola, mirándoles con curiosidad.  
- Hola, soy Lexi. – la chica tomó la iniciativa y se agachó, hablando con él. - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Damon. – contestó el pequeño con más confianza.  
- ¿Cómo tú, eh? – comentó Zach mirando a su hermano, que asintió. – Yo soy Zach.  
- Es mi hermano. – le contó el mayor.  
- ¿Vienes a ver mis dibujos? – preguntó el niño a Damon, tirándole un poco del pantalón.  
- Ahora voy. – asintió él.  
- ¿Me los enseñas a mí mientras? – preguntó Lexi con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

El pequeño buscó la aprobación de su madre, que asintió desde la barra, y sonrió aceptando la mano de Lexi.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó Zach cuando se quedaron solos.  
- Cuatro. – contestó Elena, que se había acercado hasta ellos con la bandeja bajo el brazo. – Hola Zach. – le tendió la mano formalmente con una sonrisa de compromiso.  
- Elena. – ambos se estrecharon las manos mientras Damon vigilaba.  
- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – ofreció la chica para no quedarse en silencio, los dos asintieron y ella fue a por sus bebidas.

- ¿Por esto Rebekah no vino en Navidad? – preguntó Zach. - ¿Estás con ella otra vez? – y señaló a Elena.  
- No… - Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, respondiendo primero a la segunda pregunta. – Las cosas no van bien entre Rebekah y yo. Ella no quiere que vea a Elena y tampoco me dejaba ver al niño en casa, tenía que ir a casa de Elena y eso no la sentaba bien. No voy a renunciar a mi hijo. – explicó. – Y Elena y el niño no son nuestros únicos problemas, por eso se fue.  
- Lo siento. – dijo Zach poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
- No importa. – respondió sincero. - ¿Vienes? Te presentaré a los demás. – dijo señalando la mesa.

Cuando Elena estuvo segura de que todo el mundo estaba atendido, le pidió a su compañera que la cubriera diez minutos para tomar un pequeño descanso. Salió a la calle para despejarse y se vio atraída por Camaro de Damon como una polilla a la luz. Acarició el capó del coche con cariño y se sentó encima. Tiempo atrás había considerado aquel coche como un poco suyo y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

_- Tierra llamando a Elena. – la voz de Damon la sacó de sus pensamientos y estiró las piernas sobre el capó del Camaro. Estaba sentada encima y se había quedado totalmente abstraída mirando la puerta cerrada del granero en el que ocultaban el coche.  
- Dime. – se inclinó sobre un codo para poder ver a su novio._

_Damon estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo bajo el coche y rodeado de herramientas._

_- Pásame la llave del quince, tiene que estar por el otro lado. – le pidió señalando con la mano manchada de grasa._

_A regañadientes, la chica se bajó y buscó la herramienta correcta._

_- ¿No podemos abrir la puerta? Me estoy asando. – se quejó sentándose a su lado después de rodear el coche._

_Estaban en pleno verano y llevaban ya un par de horas en ese granero que parecía más una sauna._

_- Mi padre no puede saber de la existencia de este coche. – negó Damon con seguridad. – Pero… déjame que lo intente una vez más y nos iremos al río, ¿te parece?_

_Asintiendo con entusiasmo, Elena fue a besarle pero se arrepintió en el último momento, dejándole sin beso. Damon protestó por aquello poniendo cara de pena._

_- Estás sucio. – se defendió ella sin cambiar de opinión._  
_- Sujétame el libro anda. – le pidió Damon, rindiéndose y desapareciendo debajo del coche otra vez._

_Elena sujetó en vertical aquel libro que estaban utilizando como guía para hacer la puesta a punto del coche._

_- ¿Necesitas más ayuda? – le preguntó al escucharle maldecir._  
_- No consigo quitar una cosa. – se quejó asomando la cabeza. – Bah, ya probaré mañana. Estoy harto por hoy. – se quitó el sudor de la frente con el brazo, extendiendo la grasa aún más._

_Elena recogió todo mientras Damon salía y se limpiaba con la camiseta vieja de tirantes que llevaba puesta._

_- Así que ahora no me das besos, ¿eh? – preguntó con voz ronca, acercándose sin camiseta con andares felinos._

_Ella le observó completamente muda, un año después de haberle conocido y seguía asombrándose igual cada vez que veía su cuerpo bien definido._  
_Aprovechando su ventaja, Damon la aprisionó con su cuerpo y ambos brazos contra la pared._

_- Respóndeme. – pidió casi rozando sus labios y alejándose._

_Elena intentó besarle y él rió mientras lo evitaba._

_- Ahora sí los quieres, ¿eh? – insistió después de frustrar su segundo intento._  
_- Bésame. – susurró ella._  
_- ¿Y si no quiero? – juguetón, Damon se acercó solo a besar el puente de su nariz y deslizó sus labios hasta la punta, dejando a Elena esperando el beso que no llegaba._  
_- No seas malo. – le pidió Elena, intentando librarse de sus brazos para hacer lo que deseaba, lanzarse directamente encima suya._  
_- ¿Antes tú no querías besarme y ahora yo soy el malo? Muy bonito eso. – fingió indignarse con un toque divertido en su voz._

_Deliberadamente fue retirando los brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo por el ímpetu en que se besaron. Elena alzó los brazos y Damon le quitó la camiseta, sus cuerpos ardían cuando volvieron a juntarse y como el suelo no era un buen lugar para hacerlo, demasiado sucio y lleno de herramientas, Damon le dio la mano para ayudarla a llegar al asiento trasero del Camaro, cuyas ventanas pronto empezaron a empañarse, protegiendo a sus ocupantes de miradas indiscretas mientras se fundían en uno._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Fase dos.**

Caminando entre las sombras de la noche, Damon se acercó a su Camaro con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Creo recordar que te dije muchas veces que no te sentaras en el capó del coche. – la sobresaltó.  
- Y yo creo recordar que como lo arreglamos entre los dos, decías que el coche era de los dos. – contestó ella cuando se recuperó, echando los brazos hacia atrás y apoyándose en las palmas.

Aquella conversación era un juego para ellos, siempre repetían las mismas frases cada vez que Damon la encontraba esperándole de esa forma.

- Debo de andar mal de memoria porque el coche lo arregle yo. Tú hacías poco más que traerme agua o darme las herramientas que te pedía. – Damon continuó su ritual y se sentó a su lado, también sobre el capó. - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó cuando Elena recogió las piernas y se abrazó a sus rodillas.  
- No sé, dímelo tú. – contestó apoyando la cabeza para mirarle.

Damon la sonreía confiado y eso tranquilizó parte de sus nervios.

- Yo creo que sí. Damon está encantado con que Lexi le haga tanto caso y Zach simplemente está flipando, pero creo que no se lo ha tomado mal. No nos van a delatar si es lo que te preocupa. – le aseguró.  
- Lo es. – contestó ella sin querer mentirle.

Intuyendo que no podría reconfortarla con palabras, Damon le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se pegó más a ella, rozando su pierna.

- No creo que mi hermano nos traicione, más que nada porque sabe que puedo devolverle el golpe si le cuento a los demás lo de su novia. Pero si lo hace… afrontaremos juntos lo que venga, Elena. No tienes que tener miedo, ya no estás sola. – dijo tan suavemente que temió que Elena escuchase el acelerado latir de su corazón en vez de sus palabras.

No le contestó, fue suficiente con permitirse apoyarse contra él y Damon sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche, poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a su lugar. No tenía en que basarse para afirmarlo pero lo sentía, de la misma forma que intuía seguía teniendo posibilidades con Elena. Si no ella no habría luchado tanto por rechazar su regalo, ni se habría resistido a ser su amiga y ni le habrían brillado los ojos como lo hicieron cuando le dijo que Rebekah se había marchado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese era el hecho el clave, solo después de decirle eso la notaba más relajada con él. Estaba convencido de que podría vencer las reticencias que aún le quedaban pero tendría que ser poco a poco, como habían salido siempre adelante. Por eso le había propuesto ser amigos, porque como bien sabían los dos, nunca habían sido realmente amigos, siempre habían sido algo más. Ese simple gesto, implicaba mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista y los dos lo sabían. Y aún así Elena había aceptado.

- Deberíamos entrar. – dijo pocos minutos después, si por él fuera se quedaría toda la noche bajo las estrellas con ella pero Elena tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.  
- Gracias. – susurró la chica mientras se bajaba del coche, sin que Damon llegase a oírlo.

Una hora después, Alaric y Jenna empezaron a despedirse. Llevarían al pequeño Damon a casa y después ellos aprovecharían sus últimas horas solos. Zach y Lexi aprovecharon para irse ellos también.

- Encantada de conoceros a todos. – sonrió Lexi, que se había encontrado cómoda en el grupo desde el primer instante. Elena se acercó al ver que se levantaban. – Tu hijo es un encanto.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Elena un poco sorprendida por la franqueza de aquella chica.  
- Solo es la verdad. – y revolvió el pelo del pequeño que protestaba porque quería esperar a su madre.  
- Sé lo dije a Damon hace poco. – musitó Zach mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Pero también debo decírtelo a ti. Lo siento, ya sabes porqué.  
- Mejor tarde que nunca. – contestó sinceramente, aceptando las disculpas con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa cálida.  
- Lo sé. – respondió avergonzado él. – Ahora que sé lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas… intentaré pasarme por aquí más a menudo, si no te importa. – le consultó con la mirada.  
- Damon quiere que seas parte de esto. – señaló al mayor. – Eso es todo lo que me importa. – aceptó.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Zach. - ¿Vienes hermano? – le llamó.  
- No, yo me quedo. Ya os veo mañana antes de que os vayáis. – negó despidiéndose con gestos.  
- ¿Te quedas con mamá? – le preguntó el niño mientras la pareja se despedía de forma general y salían del bar.  
- ¿Quieres que me quede con ella? – replicó el mayor, ocultando su sonrisa porque iba a hacerlo de todas formas.  
- ¡Sí!  
- Entonces me quedo. – y liberó su sonrisa. – Ve a decirle adiós.

El niño corrió a darle un beso a Elena y él aprovechó para despedirse de sus amigos.

- Buen viaje Jenn. – la deseó con un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Nos mantendrás informados, no?  
- Todo lo que pueda. – le aseguró ella y fue a despedirse de su sobrina.

Alaric los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y esperó a que su novia no les oyera.

- A riesgo de sonar como un novio celoso, tienes que contarme por qué la llamas Jenn. – le pidió con una palmadita en la espalda.  
- Ahora no. – respondió Damon, desviando la mirada avergonzado. – En otro momento.  
- Pienso recordártelo. – le advirtió con gesto divertido. – Nos vemos, colega.  
- Hasta mañana, colega.

Elena se acercó a ellos con el niño en brazos, que bostezaba ampliamente.

- A la cama, ¿eh, campeón? – ordenó mirando a Alaric, que asintió guiñándole el ojo. – Un beso. – le pidió y después de recibir su beso de buenas noches se acercó a Damon para que él también pudiera tener el suyo.

La sonrisa sincera que apareció en el rostro del joven entonces, decía mucho más que cualquier palabra. Elena dejó que Alaric cogiera al niño y también se despidió de su amigo. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin incidentes y Damon acompañó a Elena a la salida. Como Meredith libraba, aquella noche no tenían que acompañar a nadie y se fueron directamente hasta el coche.

- ¿Me dejas conducir? – le pidió Elena, cogiéndole suavemente la mano con la que acaba de coger las llaves. – Me prometiste que me dejarías cuando tuviese el carnet.

Damon se quedó helado por la referencia. En el pasado le había hecho aquella promesa a Elena porque a ella le encantaba aquel coche pero aún no tenía el carnet y no podía conducirlo. Estaba sacándoselo cuando se marchó.

Elena le arrebató las llaves y entró al coche. Con un poco de dificultad, Damon ocupó el asiento del copiloto luchando contra sus recuerdos. La chica dio al contacto y entonces se volvió hacia él, viendo el dolor en el claro azul de sus ojos.

- Fase dos: Vencer al pasado. – le dijo levantando los dedos. – Sé que te duele y es difícil pero tienes que superar eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Damon te pregunte? Porque lo hará, solo es cuestión de tiempo que quiera saber más sobre ti. Solo es un niño, no va a entender que no quieras contarle. – le explicó y su tono bajó un poco al final, aquello le gustaba tan poco como a él porque odiaba hacerle daño.  
- No había pensado en eso. – reconoció, apoyando las manos con fuerza en sus piernas.  
- Para eso estoy yo. – sonrió para darle ánimos. – Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho esta noche cuando me has visto sentada en el capó. Y no es la única vez, creo que cuando no lo piensas si eres capaz de recordar sin que duela. – apoyó la mano en su tenso antebrazo y le apretó esperando una respuesta.  
- Es que duele tanto Elena… - suspiró él. – Era tan feliz entonces y de repente lo perdí todo. No estaba preparado para ello.  
- Yo tampoco. – le reconoció la chica. – Pero se puede hacer, dejar que deje de doler… - apartó la mirada recordando su propia época de tortura por los recuerdos, especialmente los seis meses que se había pasado imaginando a su hermana con su novio.  
- ¿De verdad crees que puedo? – preguntó Damon, que se las había apañado para adueñarse de la mano que había tenido en su brazo y ahora acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar.

"Tú más que nadie" pensó recordando lo mucho que Damon había pasado al no encajar en su familia y como no se había dejado detener por ello. Era un chico que disfrutaba la vida al máximo cuando se conocieron.

- Sí, solo tienes que encontrar tu propio ritmo. – le contestó con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó mostrándose aún más vulnerable.  
- Siempre. – respondió Elena sin pensar hasta que la palabra escapó de sus labios, entonces se apresuró a corregir su error. – Tú mismo lo dijiste, los amigos se ayudan.  
- Entonces vámonos, que es muy tarde. – respondió él, aferrándose a ese siempre que aún seguía resonando en sus oídos.

Sonrió y liberó la mano de Elena para que pudiera conducir.

- Cuidado con el coche, ¿eh? – advirtió mirando por la ventanilla para ayudarla a maniobrar.  
- Hombres… - susurró Elena al escucharle.

Detuvo perfectamente el coche frente a su edificio y Damon no tuvo nada que objetar. Se había recuperado del ataque de pánico de antes y sonrió antes de acercarse a la mejilla de Elena para despedirse.

- ¿Mañana hay partido, no? – preguntó ella cuando se separó.  
- Creo que sí. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo a casa? Ric y Damon estarán tristes porque Jenna no esté, seguro que les gustaría que verte. – le invitó.  
- ¿Solo ellos estarán tristes? – preguntó alzando las cejas.  
- Yo también la voy a echar de menos. – reconoció tristemente.  
- ¿Trabajas mañana? - Elena negó con la cabeza y él sonrió. – Si voy… ¿puedo quedarme? – preguntó tímido. – Ahora estoy casi siempre solo y no me fio de mí mismo. – reconoció.  
- Si te conformas con el sofá... Ric vive con nosotros cuando Jenna no está, me echa una mano con todo. – le explicó.

Ocultándole la poca gracia que le hacía dormir en el sofá, Damon asintió.

- Mañana llamaré a Ric. – le dijo. – Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – le deseó la joven, saliendo del coche.

Elena no se había equivocado, la marcha de Jenna los dejó a todos envueltos en un ambiente de melancolía. Alaric la acompañó al aeropuerto y cuando volvió, se dedicó a ahogar su tristeza con la guitarra. Elena pasó el día jugando con su hijo, entreteniéndole para que no notara tanto la falta de su tía.

- ¿Vas a ver el partido conmigo, enano? – preguntó Alaric asomándose a la habitación donde jugaban.  
- ¡Sí! ¿Puedo ponerme mi camiseta, mamá? – preguntó el niño incorporándose.

Ella asintió revolviéndole el pelo y el pequeño se levantó para buscarla.

- ¿Quién juega? – le preguntó a Alaric cuando se sentó a su lado.  
- Los Pirates contra los Melts. El próximo partido es aquí, lo veremos en el estadio. Damon se ha portado. – dijo sonriendo con ilusión.  
- Seguro que él está encantado de que os haya gustado. – respondió ella y le abrió los brazos al pequeño, que venía con su camiseta de béisbol. – A la ducha. – dijo dándole un beso a su hijo. - ¿Qué quieres de cena? – le preguntó a su amigo.  
- No te preocupes por eso, le diré a Damon que traiga una pizza. – respondió y fue a coger su móvil para decírselo.

Damon llegó diez minutos antes del comienzo del partido, disculpándose por el retraso.

- Me muero de hambre, colega. – protestó Alaric desde el salón.  
- No ha sido culpa mía, han tardado un montón en hacer la pizza. – se defendió mientras iba a dejar sus cosas al cuarto de Elena.

La chica había llevado la pizza a la cocina y la estaba partiendo allí. Colocó los platos encima de la caja y lo llevó todo al salón. El pequeño Damon había salido de su habitación al escuchar a su padre y venía acompañándole mientras presumía de los logros de su equipo.

Habían desplazado la mesa de forma que todos pudieran sentarse cómodamente en la alfombra y llegar a la comida. Damon quedó entre Elena y Alaric mientras que el niño se empeñó en sentarse entre las piernas de su madre, comiendo un sándwich mixto y dando algún ocasional mordisco al trozo de pizza de ella.

Elena vio el partido con ellos pensando que tendría el deporte que en ese momento se encontraba con tres niños. Algo que se confirmó cuando Alaric celebró la victoria con el pequeño mientras Damon refunfuñaba ya que había animado al otro equipo.

Después de acostar al niño, Alaric se retiró y como Elena no quería quedase a solas con ese Damon que se parecía tanto al suyo y sobre el que no tenía ningún derecho, también se fue a la cama cuando los dos se hubieron cambiado de ropa.

Cubriéndose con las mantas, intentó dormir a pesar de que sabría que no podría, lo intentó por Elena pero después de lo que le pareció una eternidad dando vueltas en el sofá fue a por lo único que le ayudaría.

Sin hacer apenas ruido y apoyándose en las paredes, entró a la habitación de Elena con timidez. Ella se movió al sentirle y se quedó girada de medio lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon? – preguntó sorprendida y a la defensiva porque se colara en su cama.  
- No puedo dormir. – confesó imitando su postura sobre las sábanas, sin atreverse a meterse completamente.  
- No es lo que has dicho hace un rato. – Elena se frotó los ojos para estar más despierta y encendió una luz.  
- No. No puedo dormir en el sofá. – Damon le ocultó la mirada y empezó a contarle un cuento.

El protagonista era un travieso niño pequeño que se metía en muchos líos y un día que rompió una ventana jugando al béisbol, no se atrevió a enfrentarse a su padre y en vez de subir a su habitación, se quedó dormido en el sofá. Medio en sueños, fue consciente de que su madre le subía a su cama. Esto se repitió cada vez que el niño hacía una travesura y tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre. Al principio era su madre quien le llevaba a la cama, después alguno de los sirvientes de la casa y finalmente nadie. Hasta que el pequeño comprendió que no se preocupaban demasiado por él, le veían dormido en el sofá y pasaban de largo, seguramente creyendo que lo hacía para llamar la atención, como decía siempre su padre. Y dejó de hacerlo al igual que dejó de creer que sus padres estarían siempre allí para protegerle. Pero lo que ese niño no sabía y nunca llegó a saber, fue que su propio padre había dado la orden de que le dejasen allí para que aprendiera la lección.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Elena cuando acabó, comprendiendo que Damon le hablaba de sí mismo y su familia usando cuentos para desligarse emocionalmente de la historia.  
- Porque nunca necesité una excusa para dormir contigo. – respondió en voz baja. – Lo he intentado, pero no puedo, no soy capaz de dormir en el sofá.  
- Pero yo te he visto. La primera noche dormiste allí. – replicó ella sin saber si creerle. Damon nunca la había mentido cuando le contaba aquellos cuentos pero necesitaba saber que él no estaba aprovechándose de lo de ser amigos.  
- Porque estaba borracho, no habría podido de otra forma. – explicó recordando esa discusión con Rebekah que también le había costado acabar en el sofá y no había conseguido pegar ojo. – Puedo irme si te molesta. No pretendía incomodarte. – añadió triste e hizo el amago de levantarse.

Elena le cogió por la muñeca y tiró suavemente de él, que se dejó caer sin oponer resistencia.

- Duérmete y la próxima vez, avisa de estas cosas. – le dijo dándole la espalda y acomodándose mejor, asegurándose de dejar un espacio entre ellos.  
- Gracias. – sonrió él, intentando que no se le notase en la voz que había conseguido su objetivo de dormir con ella.

No le había mentido, la historia que le había contado era verdad y no soportaba dormir en el sofá, pero no iba a negar que estaba encantado por poder estar en la misma cama que ella, mirando su espalda aunque tuviera muy claro que no iba a pasar nada. Le bastaba porque era un paso más en su conquista. La fase uno consistía en ser amigos y la fase dos en ir acercándose poco a poco.

_Elena se deslizó entre las sábanas con la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Después de la discusión con Guisseppe en la universidad, Damon se había jurado que no pisaría la casa familiar hasta que su padre no se disculpase con ellos. Y como eso no había pasado, hacía ya un mes que no iba a su casa cuando estaba en Mystic Falls. Esa mañana Damon había salido a buscar flores para Miranda, como hacía siempre para agradecerle que le dejaran quedarse en su casa cuando acompañaba a Elena, pero había vuelto muy raro y de un humor extraño._

_Allí no era tan cariñoso como de costumbre porque a Grayson aún no le hacía mucha gracia que su hija pequeña saliera con el mayor de los Salvatore, que además era mayor que ella. Pero apenas la había rozado desde que había vuelvo con las rosas para Miranda. Tampoco había querido salir esa noche, por lo que se habían quedado en el salón, viendo películas con sus padres mientras Katherine se reía de ellos llamándoles aburridos y se iba a la fiesta de una amiga._

_Aunque aún era pronto, Grayson los había mandado a todos a la cama y apagado todas las luces. Oficialmente Damon dormía en el sofá pero no lo había hecho ni la primera noche, esperaba hasta que la casa se quedaba en silencio y entonces subía hasta la habitación de Elena, de puntillas y sin hacer ruido. Como ahora._

_Con los ojos cerrados, Elena sintió el cambio de peso cuando Damon se metió en la cama. Escuchó el click cuando él apagó la lámpara de la mesilla, que Elena le dejaba para que no tropezase al subir y se giró hacia él, esperando su abrazo. Pero Damon, distante, había cogido el osito de peluche y jugaba distraídamente con él._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada, obteniendo como respuesta un único y hondo suspiro. – Damon, me estás asustando._  
_- Lo siento. – susurró él, alzando la mirada en la oscuridad. – No quiero asustarte. – añadió aún más bajito._

_"Pues lo estás consiguiendo" pensó ella pero no se lo dijo, buscó abrazarle y se sintió más aliviada cuando él acabó pasando los brazos alrededor de su espalda, cerrando el abrazo e incluyendo al peluche que no había soltado._

_- Puedes contarme lo que sea, recuerda que prometimos que ya no habría secretos entre nosotros. – le animó._  
_- Está bien, pero… - cedió entre dudas. - ¿Me quieres Elena?_  
_- Sí. – respondió sincera y fue a darle un beso para demostrárselo._

_Extrañamente él esquivó sus labios y acabó dándole un beso en la frente. Sin previo aviso, empezó a hablar._

_- Erase una vez… un chico que se sentía extraño entre los suyos. No se entendían y eso se notó aún más en el momento que ese chico empezó a encontrarse más cómodo con la familia de su princesa que con la suya. El padre se comportó como un ogro al descubrir que el chico no iba a seguir los pasos que tenía pensados para él y dejaron de hablarse. – explicó en tono sombrío, sin que Elena entendiese de que estaba hablando. – Un día, la madre, harta de eso, fue al mercado de flores a reclamarle al chico que cesase la estúpida pelea que padre e hijo tenían._  
_- Espera, ¿me estás hablando de tus padres? – le interrumpió._  
_- Shhh, es un cuento Elena, déjame terminar. – le pidió, pero ella ya no podía quitarse esa sensación, de que Damon en realidad le hablaba de sus padres y por tanto de sí mismo pero sin decírselo realmente. – La madre le dijo que no merecía la pena poner a la familia por detrás de alguien que seguramente se iría en unos meses, porque la familia siempre estaba ahí y los demás iban y venían. – continuó cabizbajo._

_Elena le dejó hablar, intuyendo que necesitaba desahogarse y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, que temblaba para cuando terminó._

_- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó entonces._  
_- Como me gustaría que no tuvieras que saber esto. – suspiró Damon, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos._  
_- Y yo prefiero que lo compartas conmigo a que te lo guardes. Llevas tan raro todo el día, me estabas preocupando._  
_- No quería cargarte con mis problemas. – se justificó apenado. – Ya haces bastante por mí, convenciste a tus padres para que pudiera quedarme aquí._  
_- ¿Y dónde ibas a quedarte entonces? Tienes problemas por mi culpa, no iba a dejarte solo._  
_- No. No quiero que te culpes de eso. – negó con firmeza. – El problema es que yo nunca he encajado con ellos, me siento como si viviera con una familia de aliens. – Elena no pudo contener una risita por la comparación. – No te rías, que es verdad. Cuando era pequeño pensé durante casi un año que era adoptado. – seguía muy serio pero al menos había un matiz de diversión en su voz._  
_- No lo eres, me enseñaste fotos de tu familia, te pareces a tu abuelo y a tu madre._  
_- Lo sé, también lo sabía entonces, solo que así era más fácil distanciarme de ello, que no doliera tanto que solo se preocupasen por mis hermanos y creyesen que intentase llamar la atención por celos. – cerrando los ojos, Damon apoyó frente contra la de ella._

_Elena no podía ni imaginarse la situación que Damon le describía, ella siempre había tenido el apoyo de su familia. Incluso ahora, cuando a la semana de presentarles oficialmente a su novio, habían dejado que Damon se quedase allí como uno más solo porque estaba peleado con su padre._

_- ¡Venga! – le animó de repente, separándose de él. – Coge un boli. – le indicó._

_Se levantaron con cuidado y acabaron sentados en la cama, en pijama, hablando en susurros y con las piernas cruzadas bajo la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla._

_- Si tuvieras que ponerle fecha a esto… ¿cuál sería? – preguntó Elena, tendiéndole uno de los dos papeles que habían cogido. – No me lo digas, solo escríbelo y dale la vuelta cuando acabes._

_Tapándose los ojos para no ver lo que escribía, la chica cogió el bolígrafo cuando terminó y escribió una única palabra en su papel._

_- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó._  
_- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Elena? – preguntó él sin entender nada._  
_- Todo el mundo ha opinado sobre nuestra relación excepto nosotros, creo que es el momento de hacerlo. No tiene sentido que luchemos si los dos no queremos lo mismo, así que… ¿estás listo? – le explicó sonriendo, porque ella le conocía y sabía que estaba listo, igual que confiaba en coincidir con él._

_Damon apoyó la mano sobre la suya y asintió en silencio, mirándola sin pestañear en la penumbra con sus inmensos y expresivos ojos azules. Existía un brillo en ellos, uno que Elena veía cada vez más frecuentemente pero no sabía que era ella quien provocaba ese brillo en él._

_Le dieron la vuelta a sus papeles al mismo tiempo y cruzaron las miradas de golpe, con idénticas sonrisas adueñándose de sus caras. En vez de números o de la fecha más larga posible que se les ocurriera, los dos habían escrito una sola palabra._

_- Esto significa que luchamos, ¿no? – preguntó el joven ilusionado._  
_- Siempre. – contestó ella, poniéndole voz a su palabra._

_Cogió el papel donde Damon había escrito su siempre en grandes mayúsculas y lo dobló varias veces hasta que pudo meterlo en la chapa del osito._

_- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó enseñándoselo._  
_- Me encanta. – sonrió ampliamente. – Como tú. – añadió echándose encima suya. – No podrías haber tenido mejor idea._

_Ella rió ahogadamente bajo su cuerpo por haber conseguido devolverle la alegria._

_- Se solucionará Damon. Sobreviviremos, siempre lo haremos. No dejes que lo que no puedes cambiar te quite el sueño. – le recomendó._  
_- Eres fantástica. – sonrió abrazándola._  
_- Vamos a dormir, anda. – le correspondió ella. - ¿Has puesto la alarma?_  
_- Voy. – el joven se apresuró a coger el despertador de la mesilla y programarlo para levantarse antes que los padres de Elena y estar en el sofá cuando ellos bajasen._

_Elena metió los manos bajó su camiseta y se abrazó a su cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el firme latido de su corazón como una nana. Cuando Damon hubo ocultado el despertador bajó su lado de la almohada, Elena sintió el leve beso en su pelo y como el joven dejó sus labios allí apoyados._

_Poco a poco, iban durmiendo más noches juntos. No importaba lo que pasase, cada vez que Elena se encontraba protegida por sus brazos, sintiendo tanto su respiración como su corazón, con sus labios sobre su piel, era un momento único e irrepetible. Le encantaba enredarse en el cuerpo de Damon, él era su novio, la persona en que más confiaba, no dudaba de su amor y eso la ayuda a ser fuerte._

_Damon era fuerte en unos aspectos y ella lo era en otros, juntos se complementaban ayudándose el uno al otro cuando lo necesitaban, encajando a la perfección y formando el equipo perfecto, aquel que si se lo proponía podía incluso con el mundo._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Reencontrando la conexión.**

Con la ausencia de Jenna, Alaric tenía que cuidar del pequeño Damon por las noches, por lo que se acabaron las salidas nocturnas al bar. En vez de eso, Damon iba directamente a casa de Elena cuando salía del trabajo y se quedaba allí hasta poco antes de que el turno de la chica en el bar acabase. Entonces cogía el coche e iba a buscarla, esperándola puntualmente en la barra y la llevaba a casa.

Los pocos días que Elena no trabajaba, se había acostumbrado a quedarse allí y cuando todos dormían, se colaba en su habitación y en su cama. Ella no le decía nada desde esa primera noche pero los pequeños gestos de echarse un poco más hacia el lateral o de recolocar sutilmente la sábana, le indicaban que aunque Elena se hiciera la dormida en realidad le estaba esperando. Y Damon caía rendido mientras la observaba dormir, sonriendo por la cercanía y sin atreverse a extender la mano y acariciarla como le gustaba hacer en el pasado.

Estaba en una de sus noches con Alaric, ya hacía rato que habían acostado al niño y estaban solos en el salón. Damon revisaba unos informes en su portátil mientras Alaric ocupaba todo el sillón viendo una película. Cuando por fin Damon terminó, cerró la tapa del ordenador y le dio unos golpecitos a su amigo en la pierna, para que le dejase un hueco.

Pero Alaric se levantó y se acercó al cuarto del pequeño para comprobar que estuviera completamente dormido. Entonces fue a la cocina y volvió con dos vasos con hielo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Damon desconcertado.

Alaric le ignoró y continuó sacando un par de posavasos y una botella sin abrir de un líquido ámbar. Sirvió los vasos antes de sentarse al lado de su amigo, en la alfombra y con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Has venido en coche, no? – le preguntó cogiendo su vaso.  
- Sí y lo necesito para volver. – replicó Damon mirando el vaso que tenía enfrente con recelos.  
- Puedes dormir aquí, te dejo algo. - indicó señalando la bebida. - ¿Bebes bourbon, no?

Tanta insistencia en que bebiera activó el sentido común de Damon, que se cruzó de brazos e interrogó al otro joven con la mirada.

- O me dices que pasa o me iré ahora mismo.

Alaric le aguantó la mirada con firmeza, sin dejarse intimidar por él y dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida de forma casual.

- ¿Qué coño haces con Elena? Y no me digas que nada porque os he visto durmiendo juntos. – le soltó con la misma tranquilidad que si comentase el argumento de la película que aún seguía en la pantalla.  
- No es lo que crees. – musitó Damon y alargó el brazo para coger el bourbon, necesitando desesperadamente un trago.  
- No creo nada. – afirmó su amigo. – Así que explícate.  
- Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar. – exigió poniéndole la mano en el hombro para que le mirase. Sus ojos colisionaron antes de que Damon volviera hablar. – Lo que te diga no puede salir de aquí.  
- Eso depende de lo que me digas. – replicó Alaric sin pestañear.

Viendo que no tenía mucho más opción que intentar que comprendiera que sus intenciones no eran malas, Damon se bebió la mitad del bourbon de golpe. Aún le cosquilleaba la garganta cuando empezó a hablar.

- La quiero. – confesó mirando atentamente los ojos castaños de Alaric, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. – Intento averiguar si aún tengo posibilidades con ella o solo me deja estar aquí por el niño.  
- ¿Y la actriz o modelo esa con la que salías? – preguntó él, ocultándole su sorpresa por esa declaración. - ¿Has cortado con ella?  
- Sí. – respondió con decisión Damon pero se arrepintió nada más decirlo. – Bueno, no exactamente. – se corrigió pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- ¿Y a qué coño juegas con las dos? – se enfadó Alaric, preocupado por su amiga.  
- No juego a nada. Hace casi dos meses que no sé nada de Rebekah, ni siquiera me dijo que se iba hasta unas horas antes. – se defendió rápidamente. Alaric bajó un poco su nivel de agresividad y le pidió que se explicara con un gesto. – Lo último que me dijo es que eligiera, o Elena o ella, que lo pensara y lo hablaríamos cuando volviera de Londres, que no sé ni cuándo será eso. Lo he pensado y ya he elegido, pero da igual cuando llame, Rebekah no me coge el teléfono. – le explicó.  
- ¿Vas a dejarla por teléfono?

Damon se dio cuenta de que no estaba mejorando la situación y emitió un ruido de frustración mientras se alborotaba el pelo.

- No lo entiendes. – suspiró aún con la cabeza baja. – Hace meses que no estamos juntos, ya sabes como. – le insinuó. – Ella hacía su vida y yo la mía, no creo que le extrañara nada que eligiera a Elena. Pero aunque estábamos mal y me dio ese ultimátum… ninguno de los dos dijimos que no estábamos juntos. Pero hace tiempo que no pienso en ella como mi novia, para mí ya no lo es. – esa última frase era más para él que para Alaric.  
- ¿Y por qué no has cortado tú antes?

Damon no tenía respuesta para eso sin delatarse a sí mismo y contarle cómo y porqué había conocido a Rebekah. Por unos segundos estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando recreó la escena en su mente se avergonzó y temió la reacción de Alaric a partes iguales. Aquel chico le caía bien y por algún extraño motivo parecía ser mutuo, Damon no quería estropear eso así que se calló.

- Porque he intentado arreglarlo. – musitó aquella verdad parcial avergonzado por sus cicatrices.  
- ¿Y…? – la pregunta de Alaric fue interrumpida por una mirada desesperada de su amigo. – Última pregunta. – le aseguró alzando las manos. - ¿Por qué Elena?  
- Porque Elena era lo mejor que tenía. No te puedes imaginar cómo era mi familia y lo distinta que era ella. Siempre me entendía y yo la quería muchísimo… Hice todo lo que pude para olvidarla y no he podido. Ella se metió bajo mi piel el día que la conocí e intentase lo que intentase, nunca he podido sacarla de ahí. Elena siempre será parte de mí. – explicó en cierto tono desgarrado y doloroso.  
- Si tanto la querías, ¿por qué te acostaste con su hermana? – preguntó Alaric sin poder contenerse.  
- ¡Yo qué sé! Si ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho. – Damon flexionó las rodillas y apoyó los codos en ellas. - ¡No me acuerdo, joder! – exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Aquella demostración fue suficiente para satisfacer a Alaric, que dejó de preguntar y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo siento, no es asunto mío. – se disculpó intentando reconfortarle.  
- ¿Cómo sabía tú eso? – preguntó Damon cuando estuvo más calmado.  
- Jenna también lo sabe, Elena nos lo contó todo hace tiempo. Ya te dije que sabía mucho de ti. – medio sonrió.  
- Y aún así… - Damon estaba tan confuso que no le salían las palabras, sus viejos demonios le atormentaban en ese momento, no se sentía merecedor de Elena ni tampoco de la amistad de Alaric y él se arrepintió al instante de haber sacado el tema.  
- Déjalo. – le pidió con determinación. – Lo siento… siento haber sacado el tema, no debería haberme metido. Es entre tú y Elena, y si lo aclarasteis no soy quién para meterme ahí. – le dijo apenado, apretando su hombro con fuerza para hacerle reaccionar.

Damon parpadeó lentamente y sus ojos se aclararon un poco. Alaric le miraba preocupado y claramente arrepentido, también parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Perdona. – le dijo y le ofreció su mano libre.

Damon se la estrechó y ambos se relajaron. El alivio inundó la habitación y acabaron apoyando los codos en el sofá, casi a la altura de la cabeza.

- Hazle daño a Elena y yo mismo me encargaré de que no la vuelvas a ver. – le advirtió.

Por un momento, Damon no supo como tomarse eso.

- Nunca quise hacerla daño. – susurró. - ¿Crees que… que tengo otra oportunidad? – preguntó refiriéndose a sus palabras.

Alaric lo pensó, él conocía bien la historia pasada de Damon y Elena pero no tenía ni idea de como podía ser su futuro. También sabía que su amiga no salía con nadie y no que tenía intención de hacerlo, y por algunas cosas más que le había contado Jenna, tenía la intuición de que Elena no había superado aquella ruptura.

- Creo que sí. – le respondió con sinceridad. – Pero lo que te he dicho antes, no te aproveches.  
- Tranquilo, lo he pillado a la primera. – sonrió Damon y volvió a chocar la mano con su amigo. – Elena es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, no quiero volver a perderla.

Al hablar de ella se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde y se levantó de un salto para llegar al bar a tiempo. Alaric se quedó recogiendo y buscó algo de ropa para dejarle a Damon, esperó en el salón y le aseguró a Elena que él le había invitado para poder tomar una copa juntos.

Alaric también había dejado preparado el sofá como si no supiera que Damon dormía con ella y eso terminó con las reticencias de la joven, que confiaba en que su amigo nunca le haría una encerrona.

Esperó bajo las sábanas a que Damon viniera y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió algo extraño. Las otras noches él se quedaba respetuosamente en un extremo, casi sin moverse, pero esa noche Elena notó como se removía inquieto y se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Se obligó a quedarse muy quieta mientras Damon seguía con su lento avance sin dejarse engañar. Él sabía que estaba despierta pero tanteaba despacio porque no quería un nuevo rechazo, después de la conversación con Alaric no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

- No me rechaces, por favor. – susurró cuando solo milímetros separaban sus cuerpos.

Aquello sorprendió a la chica, pero no habría sido capaz de rechazarle aunque quisiera. Pasar cada vez más tiempo con él, la forma en que Damon no faltaba jamás a recogerla cuando trabajaba, las salidas a correr por las mañanas…, todo eso había despertado y liberado los sentimientos que había conseguido contener y esconder durante cinco años y cada vez le resultaba más difícil no demostrarlo. Así que cogió la mano con la que iba tanteando, sin mirarle para que poder seguir ocultándoselo un día más y la pasó alrededor de su cintura, indicativo silencioso de que se durmiera.

La alarma del móvil de Damon los despertó a ambos a la mañana siguiente. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas igual que cuando se habían dormido y a Damon le costó soltarse.

- Apaga eso. – se quejó Elena, girándose hacia el lado contrario al ruido. - ¿Por qué has puesto la alarma? – preguntó cuando cesó el molesto ruido.

Damon ya se estaba cambiando de ropa y Elena se quedó congelada mirándole. No pudo evitarlo, como siempre sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse o apartarse de ese cuerpo que tenía la capacidad de cortar su respiración.

- Perdona. – se puso como un tomate cuando los ojos azules de Damon se encontraron con los suyos y desvió la mirada.  
- No es nada que no hayas visto antes. – Damon sonreía mientras se ponía los pantalones por esa chispa que había visto en el chocolate de sus ojos. – Tengo que ir a mi casa, ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y al trabajo, por eso he puesto la alarma. – explicó.

Terminó de vestirse a toda prisa y Elena se levantó con él, cogiendo las llaves de su mesilla.

- No hace falta. – susurró al ver que ella le seguía.  
- No hagas ruido. – contestó Elena llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Susurraron sus despedidas y, ya en el rellano, Damon se inclinó para tener su beso de despedida a la vez que Elena se movía un poco al escuchar un ruido en la casa. Sus labios se encontraron sin que ninguno lo pretendiera pero Damon aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle un tierno beso antes de marcharse, sonriendo.

Elena se quedó como petrificada después de eso y se llevó la mano a los labios donde aún sentía el contacto con los de Damon, su calor, su sabor. Todo sin saber que la observaban, el pequeño Damon se deslizó silenciosamente hasta su habitación conteniendo la emoción. A pesar de que ahora tenía un padre, era consciente de que ellos casi no se tocaban, no se abrazaban ni se hacían gestos de cariño como los padres de sus amigos y pensaba que algo iba mal entre ellos. Pero ese beso que había presenciado oculto en las sombras calmaba esos miedos.

Se hizo el dormido y abrazó a su osito cuando la luz se coló por la puerta y Elena entró en la habitación. Se sentó en un lateral y miró a su hijo dormido, la joven réplica de su gran amor, acarició su cabello despacio, sin decir nada, solo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, ninguno de los dos estuvo muy seguro de cuál, no pudieron cruzar más que un saludo y un par de palabras cuando volvieron a verse horas más tarde. Elena había entrado pronto a trabajar porque le tocaba hacer inventario y no vio al joven hasta que fue a buscarla al bar. Damon no quiso forzar y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, algo que Elena agradeció ya que estaba cansada y se limitó a recostarse en el asiento.

A la mañana siguiente fue a buscarle para correr, decidida a no dejarlo pasar y se quedó esperando abajo, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar en la mejor manera de encararlo. Pero Damon tardaba demasiado y empezó a impacientarse. Dudando entre que hacer, acabó llamándole al móvil sin obtener respuesta. Lo repitió una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces antes de tener éxito.

- Damon… - fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que él la cortase.  
- No puedo hablar por aquí. – dijo con rapidez. – Te abro, sube. – y colgó la llamada.

Ella miró el móvil desconcertada, comprobando que efectivamente le había colgado el teléfono. Un pitido le indicó que el portal estaba abierto y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia subir a aquella casa, acabó ganando la preocupación por Damon y lo que fuese que le estuviera pasando.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, invitándola a entrar en cuanto salió del ascensor, lo que disparó las alarmas de Elena. Algo pasaba dentro de aquel piso para que Damon hubiera dejado la puerta de esa forma. Además se escuchaban ruidos extraños que aumentaban en intensidad según se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó con timidez, empujando suavemente la puerta e intentando acallar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba entrando en el territorio íntimo de Damon y aquella modelo.  
- Estoy en la cocina. – gritó él. – Cierra la puerta.

Las llaves estaban en un cuenco en la mesita del recibidor, cerca de su móvil. Mientras cerraba identificó el ruido burbujeante como agua que corría libremente. No tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba la cocina, los restos de agua en el suelo y el ruido la guiaron, y encontró a Damon completamente empapado peleándose con una fuga de agua.

- Estoy un poquito ocupado. – se disculpó, apretando una toalla contra la tubería rota bajo el fregadero mientras el agua le chorreaba por el pelo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó acercándose.  
- No sé, estaba así cuando me he levantado y no consigo que pare. – explicó. – Pásame otra toalla.

Elena vio el par de húmedas toallas encima de la mesa y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Dejó su móvil y el reproductor de música a un lado y se acercó para ayudarle.

- Tienes que cortar el agua. – señaló arrodillándose a su lado, sintiendo como sus pantalones empezaban a absorber el agua del suelo.  
- No sé dónde está la llave, intentaba acordarme cuando has llamado. – replicó Damon, un poco molesto porque le insinuase lo más obvio.  
- Déjame ver. – Elena se inclinó más, intentando ver mejor y al apoyarse provocó que él bajara los brazos.

El chorro de agua les alcanzó a ambos y Damon volvió a taparlo tan rápido como pudo. La chica protestó mientras se retiraba el pelo mojado de la cara.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó él divertido. Un mechón le caía directamente sobre un ojo e intentaba quitárselo moviendo solo la cabeza.  
- Buscaba la llave. En casa está cerca de la tubería. – le explicó mientras le retiraba suavemente aquel mechón.  
- No veo nada. – protestó él.

Elena le empujó tanto como pudo para colocarse mejor y tanteó. Le pareció que rozaba la llave con la yema de los dedos pero no llegaba.

- Creo que la tengo pero vas a tener que quitar las manos. – le advirtió.  
- Puedo hacerlo yo, solo dime donde.  
- Da igual.

Volvieron a mojarse mientras Elena buscaba la llave. Sintiéndose un inútil, Damon intentaba protegerla como podía, dificultándole a ella la tarea. Para cuando consiguió hacerlo estaba prácticamente echada sobre el regazo del joven, ambos completamente empapados y rieron sin parar.

El móvil de Damon sonaba en la entrada sin que ninguno le hiciera caso, estaban más pendientes de sus risas, salpicándose el uno al otro y disfrutando de lo absurdo. No necesitaron palabras para calmarse, simplemente Damon acarició su mejilla y retiró suavemente un poco de su cabello, se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó en un impulso incontenible.

La voluntad de Elena ondeó la bandera blanca ante ese contacto, leve y dulce como el roce de una mariposa y ella se derrumbó ante el beso. Sus labios se entreabrieron y Damon aprovechó la oportunidad de volver a saborearla, acariciando y jugando con su lengua. Temblaban, solo unidos por el punto de calor de sus bocas, deseando que aquello no fuese uno de los momentos que tanto habían recordado e imaginado en sueños.

A riesgo de llevarse un guantazo o de encontrarse con un nuevo abismo entre ellos, Damon se obligó a sí mismo a parar el beso. Estaba helado y Elena tiritaba tanto como él.

- Deberías quitarte eso o enfermaras. – dijo con suavidad. – Coge lo que quieras de mi habitación, ya termino de recoger esto.

Ella se apresuró a desaparecer y el joven amontonó las toallas que había estado usando con nerviosismo.

- La primera a la izquierda. – gritó. – Y la puerta de enfrente es el baño, por si quieres algo para secarte.

Él medio secó el suelo a gran velocidad y se apresuró a reunirse con ella después de hacer una llamada a su trabajo, usando la excusa de su piso inundado y sin saber que Anna tenía órdenes de avisar a Guisseppe, su antiguo jefe, en cuando Damon se comportara de forma sospechosa. Lo que encajaba en no contestar al móvil y faltar de repente al trabajo.

Esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar, el beso había sido intencionado y Elena lo quería tanto como él, lo había notado. Había sentido de nuevo esa conexión, que surgió entre ellos con su primer encuentro en el bosque, en su máximo apogeo.

- Que frío. – se quejó mientras entraba a la habitación.  
- Ya se podía haber roto el agua caliente. – bromeó Elena, que se secaba el pelo de espaldas a él.

Damon se quedó petrificado al levantar la mirada. La chica llevaba una antigua sudadera de la universidad que solía cogerle años atrás, cuando ambos estudiaban en Virginia, y los pantalones de pijama que había encontrado sobre la cama sin hacer. En ese momento, los cinco años de separación desaparecieron de un plumazo y Damon sintió la necesidad de volver a besarla.

- Damon…  
- No digas nada. – él la cortó y apoyó de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos.  
- Esto no debería ser así. – replicó, más dividida que nunca entre su cabeza y su corazón. – Si lo pienso solo… - "puedo recordar todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa."  
- Pues no lo pienses, siéntelo. – afirmó con decisión.  
- Pero está mal. – apoyando las manos en su húmedo pecho, Elena consiguió separarse un poco.  
- No veo nada malo en esto. – Damon sonrió y la sujetó por las mejillas. – Convénceme de que está mal o bésame, porque esta vez yo no lo voy a hacer. Ahora tú decides. – pidió en un ronco susurro.

Elena se perdió en el inmenso océano de su mirada y no consiguió negar más la evidencia, llevaba más de cinco años amando y añorando a Damon, viéndole en su hijo y ahora la vida parecía empeñada en devolverle lo que había perdido. Tenía frente a ella al chico que tanto había amado, su primer amor que nunca consiguió olvidar, pidiéndole que le besara.

Damon se estremeció al sentir ese beso que significaba el fin de las barreras, su chica seguía allí y había conseguido sacarla a flote, del mismo modo que ella le había devuelto su antigua visión del mundo.

- Te vas a congelar. – le indicó Elena separándose. - ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? – preguntó refiriéndose a su ropa húmeda.  
- En el radiador. – musitó Damon aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Como ella había cogido parte de su pijama, buscó otro en el cajón y se cambio rápidamente pero no consiguió quitarse del todo la sensación de frío. Se metió en la cama y se tapó con el edredón.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Damon? – preguntó Elena sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar? – propuso y le abrió las brazos. – Tú también tienes frío. – señaló cuando ella se reunió con él.

Elena dejó que Damon la abrazase y su cuerpo se acurrucó de forma natural junto al suyo, comprobando que esa vieja cualidad de encajar perfectamente con él no había desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué Damon? – preguntó de repente. – De entre los millones de nombres que podrías haber elegido, ¿por qué Damon?

Ella se removió incómoda pero Damon no relajó ni un ápice de su abrazo.

- Porque quería que él también tuviera algo tuyo, para que supiera de donde viene. Y solo tenía tu nombre.

Esa pregunta tenía dos respuestas, la que le acababa de contar y la que no le había dicho a nadie. Que ponerle Damon a su hijo era una forma de recordarle y mantenerle siempre con ella. Temió que él se diera cuenta de que solo era una verdad a medias, pero Damon se contentó con aquello y la abrazó más fuerte, dejando que su calor le envolviera.

Con mucho cuidado, sacó el álbum del primer cajón de su mesilla y lo puso en su regazo, sobre las sábanas.

- ¿Me lo cuentas? – pidió tímido, mientras lo abría y acariciaba la imagen de la ecografía. Elena ya sabía cómo habían sido sus años de separación para él y ahora Damon quería saber cómo fue para ella.

Ella notó la reverencia con que manejaba el álbum, la forma en que miraba las fotografías y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más sincero.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Todo. – afirmó él. – Sobreviviste sola y embarazada en Nueva York y después criaste a tu hijo. Quiero saber cómo fue y como lo hiciste, para que cuando vea esa misma fuerza en Damon pueda decirle que es heredada de su madre. – sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de Elena ante sus palabras.

La chica pasó a colocarse entre sus piernas, descansando la cabeza en el pecho de Damon y él la abrazó al instante por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo mientras escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras de Elena.

_Elena contemplaba embelesada cada una de las fotografías con la suave voz de Damon como música de fondo. Estaba sentada delante de él, entre sus piernas y sostenía el álbum con las fotografías de los viajes de los Salvatore. Casi todas estaban hechas por Damon así que era raro verle en alguna de ellas._

_- Son geniales Damon. – dijo con admiración cuando terminaron._  
_- Exageras. – replicó él, quitándose méritos en opinión de Elena._  
_- No. – volvió a abrir el álbum y señaló algunos paisajes. – Estos sitios son impresionantes ya de por sí, pero tú los haces especiales. Tienes un don para captar el momento preciso._

_Él rió enterrando la cabeza en su hombro._

_- No eres objetiva. – afirmó sin dejar de reír._  
_- Cuando se trata de ti, no. – respondió algo molesta por sus burlas._

_Damon besó su hombro levemente._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a alguno de esos sitios? – preguntó cambiando de tema._  
_- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Elena sin poder contener la emoción, pero en seguida recordó porque estaban en pleno verano en el ático de la mansión Salvatore. - Pero tu padre no te lo va a permitir. Si ni siquiera ha querido que os acompañase, no te va a dar dinero para que te vayas de vacaciones conmigo._  
_- Y también me ha dejado sin coche y sin embargo tenemos un Camaro en el granero. – sonrió. – No necesito la aprobación ni el permiso de mi padre, no será ahora pero si quieres que nos vayamos juntos, encontraré la forma para hacerlo. – le aseguró._  
_- ¿Me vas a dejar conducir el Camaro? – preguntó confiando totalmente en sus palabras. Si Damon decía que encontraría la manera, se le ocurriría algo y no tenía prisa._  
_- Cuando tengas el carnet. – replicó él. – Además aún no está listo del todo y hay que cambiarle la pintura. – reflexionó._  
_- ¿Y a qué esperas? – rió Elena, sabiendo que si por él fuera se pasarían todos los días encerrados en el granero arreglando el coche._

_Su provocación surtió efecto y Damon se puso en pie._

_- Veo muchas ganas de tener coche por aquí, eh. – rió tendiéndole la mano._  
_- Ya nos hemos recorrido todo Mystic Falls, no vendría mal un cambio. – dijo Elena algo apenada, ya que no quería que Damon pensase que le utilizaba para salir del pueblo._  
_- Esto es un rollo. – coincidió él. - ¿Sabes que podemos hacer? Podemos pillar algo en la cocina y comer en el río, luego tenemos toda la tarde para arreglar el coche. – propuso abrazándola mientras caminaban._  
_- Me parece bien. – aceptó ella acariciando sus manos._

_Colocaron el álbum en su sitio y se deslizaron por la casa como ninjas, esquivando al resto de los miembros de la familia Salvatore, a los que evitaban siempre que se reunían en la mansión. Stefan los pilló en la cocina, con la cesta preparada y enredados en un beso._

_- ¿Y la fruta? – preguntó buscando algo que picar con la mirada._

_Damon se separó de su chica y la miró con complicidad, guiñándole un ojo._

_- Ni idea, hermanito. – dijo, rodeando la cintura de Elena con un brazo y escondiendo la cesta a la espalda. – Nosotros no hemos visto nada._

_Y ambos salieron corriendo conteniendo la risa, ya que la ironía de Damon había sido tan evidente que hasta Stefan la había pillado._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Adaptación**

Siguieron hablando en la cama hasta mucho después de entrar en calor. Damon llevaba razón, aquello no se sentía mal. Aunque su cabeza le gritaba que no debería, Elena sentía que todo su cuerpo gemía de alivio por estar de esa forma con Damon.

Terminaron el álbum y con la misma reverencia con que lo había cogido, Damon lo guardó en su mesilla y cerró el cajón con cuidado. Los dos notaron el cambió en el ambiente que se volvió más íntimo y aunque Elena había dejado de negar lo que era tan evidente, aún no estaba preparada para pasar a más con él.

A Damon le ocurría todo lo contrario, ya que no dejó de intentar colar las manos por debajo de la sudadera. Elena le cortó en cuanto lo consiguió, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿No te parece que es demasiado precipitado? – dijo al hacerlo.

Él se quedó quieto un momento, confuso pero cedió al entenderlo. Él había necesitado su tiempo para aceptar seguía queriéndola y dado su pasado entendía que ella tuviera sus recelos. Si Elena necesitaba tiempo para aceptar la nueva situación entre ellos, se lo daría.

- Entiendo. – aceptó apretando su abrazo. – Ya sabes que no me importa esperar pero… no me alejes. Quiero estar a tu lado. – pidió susurrando.  
- Tú ya estás a mi lado. – afirmó y sin que Damon lo esperase, le subió las mangas y le sujetó los brazos para que no pudiera retirarse.  
- No, Elena. – intentó él, con algo de miedo en la voz.  
- Tranquilo. – musitó ella, acariciándole para calmarle.

Todas sus cicatrices estaban perfectamente curadas y no se veían señales de heridas recientes de las últimas semanas. La chica las acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo la diferencia con la piel y buscando algún indicio de que algo fuese mal.

- Todo está bien, Damon. – le aseguró al no encontrar más que su propia incomodidad. – Puedes con ello. No te voy a alejar mientras te controles. – le prometió pero un pensamiento pasó como un relámpago por su mente. "¿Y si era estar con ella lo que hacía que estuviera bien?", se estremeció por la responsabilidad pero también recordó que Damon seguía cortándose de vez en cuando antes de las Navidades y allí su relación ya era buena, sin nada de la animadversión del principio, por lo que lo descartó aliviada.  
- Puedo con ello… - repitió él pero añadió las condiciones que le ayudaban. – Porque no tengo tiempo para pensar, procuro rodearme de gente y cuando llego estoy tan cansado que me voy derecho a la cama. Las mañanas son lo peor pero tengo mucho que perder, quizá más que nunca y eso me ayuda a no hacerlo. – lo que no le dijo era que veces cogía la cuchilla e imaginaba la sangre en su brazo, pero no pasaba de ahí porque recordaba los rostros de todos y eso le ayudaba a contener el impulso.  
- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, eso es bueno. – Elena dejó de sujetarle los brazos y le besó suavemente en la muñeca mientras él se bajaba rápidamente la otra manga.

Dejó ese tema tan doloroso para ambos y le preguntó por la tardanza del fontanero.

- No he llamado a nadie. ¡No tenía manos! – se defendió ante su mirada acusadora. – Ya lo viste, no podía coger el teléfono.  
- A mí me lo cogiste.  
- Y me empapé por eso. – replicó alzando las cejas.  
- Pero tendrás que llamar, ¿o qué vas a hacer sin agua? – le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos divertida.  
- No lo he pensado. – reconoció ligeramente cabizbajo.  
- Eres un desastre. – rió Elena  
- Un poco. – aceptó él indicando con los dedos de la mano y después sonrió.  
- Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres. – le invitó después de una pequeña pausa.  
- ¿Si quiero? Eso me encantaría Elena. – se alegró el joven, abrazándola.

Poco después salían a la calle, Elena había vuelto a vestirse con su ropa y Damon llevaba una bolsa de viaje que metió al maletero de su coche. En la acera de enfrente, en un coche negro que no destacaba sobre el resto, el conductor hablaba despreocupadamente por el móvil, apoyándose en la ventanilla bajada.

- ¿Señor Salvatore? Está saliendo. – informó a Guisseppe, que era con quien hablaba. – Y no va solo, está con una chica.  
- Haz fotos Vaugh. – ordenó Guisseppe con sequedad. – Sígueles. Quiero saber adónde van.  
- Sí señor. – y con una pequeña cámara, se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.  
- ¿Cómo es la chica? – preguntó Guisseppe ya que no recibiría esas fotos hasta la noche.  
- Joven, delgada, castaña. – enumeró Vaugh.  
- Elena… - susurró Guisseppe.  
- Se marchan, tengo que colgar. – le avisó.  
- Bien, mantenme informado.

Pensativo, Guisseppe se quedó un rato más en su despacho, hasta que recibió un mensaje indicándole la dirección a la que había ido su hijo. Volvió a coger el móvil y buscó entre sus contactos, necesitaba más información.

- Hola John. – saludó con familiaridad. – Necesito un pequeño favor.  
- Claro, dime. – aceptó el otro hombre. Ya no trabajaba para él pero siempre habían mantenido una reacción cordial con él y estaba encantado de hacerle un favor a su antiguo jefe.  
- Necesito información sobre alguien, todo lo que puedas conseguir.

Al darle el nombre, John encontró una coincidencia en sus archivos. Lo revisó un par de veces pero no había equivocación posible.

- Ya tengo lo tengo todo. Damon me lo pidió hace meses. – le contó extrañado.  
- Necesito la dirección. – exigió.

John lo hizo y Guisseppe la comparó con aquella que había escrito antes. Era la misma solo que más completa, ya que incluía el piso y la letra.

- ¿Te lo mando? – preguntó John al no obtener más que silencio.  
- Sí. – contestó serio. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber pero nunca estaba de más tener más información, le echaría un vistazo si lo necesitaba.

Unas horas más tarde recibió en su correo las fotos en las que se veía a su hijo con Elena, subiendo y bajando de un coche en distintos lugares.

Elena y Alaric habían acomodado su rutina para incluir a Damon y ahora en vez de tirarse en la cama después de cenar, se acomodaban en salón, retirando la mesita y apoyando la espalda contra el sofá.

El niño rondaba de uno a otro mientras hablaban o veían algo en la televisión, aunque siempre acababa acurrucándose en el regazo de su madre.

- ¿Cómo es qué te quedas esta noche? – le preguntó Alaric a Damon. Le había encontrado allí cuando llegó con el pequeño del colegio y solo sabía lo que Elena le había contado cuando le pidió que se ocupase del niño. Que tenía un problema en casa y necesitaba quedarse unos días.  
- Tengo una tubería rota. – explicó antes de que Elena interrumpiera.  
- Tenías que haber visto la cocina, completamente inundada. – rió la chica.  
- ¿No cortaste el agua? – preguntó extrañado.  
- Si no sabía ni donde estaba la llave.

Los dos amigos rieron con complicidad y Damon, que estaba en medio de los dos, se cruzó de brazos algo molesto. El niño se unió a ellos, más por los gestos del mayor que porque entendiera de lo que hablaban los otros dos.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado? – replicó cuando se calmaron.  
- ¡No! – exclamaron ambos después de una simple mirada y volvieron a reírse, Alaric le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Damon para que supiera que solo le tomaban el pelo.  
- ¿Tus amigos también tuvieron problemas con una tubería hace poco, no? – le preguntó Elena a Alaric en el siguiente respiro. - ¿Qué tal les fue?  
- Les costó que viniera pero hizo un trabajo muy bueno. – recordó el joven pensativo.  
- ¿No tendrás el número? – preguntó Damon, entendiendo porque la chica había sacado el tema.  
- En casa. – asintió Alaric. – Es tarde para llamar, mañana iré a por él y te lo paso.  
- ¿Pero tú no vives aquí? – extrañado, Damon solo se quedo con la primera parte de la frase.

Elena le indicó desesperadamente con la mirada que se callara pero Damon estaba más ocupado mirando a su amigo con curiosidad y no la vio.

- Solo cuando Jenna no está. – Alaric le rehuyó la mirada a la vez que su brazo se tensaba.  
- Pero si te he visto aquí casi todas las noches.

Elena captó su atención poniendo la mano sobre la suya y entonces negó con la cabeza. El desconcierto inundó los ojos de Damon y la chica esbozó un gesto de circunstancias.

- Voy a acostar a Damon, ¿queréis agua o algo? – ofreció rápidamente, levantándose con el niño en brazos casi dormido.  
- Voy yo, ¿te traigo algo, colega? – Damon le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándole un poco para hacerle reaccionar.  
- Con un poco de agua me vale. – musitó él, que estaba extrañamente apagado.

Elena los había dejado solos y cuando terminó, fue a ver a Damon en la cocina. Él la esperaba bebiendo un poco de agua, con otro vaso en la encimera para su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – preguntó señalando al salón.  
- Has tocado un tema tabú. Ric y Jenna están muy bien y se quieren mucho, pero a pesar de que él vive aquí cuando Jenna no está… cuando vuelve lleva todas sus cosas a su casa porque ella no le ha pedido que vivan juntos. – le explicó apenada.

Damon hizo una mueca y extendió un brazo hacia ella. Casi no se habían tocado desde la llegada de Alaric, habían acordado dejar que las cosas se dieran solas y lo más importante, que nadie debía enterarse hasta que no estuvieran completamente seguros de lo que hacían. Anhelando desesperadamente ese simple roce, Elena rodeó su cintura con un brazo y Damon la acercó completamente.

- ¿Y él no se lo ha pedido? – susurró.  
- Dos veces. La primera llamaron a Jenna para uno de sus viajes, una noticia urgente y cuando volvió los dos hicieron como si Ric nunca hubiera dicho nada. – bajó la mirada recordando el sufrimiento de su amigo entonces. La mano libre de Damon acarició la línea de su mandíbula mientras sus ojos la preguntaban por el segundo intento. – La excusa que le dio Jenna la segunda vez no se la creería ni Damon. – continuó, señalando hacia atrás para referirse a su hijo. – Ric lo pasó fatal, les costó mucho superar eso, hubo días que… estuve segura de que lo iban a dejar. Al final decidieron que era más importante el hecho de que se querían y pudieron dejarlo atrás.  
- Pero si Ric está siempre metido aquí, no habría mucha diferencia si viviera con Jenna, ¿no? ¿Por qué le dice que no?  
- No lo sé. Son cosas de ellos, no me meto en su relación.  
- Tiene que ser un palo que la persona que más te importa no se atreva a dar ese paso cuando tú sí lo haces. – suspiró Damon.

Sintió los brazos de Elena alrededor de sus caderas y como se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ellos no habían pasado a más que hablar e imaginar cómo sería vivir juntos mientras que Damon había acabado viviendo con Rebekah, una super modelo con la que ella siempre saldría mal parada si se ponían a comparar. Él intuyó parte de lo que pensaba y se dio cuenta de que aún no la había recuperado tanto como creía. Tenía que alejar la sombra de Rebekah de ellos, decidió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para demostrarla que estaba allí.

El pequeño Damon vio ese abrazo agazapado en la puerta y se perdió el beso en los cabellos de su madre porque alguien le agarró por detrás a la vez que le tapaba la boca. Alaric le miraba serio mientras le llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

- Está muy mal espiar a los mayores. – le regañó.  
- Pero es que nunca están juntos. – se defendió el pequeño cruzándose de brazos en la cama.  
- Están juntos cuando pueden, enano. Ya sabes que mamá tiene que irse a trabajar y por eso a veces no coinciden. – le explicó con suavidad.  
- No digo eso. – replicó con una mueca. – No es como Jenna y tú, vosotros sí que estáis juntos. – insistió marcando la última palabra. – Los padres de Mark tampoco hacen como ellos. – añadió refiriéndose a su mejor amigo.  
- Vale, vale, lo pillo. – le cortó Alaric antes de que le diera más ejemplos. – Pero es distinto, enano. Jenna y yo no tenemos ningún hijo y los padres de tu amigo están casados.  
- No lo entiendo. – contestó arrugando la nariz.

Alaric suspiró, incómodo por el tema en el que se acababa de meter.

- Son situaciones distintas, no puedes compararlo. Escucha campeón, lo que quieras saber, tienes que preguntárselo a ellos. – dijo revolviéndole el cabello y luego deslizando un dedo por la frente y su nariz, haciendo que moviera la cabeza.  
- Mamá se pone triste.  
- ¿Y Damon? – el pequeño negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a su osito. Aún no tenía confianza suficiente con él. – En serio enano, pregúntales a ellos. Son los únicos que pueden contestarte. – Y ahora a dormir, que es tarde.

El niño asintió y se tumbó, dejando que Alaric le arropase. Damon y Elena le esperaban en el salón, al sentarte entre ellos notó su apoyo envolviéndole desde el instante en que el chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Una peli, chicos? – Elena tenía el mando y se acurrucó contra Alaric, enredando sus piernas con las suyas como estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza para agradecerle antes de recordar que Damon también estaba allí, pero el joven no dijo nada y solo le sonrió cálidamente. Parecía que aparte de Elena ahora tenía un nuevo apoyo en la persona de Damon y empezó a pensar que quizá no fuese tan mala idea que las personas que tenía a cada uno de sus lados se arreglaran.

Al día siguiente, Damon salió al trabajo desde allí y Vaugh avisó a Guisseppe de donde había pasado la noche su hijo y después le siguió hasta su trabajo. Y como Damon volvió a aquella casa cuando salió de la empresa, Guisseppe tomó su decisión. En el pasado había esperado demasiado y no iba a cometer ese mismo error dos veces.

El sábado había partido de béisbol y los chicos habían salido a pronto, Elena leía tranquilamente en el sofá disfrutando de esos instantes de paz. A pesar de ser fin de semana, el bar estaba cerrado un par de noches por unos asuntos familiares de Andie.

Dejó el ebook en el sillón y fue a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. No estaba segura pero aún era pronto para que los chicos volvieran. Nada podía haberla preparado para la impresión de ver a Guisseppe Salvatore ante su puerta, con su pose orgullosa de siempre a pesar de los años.

- Elena, sé que estás ahí. – dijo y a Elena no le quedó más remedio que abrir.

Él ni siquiera saludó, la observó de arriba abajo intentando buscar algo, tal y como había hecho siempre.

- Voy a ser rápido. – dijo con algo de desprecio. – Quiero que dejes de ver a mi hijo. Damon no te necesita y está mucho mejor sin ti, eres una mala influencia para él. – Elena tragó saliva intentando romper el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta al escucharle hablar. – En serio, estaba centrado y ahora está volviendo a desviarse de su camino. Y es por tu culpa. Déjale, te daré lo que quieras. – le ofreció un sobre que no estaba completamente cerrado. – Mi tarjeta está dentro, si no estás de acuerdo con la cantidad, llámame y negociamos.

Guisseppe parecía dar por hecho que ella iba a ceder y eso la devolvió parte de la voz que la impresión le había quitado.

- ¿Y si no acepto? – preguntó cuando él ya se iba.  
- No voy a dejar que tengas lo que quieres. Damon no es la persona más adecuada para dirigir la compañía, aunque hasta ahora se estaba comportando. No lo tendrás, prefiero echarle y desheredarle antes de que vuelva a lo de antes. – Elena no supo bien a que se refería pero Guisseppe se encargó de aclarárselo enseguida. – No voy a dejar que le vuelvas a llevar al límite y eso arruine todo, si tengo que justificar la decisión en que es un suicida y quien tiene la culpa de todo… lo haré. – dijo en un tono que le dejó pocas dudas. – Tienes una semana para pensarlo.

Elena acabó temblando después de ese encuentro y ya estaba en la cama cuando los chicos volvieron. Se giró hacia Damon y se acurrucó a su lado en cuanto le sintió meterse en la cama.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó mientras él le besaba la frente.  
- Ha estado bien, ha sido divertido. – afirmó Damon, a pesar de no ser su equipo el que veían.  
- Damon, ¿me abrazas? – le preguntó algo temblorosa.

Él contestó sin palabras abrazándola con fuerza, agradecido por ese cambio en que era ella quien se lo pedía en vez de ser él como casi todas las veces. Se durmió pensando que la sentía más cerca de él. En cambio, los sueños de Elena fueron inquietos y plagados de dolorosos recuerdos, muy parecidos a esa visita de Guisseppe.

_Elena leía en la cama cuando escuchó los familiares golpes en su ventana, la señal de Damon. La abrió y le vio esperando al pie del árbol._

_- Ya bajo. – le aseguró con una sonrisa._  
_- No tardes. – le pareció escuchar mientras se alejaba._

_Ya estaba preparada así que cambió el libro por su bolso y bajó las escaleras alegremente._

_- Tienes correo, Elena. – le advirtió Grayson al verla en la planta de abajo._  
_- Voy. – respondió ella pensando en echarle un vistazo rápido antes de ir con Damon._

_Pero se quedó congelada cuando vio la carta en la mesa de la cocina. No era la primera que recibía pero hasta entonces se las había apañado para que sus padres no la vieran, por suerte no la habrían abierto o Elena estaba segura de que se hubiera desencadenado el apocalipsis._

_Subió de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó en la cama para leer aquella carta y comprobar que era de verdad lo que temía. La cantidad había vuelto a aumentar en cinco mil dólares pero el texto seguía siendo el mismo. Guisseppe le daba ese dinero a cambio de dejar a Damon, iría aumentando la cantidad hasta que a ella le pareciera bien, siempre y cuando no volviera a ver a Damon nunca._

_Se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos la envolvieron por detrás y ocultó la carta como pudo._

_- ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que ya bajaba. – protestó nerviosa._  
_- Tardabas mucho. – se defendió él. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado._  
_- No. Vámonos. – negó de forma demasiado vehemente y consiguió lo contrario a lo que pretendía._  
_- ¿Malas noticias o algo?_  
_- Vámonos Damon. – le contestó levantándose._

_Fue a dejar la carta en un cajón, intentando olvidarla. Damon seguía de rodillas en la cama y su expresión indicaba que no entendía nada. Se obligó a sonreír y le tendió la mano para que se apresurara._

_Con gesto serio, Damon se levantó pero se lanzó a por la carta y Elena corrió para evitarlo. Con el brazo en alto para que no se la quitara, Damon la leyó mientras forcejeaba con ella._

_- No, Damon no. – suplicaba Elena._

_Las cosas fueron tal y como había temido. Al comprender lo que pasaba, Damon se quedó como sin fuerzas y Elena pudo bajarle el brazo para recuperar la carta y el cheque._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con la mirada oscurecida, como un cielo en plena tormenta._  
_- Damon, yo… - intentó acariciarle pero Damon se apartó como si le doliera compartir el mismo espacio que ella._

_Se sentó en el lateral de la cama más próximo a la ventana, que aún seguía abierta y ocultó la cara entre sus manos._

_- No es lo que piensas. – le aseguró Elena, acercándose inmediatamente a él._  
_- ¿Ah no? – replicó él, sin mirarla. - ¿Entonces no vas a dejarme por dinero? ¿No estás esperando a que llegue a cuánto? ¿Treinta mil, cincuenta mil, cien mil dólares? – preguntó tan dolido que parecía que alguien le estaba desgarrando por dentro._  
_- ¡No! – se indignó Elena. – Damon, escúchame._  
_- ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que me prometiste? ¿O es que nunca fue verdad? – la ignoró y cogió el osito que estaba sobre la cama. Acarició la chapa donde estaba escrito su "Always" con los dedos y una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho._

_La chica le zarandeó un poco por los hombros y acabó tirándose al suelo frente a él al no obtener respuesta._

_- Claro que no, ¡fue real! ¡Escúchame! – le pidió empezando a desesperarse. – Tendrían que arrancarme el corazón del pecho para que te dejase, Damon. – y se abrazó a sus piernas. – No quería que lo vieras porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner. No tiene ninguna importancia porque no pienso aceptarlo._

_Apenas respiró hasta sentir una de las manos del chico acariciando su pelo._

_- En el cajón hay otros dos. – se atrevió a confesarle y su mano se detuvo de nuevo en seco. – Tu padre me manda uno cada mes desde que tu madre le obligó a disculparse._  
_- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_Elena alzó la cabeza hacia él. Damon apretaba con tanta fuerza el osito que tenía los nudillos blancos, sus ojos estaban grises y envejecidos, sin ningún brillo en ellos._

_- ¿Y cómo te digo qué tu padre está intentando sobornarme para que te deje? – dijo y notó lo mucho que le dolieron sus palabras. – Por eso no te lo he dicho, no quería hacerte sufrir. – "ni tensar más las cosas entre tu familia" pensó pero eso no se lo dijo, en cambio, se abrazó más fuerte a sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. – Perdóname._

_Escuchó ruido y le sintió moverse, cuando volvió a mirar Damon estaba revisando los otros cheques y cartas._

_- Nunca pensé que mi padre pudiera ser tan rastrero. – musitó. – Le odio. – añadió con más fuerza. – Le odio._  
_- No le des importancia Damon. No la tiene. De verdad, no importa. – le aseguró intentando tranquilizarle._  
_- ¡Claro que la tiene! – explotó él. – No puedo dejar que mi propio padre acose a mi novia. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo permitir eso._  
_- Pero eso es lo que quiere Damon. Que nos peleemos y uno de los dos ceda. ¿No te das cuenta? – con suavidad, Elena fue incorporándose y acomodándose sobre sus piernas. A pesar de las circunstancias, él no la rechazó en ningún momento, lo que tomó como buena señal._  
_- Eso sería típico de él… - reflexionó el chico, cabizbajo. – Dejar que sus enemigos se destrocen entre ellos y luego dar el golpe de gracia._  
_- ¿Ves? Es mejor ignorarlo, se cansará de no conseguir nada y lo olvidará. Venga, sonríe un poco. – le pidió sonriendo ella al sentir que la crisis había pasado. – No merece la pena, Damon._

_Él suspiró y se apoyó sobre su frente._

_- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?_  
_- No lo sé. Pero déjalo por favor, promete que no vas a pelearte con tu padre. Por favor. – susurró cuando él se tensó de golpe._

_Damon negó con la cabeza, aún sin decir nada pero de repente su actitud cambió. La luz volvió a sus ojos y lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa._

_- Creo que tengo una idea. - dijo misterioso._  
_- ¿Qué vas a hacer Damon? – él negó con la cabeza, sin resto de su abatimiento de antes. – No te pelees, pasa de tu padre, por favor. - le suplicó._  
_- Te prometo que no me voy a pelear. – le aseguró Damon. – Pero no pienso dejarlo. Aprenderá por las malas que no puede jugar con nosotros._  
_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – repitió._

_Él volvió a negar y se señaló los labios, señal de que quería un beso._

_- Siento haber dudado. – se disculpó cuando se separaron._  
_- Siento habértelo ocultado, solo quería ser yo quien te protegiera a ti por una vez. – se disculpó apenada._  
_- Estamos en paz. – cedió el joven, dejando las cosas ahí. – Vamos preciosa, o se nos va a pasar la tarde sin hacer nada. – con unas suaves palmaditas la obligó a levantarse. – Oye, dile a tus padres que vas a llegar tarde. Te invito a cenar. – dijo guardándose los cheques en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros._  
_- ¿No íbamos al cine? – preguntó confundida._  
_- Podemos hacer las dos cosas. – sonrió Damon mientras pasaba las piernas por el alféizar._

_La chica se acercó mientras él se descolgaba por el árbol y esperó hasta que estuvo en el suelo antes de bajar ella por las escaleras, avisó a sus padres de la tardanza y después se reunió con su chico._

_Entonces se enteró de cuál era su plan secreto. Damon condujo primero hasta el banco y cobró los cheques que estaban al portador, guardando el dinero en una cuenta para que cuando su padre lo descubriera, no pudiera tocarlo e invalidar la operación._

_- Así que… hoy mi padre nos invita a todo. – dijo sonriendo maléfico cuando terminó de explicarle mientras conducía hasta el cine._  
_- Eres increíble. – alucinó Elena cuando comprendió como le había dado la vuelta a la situación._

_Guisseppe sabría que alguien habría cobrado todo el dinero y no le costaría averiguar que había sido su propio hijo. Esa era la forma de Damon de demostrarle que sabía todo y eso no les separaría, que se rindiera y les dejara en paz. Y todo sin peleas, tal y como le había pedido Elena._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: ¿Irse o quedarse?**

Gracias a ese sueño, Elena apenas pudo descansar y se levantó agotada. Alaric y Damon notaron su cansancio y se apresuraron a ayudarla. El primero salió a comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta y el segundo echó a Elena de la cocina y se quedó recogiendo los restos del desayuno.

El niño estaba entretenido en su cuarto y ella intentó sumergirse en un libro para olvidar esa conversación con Guisseppe que la torturaba. Damon la observó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la chica estaba tranquilamente recostada en el sofá mientras leía con el ebook que él le había regalado.

Dudó entre ir con ella o intentar acercarse más a su hijo, pero aún no se atrevía a estar a solas con él. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos pero siempre estaban en compañía de alguien más y Damon no sabía lo que podría pasar si estaban un rato a solas. Así que no se arriesgó y levantando las piernas de Elena, se hizo un hueco en el sofá, dejándolas caer en su regazo.

Ella le miró de reojo y sonrió. Damon la acarició las piernas y empezó a masajearlas por encima de los vaqueros.

- ¿Sigo? – preguntó al ver que había detenido su lectura y ahora le miraba fijamente.  
- Por favor. – respondió con evidente cansancio.

Asintió esbozando una sonrisa y siguió con su tarea. Él sabía que Elena había dormido mal, no había parado de moverse entre sus brazos y le había despertado en varios momentos de la noche, sin ni siquiera notarlo. En ese momento le recordó mucho a él cuando las pesadillas le acosaban en sueños, no era solo que le costara dormir y molestase a quien estuviera con él, luego se levantaba hecho polvo.

- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó curioso.  
- Un libro. – contestó simplemente ella, con un rastro de su humor de siempre que reconfortó a Damon.

Se lo arrebató y lo cotilleó entre sus protestas. Con la otra mano, Damon mantenía presas sus piernas por lo que no podía quitárselo.

- No sabía que ahora leyeses sobre vampiros. – se río. – Creía que tenías mejor gusto.  
- Pues es una historia genial. – protestó Elena, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
- A ver, sorpréndeme. ¿De qué va? – divertido, a Damon le costaba contener la risa.  
- Son dos hermanos vampiros que se enamoran de la misma chica. – él bufó y Elena le dio un golpe en el hombro en respuesta.  
- Déjame adivinar, uno bueno y otro malísimo. – se burló y ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de ella para continuar. – Seguro que te encanta el vampiro bueno y perfecto. ¿A qué come animales?  
- Si. – admitió Elena aún más roja. – Pero te equivocas en algo, el que me encanta es el otro hermano. Es genial, finge ser lo peor del mundo cuando no lo es y está enamorado de ella, es muy mono. ¿Me lo devuelves ya? – preguntó avergonzada.

Damon se lo acercó solo para retirarlo en el último instante, riéndose con picardía. Estaban inmersos en su juego de cogerlo y retirarlo, Elena ya reía con él cuando el pequeño Damon salió de la habitación en busca de su madre.  
La chica se calmó y se puso seria en cuanto vio al niño, dándole un golpe al mayor para que también lo dejara.

- ¿Juegas conmigo, mamá? – le pidió, sin acercarse del todo.  
- Claro cariño. – intentó levantarse, pero Damon tenía bien agarradas sus piernas y no la dejó. – Enseguida voy.

El niño pareció conformarse y volvió a su habitación.

- Suéltame Damon. – pidió Elena después de forcejear un poco.  
- Quédate conmigo. – pidió él en respuesta, con sus típicos pucheros como arma.  
- Luego. – le aseguró intentando quitarle las manos.  
- Anda. – insistió el joven.  
- No puedo Damon. – dijo con suavidad, le encantaría pasar un rato más con él pero su hijo la llamaba. - ¿No tienes nada qué hacer? ¿Trabajo o algo?  
- Sí, tengo informes que leer. – suspiró. – No me apetece nada.  
- Tienes que hacerlo. – le obligó Elena. Él hizo un gesto de desagrado que le recordó algo. - ¿Por qué trabajas en la empresa de tu familia si no te gusta? – le preguntó con curiosidad, recordando las palabras de Guisseppe cuando le dijo que no era el más adecuado para el puesto pero se comportaba.  
- Porque se lo debo. – replicó desviando la mirada. – Mi padre se jubilaba y quería que yo ocupase mi lugar en la empresa, para que tuviera un objetivo. Entonces solo tenía a mi familia, eran los únicos que estaban a mi lado, no podía negarme a nada que me pidieran. Y cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sin hacer nada, al menos con la empresa podría distraerme, así que acepté. – explicó en voz baja, sin poder evitar completamente que el dolor se filtrase en sus palabras.  
- Pero tenías una prueba en una revista, ¿no te cogieron? – preguntó, recordando que los últimos días que estuvieron juntos Damon solo hablaba de eso, de su próximo trabajo como fotógrafo.  
- No fui. No he tocado una cámara desde entonces. – confesó con dificultad y sin darse cuenta apretó con fuerzas las piernas de la chica.  
- Tenías un don Damon, no puedes dejar que se pierda. – negó la chica con decisión. La fotografía era el mayor talento de Damon y él disfrutaba muchísimo con aquello, tener una cámara en las manos le hacía sentirse plenamente vivo. Elena lo sabía porque él se lo había repetido muchas veces.  
- No puedo. – contestó él y se cubrió la cara con las manos, por lo que no vio como el niño volvía.

Protestando por su tardanza, el pequeño se abrazó a su madre, pegándose mucho a ella como si quisiera demostrarle al mayor que era suya. Ella le acarició el pelo y la nuca con cariño, dándole un beso. En ese momento el celoso fue Damon, él también quería formar parte de esos momentos familiares que veía continuamente.

- ¿Por qué no vienes? – preguntó el pequeño.  
- Estaba hablando con Damon. – le explicó con suavidad.

El niño se giró un momento para mirarle y se aferró más a su madre, desafiándole con la mirada. Por toda respuesta, el mayor apretó ligeramente las piernas de Elena, que seguían en su regazo.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó de repente.  
- Pues… - Elena miró a Damon un segundo y enseguida volvió a fijarse en el pequeño, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad. – Cosas de mayores.

Frunciendo el ceño, el pequeño recordó la conversación con Alaric y decidió preguntar.

- ¿Va a quedarse con nosotros? – preguntó, dejándolos mudos.  
- No. – fue el propio Damon quien contestó, captando la atención del niño. Esa pregunta hizo que los dos fueran conscientes de que Damon estaba alargando mucho su estancia allí y confundían al pequeño. La mirada que intercambió con Elena le confirmó lo que temía, tendría que irse mucho más pronto de lo que le gustaría.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque yo tengo otra casa. – respondió inseguro.  
- Y Ric. Y él está aquí. – esa excusa no le valía, él había visitado el piso que Ric compartía con dos de sus amigos, así que no veía ningún problema en eso.

Sin tener ni idea de que hacer, el joven pidió ayuda con la mirada pero Elena tampoco sabía que decir eso.

- ¿Por qué no os besáis? Los mayores hacen esas cosas a cada rato. Ric y Jenna. – matizó con una mueca de asco.

Los dos se removieron incómodos porque la verdad era que sí se besaban.

- Y se abrazan, cogen de la mano y…

Sin dejar de acariciar en ningún momento las piernas de la chica, Damon se acercó hasta besarla en la mejilla para cortar el discurso del pequeño, que los observaba atentamente. El joven se sentía como si le estuvieran examinando.

- ¿Ves? También nos besamos. – dijo tranquilamente.  
- En la boca. – matizó el niño, con otro gesto de asco. – Cuando los mayores se quieren, se dan besos en la boca. ¿Vosotros no os queréis? – Elena reconoció sus propias palabras ahí, no hacía mucho que le había explicado que Ric y Jenna se daban besos de esa manera porque se querían mucho y era una forma especial de demostrárselo. No le había quedado más remedio después de que el niño los viera varias veces sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
- Sí que nos queremos pero hemos estado separados mucho tiempo y tenemos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo. – afirmó Damon antes de que Elena pudiera pensar algo que contestar a eso o aclararse ella misma. Solo entonces él empujó sus piernas suavemente y apoyó una rodilla en el sofá, incorporándose por encima de ellos.

La besó con ternura, sin profundizarlo pero poniendo mucho sentimiento en un simple beso.

- Creo que tienes razón, debería adelantar trabajo. – dijo al separarse, sonriendo por la expresión sorprendida de la chica. Era como retroceder en el tiempo y ver de nuevo a la chica tímida e inocente que era cuando se conocieron, la misma que se sorprendía cada vez que decía que la quería, justo como ahora.

Pero el pequeño estaba intrigado a la vez que satisfecho por aquel beso y esas palabras. Sujetó a Damon por el brazo, para impedirle que huyera pero no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que deseaba saber respecto a ellos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
- Mucho, desde antes de que tú nacieras. – esta vez fue Elena la que contestó, preocupada por Damon y sus ataques de pánico cada vez que se nombraba el pasado.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó alternando la mirada de uno a otro.

Ambos hablaron a la vez.

- Ya te lo dije, yo me mudé bastante lejos. – respondió la chica.  
- Porque hice algo muy malo y tu madre se enfadó mucho conmigo. – contestó él.

El niño parpadeó confundido, con los labios entreabiertos por el desconcierto de no entender nada.

- Nos peleamos. – Elena se hizo cargo de la situación al ver que Damon estaba más perdido que su hijo, quien se giró a mirarla guiado por el tono seguro y relajado de su voz. – Como cuando te peleas con un amigo, que a veces estás un tiempo sin hablarle. – el pequeño asintió porque eso sí lo comprendía. – Luego haces las paces enseguida y ya no importa. Yo me tuve que mudar de repente en ese tiempo y ya no volví a verle hasta ahora. – le explicó con suavidad.  
- ¿Habéis hecho las paces? – se interesó el niño.  
- Sí. – sonrió Elena, alzando la mirada hacia Damon y le sonrió. – Vamos a jugar y dejemos que trabaje.

Llevándose al niño en brazos, Elena cortó aquella conversación tan íntima y dejó a Damon solo con sus pensamientos. Él se refugió en la habitación que compartía con ella por las noches y se tumbó en la cama con el portátil, intentando concentrarse en aquellos informes que cada día le gustaban menos.

Escuchó llegar a Alaric, que se unió a Elena y al niño. Poco después la chica aparecía en la habitación y al verle tan concentrado, decidió observarlo sin molestarle. Le había visto trabajar muchas veces: en sus fotos, escribiendo algún trabajo o simplemente escuchando música e intentando descifrar la melodía; y no sabría decir porqué, pero esta vez era todo diferente. No tenía palabras para explicarlo, solo una sensación.

- Ven aquí. – Damon la llamó a la vez que dejaba el ordenador a un lado.

Elena fue a sentarse en la cama y él rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

- Te dije que querría saber. – le recordó.  
- Ya lo he visto. – suspiró él. El silencio se instauró entre ellos y Damon se obligó a continuar. – He hablado con el fontanero, me iré esta tarde.  
- Vale. – dijo apenada.

Aquello confundió a Damon, pero Elena no le dio tiempo a analizarlo.

- Ric y yo vamos a preparar la comida, ¿te unes o estás muy ocupado? – le invitó poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Damon miró esa mano y sonrió.

- Me uno. – afirmó y la retuvo para robarla un beso, cada vez le resultaba más difícil tenerla cerca y contenerse para no besarla o tocarla, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que Elena estuviera tan segura como él.  
- Quédate esta noche. – le pidió después de que ese beso actuase como un leve bálsamo para sus miedos.

Aún no sabía qué hacer con la visita de Guisseppe, el sobre estaba oculto en la mesilla tal y como se lo había dado, junto a la carta póstuma de Katherine para Damon. La verdad era que no tenía muchas alternativas, Guisseppe estaba decidido a no dejar que estuvieran juntos o que lo hicieran en las peores condiciones posibles. Había sido muy claro, o dejaba a Damon o estaba dispuesto a destruir a su propio hijo.

Y temía lo que pudiera pasar si Guisseppe le contaba al mundo su versión de la historia entre Damon y ella, pero su miedo no era por ella. En realidad estaba aterrada por la cordura del chico por lo que su padre pudiera sacar a la luz. Sentía toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, quizá aquella era la decisión más importante que había tomado en su vida y quería estar completamente segura antes de elegir.

Damon se quedó esa noche y buscó una excusa para no ir a trabajar el lunes. Elena se ofreció a acompañarle y ayudarle, por lo que después de su salida a correr habitual, una ducha y un breve desayuno, los dos volvieron al piso del chico.

- Oye Damon, ¿cómo nos encontraste? – le preguntó cuando estuvieron dentro.  
- Pues… - él dudó un poco y se fue a la cocina para revisar el resultado de la obra. – Fue casualidad. – confesó desde allí. - Era mi primer día como presidente y salí a comer con Rebekah. Decidí ir por Central Park y a medio camino me dijo que se le había complicado el trabajo y no podría verme, así que di media vuelta. Me paré para comer algo y entonces te escuché llamar a Damon. Al reconocer la voz pensé que me llamabas a mí pero ni siquiera me habías visto. Y seguramente tampoco me habrías llamado. – reconoció. – Te vi irte con un niño pequeño que tiene mi nombre y es moreno como yo. Casi me da un ataque de pensar que pudiera ser mi hijo, pero no pude resistirme a saber más. Acabé volviendo, buscando hasta que los vi a ellos juntos y el resto creo que ya lo sabes. – terminó esperando alguna respuesta.

Elena no se había reunido con él, estaba en su habitación dejando la ropa y tenía en las manos aquella sudadera de la universidad mientras le escuchaba. Intimidado por tanto silencio, Damon fue a buscarla y la abrazó por detrás.

- Nunca me imaginé que seguías teniendo esto. – dijo, doblándola con cuidado.  
- Pensaba que me había deshecho de ella. – susurró. – Pero la encontré en el ático estas navidades. Puedes quedártela si quieres, de todas formas la usabas más que yo.  
- No, es tuya. – Elena le respondió igual que entonces y la dejó sobre la cama con nostalgia. Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Acababa de tomar una decisión, según Damon había sido la casualidad la que los había reunido de nuevo pero con lo grande que era Nueva York, tenía que haber sido más que eso. Quizá fuese el destino quien les daba su segunda oportunidad y para que eso funcionara, no podía tener secretos con él.

Estaba a punto de contarle la visita de su padre cuando vio el piloto del teléfono encendido. Le necesitaba totalmente concentrado cuando hablasen así que lo avisó.

- Tienes un mensaje. ¿Lo pongo?  
- No sé quién será. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- A lo mejor es de tu trabajo. – sugirió Elena. – Puede ser importante.

Él asintió distraído pero al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que le habrían llamado al móvil. Y solo habría una persona que llamaría a casa y le dejaría un mensaje al no encontrarle.

- Espera Elena, no le des. – dijo girándose de golpe, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la voz de Rebekah inundó el salón.  
- Hola Damon. Te he llamado un par de veces pero no estás en casa. Solo quería decirte que llegaré el lunes por la tarde. Espero que este tiempo te haya servido y te hayas aclarado. Tengo ganas de verte, te he echado de menos, un beso.

Elena retrocedió, palideciendo al comprender que la relación de Damon y Rebekah seguía siendo mucho más estrecha de lo que creía.

- No es lo que crees, Elena. – intentó acercarse cuando el mensaje terminó.  
- ¿Ah no? Pensaba que habíais terminado. – se golpeó la espalda con la pared y miró a los lados buscando la puerta. - ¿Terminaste con ella, Damon? – le preguntó directamente, dándole una oportunidad.  
- Técnicamente, no. – contestó él, llevándose ambas manos al pelo por la desesperación. Iba a perderla, lo sentía. – Pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no éramos nada, más que una novia era una compañera de piso y los dos lo sabíamos.  
- No es lo que parecía. – la chica señaló el teléfono y por fin encontró la puerta. – Esto es un error.  
- No, no lo es. – aseguró él. "Es como debería haber sido" pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar.  
Elena le cortó alzando las manos y negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿No vas a escucharme? – preguntó empezando a enfadarse, sintiendo como la historia se repetía y ella no le dejaba explicarse.  
- Ahora no, necesito tiempo. – Elena solo quería tiempo para pensar y no equivocarse, pero se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto vio el cambió en su expresión.  
- Bien. – dijo apretando los labios hasta formar una única línea. – Si no quieres oírme, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Ella se estremeció ante su faceta de Salvatore que creía olvidada pero ya no iba a dejar que le amedrentara.

- Como quieras. – aceptó con voz glacial.

Se dio medio vuelta y se fue, sin más palabras ni una mirada atrás. Simplemente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí pero dejó un gran vacío que a Damon le resultó difícil ignorar. Como un iluso, se emocionó cuando escuchó la puerta al anochecer, creyendo que sería ella para disculparse y podrían hablar, pero era Rebekah que volvía a casa.

Poniendo la mejilla, esquivó el beso que ella intentó darle y la invitó a cenar fuera para poder hablar. El ambiente entre ellos era distendido, Rebekah le hablaba de su trabajo y Londres, y Damon se guardó su decisión hasta los postres. Tardaron mucho y por la hora, el chico recordó que Elena estaría a punto de salir del trabajo. Colocó el móvil boca abajo sobre la mesa en un intento de no seguir mirando la hora.

Mientras en el bar, Elena buscó el consejo de Jenna. Su tía estaba en Canada y era más fácil hablar con ella que en otras ocasiones, hablaban prácticamente todos los días. Pero esa noche le contó sus problemas con Damon, incluido los días de acercamiento, la visita de Guisseppe y el ofrecimiento de dinero. Sus opciones se reducían a dos, irse de la ciudad o quedarse junto a Damon y afrontar juntos todo lo que viniera.

Esperaba a Meredith, que estaba recogiendo unas bebidas que se habían derramado en el último momento, en la sala donde hacía unos meses había curado el labio de Damon. Estaba impaciente por irse y mantenía la puerta que daba al callejón abierta, apoyándose en su espalda, cuando notó algo punzante en su costado.

El olor a alcohol la golpeó en cuanto se movió un poco y se encontró con dos hombres desarreglados y harapientos, uno de ellos sostenía parte de una botella rota, con la que estaba amenazándola.

- Hablemos de negocios, muñeca. – dijo el otro hombre, indicándole con la mano que colgase y entrase a la sala.

Ella solo fingió hacerlo y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, con Jenna a la escucha y asustándose cada vez. Meredith también se vio atrapada por el otro mendigo y la obligaron a atraer a Andie, cogiéndolas a las tres.

- ¿No vas a cogerlo? – bebiendo un poco de vino, Rebekah señaló el móvil de Damon que llevaba cinco minutos sonando insistentemente.

Él lo miró de nuevo, no conocía el número pero era la cuarta vez que le llamaban. Suspiró y lo cogió dispuesto a decir que le dejasen en paz.

- ¿Dónde coño estás? – le soltó Jenna directamente, sin darle tiempo a decir ni una sola palabras.  
- ¿Jenn? – preguntó, confundido porque ella le llamase a él y a esas horas. - ¿Qué número es este?  
- Es el móvil por satélite que nos dan en los viajes. – le explicó con rapidez. - ¿Por qué no estás en el bar? – hablaba apresuradamente, casi sin respirar y su evidente nerviosismo no le daba la oportunidad de hablar. – Tienes que ir.  
- No, ahora estoy ocupado. – contestó serio pero de nuevo se quedó a media frase.

Rebekah le preguntó con la mirada quien era a la vez que le ofrecía más vino. Él negó cubriendo la copa con la mano mientras escuchaba el discurso de su amiga.

- No lo entiendes. Deberías estar allí, las chicas están solas. Ya he mandado a la policía. – a pesar de estar en otro país, Jenna había usado su otro móvil para llamar a la policía de Nueva York y con el móvil que tenía en comunicación con su sobrina, les había demostrado que no era una chiflada y no mentía. – Hay un atraco en el bar, tienes que ir. No puedo llamar a Ric, seguro que está con el niño y no puede llevarle allí. Necesito saber si Elena está bien. – la otra llamada se había cortado un par de minutos atrás, por lo que ya no sabía lo que ocurría en el bar, solo que no era nada bueno. - ¡Muévete! – le exigió.  
- ¿Estás bien, Damon? – Rebekah se estiró hasta tocarle el brazo, preocupada por su repentina palidez.  
- No jodas Damon. – maldijo Jenna al reconocer una voz femenina. - ¿No decías qué querías tanto a Elena? Pues demuéstraselo, a ella y a todos. Te necesita. – dijo claramente decepcionada.  
- Ya voy. – reaccionó él.  
- Llámame con lo que sea, estaré despierta. – le aseguró colgando.  
- Tenías razón Rebekah. – dijo completamente ido mientras guardaba el móvil. – Sigo queriendo a Elena y quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo. Lo siento. No era así como quería hacer esto pero tengo que irme. Pásame la cuenta, te lo pagaré. – le aseguró con sinceridad.  
- ¿No podemos hablarlo? – preguntó ella, ligeramente entristecida por sus palabras pero no sorprendida.  
- Ahora no puedo. – negó con la cabeza. – Y tampoco voy a cambiar de idea, estoy seguro de lo que siento.  
- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?  
- Han atracado el bar en el que trabaja Elena, tengo que ver si está bien. – explicó cabizbajo. Jenna había despertado su instinto de culpabilidad, él debería haber estado allí, como todas las noches.  
- Vete. – Rebekah le sacó de sus pensamientos y le echó con gestos al advertir su desconcierto. – Corre, vete.  
- Gracias. – asintió mientras le agradecía que no hiciera un escándalo de aquello y salió del restaurante a la carrera.

Distinguió las luces de ambulancias y coches de policía mucho antes de llegar al bar y se acercó sintiendo pinchazos cada vez más hondos en el pecho. Reconoció a Meredith, la compañera de Elena, y la llamó sin bajarse del coche. Ella se acercó sujetándose un codo y Damon advirtió que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó bajando la ventanilla.  
- Nos atracaron, buscaban un dinero que no teníamos, nunca hemos tenido tanto dinero. – también llevaba un abrigo de paramédico y se acurrucó más en él. – Solo es un golpe, probablemente una fisura, necesitan rayos para saber si está roto. – explicó al ver que no dejaba de mirar su brazo.  
- ¿Y Elena? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, ya que no la veía por ningún lado.  
- Ella… no está bien, se la han llevado la primera. Hay un policía herido, me han dicho que espere y que ahora nos llevaban a los dos al hospital.  
- ¿Sabes cuál es? – Meredith asintió y la mirada del chico se oscureció. – Sube, te llevo.

Ella avisó a uno de los médicos y gracias a la temeraria forma de conducir y al poco tráfico nocturno, en pocos minutos estaban en el hospital. No le dejaron ver a Elena, así que se quedó acompañando a Meredith como sabía que ella querría que hiciera.

Unas tres horas después la enfermera a la que no habían dejado de preguntar cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, les informó de que su amiga estaba estable en una habitación. Consiguieron el nombre del médico que la llevaba y fueron a suplicarle al doctor Alexander que les dejara verla, al menos unos minutos. Él era un chico joven con pinta de cansado que les concedió cinco minutos, a pesar de que ninguno era familia, pero se compadeció de ellos y su insistencia.

- Elena… - Damon se lanzó inmediatamente a coger su mano y apoyó su frente contra su mano inerte para no ver el gran vendaje que cubría su cabeza, esperando algún movimiento que no llegó. Los aparatos a los que estaba conectada indicaban que sus constantes eran normales y no estaba sedada pero no reaccionaba a los estímulos.

Damon nunca había estado más asustado, pocas veces la había visto enferma y nunca había tenido que ir al hospital por ella.

_Corrían por el bosque como todas las mañanas, pero ese día, Elena era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a Damon. Tampoco se encontraba muy bien y las náuseas que llevaban una semana despertándola, empezaban a hacer acto de presencia._

_Tuvo que parar y agacharse para vomitar. Unas manos tibias la sujetaron el pelo a la vez que la ayudaban a mantener el equilibro y supo que Damon estaba a su lado._

_- ¿Estás bien Elena? – preguntó preocupado cuando ella dejó de vomitar._  
_- Solo me he mareado un poco. – le quitó importancia mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo de papel._  
_- ¿Un poco? Tenías que haberme dicho que te encontrabas mal y no hubiéramos salido a correr. Déjame ayudarte._

_Él no se detuvo a pesar de sus protestas y la alzó en brazos. Agradecida, Elena acabó apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, dejando que la llevara._

_- Estaba bien esta mañana. – musitó._  
_- ¿Por qué no vas al médico? Llevas toda la semana mal._  
_- Será un virus, ahora hay mucha gastroenteritis por ahí._

_Damon apoyó sus labios contra su frente._

_- Elena, por favor. – suplicó mientras la daba un suave beso. – Ve al médico, me quedo más tranquilo._  
_- No es necesario. – negó pero su respiración acariciaba su piel y notaba su preocupación en cada caricia. Era difícil resistirse a él._  
_- Por favor. Te acompaño si quieres. – insistió._

_Al ver que no iba a rendirse, Elena decidió ceder a su manera._

_- Te prometo que si mañana me levanto así, iré al médico. ¿Vale?_  
_- Vale. – aceptó él._  
_- ¿Dónde vamos? – le preguntó al ver que salían del bosque._  
_- A casa. A la tuya. – matizó al instante._  
_- Vamos a la tuya. – le pidió, sin querer separarse de él aún._  
_- Tienes que descansar. – negó Damon suavemente._  
_- Tienes tele en tu cuarto, podemos ver algo en la cama. Descansaré. – le aseguró mirando el intenso azul de sus ojos._  
_- Está bien. – cedió Damon, dándole un beso en la nariz y sonriendo después._

_Elena recolocó su abrazo en su cuello y se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón._

_- Damon. – le llamó unos minutos después. – Me encanta cuando te preocupas tanto por mí. – dijo alzando la mirada para ver sus ojos._  
_- ¿Quién iba a hacerlo si no? – sonrió él. – Te quiero Elena._  
_- Y yo a ti. – sonrió antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho con cansancio._


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Larga espera**

- Elena, Elena, Elena. – Damon repetía su nombre entre pequeños sollozos mientras le apretaba la mano buscando una respuesta. Un quejido, un gruñido, un susurro, una palabra, hasta un rechazo… cualquier cosa excepto el silencio de ahora solo roto por los rítmicos pitidos de las máquinas.

Alguien apoyó una mano en su nuca y el contacto le obligó a levantar la mirada. Meredith le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior para no liberar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó y Damon negó con la cabeza porque no tenía ni idea.

Un carraspeo les hizo volverse y Alexander empezó a explicarse.

- ¿Puede esperar un segundo? – le interrumpió Damon con un nudo en el estómago.

Cogió a Meredith de su mano sana y salió al pasillo con ella. Alexander también los había seguido y Damon les hizo un gesto de silencio. Cogió su móvil y marcó a la última llamada que había recibido.

- Escucha Jenn. – dijo cuando ella lo cogió al primer toque. – Todo va mal, estoy en el hospital, tienes que escuchar esto. Te pongo en manos libres.  
- Aquí estoy. – afirmó ella, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y apretando la almohada con fuerza en su regazo.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Alexander confuso, aquello era muy raro.  
- Es su tía. ¿Nos puede informar, por favor? – respondió Damon con frialdad.

Y su tono intimidó tanto al joven médico, que pasó por alto todas las irregularidades de la situación y empezó a explicarles a dos personas y un teléfono móvil cual era el diagnóstico.

- Hemos suturado los cortes sin problemas pero el golpe en la cabeza es distinto. El hematoma está muy mal situado y si operamos podemos causar más daños de los que repararíamos. Si son pequeños, los hematomas acaban reabsorbiéndose solos, pero en este caso no estamos seguros de que vaya a funcionar.  
- ¿No van a hacer nada? –alucinó Damon.  
- De momento la mejor opción es esperar. Pero esperar demasiado también puede ser peligroso, si en unos días no hay cambios, no nos quedara más remedio que ir a quirófano.  
- Si acaba de decir que es peligroso. – replicó.  
- Si ese hematoma no desaparece en dos, tres… como mucho cuatro días, será mucho más peligroso dejarlo ahí que intentar la operación. – explicó.

Aquello los dejó a todos abatidos y Damon acabó cogiendo el móvil para hablar en privado con Jenna. La chica le aseguró que estaría allí en menos de venticuatro horas y él asintió aliviado por poder compartir su carga con alguien.

Alexander no les dejó quedarse, los mandó a descansar un poco hasta que empezase la siguiente hora de visitas. Meredith solo tenía una fisura en el brazo, así que la habían dado el alta. Damon se ofreció a llevarla a casa y en el camino le pidió que le contase lo que había pasado dentro del bar.

Así se enteró de que los mendigos no paraban de exigir una cantidad desorbitada de dinero, demasiado para un simple bar como ese como comprobaron al revisar la caja. Lo curioso era que preguntaban directamente a Elena, que se defendía como podía de esa acusación, hasta el momento en que apareció la policía. Entonces todo se descontroló y no lo recordaba bien, pero tenía grabado a fuego el momento en que Elena recibió un empujón y se golpeó la cabeza contra el duro pico de la barra.

- Había mucha sangre, hice todo lo que pude. – explicó, ahí había sido cuando la habían herido a ella, al intentar socorrer a Elena. – Pero no tiene sentido, si Elena hubiera tenido miles de dólares de los que hablaban… ¿qué pintaría trabajando de camarera? – preguntó en alto para sí misma. – No tiene sentido.

Damon pegó un frenazo, él sabía bien que Elena no había tenido jamás ese dinero. Él era el millonario, ¿sería su dinero del que hablaban?

- ¿No dijeron nada más? ¿No salió ningún nombre? – preguntó, desesperado por saber.  
- No… - Meredith se hundió en el asiento intimidada por lo que veía en sus ojos.  
- Es importante, piensa por favor. – suplicó cogiéndola por los hombros.

Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y lo intentó.

- ¿No hablaron de mí? ¿De los Salvatore? – preguntó con hilo de voz.

Los labios de Meredith se movieron en silencio mientras repasaba en silencio la conversación, ese nombre le sonaba pero no lo dijeron ellos.

- Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Andie me llamó para que recoger una cosa. Elena estaba hablando por teléfono y se quedó a esperarme, lo último que la escucha decir antes de salir de la sala fue que "los Salvatore habían vuelto a las andadas con ella", una pausa y "sí, Guisseppe". Eso fue todo lo que dijo.  
- Será hijo de puta. – Damon apretó las manos con fuerza en el volante hasta hacerse daño.

Pero no sentía nada, nada llenaba su corazón porque lo había comprendido todo. Guisseppe había vuelto a las andadas e intentado separarnos con dinero, solo que estaba vez su relación no era tan fuerte como en el pasado y Elena se lo había guardado para ella. "Por eso estaba tan agobiada, por eso dijo que necesitaba tiempo" pensó a medida que la culpa empezaba a llenar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Encendió el contacto en silencio, ignorando las preguntas de Meredith y terminó de llevarla hasta su casa.

- Elena es una buena amiga, pasaré a verla cuando pueda. – le aseguró quitándose el cinturón. – Pero si hay algún cambio o algo, ¿me avisarás? – le preguntó.

Damon asintió sin palabras y apuntó su número de móvil. Salió sin rumbo fijo y empezó a recorrer la ciudad. No podía ir a su casa donde estaría Rebekah ni ir a casa de Elena porque estaban en mitad de la madrugada. Solo quería estar con Elena pero no le dejaban estar en el hospital hasta que empezase el horario de visitas.

Dejó el coche y se internó en Central Park, donde la había visto por primera vez en Nueva York y se sentó frente del lago.

- Necesito un favor. – dijo cuando cogieron su llamada.  
- ¿Damon? – Zach estaba tan dormido que le costó reconocerle. - ¿Pero sabes la hora que es?  
- Lo sé. Y es muy importante.  
- Dime, solo espero que pueda hacerse a horas normales. –intentó bromear Zach, frotándose los ojos para despejarse.

Pero Damon no esbozó ni una sonrisa, con voz impersonal le pidió que averiguase si Stefan y su padre sabían algo de Elena y su hijo porque sospechaba que sí y temía que pudieran hacerles algo.

- Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo. – le aseguró su hermano. – Buenas noches hermano. – Damon colgó sin contestarle y Zach se quedó extrañado por ese comportamiento, pero el sueño le venció antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas.

Alaric se metió al baño después de llevar a Damon al colegio. Era raro que no se hubiera cruzado aún con Elena, ella siempre intentaba estar para ver al pequeño cuando se levantaba, aunque a veces se entretenía demasiado al salir a correr con Damon. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y se acercó a abrir con la camiseta aún en la mano.

- ¿Otra vez sin encontrar las llaves? – dijo divertido, creyendo que era Elena. - ¿Damon? – se sorprendió al verle.

Él le ignoró y pasó a su lado con brusquedad, los puños apretados, los ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre, el pelo revuelto en múltiples direcciones y la ropa arrugada.

- ¿Eh, qué haces? – preguntó desconcertado al ver que iba hacia las habitaciones.

Más silencio como respuesta, por lo que cerró la puerta, se puso la camiseta y le siguió. Damon estaba revolviendo la habitación de Elena, buscando la prueba de la intervención de su padre.

- ¿Pero qué coño haces? – le gritó empezando a enfadarse.

En la mesilla encontró el sobre abierto y con un cheque a nombre de ella dentro, se derrumbó contra la cama al reconocer el modus operandus de su padre.

- Es mi culpa. – susurró mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, aislándose del mundo.

Harto de que le ignorase, Alaric le pegó una patada para hacerle reaccionar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Elena? – preguntó señalando la cama sin tocar.  
- Ha pasado algo Ric y es mi culpa, al final siempre acabo cargándomelo todo. – dijo abatido y le contó todo, estallando en el llanto que llevaba toda la noche resistiéndosele cuando terminó. – Es mi culpa, si no os hubiera buscado mi padre no la habría sobornado y no les habrían atacado. – repitió con total convicción, como si fuera un mantra.  
- Quiero verla. – dijo Alaric, que se había quedado muy pálido, negándose a creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad.  
- Te acompaño. – secándose los ojos con la manga de la americana,

Damon se puso en pie y empezó a recoger el desastre que había organizado al buscar.

Alaric le mandó un mensaje a Jenna para que supiera que ya estaba al tanto y ella le contestó con la hora de su vuelo. Le vio parado mirando algo en la mesilla y se acercó poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

- Vámonos. – le dijo con toda la calma que le quedaba.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó él, susurrando un sobre algo amarillento y mirándolo como en shock.  
- ¿Una carta? No sé, es de Elena, déjalo ahí. No le va a gustar que cotillees.  
- Pero está a mi nombre. – protestó en voz baja y después de unos instantes de duda, acabó guardándosela.

Ver a su amiga tan indefensa en el hospital acabó de derrumbar a Alaric, que fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Se quedaron allí tanto como pudieron pero no se produjo ningún cambio, Elena seguía estable dentro de su coma.

Estaban destrozados cuando tuvieron que irse para buscar al pequeño Damon y contarle lo que le pasaba a su madre. Damon repitió su mantra al bajar del coche y acabó con la paciencia de Alaric.

- ¡Ya basta! – le gritó, impidiéndole el paso con su brazo extendido. - ¿Tú mandaste a esos hombres? ¿Les dijiste que la atacaran? Pues no es tu culpa, al final te lo creerás de tanto decirlo.  
- Pero tendría que haber estado allí, hubiera podido evitarlo. – contestó cabizbajo.  
- Y también hubieras podido acabar tú en el hospital en vez de ella o los dos. No puedes saberlo. Lo único cierto es que ahora estás aquí y ella no, eres todo lo que le queda a ese niño. – dijo cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa y señalando hacia el colegio. – Ahora mismo Damon no tiene a su madre y va a necesitar a su padre más que nunca. A mí también me duele, es mi mejor amiga, parte de mi familia pero lloriqueando no ayudamos. ¿Estás conmigo colega?  
- Estoy. – afirmó en unos minutos y Alaric relajó su agarre.

El niño sospechó de inmediato, quizá por su aspecto derrotado, el evidente agotamiento de Damon o la tristeza de Alaric, pero supo al instante que algo no iba mal. Esperaron hasta llegar a casa para contarle que su mamá estaba malita y por unos días no podría verla,pero ninguna de sus explicaciones valió. El pequeño los acusó de mentirosos y llamó a su madre hasta que se rindió a la evidencia de que ella no estaba, rompiendo a llorar.

Alaric hizo lo que pudo pero el niño era inconsolable. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho antes Alaric, Damon se sintió culpable y de más allí, por lo que se disculpó para ir a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

- Damon… - Rebekah le esperaba en el salón con las maletas hechas en una esquina, algo que él no notó.  
- Ahora no Rebekah. – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
- No puedo, mi avión sale en un rato. Vuelvo a Londres, me quedo a vivir allí, me ofrecen un buen contrato y ya no tengo nada que me retenga así. – le explicó deteniéndole. Iba a pedirle que le acompañase pero eso ya no tenía sentido.  
- Lo siento, no quería que las cosas fuesen así. Intenté olvidarla todo lo que pude pero… - disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber que más decir.  
- Lo sé. Supongo que un hijo cambia mucho las cosas… - se lamentó ella en voz baja. – Damon. – le llamó poniéndole la mano en el pecho. - ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Él la observó atentamente y decidió que si podía hacer eso, ya no la quería como antes pero si la apreciaba, podía ser su amigo en la distancia. Asintió y ella le abrazó.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó titubeando.  
- Estoy. – respondió correspondiendo a su abrazo por unos segundos y la dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartar los brazos de su cuerpo. – Que te vaya bien Rebekah. – la deseó antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Jenna salía del baño recién duchada y cambiada cuando él volvió a la casa. Primero le dio un guantazo y después se abrazó a él, disculpándose. Se estaba preparando para ir al hospital y se negó en redondo a que Damon la acompañase.

- ¿Cuánto hace qué no duermes? – dijo analizándole. – Soy su tía, puedo quedarme con ella por la noche.  
- Pero quiero ir, Jenn. – protestó. Ella le calló poniéndole dos dedos sobre los labios.  
- Duerme y descansa. – le ordenó. – Ven mañana a relevarme, haremos turnos para que ninguno de los dos esté solo. – dijo señalando el cuarto del niño. – Te avisaré con lo que sea, ¿vale?  
- Por favor. – cedió apretándole la mano, ella sonrió con tristeza y se marchó.

El pequeño se negó a moverse de la cama, Alaric y Damon tampoco tenían mucho que hablar y el segundo estaba completamente agotado por lo que se marcharon pronto a la cama para reponer fuerzas para un día que pintaba muy duro.

Pensativo en aquel sofá en el que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño a Damon le pareció escuchar algo y se incorporó, captando un movimiento en las sombras. Se levantó y siguió al niño hasta la habitación de Elena. El pequeño le retó con la mirada al verle en la puerta, pero se metió en la cama de su madre, abrazando con fuerza a su osito.

Damon no pensaba regañarle como temía y se sentó en el lateral.

- Hola viejo amigo. – susurró con nostalgia, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el osito. – Yo también la echo de menos. – le dijo al pequeño, que le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y suspicacia. - ¿Puedo quedarme?

Eso sorprendió al niño, que abrió mucho los ojos y acabó asintiendo sin recelos. Damon alzó las sábanas y el edredón, acercándose a él. Se quedaron en silencio, Damon tenía la mano en el osito al que se abrazaba el niño y se miraban casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Va a volver? – preguntó el niño de repente.  
- Claro. – afirmó con decisión. – Ella siempre volverá a por ti. Solo está malita pero se va a curar.

El niño bajó la mirada y se estremeció. "Esto no se me da tan bien como a Elena" pensó él abatido y cambió de estrategia. Puso tímidamente la mano sobre la del niño y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te ha contado mamá que nos conocimos cuando ella me pegó una patada? – preguntó para distraerle y se puso a contarle la historia tras su negativa.

El niño pronto cayó dormido y Damon se permitió cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido y reconfortante de su hijo a su lado.

Los días siguientes pasaron a toda velocidad para ellos, poco conscientes de nada que no fuese la ausencia de Elena. El pequeño Damon era el más afectado, con su vitalidad y energía habituales muy mermadas, pero ninguno se libraba. Jenna pasaba las noches en el hospital, Damon la relevaba por las mañanas y Alaric le sustituía por las tardes, y así vuelta a empezar. Y todas las noches sin excepción, padre e hijo se iban juntos a dormir a la cama de Elena, para sentirse más cerca de ella y Damon le contaba pequeños fragmentos de su historia para conseguir que se durmiera.

Él no había perdido la esperanza y llevaba el ebook en cada uno de sus turnos. Leía en voz alta la historia de vampiros que Elena tenía a medias, intentando que el sonido de su voz o que el interés por la historia ayudasen y ella despertase al fin. Se les acababa el tiempo y la sombra del quirófano empezaba a estar cada vez más peligrosamente cerca.

Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de Elena mientras leía y sintió un pequeño movimiento. Cerró el ebook entre angustiado y emocionado, como cada vez que creía notar algo. Pero esta vez no era una ilusión, Elena se movía de verdad, estaba empezando a despertar.

- Vamos Elena, tú puedes. – murmuró, arrodillándose en el lateral de la cama. – Despierta preciosa. Tú puedes. Te quiero, siempre te querré. – enfatizó poniendo todas sus esperanzas en su palabra. – Siempre. Tienes que volver, te necesitamos. Damon te necesita.

Apoyó la frente contra su mano sin dejar de hablar, llamándola y suplicándola mientras los movimientos leves del principio iban cobrando más fuerza y se hacían más constantes. Alzó la mirada esperanzado y contuvo la respiración al ver que los párpados de ella se estremecían.

Por fin sus ojos se encontraron, el cielo azul y el profundo chocolate colisionando de nuevo. En su alivio, Damon no tuvo fuerzas para retener su mano cuando ella la retiró.

- Elena… - susurró inmensamente feliz, mandando un rápido mensaje a Jenna y Alaric con la buena noticia.  
- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella alejándose de él como pudo, el desconcierto empezando a empañar su mirada hasta hacerla distinta.  
- No tiene gracia, Elena. – Damon tragó saliva para obligarse a seguir hablando. – Ya sé que no acabamos muy bien y lo siento. No debería haberte dejado sola, ¿me perdonas y lo olvidamos?  
- ¿Olvidar el qué? – protestó arrugando la frente. – En serio, ¿quién eres? ¿Y por qué estoy en el hospital?

**La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando llegaron y Mason le dio un golpe en el hombro para quejarse por eso.**

**- Esto es genial. – dijo entusiasmado mirando a la gente disfrazada de su alrededor.**  
**- Sí, mucho. – afirmó buscando a Elena.**

**Una par de chicas disfrazadas una como ángel y la otra como demonio no tardaron en acercarse a Mason y Damon, ofreciéndoles algo de beber y coqueteando descaradamente. Damon medio seguía el juego y medio seguía con su búsqueda, hasta que la vio.**

**Las chicas se habían disfrazado de indias y Elena llevaba el pelo decorado con cuentas de colores, lo que la hacía destacar sobre Caroline. O al menos en opinión de Damon. Estaban con un par de chicos disfrazados de vampiros, los cuatro reían y bebían de idénticos vasos llenos de una bebida roja.**

**- Por supuesto, nos encantaría probar ese jacuzzi, ¿verdad Damon? – y le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.**  
**- ¿Qué? – dijo saliendo de su embobamiento.**  
**- Disculpadnos chicas. – Mason sonrió y le cogió del brazo para apartarle unos pasos. - ¿Qué haces tío? Nos están invitando a su casa, jacuzzi, piscina… - y chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.**  
**- No me interesa tío. Para ti. – le dio su bebida y le palmeó el hombro antes de ir a por Elena.**  
**- Que aburrido te has vuelto. – escuchó que decía a sus espaldas.**

**Ajustó las cartucheras de sus revólveres en sus caderas y se acercó confiado. Su saludo se vio ignorado al igual que sus intentos de incorporarse a la conversación. Caroline estaba encantada de echarle y Elena sonreía tímidamente antes los intentos de seducción del otro chico, sin apenas hacer caso a Damon.**

**Las chicas fueron al baño un momento y los dos pseudo-vampiros celebraron su victoria. Estaban tan seguros de su éxito que Damon no pudo contenerse a sí mismo y se burló del que creía haber conquistado a Elena.**

**- Pero si pasa ti. – replicó el otro.**  
**- No estés tan seguro. – sonrió Damon.**  
**- Haznos un favor a todos y lárgate, estas son nuestras. – rieron los dos.**

**Contuvo las ganas de darles un puñetazo al recordar lo poco que le gustaba a Elena que se metiera en peleas. Al volver, Caroline se llevó a su conquista, sonriendo a Elena y empujando a Damon con el hombro al pasar.**

**El tiempo que le dedicó a fulminarla con la mirada fue aprovechado por el otro chico para invitar a Elena a otra bebida. Ella lo aceptó e ignoró el gesto de Damon para que fuera con él, aunque como sus ojos se cruzaron no podía excusarse en que no le había visto.**

**Cabizbajo, Damon se rindió y se fue a la parte de atrás. Allí había algo menos de gente y pudo sentarse en el césped con la vista clavada en el cielo. En menos de cinco minutos estaba acompañado, Elena estaba sentada a su lado y le ofrecía un vaso.**

**- No tiene ninguna gracia. – musitó mientras lo aceptaba.**  
**- Fue idea tuya. – contestó ella, apretando su brazo contra su hombro.**  
**- Ya lo sé. – suspiró. – Y no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿por qué me dejas hacer estas tonterías? – preguntó mirándola atentamente.**  
**- Porque te quiero. – sonrió, llenándole de calidez.**  
**- No me gusta que se acerquen a ti. – confesó Damon, poniéndose tenso al ver que el chico vampiro de antes de les acercaba.**  
**- Si estuvieras a mi lado, no se habría acercado nadie.**

**- Me dijiste que ahora volvías. – acusó el otro chico, interrumpiendo su conversación.**  
**- Lárgate. – Damon disfrutó al poder devolverle sus palabras y rodeó los hombros de Elena de forma protectora. – Está conmigo.**

**- Definitivamente esto de fingir no conocernos ha sido una mala idea. – suspiró Elena cuando consiguieron librarse de él.**  
**- Sí. – coincidió él, sentándola entre sus piernas y empezando a jugar con las cuentas de su pelo. – La próxima vez que diga que tengo una idea genial, recuérdame esto. Solo de pensar que no nos conociéramos… uff, mala idea. – se estremeció al imaginarle yéndose con el otro chico, pero la tenía allí entre sus brazos, bebiendo y disfrutando de la presencia del otro bajo las estrellas. No tenía que preocuparse de eso.**

**- Bailemos. – le pidió Elena tomándole de la mano y dándole un golpecito en el sombrero. – Bonito disfraz, ¿sheriff? – le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la música.**  
**- Más que eso, soy un pistolero. – sonrió Damon. – Ya te pasare los libros. Mañana. Esta noche es nuestra. – dijo mientras bailaban, ella asintió riendo y se aferró a su cuello.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: No hay nada peor que el olvido**

El silencio era tan tenso que hasta les costaba respirar. Alaric no decía nada después de que Elena no le hubiera reconocido a él tampoco. Ante esa situación no habían dejado que el pequeño Damon entrara en la habitación, solo que contemplara a su madre a través de la ventana mientras Jenna, la única a la que sí recordaba, explicaba a su sobrina la situación como podía.

Ahora los tres chicos se dirigían a casa sin hablarse, hundidos y tristes, hasta el niño al que le habían explicado que su madre seguía estando malita y por eso no podía entrar. Damon revisó el móvil en un semáforo y encontró noticias de su hermano.

"Estoy en Nueva York. Tengo mucho que contarte, llámame y hablamos. Zach."

No estaba dispuesto a esperar por lo que marcó su número poniendo el manos libres.

- Perdón. – se disculpó Zach volviendo a entrar en la habitación donde le esperaban su padre y su hermano mellizo. Había tenido que salir un par de minutos para hablar con Damon y había acabado dándole la dirección del hotel en el que estaban, junto al número de habitación ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor, al que notaba muy extraño.  
- Esto es importante, céntrate. – le regañó su padre con frialdad, cogiendo un papel de los muchos que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa.

Damon detuvo el Camaro ante uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

- ¿No íbamos a casa? – le preguntó Alaric confundido.  
- Tengo que solucionar unos asuntos familiares antes. – respondió Damon en tono cortante y salió del coche sin molestarse en quitar las llaves del contacto.

Alaric miró al niño en el asiento de atrás, que entendía tan poco como él y cogió las llaves antes de liberar al pequeño de su silla.

En la mejor suite del hotel los Salvatore discutían.

- No podemos hacerle eso a Damon. – negaba Zach, incrédulo mientras veía como su padre y su hermano se aunaban contra él.  
- No puede seguir dirigiendo la compañía, sus excusas eran muy malas pero es que ahora lleva días sin aparecer y sin dar explicaciones a nadie. ¿Te parece eso normal? – Stefan estaba apoyado en el pico de la mesa y miró a su padre en busca de aprobación.  
- Tendrá sus motivos, a lo mejor está enfermo. – le defendió Zach. – No es necesario sacar a la luz todo esto, ¡le destrozaría! – gritó señalando los papeles. Los titulares de aquellos borradores de entrevistas se mezclaban y solo podían leerse palabras sueltas: Salvatore, suicidio, despido preventivo… - Esto es basura para la competencia, no para alguien de la familia.  
- Lo que le está destrozando es volver a hacer el idiota con esa maldita Elena, no nosotros. No voy a permitir que sus jueguecitos arruinen lo que me ha costado tanto esfuerzo construir. Le quiero fuera y no es negociable. – dando un golpe en la mesa, Guisseppe dio por terminada esa conversación.

Pero no contaba con la entrada de su hijo mayor, que había conseguido la llave en recepción identificándose como Salvatore. Todos se quedaron mudos cuando Damon entró.

- Te ahorrare el trabajo de echarme, ya me voy yo. – intervino acercándose con grandes pasos.

Frío como el hielo era la perfecta imagen de un Salvatore, al menos en el exterior porque por dentro ardía de rabia. Zach intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro pero en ese momento todo el cuerpo de Damon estaba muy tenso, por lo que era como apoyar la mano en un trozo de acero.

- Entonces… ya que te has dignado a pasarte por aquí, firma. – le ordenó Guisseppe, presentándole el documento de dimisión que ya tenía preparado y un bolígrafo.  
- Será un placer. – sonrió falsamente antes de inclinarse a hacerlo.

Algunos de los otros papeles llamaron su atención y leyó los titulares que destacaban en grandes mayúsculas.

_"Empresario jefe de empresas Salvatore retirado de su puesto por consejo médico ante la reaparición de una ex novia._

"El miedo a otro intento de suicidio provoca que Guisseppe Salvatore aparte a Damon, su hijo mayor, de la dirección de la empresa familiar."

Con esos dos tuvo suficientes, necesitó apoyarse en la mesa pero firmó su dimisión más decidido que nunca. Con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa, levantó la mirada hasta su padre.

- ¿Es qué no has hecho ya suficiente? ¿Piensas seguir jodiendome la vida hasta que te mueras? – preguntó en un tono frío desprovisto de toda emoción y sacó de un bolsillo el cheque que le había dado a Elena.  
- Es lo mejor para ti. – intentó su padre.  
- Dirás lo mejor para ti. No me conoces, no puedes saber lo que es mejor para mí. Si de verdad lo supieras no me harías esto, en realidad, nunca me habrías tratado de la forma en que lo haces. – corrigió Damon, haciendo una mueca que terminó de enfadar a su padre.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – preguntó, levantándose de golpe en actitud desafiante.  
- ¿Y tú cómo te atreves a intentar sobornar a Elena? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – gritó.  
- Lo mejor para la familia. – respondió sin pizca de vergüenza.  
- ¡Lo has destrozado todo! – gritó de nuevo, echando el brazo hacia atrás, preparando un puñetazo.

Alaric lo estaba escuchando todo desde la pequeña antesala, en su entrada como un huracán Damon había dejado la puerta de la suite abierta y él había podido entrar sin problemas. Se agachó hasta el niño que estaba a su lado.

- Ve a buscar a papá, rescátale. – le dijo, animándole a entrar al despacho.

Y fue la entrada del pequeño lo que evitó que el infierno se desencadenase en aquella habitación. Stefan abrió mucho los ojos al ver a ese niño que se parecía tanto a su hermano caminar hacia a él primero con timidez y luego con más decisión.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró sorprendido.

Zach se adelantó con rapidez y sujetó el brazo de su hermano. Damon iba a recriminarle pero notó el golpe contra sus piernas cuando el niño le abrazó. Zach le sonrió y animó con la mirada y Damon se agachó para coger al niño, que se abrazó fuerte a su cuello y dejó que le alzara.

- Quiero ir a casa. – dijo en su oído antes de que Damon pudiera decir nada.  
- Enseguida nos vamos. – le aseguró en un susurro, sintiendo que su rabia se disolvía por el contacto de ese abrazo.

Se giró hacia su padre con el niño en brazos y la cara contra su pecho.

- Por culpa de tu cheque atracaron el bar donde trabajaba Elena, la hirieron y ahora no nos recuerda. Ni a su hijo, ni a sus amigos, ni a mí. – le aclaró con frialdad. - ¿Es lo que querías, no? Pues felicidades por destrozarnos la vida a todos.

Sus intenciones de marcharse quedaron claras cuando se dio media vuelta, pero ni Stefan ni Guisseppe estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas así.

- ¿Ese niño es tuyo? – le preguntó su hermano incrédulo, cogiéndole del brazo. - ¿Desde cuándo tienes un hijo?  
- ¿Sabes qué, hermanito? – Damon miró esa mano, sintiendo que parte de su enfado resurgía. – Te estás convirtiendo en la misma basura que él, así que no es asunto tuyo. De ninguno de los dos. No dejaré que tengáis ningún contacto con mi hijo, se lo debo a su madre, no tendrá nada de los Salvatore ni siquiera el apellido, lo juro.

Se liberó con brusquedad y salió antes de que pudieran cabrearle más.

- Gracias. – dijo a Alaric, al verle esperando preocupado e inquieto.  
- Me debes una, colega. – sonrió levemente y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acariciando de refilón el cabello del niño.

- ¿Alguien sabía lo de ese niño? – preguntó Guisseppe cuando ellos se fueron, buscando inmediatamente en su portátil el informe sobre Elena que John le había mandado y que no había revisado aún porque creía que no contenía nada que no supiera ya.

Stefan negó pero la reacción de su hermano fue diferente, recogió todos los borradores de la mesa antes de que pudieran impedírselo.

- No pienso participar en esto. – negó, saliendo a la carrera.

Los alcanzó en el ascensor e imitó el gesto de Alaric, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

- Hola pequeñajo. – saludó al niño, que se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su padre. – ¿Qué hago con esto? – le preguntó a su hermano, enseñándole lo que se había llevado.  
- Quémalo. – contestó con ironía.  
- No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya, hermano. – le aseguró.

Zach se quedó en Nueva York después de eso, ocupando el piso de su hermano que se había mudado casi completamente a la casa de Elena. Eso no impidió que ellos mantuvieran el contacto, Zach se interesó bastante por Elena y se mostró preocupado de verdad cuando se enteró de la situación completa. Incluso se ofreció a ir a verla, habían sido compañeros durante el instituto y quizá pudiera ayudarla a recordar algo.

Y Damon contempló atónito a través del cristal, desde un ángulo en que Elena no podía verle y con su hijo en brazos, como ella parecía reconocer a su hermano.

- Traerle ha sido una buena idea. – Jenna apareció por detrás y se apoyó en su hombro. – Es bueno tener a alguien de esa época aquí. – los recuerdos de Elena se quedaban en su último año de instituto, antes de conocer a Damon y graduarse, por lo que recordaba a su familia y poco más de su vida actual.

Él no contestó, se sentía como un auténtico egoísta por tener celos de su hermano, de que recordase a Zach y no a él, que había sido su novio y no un simple compañero de clase.

- Estás haciendo lo que puedes, Damon. – le consoló la chica, al notar su evidente tristeza.  
- Pero no es suficiente. – respondió cabizbajo.  
- Ya escuchaste al médico, es cuestión de tiempo. Los recuerdos volverán y entonces verá todo lo que has hecho por ella. – sonrió con confianza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Venga, anímate un poco, tienes un gran motivo para hacerlo. – y le señaló al niño, dormido en sus brazos.  
- Es lo mejor que tengo. – murmuró mirándole también, después alzó la cabeza hasta ella. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? – preguntó con una sonrisa casi inexistente.  
- No, pero ya lo sabía. Nosotros también te queremos. – sonrió ella, apoyándose de nuevo contra él. - ¿Quieres que me quede un rato con Damon para que puedes verla?

El azul de sus ojos se ensombreció de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

- No puedo, Jenn. – musitó sintiéndose un maldito cobarde. – No puedo. – repitió dándose media vuelta. – No soporto que me mire y solo vea a un extraño. Me llevo a Damon a casa.

Jenna le contempló irse con pena, entendía que fuese duro para él pero no le gustaba que se alejase para luego actuar en la sombra. Aunque como todo el tiempo libre que tenía se lo dedicaba a su hijo, Jenna no se sentía con valor de reprocharle nada porque cuidando del pequeño Damon también ayudaba a Elena.

Un par de días después, Damon se sobresaltó cuando Alaric llamó a la puerta del baño, la cuchilla se le escapó de los dedos y cayó en el lavabo con lo que a él le pareció mucho estruendo. Corrió a ponerse algo de ropa, ya que solo llevaba una toalla a la cintura.

- ¿Te falta mucho, colega? – preguntó Alaric impaciente, llamando de nuevo a la puerta.  
- Afeitarme. – respondió algo agobiado, poniéndose los pantalones.  
- Abre la puerta anda. Jenna tiene una reunión con su editor, tengo que ir a reemplazarla. – le recordó. – Te quedas con Damon, abre la puerta para echarle un ojo.  
- Termino de vestirme y abro. Que te vaya bien, colega. – respondió, confiando en que así se iría.

Solo escuchó el suspiro en respuesta y un minuto después como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Abrió la suya cuando escuchó que se cerraba. Descalzo y solo con los pantalones, comprobó que el niño jugaba en el salón.

No soportaba estar con una Elena que no le recordaba, ya no veía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando le miraba y saber que los recuerdos de su historia ahora estaban solo en su cabeza le rompía el corazón. Prefería mil veces que ella le odiase a que le mirase y no sintiera absolutamente nada como pasaba ahora.  
Era tan superior a él que después del primer día de estar con ella estando consciente, cuando le cogió de la mano y a los pocos segundos se retiró asustada por su propio gesto, no había vuelto a ir. Como un cobarde había dejado que Alaric y Jenna lidiasen con esa situación mientras que él se escudaba en cuidar al niño.

Un nuevo ramalazo de culpabilidad le hizo retirar la mirada de su hijo. No debería ser él quien cuidase del pequeño, se merecía algo mejor, no a un pobre sustituto de su madre. Volvió al baño y empezó a afeitarse con movimientos automáticos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y el ruido a su espalda le sobresaltó. Se giró llevándose la mano al corte de su mejilla y descubrió que el niño le miraba fijamente con curiosidad, justo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó inocente.  
- Afeitarme.  
- ¿Y eso qué es?

Damon se quedó sin palabras y después de un segundo de inspiración, le hizo una seña para que esperase. Se aclaró la espuma y cogió un pequeño trozo de papel para ponérselo en la herida. Después se agachó a la altura del niño y cogió su mano para llevarla a su leve barba de tres días.

- Pincha un poco, ¿no? – el pequeño asintió y después Damon llevó su mano hasta la parte de la mejilla que si se había afeitado. – Y aquí está suave. Eso es lo que hago, me afeito para tener la cara suave.  
- ¿Por qué haces eso? – el niño estaba como fascinado y ya no necesitaba que su padre le guiase, acariciaba con su pequeña mano su mejilla, notando perfectamente la diferencia entre la suavidad de la piel y el roce de la barba.  
- Porque a Elena… a mamá le gusta más así. – explicó corrigiéndose a sí mismo. – A ella no le gustaba mi barba, así que me acostumbre a afeitarme siempre.  
- Yo también quiero. – dijo al escuchar que a su madre le gustaba.  
- Tú eres muy pequeño. – rió el mayor. – No lo necesitas. – sonrió al ver que parecía algo molesto, se atrevió a pasar su mano por las suaves mejillas del niño, que se quedó inmóvil como una estatua.  
- ¿Duele? – preguntó algo asustado, al ver que el corte de su mejilla había vuelto a sangrar un poco.

Damon se llevó la mano ahí y contempló la familiar visión de la sangre sobre su piel, estremeciéndose al recordar.

- Solo es un corte, es lo que pasas si no tienes cuidado, pero normalmente no duele nada. – dijo sacando fuerzas como pudo, porque habría sido muy extraño que se quedase en blanco y no contestase. – Me has asustado, por eso me he cortado. – sonrió levemente y atrapó al niño entre sus brazos.

El pequeño rió e intentó revolverse para liberarse. Por unos instantes, arrodillado con su hijo en el suelo del baño, Damon sintió que todo podía llegar a ir bien, que las cosas eran más como deberían ser. Al menos hasta que las preguntas de su hijo volvieron a llevarle bruscamente al pasado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el niño extrañado, pasando los dedos por las cicatrices de sus brazos que sin darse cuenta había estado enseñándole todo el rato que habían estado juntos.

Damon estaba sin habla, completamente paralizado mientras el niño estaba entretenido revisando sus cicatrices. ¿Cómo había podido despistarse hasta tal punto? La respuesta era simple, se había confiado porque se encontraba a gusto con su hijo.

- ¿Tienes pupa? – el pequeño Damon, con su inocencia, consiguió reconfortarle un poco.  
- No, ya no. Pero la tuve… como cuando te haces una herida muy grande que luego se queda una marquita. – el niño asintió al entender eso. – Pues esto es igual, son las marcas de heridas que tuve. – explicó y después trató de cambiar de tema desesperadamente. - ¿No quieres ver dibujos?  
- No. – sin que Damon lo esperase, el niño le dio dos leves besos en cada una de sus muñecas, cerca de sus cicatrices. – Es lo que hace mamá cuando tengo pupa. – le explicó mientras se sentaba para ver lo que hacía.

Tan boquiabierto que no podía disimularlo, Damon comprendió que aunque físicamente se pareciera más a él, en cuanto a personalidad el niño tenía mucho más de Elena. Controlándole por espejo, Damon terminó de afeitarse mientras el pequeño le observaba con atención y a veces repetía algunos de sus gestos.

La vuelta a casa fue rara para todos, Elena entró sintiendo una leve sensación de familiaridad pero eso era todo. No recordaba nada, solo permanecían con ella las sensaciones pero no sus recuerdos. Creía en absolutamente todo lo que le había contado Jenna pero también sabía que había mucho que no le habían dicho, que debía recuperarlo por sí misma, como el nombre del chico que había estado a su lado cuando despertó.

El mismo chico al que le había tomado de la mano porque le ponía nerviosa que él no se estuviera quieto mientras leía en alto y en ese momento sintió que estaba bien. Pero luego él la había acariciado con el pulgar y ella se había retirado asustada por haber hecho eso con un extraño.

No había vuelto a verle desde entonces y esa ausencia la había dolido sin saber muy bien porqué. Pero lo entendió cuando le vio jugando con un niño que se parecía tanto a él que era como mirar a través de una máquina del tiempo. Quizá ese chico fuese padre soltero como ella y por eso se conocían, quizá su hijo y el de ella fuesen amigos.

Le había dicho a Jenna que no quería ver a su hijo hasta que pudiera recordar algo porque no quería herir a ese niño al no reconocerle. Ella le había que se encargaría de eso aunque se trataba de una mentira piadosa. Los tres habían decidido no hacerlo, prefirieron hablar con Damon y explicarle que no podía llamarla mamá ni decirle quien era, que era una especie de juego en que ellos tenían que ayudarla a recuperar la memoria y contárselo sería hacer trampas.

Por eso a Elena ni se le pasó por la cabeza que ese niño pudiera ser el suyo, creyó que simplemente habrían llevado al chico con sus padres hasta que ella estuviera mejor. No lo había preguntado porque confiaba en Jenna.

- Hola. – la saludaron ambos con timidez y volvieron a sus cosas, algo que Elena agradeció, ya que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando le presionaban mucho.

Aparte de ellos también estaba el que le habían dicho que era el novio de Jenna. Ninguno la presionó pero todos los cambios y sensaciones de ese día acabaron provocándole un nuevo dolor de cabeza, por lo que se disculpó con todos y se fue a su habitación sin fijarse en sí alguien se iba o quién se quedaba.

Damon se quedó mirando en la oscuridad esa puerta cerrada. Nunca antes Elena había cerrado la puerta de su habitación pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, que la dejasen en paz. La contempló unos minutos más buscando el valor necesario para atreverse a entrar pero solo encontró culpa y volvió al sofá.

Se tumbó tapándose con las mantas a pesar de que no podría dormir, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Irse en mitad de la noche sin decir nada? Jenna y Alaric le matarían si hiciese eso y ya tenían demasiados problemas como para crear más.

El pequeño Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos al echarse sobre él. Instintivamente le abrazó para sostenerle mejor.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – preguntó en un susurro.  
- ¿Me cuentas algo? ¿De mamá y tú? – le ignoró el niño.

Damon empezó a contar un pequeño fragmento de su historia en susurros, se había colocado de lado para dejarle espacio al niño, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Acariciaba levemente su pelo, con miedo y poco a poco, el pequeño cayó dormido abrazado a su osito.

- Mamá te quiere mucho, Damon. – terminó antes de que los ojos del niño se cerrasen del todo. No sabía si lo escuchaba pero se sentía mejor al recordarle eso día tras día.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido él también y Jenna los encontró juntos cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Fue hasta el mayor y le despertó suavemente.

- ¿Sabes que le encantaría veros así? – susurró cuando él abrió los ojos, algo desconcertado por no reconocer donde se encontraba.  
- Que susto, Jenn. – se quejó en voz baja para no despertar al niño.  
- Tienes cinco minutos. – sonrió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Jenn. – la llamó antes de que se fuera. – Esto no va a funcionar, se siente extraña aquí. – murmuró con pena.  
- Lo sé, también lo he notado. – afirmó ella. - ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer Damon? El médico nos dijo que tenía que volver a la rutina, que eso ayudaría.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de atreverse a proponer lo que lleva tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

- Tenemos que llevarla a Mystic Falls. – dijo finalmente. Sus recuerdos estaban allí, Elena había huido de ellos en el pasado y estaba convencido de que ahora los necesitaba para volver a ser ella misma.

Tan pronto como lo dijo bajó la mirada hasta su hijo dormido para esquivar a Jenna. Aquel niño que era el único recuerdo físico de su relación, el salvavidas que le mantenía a flote, algo que nunca había querido en el pasado y lo único que le mantenía firmemente anclado al mundo real. Que idiota había sido entonces al pensar que un hijo era una de las peores cosas que podrían pasarles basándose solo en que eran muy jóvenes.

**Damon se despertó en mitad de la noche algo sobresaltado, encontrándose solo en la cama. Se incorporó al instante, encontrando a Elena sentada en el suelo. Estaban en el ático y el rincón que ella había elegido estaba iluminado directamente por la luz de la luna a través de una ventana.**

**La chica llevaba puesta su sudadera de la universidad, dejando a la vista prácticamente la totalidad de sus largas y esbeltas piernas. A Damon se le aceleró el corazón y sintió una leve presión en las sienes al comprender que llevaba la misma ropa que él debajo de la sudadera. Ninguna.**

**- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, tumbándose y girándose sobre un codo en su dirección.**  
**- Ey, estás despierto. – dijo sorprendida. – Solo pensaba.**  
**- ¿En qué? Si se puede saber. – bromeó sonriente.**  
**- Te parecerá una tontería… pero pensaba en cómo sería nuestro futuro, cómo serían nuestros hijos y esas cosas.**  
**- ¿Quieres hijos? – preguntó totalmente congelado, esa palabra había acabado con toda su excitación.**  
**- Sí… - dudó. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?**  
**- No. – respondió rotundo, si siempre usaba precauciones y llevaba cuidado era por algo, no quería hijos en su vida, al menos hasta que estuviera cerca de los treinta o así. Elena desvió la mirada y Damon se apresuró a corregirlo al darse cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata al ser tan rotundo. – Al menos no ahora. – matizó. – En el futuro ya se verá pero ahora tengo veintiuno y tú diecinueve, ¿qué haríamos con un niño?**

**Le abrió los brazos llamándola en silencio y esbozó su artillería pesada en forma de pucheros cuando no la vio muy convencida. Al final, ella acabó refugiándose entre sus brazos como siempre hacía.**

**- No estoy diciendo que nunca, solo que en un futuro próximo no. Somos muy jóvenes, Elena. – dijo, besándola en la frente. – Quiero vivir mi vida al máximo y quiero hacerlo contigo, no dudes de eso. Pero hijos… eso es otro nivel de compromiso, aún no estoy preparado para eso, ni lo estaré hasta que haya vivido. – explicó y después arrugó la frente con preocupación. - ¿Por qué piensas en eso? ¿Has tenido alguna falta o algo?**  
**- No, no es eso. – contestó y él se relajó al instante pero le pareció ver tristeza en su mirada, lo que le confundió. – Solo pensaba, ya te dije que era una tontería.**  
**- Sí, lo es. – coincidió y coló las manos por debajo de la sudadera, comprobando que estaba desnuda como había supuesto. – Ven, olvida esas tonterías. – susurró perdiéndose en su cuello, disfrutando del sabor de su piel y del sonido especial de su nombre cuando lo pronunciaba entre gemidos de placer.**

**Gracias por leer ;)**

**Pd: en el próximo capítulo veremos más desde el punto de vista de Elena, de como es la situación para ella, pero en este prefería centrarme en como es todo para Damon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Regreso a Mystic Falls**

Aquella misma mañana, en cuanto se quedaron solas, Jenna le preguntó a su sobrina si prefería pasar unos días en Mystic Falls. Ella aceptó encantada ya que era un sitio que recordaba y en el que podría sentirse cómoda.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – preguntó nerviosa ante la posibilidad de quedarse sola.

Y así las chicas se marcharon esa misma tarde, dejando a Damon y Alaric encargados de todo. Jenna había organizado el viaje, llamando ella misma a su hermana y comentándole que su hija había sufrido un golpe que la había dejado sin parte de sus recuerdos. Añadió que irían a pasar unos días por recomendación médica.

Muy nerviosos, ellos les esperaron en el porche de la casa, deseosos de volver a ver a su pequeña. Y ella, estaba encantada de ver al final caras conocidas. Los tres Gillbert se abrazaron cálidamente y los dos mayores lloraban mientras Jenna contemplaba la escena apoyada en el lateral del coche de Alaric.

- Estás aquí cariño. – dijo Miranda.  
- ¿Qué hicimos mal? – preguntó Grayson, con su vena paternal y protectora más a flote que nunca.

Ella no entendió nada y la confusión se reflejó en su mirada. A sus espaldas Jenna llamó la atención de Miranda con gestos y negó con la cabeza para que no preguntasen más. Después de una cena rápida, Elena decidió subir al terreno familiar de su habitación.

Nadie la había tocado desde que se había marchado, todo estaba igual que entonces y eso fue un soplo de aire fresco para su memoria, aunque faltaba algo. El osito de peluche que antes presidía su cama ya no estaba y se sintió mal ante la posibilidad de haberlo perdido ya que era una especie de reliquia familiar. "Seguro que solo está guardado en algún sitio", se consoló a sí misma mientras recorría su habitación, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar.

Mientras ella ponía a prueba su memoria, Jenna, Grayson y Miranda tomaban un café en la cocina, hablando en susurros mientras la primera les hacía un resumen de esos años, ocultando la existencia de Damon porque eso era algo que debía decirles la propia Elena.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Miranda con voz temblorosa, por lo que su marido se apresuró a abrazarla.  
- Se pondrá bien, solo necesita un poco de tiempo. – sonrió Jenna con confianza, pero a diferencia de lo que la ocurría siempre con Alaric y Damon, ellos no la creyeron.  
- ¿Por qué se fue? Sigo sin entender eso.  
- Lo único que puedo decir es que tenía sus motivos, pero es ella quien debe contarlo. – dijo apenada.  
- ¿Cuidaste de ella? – preguntó Grayson, apoyando las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa. - ¿Cuidaste de mi niña? ¿Qué no se metiera en líos?  
- Por supuesto. – Jenna se indignó ante la acusación encubierta de esas palabras. Había hecho muchas locuras en el pasado y sabía que su hermana y su cuñado la consideraban una cabra loca, pero eso había sido antes de tener a Elena, Alaric y Damon en su vida. Gracias a ellos había madurado como nunca creía que lo haría y había disfrutado durante todo el proceso. No se arrepentía de su pasado y tampoco se arrepentía de ser quien era ahora. – Elena era feliz en Nueva York. – les aclaró antes de abandonar la cocina.

Mientras estuviese en Mystic Falls ocuparía la antigua habitación de Katherine, que a diferencia de la de Elena, sí que había perdido su toque personal. Los recuerdos estaban guardados en cajas en el garaje y se trataba de poco más que una habitación con una cama porque la gran diferencia entre las hermanas, era que Katherine se había ido para siempre. Algo que Grayson y Miranda habían aceptado pero no era así en el caso de su hija pequeña.

Elena se encontró mejor allí. El ambiente le era familiar, sabía cómo interactuar con sus padres y las sensaciones seguían acompañándola, especialmente en su habitación. Cada cosa que miraba era conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo. No podía explicarlo, era como un extraño cosquilleo en su cerebro que le indicaba que había algo más. Y se hacía especialmente fuerte con algunas cosas que no tenían sentido para ella, como el árbol del jardín que daba a su ventana.

Después de ese agridulce reencuentro, Grayson y Miranda parecían haberse adaptado bastante bien a la situación y dejado las preguntas. Ambos consideraban más importe que su hija se recuperase y volviera a ser ella misma que satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Aunque habían hablado entre ellos y no iban a dejar que huyera de nuevo. Si quería irse, esta vez la obligarían a que lo hiciera con la verdad por delante y satisfaciendo todas sus preguntas.

Para hacer todo lo más normal posible, en los días siguientes Miranda se pegó a su hija, intentando pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella, reviviendo momentos madre e hija de su infancia y adolescencia, cuando ella aún pasaba más tiempo en casa que en la calle.

En cambio Elena buscaba la manera de pasar tiempo a solas sin herir a su madre. La quería mucho y se sentía bien al estar con ella, como si la separación hubiera sido insoportable para ambas, pero no creía que Miranda tuviera la clave para devolverle sus recuerdos. Ni Grayson, ni tampoco Jenna.

Les agradecía la compañía y la preocupación pero a veces eso la agobiaba y se sentía una desagradecida por ello, pero los pequeños ratos de silencio y soledad la ayudaban a esperar partes de ella que nunca se había planteado, al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Llevaba ya tres días allí sin haber conseguido recordar nada y se había tomado un descanso al reconocer los síntomas de un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Con una manta sobre las rodillas, tomaba un chocolate caliente en el porche cuando Jenna se unió a ella.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó cogiendo un extremo de la manta y colocándola sobre sus piernas.  
- Igual. – se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en su taza. – Solo las sensaciones de siempre.  
- No te preocupes, volverán. – la animó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.  
- No hay nada aquí que pueda ayudarme.  
- Pues entonces sal, llevas tres días encerrada en casa. No hay nada que te impida salir y encontrar lo que sea que necesites. – la aconsejó con decisión.  
- ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? – preguntó Elena, sin poder evitar que parte de sus miedos y sus dudas se filtrasen en su voz. ¿Y si no le gustaba la persona que era en realidad?¿Y si por eso lo había olvidado?  
- Eso solo lo sabes tú, cariño.

Jenna dejó que el silencio se instalase cómodamente entre ellas, mandándole mensajes a Alaric hasta que la pregunta de su sobrina atrapó toda su atención.

- ¿Dónde está… el niño? Creía que se quedaba con mis padres. – preguntó mirándola con intensidad y sinceridad.

Ella notó que de verdad quería saber de su hijo y una cálida ola de esperanza se expandió por su cuerpo a la vez que una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro.

- Está con su padre, él se está haciendo cargo hasta que todo esto pase.  
- Me dijiste que era madre soltera. – la acusó confundida.  
- Y lo eres, no estás casada.

Eso ya lo había supuesto al ver que no llevaba ningún anillo. Se llevó la mano a la nuca para ocuparse de ese cosquilleo que le indicaba la presencia de algo más.

- ¿Está bien? El niño. – volvió a preguntar, dejando apartado el tema.  
- Todo lo bien que se puede estar, te echa de menos. Tendrás que compensarle cuando estés bien. – bromeó para relajar la seriedad del tema.  
- Ni siquiera me has dicho como se llama. – protestó.

Pero como esperaba, su tía no le dio ni una pista.

- Lo recordarás, tú y solo tú elegiste su nombre. – se inclinó para darla un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la casa, para hacer una de sus muchas llamadas diarias a Nueva York y ver que tal les iba a los chicos.

Esa noche, en vez de dormir, Elena revisó cada palmo de la habitación al incrementarse casi hasta el extremo esas sensaciones que la acompañaban en vez de sus recuerdos. Estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría cuando encontró por casualidad un doble fondo en el armario. Le costó bastante más encontrar el resorte que lo abría pero lo consiguió después de mucho tantear por las paredes y entre la ropa.

Encontró una gran caja de cartón que no pesaba mucho y cuyo contenido hacía ruido al moverla. Intrigada, fue a sentarse en la cama y la abrió.

En Nueva York, Alaric estaba preocupado por Damon. Se dedicaba a cuidar de su hijo con una entrega digna de elogio, teniendo en cuenta que unos meses atrás ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Pero cuando el niño no estaba, toda esa vitalidad desaparecía y se convertía en un alma en pena que deambulaba por la casa.

A menudo se encerraba en la habitación o el baño hasta que Alaric le llamaba con cualquier excusa para que saliera de allí. Su aspecto después no era demasiado bueno, los ojos rojos, su postura hundida como si cargase con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y su poco apetito delataban que era el que llevaba peor la separación y que no le recordase.

Así que Alaric tenía miedo de hablar con él del cada vez más próximo cumpleaños del pequeño Damon, pero lo había ido retrasando tanto que se había quedado sin tiempo. Tragando saliva, le buscó por casa hasta que solo le quedó mirar en el baño.

Mosqueado porque siempre estuviera encerrado, intentó entrar encontrando que el pestillo solo estaba medio echado y la puerta casi se abrió, haciendo que un Damon sin camiseta diera un bote dentro.

- ¿Qué haces? Abre. – ordenó confundido.

Él se apresuró a abrir a la vez que se pasaba la camiseta de manga larga por la cabeza con rapidez.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nervioso.  
- ¿Por qué te encierras? – suspicaz, Alaric echó una ojeada.

Damon tenía el pelo revuelto, con las prisas se había puesto la camiseta del revés sin darse cuenta y los brazos ocultos tras la espalda. Incómodo, Damon solo deseaba que su amigo se marchase y poder esconder las pruebas de su vergüenza y castigo, pero Alaric parecía un sabueso buscando su hueso.

- La tienes mal puesta. – le señaló la camiseta y Damon ni siquiera modificó su postura, lo que aumentó sus sospechas.

Algo andaba mal allí, no sabía el qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Cámbiatela. – indicó y se giró para fijarse con más detalle.  
- Venga, vete colega. – alarmado al ver que miraba el lavabo, Damon intentó empujarle fuera.

Alaric opuso resistencia, decidido a averiguar lo que le estaba ocultando. Forcejeando, consiguió empujarle contra el lavabo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el codo que hizo que Damon le soltara para dolerse.

- Perdona. – dijo arrepentido, inclinándose para ver como estaba.  
- No.

Alaric ni siquiera escuchó esa débil protesta, ya había visto la cuchilla y las gasas en el interior del lavabo.

- ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Por eso te encierras? – preguntó alarmado, cogiéndole por fuerza por los brazos.  
- No es lo que piensas. – la excusa era tan floja que no se la creyó ni él y bajó la mirada para no ver la pena y el rechazo en los ojos de su amigo.  
- Quítate la camiseta. – le ordenó, empujándole de nuevo. - ¡Que te la quites!

Obediente como un corderito, Damon apartó sus manos para poder hacerlo. Y cerró los ojos cuando tiró la camiseta al suelo. Solo sintió cuando Alaric le cogió por las muñecas para ver mejor las cicatrices de sus brazos, blanquecinas por la antigüedad sobre la piel. El silencio se le hizo eterno hasta que por fin Alaric consiguió sacar algo de voz de no sabía dónde.

- ¿Esto te lo has hecho tú? – titubeó obteniendo solo un silencio muy revelador como respuesta. - ¿Por qué? – más silencio. - ¿Ibas a hacerlo ahora?  
- No. – murmuró a la vez que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
- ¿Entonces qué hacías? – le gritó. – ¡Contesta Damon!  
- Yo… - él parecía estar en una especie de shock, incapaz de enlazar más de dos o tres palabras seguidas y de dejar de temblar.

Le dio unos minutos para reaccionar y explicarse pero como no lo consiguió, Alaric tomó medidas drásticas. Le dio una bofetada que hizo que se llevara la mano a la cara y el enfado empañase el azul de su mirada.

- ¿Ibas a hacerlo otra vez? – le repitió al ver esa reacción. – Venga, explícate.  
- No, no, no, no es eso. – consiguió decir al fin. – Esto es pasado pero… a veces necesito hacerlo, preparar todo y luchar contra la necesidad. ¡No puedo evitarlo! – confesó desesperado. – Ya sé que es una mierda y que no sirve para nada pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito algo que me distraiga. Pensé que no había nada peor que el abandono de tu pareja, pero esto es mil veces peor. Y necesito… no, esa no es la palabra correcta. Me muero por hacerlo, por sentarme ahí con esa cuchilla y olvidarlo todo, ver la sangre y que el dolor borre todo. Y no lo hago porque sé que no merece la pena, porque hacerlo significaría volver a caer a un abismo del que no sé si saldría, porque hacerlo significaría que todo lo que intentamos no serviría para nada, porque prometí que no volvería a hacerlo. Ya he pasado dos veces por ello y sé que no merece la pena, pero no puedo evitar que la necesidad de hacerlo me consuma, entonces solo puedo coger la cuchilla y recordar porqué no merece la pena.

Temblaba con fuerza cuando terminó su discurso, igual de avergonzado que al principio pero algo mejor al haberse desahogado.

- Has dicho intentamos. ¿Quién más sabe esto? – preguntó Alaric con un hilo de voz. Después se agachó para recoger la camiseta y jugó un poco con ella antes de dársela.  
- Mi familia, Rebekah, Elena y ahora tú. Por ese orden. – contestó, con alivio de poder esconder de nuevo sus cicatrices.  
- ¿Cuánto…?

Alaric no consiguió terminar su frase pero no fue necesario para que lo entendiera.

- Demasiado. Cinco años, ahora algo más. – matizó al ver que no le bastaba.

Y salió intentando no rozarle. Fue hasta la habitación de Elena, que había convertido en la suya cuando las chicas se fueron y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas en la bolsa de deporte en la que las había traído.

Alaric le siguió cuando se recuperó un poco de la impresión y se apoyó en el marco mientras él empleaba toda su rabia en tirar la ropa dentro.

- ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez en estos años, intentaste pasar a mayores? ¿A más que cortarte?  
- Si lo que me estás preguntando es si alguna vez he intentado matarme… la respuesta es no. – dijo, fulminándole con ojos fríos como el hielo. – Pero da igual, como si alguien fuese a creerme. – musitó cabizbajo, con la voz llena de dolor.  
- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Alaric se adelantó para cogerle del brazo.  
- Me voy, sé lo que piensa la gente de mí cuando descubren… esto. – contestó sin mirarle. - Ya no me quieres aquí, ¿no? No tienes que andarte con medias tintas conmigo, somos amigos. O lo éramos. Sé bien que la gente no quiere a un maldito suicida cerca. – terminó con ironía, riéndose de sí mismo con crueldad.

Aquello intimidó a Alaric, que nunca le había visto tan desquiciado y no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ello. Tenía verdadero miedo de tomar la decisión incorrecta y terminar de empujar a Damon al abismo, como él mismo había dicho. Las heridas que habían visto estaban todas curadas y no había sangre en las gasas, por lo que sabía que esta vez no lo había hecho, ¿pero quién podría asegurar que no hubiera una próxima vez? Desde luego él no. Dejarle solo no era una opción.

- ¿No has dicho que no eres un suicida? – la pregunta consiguió que Damon se tomara un respiro y se giró hacia Alaric con varias camisas dobladas en las manos.  
- No lo soy. – contestó sorprendido.  
- No vas a ningún sitio. – dijo, arrebatándole la ropa y colocándola de nuevo en su sitio. – Y somos amigos, así que la próxima vez, en vez de encerrarte a lo que sea que hagas, sal y habla conmigo. Escucharé lo que necesites. – añadió con una leve sonrisa.  
- ¿Me crees? – preguntó solo para asegurarse, antes de dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Tu palabra? Claro. Venga, ayúdame o llegaremos tarde a recoger a Damon del entrenamiento.

Devolvieron las cosas a su lugar en tiempo récord y cuando bajaron a por el coche, la tensión entre ellos casi había desaparecido. Casi.

- ¿Eres consciente de que tienes un problema, verdad? – le preguntó Alaric, aún muy pensativo.  
- Perfectamente consciente. – admitió Damon, lo que hizo que amigo asintiera conforme.

Después de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio, Alaric decidió volver a hablarle.

- Por cierto, la próxima vez que te encierres, donde sea, echaré la puerta abajo. – le advirtió con una broma que relajase la importancia del tema.

Esa noche había partido, así que vieron el béisbol con el niño antes de tratar temas más serios una vez le hubieron acostado. Bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza, Alaric le contó lo que había querido decirle antes.

- Oye, no sé si lo sabes pero se acerca el cumpleaños de Damon. – dijo con cuidado.

Él se quedó estático un momento porque no lo sabía, o mejor dicho, no lo recordaba porque lo había leído hace meses en un informe.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntó Alaric, poniendo la mano en el brazo para que dejase de beber.  
- No lo sé, ¿no se supone que eso lo elige el del cumpleaños? – preguntó confundido. Él no tenía experiencia en eso, dejó de celebrar sus cumpleaños cuando tuvo edad de decidir porque odiaba la falsedad que le daba su familia a esos eventos. La cosa cambió cuando Elena llegó a su vida, ella se empeñó en celebrarlo y durante dos años Damon disfrutó de ello, dejándolo de nuevo a un lado en quedarse solo.  
- Va a hacer cinco años, no creo que pueda elegir mucho. – sonrió Alaric. – Querrá una fiesta con sus amigos, como todos los niños.  
- Creo que quiere otra cosa. – replicó Damon, hundiendo su postura de nuevo. – Querrá a su madre. – dijo porque es lo que él habría querido de estar en el lugar del niño.  
- Seguro. – comprendió su amigo, entristeciéndose también. – Bueno, es la semana que viene, aún hay tiempo para que recuerde.  
- Jenn dijo que no había novedades y ya llevan varios días allí, no va tan bien como debería. – negó y se terminó la cerveza de un trago. – Voy a ir a Mystic Falls, ya está bien de actuar como un cobarde, la ayudaré a que recuerde todo. – decidió de pronto. – Lo único que Damon quiere es a su madre, la tendrá el día de su cumpleaños.  
- ¿Y si ella no te quiere a ti? ¿Has pensado en eso?  
- Sí… - admitió poniéndose en pie. – Pero no quiero recuperarla por mí, es Damon por quien quiero hacerlo, él la necesita más que nadie. Si Elena es lista, y lo es, se apartará de mí en cuanto recupere la memoria. Soy la causa de todos sus problemas, es mi culpa que ambos pasen por esto. – se acusó con la mirada perdida. Alaric intentó decirle que se equivocaba pero él le cortó sin escucharle. Le dijesen lo que le dijesen, Damon estaba convencido de que todo era su culpa, porque había sido su padre el que había extendido aquel maldito cheque y había sido él quien no estaba en el bar el día que más necesitaba ella que estuviera. – No creo que me quiera cuando recuerde todo pero me da igual, aceptaré lo que sea, lo único que quiero es que vuelva a estar con su hijo.  
- Te querrá. – le sorprendió Alaric. – La última vez que tuvimos una conversación parecida querías estar con ella a toda costa, ahora lo único que quieres es volver a reunirlos. – dijo, señalando hacia la habitación de Elena porque sabía que padre e hijo volvían a dormir allí. - Has cambiado y Elena te querrá por ello. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Nos? ¿Te vienes? ¿Y Damon?  
- Puede venir con nosotros, seguro que le encanta conocer el sitio donde os criasteis. Además quiero ver a Jenna, la echo de menos.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon en tono triste, regañándose a sí mismo mentalmente por creer que Alaric estaba interesado en acompañarle por él.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción y le palmeó el hombro al pasar a su lado.

- Y lo más importante, no pienso dejarte solo. Buenas noches. – le aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

Damon se metió en la cama donde su hijo dormía plácidamente abrazado a su osito después de crear una alarma en su móvil para el día siguiente. Le pediría a Zach que se enterase si alguien de su familia estaba en Mystic Falls para aprovechar en cuanto la mansión estuviera vacía y planear el viaje para los tres.

Se acercó al pequeño hasta empaparse del olor de su piel y besó su frente con suavidad.

- Mamá te quiere. – dijo como cada noche, deseando que esa frase atravesase la barrera de los sueños y no tardó en caer rendido, extenuado mentalmente pero completamente decidido a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a Elena para su hijo.

**Damon se levantó temprano y se marchó antes de que alguien en su casa se diera cuenta. Era el cumpleaños de Elena y llevaba mucho tiempo planeando su sorpresa. Necesitaba que todo funcionase a la perfección porque con que solo una pequeña cosa saliese mal, su plan acabaría destrozado.**

**El camino se le hizo eterno, repasando en su mente todas las variantes que podían salir mal. Podía caerse en el árbol, que Elena hubiese tenido demasiado frío la noche anterior y cerrado la ventana, que no le gustase su sorpresa, que se hubiera comprometido a otra cosa...**

**Respiró aliviado al ver la ventana entreabierta como siempre y trepó por el árbol con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni de tirar su carga. Se quitó las botas sentado en el alféizar y dedicó unos minutos a observar a su novia dormida. El pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda, tenía una mano bajo la mejilla y sonreía en sus sueños.**

**Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama y apoyó una rodilla, inclinándose para besarla suavemente hasta que empezó a despertar.**

**- Buenos días, dormilona. – sonrió ante el marrón de sus ojos.**  
**- Damon… - susurró. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esto es un sueño?**

**Él rió y se sentó en el lateral.**

**- Dejaste la ventana abierta. – explicó guiñándola un ojo.**  
**- ¿Algún día entraras por la puerta? – preguntó Elena mientras se desperezaba. Se sentó frotándose los ojos.**  
**- Algún día, lo prometo. – aseguró con otro guiño. – Quería ser el primero en felicitarte, así que tenía que ser la ventana. Felicidades preciosa. – sonrió, acercándose para robarle dulces besos.**  
**- Gracias Damon, te quiero. – replicó ella entre sus brazos.**  
**- Y yo también. – se separó muy a su pesar y esbozó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. - ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?**  
**- ¡Claro!**

**Disfrutando de la ilusión que veía en sus ojos chocolate, Damon le dio la gran caja de cartón que había traído con él.**

**- Ya sabes que soy un desastre con esto. – se disculpó deslizando un dedo por el lateral de la caja.**  
**- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – preguntó ella ligeramente confundida.**  
**- Sí, yo las utilizo para guardar lo que es importante para mí. Pensé que a lo mejor querrías hacer lo mismo. – explicó.**

**Elena la abrió y revisó antes de alzar los ojos de nuevo a él.**

**- Gracias. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te apetece un desayuno casero?**  
**- Me encantaría. – sonrió Damon, sin preguntar si la había gustado porque era evidente que no estaba muy contenta.**  
**- Voy a darme una ducha y bajamos, tendrás que fingir que acabas de llegar.**

**Se despidieron con un beso tan leve como los otros y en cuanto salió, Damon empezó a moverse frenéticamente por la habitación organizando la maleta de Elena. Ella le pilló cuando estaba entretenido en el cajón de la ropa interior.**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le regañó con las mejillas completamente rojas, acercándose a empujarle y cerrando el cajón.**

**Después se giró hacia la cama y vio la carpeta que Damon había dejado encima de la maleta. El chico la abrazó por detrás y susurró en su oído.**

**- Ese es tu verdadero regalo. – explicó tras un fuerte apretón y la dejó ir.**

**Nervioso, cruzó los brazos para tener algo que hacer con las manos y esperó a que abriera la carpeta. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de absoluta incredulidad y tenía los ojos completamente chispeantes cuando volvió a mirarle.**

**- ¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo? Ya sé que a lo mejor es demasiado precipitado pero no sabía que regalarte y quiero estar contigo, pensé que a lo mejor unos días fuera, antes de empezar la uni... – empezó a explicar con rapidez, temiendo haberse excedido con el regalo y abrumarla.**

**Elena caminó hasta él con la carpeta aún en la mano y selló sus labios y sus dudas con un beso.**

**- Claro que quiero, es fantástico Damon. – le tranquilizó. – ¿Pero dónde vamos? – preguntó, ya que en los billetes no ponía el destino.**  
**- Donde tú quieras, es tu regalo. – sonrió él.**  
**- Quiero ir a la playa.**

**Damon le pasó su teléfono para que pudiera ver el horario de los distintos vuelos y terminar de elegir su destino.**

**- Entonces, deberíamos irnos ya para llegar bien al aeropuerto. – dijo cuando ella decidió. Tenían que facturar y terminar de fijar el destino de sus billetes, por lo que necesitarían algo más de tiempo de lo normal.**  
**- Tengo que decírselo a mis padres.**  
**- Diez minutos. – le indicó antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana. – Te espero en el coche.**  
**- ¿No vas a salir por la puerta? – bromeó ella.**

**A punto de descolgarse, Damon no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ser el último que hablase.**

**- ¿Para qué tu padre me vea bajar y se pregunte como tengo acceso a la habitación de su hija de diecinueve años recién cumplidos? Es mejor mi método. Ojos que no ven, novio que no se lleva charlas. – rió desapareciendo de su vista.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Intentando avanzar**

- No puedo. – Jenna daba vueltas por la cocina hablando por el móvil. Elena estaba en su habitación y Miranda limpiaba el salón. Grayson había salido a por el periódico y a dar su tradicional paseo de los fines de semana. - ¿No puedes esperar? No quiero dejar a Elena sola con Miranda. – dijo en voz muy baja, ya que no se fiaba de que su hermana no hiciera preguntas indiscretas si tenía la oportunidad.  
- Te necesito Jenn. – suplicó Damon, con una mano en el volante de su Camaro y la otra en el móvil. – Es importante, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono.

Llevaban un par de días allí, aclimatándose a la mansión que tenían para los cinco: Alaric, Zach, Lexi, el pequeño Damon y él. Y en su caso particular, armándose de valor para hacer algo que podía cambiar muchas cosas si se daban las circunstancias. Pero ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenía que ser ahora. Por eso le dio un codazo a Zach, que estaba con él en el coche.

Intercambiando una mirada, su hermano salió y recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de la casa Gillbert.

- No vayas. – indicó Damon cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta a través del teléfono. Él también dejó el coche y se sentó en el capó con las piernas recogidas.

Miranda fue a abrir y se encontró con un joven castaño que sonreía abiertamente y le resultaba ligeramente familiar aunque no conseguía ubicarlo.

- Hola, ¿está Elena? – preguntó Zach. Al igual que su hermano había optado por cambiar la ropa de negocios por una más casual y con vaqueros y camisa no parecía el director de una empresa importante en todo el país.  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Soy Zach, Elena me conoce, íbamos juntos al instituto. – explicó, ocultando su apellido como le había indicado su hermano.

- ¿Vienes o qué Jenn? – preguntó Damon impaciente.  
- Deja que me cambie de ropa. – aceptó ella.  
- Tengo el coche en la esquina. – le indicó antes de colgar.

Desde su escondite, Damon contempló a su hermano retrocediendo unos pasos hasta apoyarse en la valla del jardín. Un par de minutos después, Elena salió y le sonrió al reconocerle. Tragándose la amarga punzada de los celos porque recordase a Zach y no a él, Damon levantó la cámara y enfocó. Hizo una ráfaga de fotos y después se quedó observando por el objetivo, desde aquel lugar en que podía ver todo sin ser visto.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos un café o demos una vuelta? – Zach estaba invitando a Elena cuando Jenna salió de la casa.

Ella buscó su aprobación de forma instintiva al verla allí y Jenna asintió a la vez que sonreía a los dos jóvenes.

- Una vuelta estaría bien. – respondió tímidamente Elena.

Seguramente con toda la intención, Zach se la llevó en la dirección contraria a la que tomó Jenna.

- Damon. – le llamó al divisarle. El chico dejó caer la cámara sobre su pecho y sonrió nervioso al verla.

También vio a Grayson, que se acercaba desde atrás hecho una furia e intentó avisar a Damon. Él había reconocido aquel coche que había tantas veces rondando en su calle, cuando Damon salía con Elena y también durante los primeros tres meses de la marcha de su hija. Ese Camaro azul con una figura en su capó consiguió que su sangre entrara en ebullición e hizo lo que llevaba tantos años deseando hacer. Satisfizo las ganas que le acompañaban desde su último encuentro.

Jenna nunca supo si el primer golpe le pilló desprevenido o simplemente Damon estaba deseando encontrar a alguien que le castigase por sus supuestos pecados, pero no hizo nada para esquivarlo. Cayó al suelo protegiendo la cámara para que no se golpease.

- ¿No te dije que no volvieras nunca? – gritó Grayson enrabietado. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya hiciste suficiente, ¿recuerdas? Maldito bastardo. – rodeó el coche echando el brazo hacia atrás y tensando el puño a la espera de que se levantase.

Damon sintió su desprecio quemándole por dentro pero no dijo ni una palabra ni intentó levantarse, se quedó esperando un nuevo golpe que detuvo Jenna.

- ¡Déjale! – le defendió ella, prácticamente colgándose de su puño para que lo bajara.  
- ¿Dejarle? ¿Después de lo que fuese que le hiciera a Elena? ¡Ella se marchó por su culpa! No tiene ningún derecho a venir aquí.  
- Yo le he llamado. – improvisó Jenna, retorciendo un poco la verdad. - ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó a Damon, tendiéndole la mano e interponiéndose entre ellos por si acaso.

Él asintió y entró a su coche, abriéndole la puerta a Jenna desde dentro. Ella se montó como si irse con Damon fuese lo más natural del mundo, dejando a Grayson allí plantado.

- No necesito que me defiendas Jenn. – Damon rompió el silencio que había autoimpuesto cuando aparcó delante de su casa.  
- Entonces hazlo tú. – replicó, observando asombrada la inmensa mansión Salvatore.

Le quitó toda la importancia con un gesto y la miró muy serio.

- Te necesito Jenna Sommers. – declaró antes de entrar.

La llevó sin detenerse hasta uno de los despachos de la planta baja y allí se dejó caer en la silla intuyendo que iba a necesitarlo.

- Me estás asustando Damon. – confesó ella, imitándole.

"Yo también lo estoy" pensó él, coincidiendo con la entrada de Alaric, que besó a su chica como saludo con evidente cariño.

- Bueno, cuéntame. – Jenna se cruzó de brazos, interrogando a Damon.

Él miró a Jenna y después a Alaric de forma significativa. El joven se había sentado al lado de su novia y esperaba igual que ella.

- Oye… luego hablamos Ric. – incómoda, Jenna se dio cuenta de lo que le decían los ojos de Damon.  
- ¿Qué? – protestó él incrédulo, pero lo entendió cuando su amigo le esquivó la mirada con gesto culpable. – Muy bien, ya me voy. – dijo enfadado.  
- Más te vale que esto merezca la pena. – dijo Jenna mirando la puerta por la que su novio había salido.  
- Las acciones de la empresa están en subida y bajada continua desde que me fui, todo el mundo se pregunta porqué y Salvatore S.A. está perdiendo credibilidad. Lo que no me importa lo más mínimo. – le aclaró con rapidez al ver como se ensombrecía su mirada. – Guisseppe está intentando lanzar unas entrevistas para explicar mi marcha y Zach las está parando como puede, pero llegará un momento en que no pueda y necesitamos estar preparados. Necesito que escribas algo y que lo publiques si es necesario.  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Sobre mí, sobre mi familia, sobre cómo pasó todo de verdad. – dijo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. – No quiero que tengas piedad, tienes que ser Jenna Sommers la gran periodista, menos de eso no nos va a valer… pero las preguntas cuando termine de hablar. Intentare ser lo más claro posible. – bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, Jenna había sacado una pequeña libreta de su bolso y le miraba con una intensa atención.

- Dispara. – le animó seria y sin sonreír, en tono profesional.  
- Cuando Elena me dejó, pasé por una gran depresión y… algo más. – se subió las mangas y extendió los brazos ante ella sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca. – Me autolesionaba. – reconoció sin querer mirarla. – Pero no fue solo que mi novia me dejara lo que me llevó a ello. Mi relación con mi familia siempre fue una mierda… - sin apenas hacer pausas y evitando el contacto, Damon le contó toda la historia sin ningún tipo de adornos.

La chica fingió no ver sus lágrimas cuando él se las secó con disimulo pero cuando salieron de aquel despacho y fueron solo Jenna y aquel chico al que quería como si fuese su propio sobrino, le abrazó hasta dejarle sin respiración.

- Supongo que lo querrás lo antes posible. – dijo cuando se separaron. El brillo tras los ojos de Damon indicaban la presencia de unas lágrimas que el chico luchaba por contener.  
- Es muy importante.  
- Si me pongo ahora… creo que estará para esta tarde. – Jenna miró con nostalgia hacia el salón, donde Alaric y Lexi jugaban con el pequeño. Deseaba pasar un tiempo con ellos pero había entendido a la perfección la importancia de su tarea.  
- Mándamelo en cuanto lo tengas.  
- Y tú arregla las cosas con Ric.

La acercó a casa llevando también a Lexi al pueblo. Zach se había quedado sin excusas para entretener a Elena y había avisado a su novia para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de volver a su mundo de negocios y favores, controlando a su padre y a su hermano como si los tres no perteneciesen a la misma empresa.

Damon no se había separado de su cámara en ningún momento, por lo que hizo algunas fotos de su hijo jugando con Alaric frente a la chimenea antes de que ellos le vieran. La mirada de Alaric se endureció y, recordando la súplica de Jenna, fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Era demasiado para mí que los dos estuvieseis allí. – le soltó directamente, cogiendo uno de los coches de su hijo y moviéndolo nervioso. – No es que no quisiera que lo sepas pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo y cuanta más gente es peor. Quiero que seas el primero en leerlo cuando Jenn termine de escribirlo, que lo sepas todo. ¿Lo harás?  
- Sí. – asintió Alaric, más calmado por esa explicación y la muestra de confianza posterior.

El niño se abalanzó sobre Damon en cuanto le vio, abrazándole entusiasmado.

- ¿Juegas conmigo? – preguntó.  
- Claro, ¿a qué? – respondió Damon, feliz de sentir ese peso cada vez más familiar sobre sus piernas.  
- Carreras. – contestó haciéndose a un lado y arrebatándole al joven su coche favorito. - ¿Preparados? – empezó antes de que ellos hubieran podido elegir un coche.

El cambio de aires había sido bueno para el niño, que estaba más feliz en el lugar en que sus padres se conocieron, haciéndoles un poco más fácil el resto a los demás. Los jóvenes disfrutaron de un rato de evasión gracias a él y acabaron sentándose frente al fuego cuando se cansaron. Damon llamó su atención con un leve codazo.

- Conocí a Jenna una noche que fui a su casa a esconderme de mi familia. No hacíamos nada, solo estábamos tumbados en la cama cuando Jenna nos pilló. No estaba para pensar mucho. – reconoció sonriendo levemente, mirando a Alaric que le observaba intrigado con las piernas semiflexionadas. - Me la encontré un mes después, en un parque de Virginia. Estaba haciendo unas fotos para un trabajo cuando ella se me acercó y no recordaba su nombre. Sabía que empezaba por J, como Jennifer o algo parecido, así que la llamé Jenn y recé por no equivocarme. Elena estuvo riéndose semanas por eso pero me guardó el secreto. – le advirtió a su amigo, que tenía serios problemas para contener la risa.  
- ¿En serio? ¿No te acordabas del nombre? – preguntó con una mal disimulada carcajada.  
- Ni se te ocurra contárselo, le tengo bastante aprecio a mi vida. – le dio un golpe en el pecho mientras Alaric se reía.

Se lo acabó contagiando y el pequeño que jugaba a su alrededor, acabó riéndose sin saber porqué lo hacían ellos. Después de prometerle que guardaría el secreto, Alaric decidió que era su turno de hacer confidencias.

- Jenna y yo no estaríamos juntos de no ser por Elena. Nos conocimos en un bar, en un mini concierto que dimos para hacerle un favor a un amigo, nos enrollamos esa noche y unas cuantas más hasta que ella desapareció de repente. No me volvió a llamar ni a contestarme. – le contó pasándole el brazo por los hombros. – Más de un año después la vi por la calle, empujaba el carrito de un niño y esperaba delante de una farmacia. Casi me caí del susto de pensar que podría ser mío. – Damon asintió porque ese pánico atroz le había dominado la primera vez que vio al pequeño. – Pero nada más acercarme supe que no lo era. No nos dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos allí mirándonos hasta que Elena salió. Se fue con Jenna y las vi que murmuraban algo. Después ella me dijo que le preguntaba quién era yo aunque nunca me contó que le contestó Jenna. – Alaric sonrió con nostalgia, perdido en sus recuerdos y Damon se movió un poco para poder observarle más atentamente. Se había preguntado varias como Jenna y Alaric, que eran tan diferentes, habrían empezado a salir pero nunca había encontrado el valor para preguntarlo. – Al día siguiente me llamó mi amigo, el del bar, para avisarme de que había una chica con un crío preguntando por mí. Fui pensando que era Jenna y así conocí a Elena y Damon. El niño estaba malito y no paraba de lloriquear mientras nosotros hablábamos, así que cogí una guitarra y me puse a tocar. Y se calmó. Después de eso Elena me pidió que fuera a su casa, para que el peque estuviera más tranquilo y cuando Jenna volvió de trabajar, se levantó, cogió al niño y le dijo a Jenna: "Ya has dejado muchas cosas por nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte a ti." Se fue a la habitación de Damon y se encerró allí, dejándonos solos. Y no te imaginas cuanto la quiero por todo lo que nos ayudó. – dijo mirándole.  
- Elena es así. – reconoció el joven.

Un ruido seguido de un sollozo llamó su atención y Damon se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia el piano. El niño estaba jugando allí y al levantar la tapa de las teclas, no la había sujetado bien y se le había caído en las manos.

- ¿Estás bien, campeón? – preguntó Damon, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole las manos donde se dolía para verlo.

Con la misma preocupación, Alaric también se había acercado al instante.

- Duele. – sollozó el pequeño, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar delante de ellos.  
- Si esto no es nada. – intentó tranquilizarle Damon mientras Alaric asentía, compartiendo su opinión y revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño.

Como no surtió efecto, Damon miró las partituras que llevaban años acumulando polvo allí y encontró la canción favorita de Elena. Levantó la tapa y empezó a tocarla con dedos temblorosos y con un ritmo más lento de lo que debería, en un intento de distraer al niño.

El pequeño se olvidó del dolor de sus dedos al escuchar la música y ver que era su padre quien tocaba, con una expresión de inmensa concentración. Alaric abrazó al niño por detrás para que no pudiera desconcentrar a Damon mientras ambos escuchaban el "Claro de luna" de Beethoven.

Spoiler:

- Eres bueno, colega. – le felicitó cuando dio por terminada la canción.  
- Se puede hacer mucho mejor. – Damon se llevó una mano al pelo, algo avergonzado por la forma en que le miraban ambos, especialmente el pequeño. Muy parecido a como le miraba Elena cuando tocaba para ella. – A Elena le gustaba esa canción, me la pedía mucho, por eso la aprendí.  
- Oye, ¿por qué no le grabas algo? – preguntó Alaric, inspirado por su última frase. – Podemos grabar un cd con sus canciones favoritas y se lo damos a Jenna para que lo deje en su habitación. ¿Qué te parece?  
- Que no sé si sería capaz de tocar algo en condiciones.  
- Es fácil, practica. Mañana grabaremos, te ayudaré. ¿Te acuerdas del cd que te di en navidades? Una de las canciones era mía. – le animó guiñándole el ojo.  
- Está bien. – asintió él. – Pero necesitaré más partituras entonces.  
- Y yo también.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a buscarlas al ático donde dormían los tres. Damon no encontró nada allí, por lo que bajó a su antigua habitación con el pequeño casi pisándole los talones.

Al día siguiente le dolían los dedos por toda la práctica que había perdido y los tenía como entumecidos. Dejaron al pequeño Damon con Lexi mientras Zach trabajaba por videoconferencia en uno de los despachos y ellos se prepararon para grabar aquel cd. Entonces el cansancio y las molestias desaparecieron para Damon, que volvía a tocar para Elena aunque ella no estuviera allí.

Grabaron varias canciones cada uno terminando con "Claro de luna", la canción que había desencadenado aquello. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía en la habitación. Lexi y el pequeño los escuchaban muy callados, al igual que Megan, la madre de Damon y Zach, desde la entrada.

No quiso molestar al ver que estaban grabando algo y observó a su hijo mayor tocando como hacía años que no lo hacía. El joven levantó la cabeza al terminar, sonrió cuando Alaric le indicó con un gesto que todo había salido bien y se quedó petrificado al ver a Megan.

- Mamá… - murmuró poniéndose en pie.  
- Hacía tanto que no tocabas, siempre fue hermoso escucharte. – Megan sonrió con cariño mientras se acercaba a él. – No sabía que estabas aquí, hubiera venido mucho antes. – le abrazó mientras él reaccionaba torpemente por la sorpresa. - ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

El primero en el que se había fijado era en Alaric, que estaba sentando en el suelo cerca del piano con la guitarra en su regazo y el portátil con el que grababan a su lado. Se alegró al ver que otro de sus hijos, Zach, también estaba allí aunque estaba despidiéndose de una llamada telefónica, recordándole así a Guisseppe. Una chica rubia desconocida y un chiquillo que se escondía tras ella completaban la escena.

Jenna tardó un día más de lo que le había dicho a Damon en terminar porque quería dar todo en aquel artículo, más consciente que nunca de lo importante que era. Mientras Megan escuchaba tocar a Damon, ella subió a ver como estaba Elena antes de llamar a los chicos.

Su sobrina estaba sentada en la cama delante de una gran caja que ella nunca había visto. Elena la miró con dureza cuando notó que estaba allí y se levantó con algo en las manos.

- Me mentiste. – espetó. – Me prometiste que no vería al niño pero estaba allí, ¿no? Era ese crío. – afirmó en un susurro cuando estuvo frente a ella.  
- Yo no… - intentó defenderse Jenna.  
- No te molestes, sé perfectamente que el chico del hospital es o era mi novio. – y entonces le enseñó el taco de fotos unidas por un lazo de color azul claro que llevaba en la mano. – Tengo cientos de fotos como estas.

Jenna las cogió y deshizo la lazada para poder verlas. Eran fotos de su sobrina en bikini en la playa pero no tardó en ver que Damon también salía. Tumbado boca abajo en la toalla mirando a cámara con Elena apoyada en su costado, apretándose junto a ella para poder salir los dos, besándose…

- El niño que vi en casa se parecía mucho a él, supe que era su hijo pero no pensé que también pudiera ser el mío. – dijo decepcionada mientras su tía seguía viendo aquellas fotografías. - ¿Él es el padre, verdad?  
- Sí. – reconoció Jenna, devolviéndoselas.

Elena las ató con cuidado, colocándolas en el mismo orden en que las había encontrado antes de preguntar.

- ¿Es él quién cuida de niño?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y no me vas a decir quién es?  
- No.  
- Bien. – apretando los labios, Elena la empujó lo justo para sacarla de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Esperó un poco para ver si intentaba entrar pero como no lo hizo, se sumergió de nuevo en aquella caja llena de fotos atados en distintos paquetes con lazos de colores. Seguramente habría algún código para esos colores pero ella no lo recordaba. Desde que encontró la caja, examinaba todos los días dos o tres paquetes, intentando encontrar allí las pistas que Jenna se negaba a darle.

Sin mirar, sacó un paquete y se extrañó porque era el primer lazo rojo que veía. Solo con la primera foto se puso completamente roja y entendió porque aquello estaba guardado al fondo. Desnudos en la penumbra y en actitud sugerente sin que se viera nada, el chico del hospital y ella compartían un beso pasional en el que parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro. Sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas le dio la vuelta a la foto y, como en todas las demás, solo encontró una fecha medio borrada escrita a lápiz y dos letras escritas juntas "DE".

Su medidor interno de vergüenza siguió aumentando a medida que veía aquellas fotos tan provocativamente eróticas que no recordaba ni se creía capaz de haber hecho.

**- No, por ahí no. – indicó Damon mientras se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo de la cazadora intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.**

**Venían de una fiesta en el Grill y habían bebido bastante, por eso Elena no quería ir a su casa y Damon la había invitado a dormir con él. Pero en vez de llevarla a su habitación prefirió ir al ático aunque hacía ya tiempo que no disimulaban cuando estaban juntos y se quedaban en la habitación de Damon.**

**El chico llevaba semanas insistiéndole para que posara de modelo para él y lo tenía todo preparado en el ático para cuando consiguiera convencerla. Algo que no dudaba que pasaría más tarde o más temprano. El alcohol que había bebido le había encendido la sangre y le costaba apartar sus manos del cuerpo de su novia. Y a ella le pasaba igual, el ardor de sus besos y caricias le había hecho pasar un mal rato en el bar hasta que por fin habían decidido irse.**

**La besó en la nuca a la vez que desataba las tiras de la espalda de su camiseta y empezó a desnudarla con dedicación sin que ella se quedara atrás. Se incorporó para evitar que le quitara los vaqueros y retrocedió unos pasos para admirarla en ropa interior, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos ligeramente hinchados por los besos.**

**- Elena, por favor. – pidió poniéndole pucheros y cogiendo su cámara.**

**Ella se sonrojó aún más y se tapó con las manos.**

**- Te prometo que nadie lo verá. – intentó el joven.**  
**- No podré hacerlo Damon. – negó ella.**  
**- ¿Por qué no? Si solo son fotos. Solo soy yo, no es distinto de nada que hayamos hecho antes. – se acercó para retirarle los brazos y se agachó al pie de la cama, apuntando con la cámara de forma que solo saliera la parte superior de su sujetador y su rostro. - ¿Ves? No pasa nada.**  
**- ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó señalándole.**  
**- Yo saldré contigo. – le tendió la cámara como muestra de confianza y se tumbó a su lado en la cama de lateral, posando con el primer botón de los vaqueros desabrochado hasta que la chica se atrevió a hacerle la foto. – No tienes nada que temer, te guiaré y luego estaré a tus órdenes. – aseguró con una sonrisa pícara, besándola levemente antes de desabrochar el sujetador y dejarlo colgando en sus hombros.**

**Siguió haciéndole fotos, controlando su postura y quitándole él mismo la última prenda de ropa que la quedaba. Después le cedió el control de la cámara y sus tímidas órdenes le encendieron más que la sensación de tener él el control. Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Damon cogió el pequeño mando a distancia de su cámara y la dejó algo apartada sobre un mueble, apuntando hacia la cama.**

**- Ven preciosa. – la atrajo hacia su regazo, haciendo que se sentará sobre él y, ladeando la cabeza, la besó intentando demostrar lo mucho que la quería.**

**Ella le correspondió de la misma forma y Damon le colocó un mechón de pelo para que ocultase directamente su pecho antes de volver a besarla y capturar ese momento en una foto.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Recelos

La pregunta aún seguía en el aire, con todos completamente paralizados ante la situación y mirando a Damon esperando que hiciera algo.

- ¿Cuánto hace qué no hablas con papá? – fue Zach quién acabó interviniendo ante el tenso silencio de su hermano.

- Desde que salió pitando a Nueva York, no ha dado señales de vida desde entonces. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupada al ver las expresiones de todo.

Un solo gesto fue necesario para que Damon y Alaric se entendieran. El segundo se levantó y fue a coger al pequeño para llevárselo de allí, pero el niño le esquivó y salió disparado hacia su padre, abrazándose a sus piernas.

- ¿Y este chico tan guapo? – preguntó Megan antes de notar el parecido entre su hijo y el niño.

- Es Damon, mi hijo. – confesó sin querer mirar a su madre, agachándose ante el pequeño. – Vete con Ric, campeón. Enseguida voy con vosotros.

Como el niño no quería irse, Alaric tuvo que acercarse a por él y aún así no bastó hasta que Zach le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, provocando que le mirase.

- Yo me quedo con él, ¿vale? – preguntó señalando a su hermano mayor.

El pequeño reflexionó torciendo los labios en una mueca y acabó asintiendo, cogiendo la mano de Alaric y tirando de él.

- Suerte colega. – vocalizó mirando a Damon, que se había sentado delante del piano de nuevo.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron a solas con su madre, con la tensión aumentando a su alrededor, Damon evitando las miradas y pasando los dedos sobre las teclas sin presionarlas.

- ¿Tu hijo? – habló al fin Megan, sorprendida. – Pero es muy mayor, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Damon se dio cuenta de que su madre se equivocaba y se apresuró a aclararle la situación.

- Casi cinco, es el hijo de Elena. Ella está enferma, nosotros le cuidamos mientras se recupera.

- ¿De Elena? ¿La que iba al instituto con tus hermanos?

- Sí, esa Elena. – Zach se adelantó al ver que Damon estaba molesto y le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

- ¿Y Rebekah? ¿Qué dice ella de qué cuides al hijo de tu ex? – preguntó recordando que no la había visto y entendiendo mejor su ausencia en navidades.

- No la gusta. Pero da igual porque no es asunto suyo, ya no estamos juntos. – contestó Damon, algo decepcionado porque no hubiera preguntado por la enfermedad de Elena.

Continuaron hablando bastante rato más, en el que Damon explicó por encima como había descubierto la existencia del niño y la situación actual, incluido todo lo que había pasado con Guisseppe y Stefan y la forma en que ellos intentaban salvar la empresa a toda costa, incluso pasando por encima de Damon. Contó con la ayuda de su hermano y dejó que él contara la parte relativa a la empresa, la que conocía mejor.

Y ante el tenso silencio que siguió a sus explicaciones y la mirada que le dedicó su madre, Damon hizo lo que hacía siempre, intentar distraer la atención con otro tema.

- Te pedí ayuda porque pensaba que tenías más tacto. – se quejó Zach cuando salieron del salón, después de que Damon hubiera hablado de Lexi.

- Si fue solo por eso te equivocaste de persona. – musitó Damon, pasándose las manos por el pelo. La conversación le había dejado muy confundido, no sabía cómo se había tomado su madre la existencia del pequeño Damon ni sabía cómo tomarse él que ahora quisiera quedarse con ellos.

- Fue porque tú lo entiendes. – contestó su hermano, temiendo que hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras.

Damon se paró frente a las escaleras que le llevarían al ático, con Alaric y su hijo.

- Lo entiendo. – afirmó con sinceridad. – Lexi es una gran chica, si la quieres no dejes que os afecte esto. – señaló a su alrededor, en una clara referencia a su familia. – Vais a tener que estar por encima, preparaos porque no será fácil. Solo es un consejo hermanito.

- Ha llamado Jenna, ya tiene el artículo, le he dicho que me lo mande. – le informó Alaric en cuanto se unió a ellos en el ático. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Damon contestó con un único gesto y se fue directo al pequeño, que también quería saber quién era esa señora.

- Es mi madre, tu abuela. – explicó en voz baja y cambió de tema con rapidez, anticipándose a las preguntas. - ¿Quieres qué hagamos algo?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó el pequeño, entusiasmado con la idea y olvidándose de lo demás.

- No sé, lo que quieras. – sonrió al niño, viéndose reflejado en sus ojos.

El niño corrió a coger su pelota de béisbol y se la lanzó a Damon desde lejos. Él la atrapó sin problemas y se la devolvió con suavidad. Verle así, con esa pelota que llevaba la inicial de ambos le recordó algo.

- Yo jugaba al béisbol de pequeño, empecé cuando era algo más mayor que tú. Las cosas deberían estar por aquí, ¿quieres qué las busquemos mientras Ric lee? – preguntó arrodillado delante de él e indicándole así a su amigo que podía coger el portátil para leer el artículo de Jenna.

- ¡Sí! – sin soltar la pelota, el niño le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Damon le mantuvo en brazos mientras buscaba en las cajas amontonadas en la esquina con una sola mano. Alaric estaba en la misma habitación pero en realidad parecía estar en otro mundo porque ni les veía ni los escuchaba de lo concentrado que estaba.

Se acercó a ellos cuando terminó de leer y observó con una nueva perspectiva al joven que se había convertido en un gran amigo.

- Mira Ric. – le llamó el pequeño, tirándole de los vaqueros para que le hiciera caso. Extendió los brazos para pudiera admirar la camiseta que Damon acababa de ponerle encima de la suya.

- Pareces todo un profesional, campeón. – sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- ¿Puedo quedármela? – preguntó girándose hacia su padre juntando ambas manos. – Porfa, porfa.

La camiseta le estaba tan grande que le sobraba por todos los sitios pero Damon no fue capaz de negarse, porque al mirarle en ese momento se veía a él mismo en vez de a su hijo.

- Solo si te quedas una cosa más. – aceptó guiñándole un ojo y alzó la mirada hasta Ric, pidiéndole su opinión. Su amigo asintió con gesto grave y le lanzó el pen drive donde había guardado el artículo para indicarle que todo estaba bien. – Ahora vuelvo.

Encontró a Zach en el despacho y se sentó esperando a que notara su presencia, entonces le tendió el pen drive.

- Mándaselo a Guisseppe. – desde que había descubierto los tejemanejes de su padre a sus espaldas, Damon únicamente le llamaba por su nombre de pila, renegando de su parentesco. – Dile de mi parte que como se le ocurra publicar algo de lo suyo, publicaré esto en respuesta.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso.

- La verdad, nada más que la verdad Zacky. Puedes leerlo pero no pienso cambiar de opinión, lo publicaré si él lo hace. – advirtió levantándose.

- Espera Damon. – Zach le imitó y bajó la voz. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con mamá?

- Nada.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya en vez de darle la oportunidad de conocer a su nieto?

- No puedo arriesgarme a que le cuente a Guisseppe que estamos aquí y venga. – dijio refiriéndose al niño y a él mismo. – Ella tiene planes, si solo venía a cambiar de maletas. – se defendió ante la expresión de su hermano.

- Pero antes no sabía lo que sabe ahora. Hará lo que tú le pidas, piénsalo al menos. – le pidió su hermano.

- Está bien. – aceptó Damon, deseando que Elena estuviera a su lado para ayudarle a tomar esa decisión. Se sentía sin derechos suficientes para tomarla y no quería hacerlo solo, la necesitaba. – Oye, ¿tú sabes dónde están los albúmnes de fotos? ¿Los de cuando éramos pequeños?

- En el estudio de mamá. – contestó. Iba a añadir algo más, intentar convencerle de que cediera pero el teléfono llamó su atención. – Tengo que contestar. – se disculpó apenado y conectó el pen drive al ordenador que tenía en el escritorio. – Enseguida mando esto.

Damon salió y fue al otro estudio, uno en el que había pasado bastante tiempo cuando era pequeño, a buscar el álbum. Ver a su hijo con su camiseta le había recordado una fotografía suya, con unos seis años, en la que se notaba aún más el parecido entre ellos. La encontró al segundo intentó y subió al ático.

- Ya está aquí papá. – Alaric le llamó la atención al niño, que tenía colgado de su espalda intentando hacerle cosquillas. Se llevó los brazos a la espalda para poder sujetarle mejor en una especie de caballito y se acercó a Damon.

El joven sabía que su amigo le llamaba así cuando estaba a solas con el niño y le resultó tan extraño como siempre escucharlo. El pequeño no le llamaba así, lo que aumentaba su incomodidad al escucharlo. El pequeño Damon no sabía muy bien cómo llamarle, así que cada vez que quería su atención iba a buscarla.

- Esto es justo antes del primer partido que jugué. – explicó enseñándoles la foto ambos. Allí llevaba la misma camiseta que llevaba el niño ahora, además de un guante de béisbol y sonreía a su madre, quien le había hecho la foto antes de que saltara al campo.

- Os parecéis un montón. – comentó Alaric.

El niño no dijo nada porque miraba fotografía con veneración.

- Si te quedas la foto… te regalo la camiseta. – Damon rozó su mejilla con un dedo para llamarle la atención.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, con los ojos resplandecientes como estrellas por la ilusión.

- De verdad. – asintió Damon.

Alaric dejó que el niño pasara a los brazos de Damon y les sacó una foto con la cámara del mayor sin que se dieran cuenta. Al igual que Damon le hacía al pequeño todas las fotos que podía, Alaric hacía lo mismo cuando estaban juntos sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Solo el pequeño Damon le había visto un par de veces, pero un gesto de silencio era todo lo que necesitaba para que le guardase el secreto.

Lo que Damon no les dijo a ninguno de los dos era que le daba esa foto para que el pequeño tuviera algún recuerdo de él si Elena ya no le dejaba verle cuando se recuperase. Toda la culpabilidad que sentía le había convencido de que eso era lo que ocurriría, que perdería a su hijo cuando ella se hartase de soportarle a él y sus múltiples problemas.

- Ric y yo tenemos que ir a hacer una cosa, ¿te quedas un rato con Lexi? ¿Vas a ser bueno? – le preguntó Damon, dejándole en el suelo.

Un rato después ambos chicos estaban delante de la casa Gillbert, esperando la señal de Jenna que les indicaría cuando Elena estaría duchándose y no los vería. Alaric llevaba la guitarra colgada del hombro por delante y llamó a la puerta. Damon estaba escondido detrás del árbol, oculto por el tronco y la oscuridad nocturna.

Como supusieron, no quisieron abrir a Alaric por lo que él empezó a tocar yendo hacia la izquierda del jardín, donde estaban las ventanas de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Jenna se hizo la inocente y se unió a Grayson y Miranda en la cocina, donde discutían que hacer con el molesto chico que no se había dado por vencido.

- Seguro que está pidiendo. – contestó Miranda, ya que Grayson apenas la hablaba desde que la había visto con Damon.

- Toca bien. – comentó apoyándose en la mesa y mirándole con ojos soñadores.

- Típico. – bufó Grayson, observándole solo a ella y Jenna fingió no haberlo oído porque necesitaba mantenerlos a todos allí.

Damon alcanzó la ventana que le habían dejado abierta con más dificultades de las que recordaba. Entrar allí fue como dar un gran salto al pasado, apenas había cambios y la nostalgia se adueñó de él, paralizándole.

Dejó el cd sobre la cama y encontró una foto de ellos cuando estaban juntos. Era una de las muchas que él había quemado para no recordar aunque en ese momento se alegró de que Elena las hubiera conservado. Quizá eso ayudase a que le recordase.

Pero su esperanza se desvaneció cuando se encontró de frente con ella. Elena entró envuelta en una toalla y le encontró en su habitación, parado con la fotografía en la mano. La sorpresa fue tan evidente como el desconcierto del chico.

- Elena… - susurró, buscando en su mirada algún signo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre la toalla a la altura de sus pechos para cubrirse más, sintiéndose desnuda ante la forma en que él la miraba.

- Yo… - no le recordaba y no sabía que decir.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – preguntó la chica a la defensiva.

- Solo quería traerte una cosa. – explicó señalando el cd sobre la colcha.

Ella fue a cogerlo y lo examinó mientras Damon iba a su forma favorita de entrar y salir, sintiendo que la indiferencia de ella le destrozaba. Estaba sentado en el alféizar cuando su voz le detuvo.

- ¿Siempre? – preguntó en voz alta, leyendo la única palabra que estaba escrita en la carátula del cd.

- Siempre. – afirmó Damon, girándose hacia ella. – Escúchalo, no creo que te arrepientas. – le pidió.

- Espera. – le llamó al ver que pensaba saltar.

Damon se detuvo esperanzado y Elena se quedó a un par de pasos de él, jugando con aquel cd para ocultar su nerviosismo. Nunca sabía cómo comportarse con aquel chico y para colmo empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está? Ya sabes… nuestro hijo. – acabó con algo de dificultad.

- Va tirando. – respondió sin faltar a la verdad, aunque ese día el pequeño Damon estaba especialmente feliz con la foto y su nueva camiseta. – Sobrevivirá y tú también.

- Hablas como Jenna.

- O ella habla como yo. – Damon se forzó a sonreír al ver que ella lo hacía.

- Déjame adivinar, no vas a decirme tu nombre. – él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes que recordarme tú. Cuando me recuerdes, entonces sabrás que todo va bien. – la animó. – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Por la ventana? – le preguntó escéptica.

- Tu padre no me quiere aquí. – contestó con sinceridad, llevándose la mano a la sombra de su mandíbula, el único resto de su pelea con Grayson. – Si me ve, hasta tú tendrás problemas.

- Y tú también.

- Bueno, a mí me van los problemas.

Otro comentario que le arrancó una sonrisa, recuperando a la verdadera Elena.

- Escucha el cd, por favor. – le pidió y ella asintió, apretándolo con fuerza. – Adiós Elena. – se despidió y se deslizó por el árbol.

- ¿Y si quiero verte? – Elena le habló al aire porque él ya estaba en el suelo y corriendo hacia la esquina de la calle. Le llegaron los acordes de una guitarra y apoyó el codo en el alféizar.

En la parte interna del cd encontró una foto que Alaric había puesto ahí sin que nadie se enterase. Damon tenía al pequeño arrodillado sobre sus piernas y alejaba de él algún juguete que él intentaba recuperar. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó cuando la música dejó de sonar ni la discusión de abajo.

Vio a su tía salir con un portazo y alejarse en la misma dirección que había tomado el chico del hospital. Pensar en él le recordó su súplica y puso aquel cd en el reproductor, si se había tomado tantas molestias para traerlo debía de ser importante.

El suave sonido de un piano la envolvió, calmando un poco su dolor de cabeza. La melodía terminó y un guitarra tomó su relevo. Las canciones le sonaban familiares, provocando que el cosquilleo reapareciera y se quedó dormida acunada por la música.

Ese encuentro con Elena le reafirmó en su decisión y fue a ver a su madre, llamando suavemente a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó sin entrar.

- Claro. – Megan le invitó a sentarse en la cama pero Damon prefirió quedarse de pie.

- No puedo hacerlo. – dijo sin rodeos, sintiéndose mal por como ella se entristecía al comprender lo que significaba. – La gran mayoría de nuestros problemas vienen de esta familia. No es personal pero no voy a tomar esta decisión yo solo, Elena merece poder opinar sobre a quién quiere en la vida de su hijo. Lo siento mamá.

- Lo entiendo. – aunque esa afirmación no borró su pena.

- Nunca hablamos de esto, no hablamos de tantas cosas… No sé qué hacer. - se entristeció él también y se revolvió el pelo. – Lo haré en cuanto pueda, lo siento.

- Llámame cuando cambies de idea. – aceptó Megan y se levantó. – Me iré mañana a primera hora. – abrazó al joven y le besó en la mejilla. - ¿Vas a estar bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Sí. – mintió él, porque sabría que de otra forma no se iría. – No tienes que preocuparte, ellos cuidan de mí. No le digas a Guisseppe o a Stefan que estamos aquí o no volveremos. – advirtió en tono serio.

- No lo haré pero a tu padre le encantaría saberlo, quizá ese niño os ayude a hacer las paces. – dijo suavemente, pero Damon apretó los labios y se tensó, apartándose de ella.

- Yo no tengo padre. – afirmó con rotundidad. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Damon. – susurró con pena ella, sin saber cómo derribar la barrera impenetrable con la que su hijo se rodeaba.

- _Ya no sé qué hacer con este chico. – suspiró Guisseppe, dejándose caer en la cómoda silla de su despacho después de una nueva discusión con Damon. _

_Megan estaba de pie y se sentó cuando él lo hizo. La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, casi cerrada y creían que estaban solos, por lo que hablaban sinceramente y con libertad. Sin saber que Damon, de quien hablaban, les estaba escuchando a hurtadillas._

- _Está tan obsesionado con esa chica que no piensa. – siguió Guisseppe._

- _La quiere. – le defendió Megan, mientras su hijo se lo agradecía mentalmente._

- _Me parece muy bien, pero lo único que pido es que tenga dos dedos de frente. Él puede hacer lo que quiera, respetando unas normas que por supuesto no incluyen que tengamos que presentarla en sociedad. No va a venir con nosotros. – dijo tajante._

- _Guisseppe, es una boda. Damon solo quiere ir con su novia, no hay nada de malo en eso. – lo intentó de nuevo con voz suave. - ¿Qué más da que la llevemos?_

- _Da que habrá mucha gente de la familia, ¿qué impresión vamos a dar si llevamos a una oportunista? – alzó una mano para cortar su réplica. – Piénsalo, de nuestros tres hijos conoce a dos de hace varios años y resulta que acaba saliendo con el que no conoce, precisamente el mayor y más rebelde de todos. Damon siempre hace todo lo que sabe que no me gustara, ¿por qué iba a ser esta la excepción?_

_Damon alucinó tras la puerta ante la insinuación, por supuesto que quería a Elena. Estar con ella no tenía nada que ver con su egocéntrico padre, si estaba con Elena era porque ella le hacía feliz como nunca lo había sido. _

- _No sé… parece buena chica. – dudó Megan pero en seguida le dio la razón a su marido. – Puede que lleves razón, es un poco raro todo._

_Esas palabras fueron como un golpe físico para Damon, que se alejó rápidamente de allí sin querer escuchar nada más. Subió a su habitación y metió lo primero que pilló de ropa en una mochila. Como le había dicho a su padre, no iría a la maldita boda de esa prima que no conocía sin Elena. Sabía que le buscarían cuando llegase la hora de salir, ya que la boda era en otro estado y Guisseppe había decidido que se marcharían el sábado y volverían el domingo, así que escribió en papel que lo pasaran bien y se largó directo a casa de Elena._

- _¿Puedo quedarme el fin de semana contigo? – preguntó después del beso de saludo._

- _Claro. – asintió ella con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. - ¿Pero tú no tenías una boda mañana?_

- _No pienso ir sin mi preciosa novia. – la besó levemente y cambió el peso de la mochila de su hombro a la mano. – ¿La misma que me va a esconder el fin de semana? – preguntó poniéndole pucheros._

- _La misma que te quiere con locura. – cogió su mochila y entró la casa, dejándole con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado imborrable en la cara._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Cumpleaños**

La música aún sonaba cuando Elena despertó de golpe, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sintió como si se ahogara en aquella habitación. Se cambió de ropa sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía y sus manos la llevaron hasta una sudadera con el logo de la universidad que Jenna había colado en su maleta a petición de Damon cuando le contó por teléfono que se iban al pueblo.

No se atrevió a bajar por el árbol como el chico del hospital pero consiguió deslizarse fuera de la casa sin que sus padres se enterasen. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la casa, dejó de pensar y le cedió el mando a su instinto, internándose en el bosque.

Sus propios pies la llevaron hasta un lugar que le parecía familiar y se sentó en una zona de piedras planas al margen del río. Encontró la mejor postura a la primera y ocultó la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras pensaba. Aquel sitio le era conocido y tras un rato lo recordó de unas fotos en las que salía, como no, también el chico del hospital. El mismo que no había querido decirle su nombre, el mismo que la había besado por primera vez allí hacía tantos años.

"Espera… ¿besado?" se preguntó levantando la cabeza. Eso era nuevo y un gran paso, por lo que sonrió esperanzada y se concentró intentando recuperar sus recuerdos.

Sus padres ya estaban levantados cuando llegó a casa y Jenna había vuelto para desayunar. En otras circunstancias la habrían preguntado e incluso interrogado pero en el aniversario de la muerte de su hija mayor siempre los dejaba muy tocados. Irían al cementerio después del desayuno y Elena los sorprendió a todos diciendo que los acompañaría.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar fueron las dos rosas rojas que alguien había dejado sobre la tumba. Las flores estaban frescas, de ese mismo día y las dos personas que las habían llevado esperaban a una distancia segura. Acompañado por su inseparable cámara, Damon sacó algunas imágenes de ese momento antes de agacharse ante su hijo.

- Tengo que hacer un recado, ¿quieres venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte con Ric? – le preguntó con suavidad.  
- Voy contigo. – asintió el pequeño, que estaba encantado por poder pasar un día entero a solas con su padre.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba por lo que sonrió ampliamente.

- Vamos pequeño. – dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
- No soy pequeño, mañana es mi cumple. – se indignó el niño.  
- ¿Ah sí? Nadie me lo había dicho. – fingió no saberlo y apretó un poco su mano. - ¿Y cuántos cumples?  
- ¡Estos! – contestó mostrándole la mano con los cinco dedos extendidos.

Frente a la tumba de su hermana, Elena reflexionaba en silencio. Katherine había jugado el papel principal en la separación entre Damon y ella y aunque la hubiera dicho que la perdonaba, hasta ese momento no lo había hecho completamente. Decidida a dejar ir el pasado y a pelear por su futuro, que incluía a su querido hijo y al padre que este deseaba tanto, una familia como la que había logrado vislumbrar a ratos, Elena dejó ir completamente el recuerdo de su hermana. Perdonándola para seguir adelante.

La excursión padre e hijo fue todo un éxito, Damon condujo cuarenta kilómetros hasta un refugio de animales con el que ya había contactado antes. Buscaba un regalo para su hijo y le llevaba para que eligiera el animal que más le gustase sin que se diera cuenta, ya que su excusa oficial era que iba a hacer fotos de algunos animales para hacer unos panfletos de publicidad para el refugio. A cambio había acordado con el responsable que le facilitaría todo el papeleo para que pudiera llevárselo ese mismo día, ya sin el niño al que dejaría con Ric y Jenna, y además obtendría unos vales gratis para una tienda de animales que colaboraba con el refugio.

Elena se acercó a su madre en cuanto llegaron a casa, la notaba triste y quería cambiar aquello de la única forma que podía, con su presencia.

- Oye mamá, ¿te acuerdas esa tarta que siempre hacías? – le preguntó de forma casual, refiriéndose a la tarta especial de los cumpleaños de Miranda. - ¿Por qué no me enseñas a hacerla? Así nos podríamos entretener. – propuso sonriéndola. Hacer esa tarta llevaba mucho tiempo, ya que era cien por cien casera y sería una excelente distracción, algo que hacer solo entre madre e hija como en el pasado. Y también sería un excelente regalo para el pequeño Damon en su cumpleaños.

Al verlas así, Jenna aprovechó para salir un rato con su novio y como las cosas no le iban muy bien con Grayson, volvió a pasar la noche allí. Estaban acurrucados delante de la chimenea encendida cuando los chicos volvieron.

- ¡Jenna! – el pequeño fue derecho hacía ellos ya que llevaba algunos días sin ver a su tía.  
- Que grande estás. – rió ella, intentando que no clavara las rodillas al subirse encima.  
- Oye, que esta es mi chica. – protestó Alaric en broma, mirando al pequeño con seriedad.  
- Es mi tía. – contestó el niño.

Damon dejó caer la cámara sobre su pecho y se acercó a ellos, saludando a Jenna con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Os lo quedáis un rato? – le preguntó al oído y habló más alto después de un leve asentimiento, llamando a su hijo. – Eh, Damon, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tu tía tu nueva camiseta?  
- Vale. – contestó alegremente.  
- Vuelvo en un rato, sé bueno. – le dijo y se agachó llevándose dos dedos a la mejilla, pidiéndole un beso.

El niño se lo dio, algo reticente a que se marchara y Damon deslizó el índice por su nariz, dándole un ligero golpecito al retirarse.

- La camiseta, peque. – le recordó y sonrió. - ¿Te quedas a cenar, Jenn?

El niño sonrió al entender que estaría allí para cenar y salió corriendo del salón.

- ¿Qué tal Elena? – preguntó, con un nudo en el estómago.  
- Hoy no la he visto mucho. ¿Y tú? – Jenna le observó atentamente, preocupada por él porque no era ningún secreto que lo estaba pasando mal.

Y como siempre, él esquivó la pregunta.

- Tengo que irme, procurad estar arriba cuando venga. – les pidió jugando con las llaves en su bolsillo.

Después de la cena, con la presencia de su novia en la casa, Alaric había abandonado a los chicos en el ático para poder dormir juntos. Damon les había dicho que eligieran cualquiera de las habitaciones vacías del primer piso, que no habría problemas. Por lo que no esperaban tener compañía.

Se besaban tumbados en la cama, acariciándose por encima de la ropa y aumentando la temperatura de la habitación. Un maullido los sobresaltó cuando Jenna se quitó la camiseta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica.  
- Ni idea. – Alaric se perdió en su cuello hasta que varios ruidos y maullidos hicieron que ella le apartara.  
- ¿Eso es un gato? – preguntó ella asombrada.  
- Eso parece. – respondió él, igual de sorprendido.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió las luces, encontrando una de esas jaulas de plástico que se usaban para transportar a las mascotas en los viajes. Se agachó y vio al pequeño gatito de rayas de distintos tonos de grises, el culpable de los ruidos, que había dentro.

- Con lo chiquitajo que eres y el escándalo que montas. – dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.  
- Solo es un cachorrito… o gatito, como se diga. – Damon, que se había acercado al ver la luz cuando daba una vuelta para comprobar que todo estaba bien cerrado, intervino desde el marco de la puerta. – Lo siento, no sabía que os ibais a meter aquí. – desvió la mirada al ver a Jenna en sujetador.  
- Dime que no le has comprado eso a Damon. – dijo la joven, señalando hacia la jaula.  
- No exactamente, lo he traído del refugio. Es el que más le gustaba a Damon. ¿Por? ¿He hecho mal? – preguntó acercándose a sentarse junto a Alaric.

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y metió la mano para acariciar al animalito, que le lamió el dedo con el que intentaba tocarle.

- Damon te adorara pero yo te mato. – cubriéndose con la sábana, Jenna se incorporó y le tiró una almohada a la nuca.  
Alaric se rió, palmeándole el hombro.  
- A Jenna no le gustan los gatos. – le explicó.  
- Pero si es adorable. – lo cogió con cuidado con ambas manos y se lo enseñó.  
- Di que sí. – Alaric le puso pucheros, burlándose de su novia y acarició el suave pelaje del gatito. - ¿Tiene nombre? – preguntó revisando la chapa que colgaba de su collar azul celeste.  
- Clive, pero Damon puede cambiarlo si quiere. No me habéis dicho que os parece. – dijo con algo de miedo a haberse equivocado.  
- A mí me encanta colega. – aprobó Alaric, levantando los pulgares.  
- Sácalo de aquí, Damon. – Jenna le lanzó la otra almohada, arrancándoles una protesta a ambos.

Él lo devolvió a la jaula tras una última caricia y se levanta con ella en brazos.

- Ya me voy. Buenas noches. – se despidió guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Dejó la jaula en la habitación de al lado y subió hasta el ático, donde su hijo esperaba impaciente a que le contara uno de esos cuentos en que él y Elena eran los protagonistas.

La noche en vela anterior provocó que Elena se acostara nada más cenar. Algo que le vino muy bien ya que pensaba madrugar, quería ir a despertar a su hijo en el día de su cumpleaños como hacía siempre. Así que puso el despertador y salió a primera hora de la mañana llevando la tarta que había preparado con su madre y las llaves de la mansión que Damon la había dado hace tanto tiempo y había abandonado en su casa al marcharse.

Alaric llevó a Jenna temprano a casa y cuando la joven entró, Grayson estaba buscando la tarta en la nevera para desayunar un trozo.

- ¿No hicisteis tarta ayer? – preguntó a gritos.

Un presentimiento golpeó a Jenna con la fuerza de una ola al escucharle y subió corriendo a la habitación de Elena. Al encontrarla vacía volvió a bajar, llamando a Alaric al móvil para que la esperase. Él estaba ya a unas calles de distancia pero la esperó en cuanto escuchó sus palabras.

- Creo que Elena recuerda.

Elena los contempló sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago que se agrandaba con cada paso que se acercaba. Al no encontrar a nadie en la antigua habitación de Damon había subido al ático, el otro lugar que solían compartir y allí los había encontrado. Padre e hijo estaban profundamente dormidos, en algún momento de la noche el pequeño había soltado a su osito, el mismo que había echado de menos en su habitación, y cogido el brazo de su padre en su lugar. La chica apoyó con un cuidado una rodilla en el lateral de la cama y deseó que los papeles se pudieran invertir porque si Damon estuviese en su lugar podría hacer una preciosa foto para recordar siempre ese momento.

Dormidos se parecían aún más, como si estuviera viendo una imagen y su reflejo en miniatura. No tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía al verlos así, su sueño de tantas noches en Nueva York. Se secó una pequeña lágrima de emoción y se preparó para poner en marcha su plan.

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño, que se revolvió primero en sueños y luego riéndose hasta que chocó contra Damon. El mayor protestó pero no llegó a abrir los ojos.

- No pasa nada, solo es un sueño Damon. – intentó tranquilizar al niño pensando que sería alguna pesadilla.

Pero el pequeño sabía que era el día de su cumpleaños y que su madre siempre iba a despertarle con cosquillas. Por lo que abrió los ojos emocionado y no pudo contener un grito al verla allí.

- ¡Mamá! – se arrepintió al recordad que le habían dicho que no podía llamarla así y la culpabilidad se reflejó en su rostro.  
- Hola Damon. – dijo para ambos, demostrándole así al mayor que los recordaba. -¿Cómo está mi chico mayor? – le preguntó sonriendo a su hijo y abriéndole los brazos.

Él se tiró encima suya, empujando a Damon con las piernas al tomar impulso. El joven se había incorporado con el grito del niño y contemplaba atónito esa calidez que tanto había extrañado en esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. En su entusiasmo el niño le empujó fuera de la cama y eso le convenció de que no era un sueño, que estaba pasando de verdad. Que Elena los recordaba.

Su primer impulso fue decírselo a Ric y Jenna, pero ellos ya estaban allí, en la puerta con las manos entrelazadas sin perderse detalle ni disimular su ilusión. El abrazo entre Elena y su hijo fue la clave para que reaccionaran y se unieran a la pareja, llamándola.

Verlos así abrazados y exultantes despertó en Damon una inmensa alegría que se vio empañada por una profunda tristeza. Ahora que Elena estaba allí había perdido su papel en esa extraña familia que formaban. Con la vuelta de su madre el pequeño Damon volvería a ser su sombra y no le necesitaría. Un aterrador sentimiento de soledad se adueñó de su estado de ánimo y lo peor era que se trataba de un viejo conocido, Damon conocía muy bien la sensación de estar entre un grupo de gente y no pertenecer realmente a ellos, de no encajar, la sensación de no tener realmente una familia. Se levantó del suelo y fue a por sus botas, que estaban junto a la puerta.

El pequeño Damon estaba demasiado ocupado defendiendo su posición junto a su madre, Jenna y Alaric hablaban a la vez comprobando que era real y Elena tenía serios problemas para evitar que la aplastasen entre los tres, por lo que nadie vio salir a Damon.

El chico estaba calzándose en la entrada cuando Zach y Lexi le vieron.

- ¿Qué haces Damon? – le preguntó su hermano, extrañado porque parecía que iba a salir pero seguía en pijama.  
- Elena está aquí, ya está bien. – les contó sin mirarles, muy concentrado en sus cordones.  
- ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó con cuidado.

Pero no se esperaba la respuesta con la que Damon disimuló las lágrimas silenciosas que le caían por las mejillas.

- Ya no pinto nada aquí. – se incorporó sin girarse y salió de la casa antes de que pudieran detenerle.

Zach fue a seguirle pero Lexi le detuvo.

- Dale espacio. – le aconsejó. – Tiene mucho encima, es normal que las cosas le sobrepasen un poco.  
- No lo entiendes Lex, eso que ha dicho… "ya no pinto nada aquí", no es bueno dejarle solo cuando está de bajón.  
- Entonces díselo a los demás, sé de alguien que le animara seguro. Vamos. – le animó tomándole de la mano para llevarle hasta las escaleras.

En el ático las cosas se habían calmado un poco y fue cuando el pequeño notó la ausencia de Damon. Aún abrazado a Elena, empezó a llorar.

- No pasa nada cariño, estoy aquí. – intentó tranquilizarle ella, besándole en la frente y dejando los labios allí apoyados.  
- Quiero a mi papá. – sollozó el niño, asustado por perder a uno de sus padres justo cuando acababa de recuperar al otro, lo que provocó que todos mirasen a su alrededor y notasen la ausencia de Damon.

Se miraron atónitos y sin respuesta para ello. Sus caras debían de hablar por sí solas porque Zach lo entendió a la perfección cuando llegó con Lexi.

- Si… buscáis a mi hermano, se ha ido. – dijo tras carraspear un poco. – Me alegro mucho de que ya te hayas recuperado. – Lexi le dio un codazo y Zach se apresuró a rectificar e incluirla.  
- Escucha Elena. – Alaric se despeinó con nerviosismo y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. – Tienes que hablar con Damon cuanto antes, él no está bien. – explicó sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de que le estaba traicionando.

_Elena bajó corriendo a la cocina atraída por el delicioso olor de la tarta especial de su madre. Entró de puntillas para que ella y Katherine no la vieran y cogió el bol que tenía la cobertura, metiendo un dedo y relamiéndose._

_- ¿Qué haces canija? ¡Mamá! – protestó Katherine, llamando la atención de Miranda y señalando a su hermana pequeña de forma acusatoria._  
_- Solo quería probarlo. – se defendió Elena, temiendo que su madre la regañara._

_Pero ella se acercó sonriendo y le quitó el bol con cuidado, dejándolo encima de la mesa._

_- Un día, cuando seas más mayor, podrás ayudarnos. – la prometió, vigilando el horno de reojo._  
_- Sí, porque los enanos solo molestan. – se burló Katherine, sacándole la lengua._  
_- ¡Mamá! – lloriqueó Elena, girándose hacia ella._  
_- No chinches a tu hermana, Kath. – la regañó, provocando que hiciera un gesto de fastidio y que Elena sonriera. – Ya casi está, podemos decorarla entre las tres, ¿qué os parece? – las preguntó comprobando el estado de la tarta en el horno._

_Ambas chicas asintieron y se olvidaron de las riñas mientras trabajaban codo con codo para decorar esa perfecta tarta. Un rato después, cuando ya habían terminado y Katherine se había ido a su habitación, Elena aprovechaba para rebañar los últimos restos del glaseado._

_- ¿Sabes? Cuando tenga hijos también les haré esta tarta por sus cumpleaños. – le aseguró a su madre, que sonrió con ternura pensando que aún quedaba mucho para eso._


	30. Chapter 30

Aquí os traigo el último capi de este fic, es un capi más largo de lo habitual para compensar y en vez de flashback, en otro tipo de letra tenemos el epílogo de esta historia. Espero que os guste

**Capitulo 30: El reencuentro**

Elena escuchó las palabras de su amigo y después las impresiones de Zach y Jenna. El cuadro que ellos describieron no la gustó nada. Elena estaba segura de que Damon no sabía nada de los manejos de su padre y eso le libraba de cualquier culpa. Además no se había desentendido de nada, había estado ahí para el pequeño Damon cuando más falta hacía que estuviera. Incluso con ella misma, Damon era quien estaba cuando despertó y le había dado algunas pistas con ese cd. Nunca podría culparle, solo agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho.

- Espera Elena, tienes que ver esto. – Alaric se levantó para coger la cámara y la dejó en su regazo. – Es importante. – le aseguró con confianza.

La cámara estaba llena de fotos que empezaban en Nueva York y se intercalaban con vídeos con ambos Damon como protagonistas. Cuando terminó, la chica estaba completamente emocionada y tenía las ideas aún más claras que antes. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre qué hacer con su relación con Damon, eso hubiera bastado para disolverlas.

Tenía que verle y aclarar todo, borrar esa culpabilidad que le desquiciaba y arreglar las cosas. No consiguió convencer a su hijo de que la soltase. El pequeño empezaba a llorar cuando intentaban separarles, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo consigo.

Le encontraron en el río, justo donde Elena suponía que estaría, en su lugar junto al río, el mismo donde ella había pasado la noche recuperando sus recuerdos y él se había deshecho de los suyos años atrás. El joven abrazaba a sus rodillas mientras miraba el agua fijamente. Elena había traído su cazadora de cuero y se la dio al niño para que se la llevase, quien se negó en redondo sin decir ni una palabra.

Al final fue ella quien se la echó sobre los hombros, sobresaltándole.

- No fue culpa tuya que me atacaran, pero lo que no te voy a perdonar es que hayas hecho llorar a tu hijo en su cumpleaños. – le reprochó, sentándose a su lado.

Él pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras y cuando notó que el niño estaba allí, se giró hacia él sin mirar a Elena.

- ¿Eso es verdad? – le preguntó cogiéndole las manos.  
- Te fuiste. – le acusó el pequeño, tan dolido que Damon se sintió peor aún por haberle hecho eso a su hijo.  
- Sí y eso estuvo muy mal, no debí hacerlo. Lo siento. – se disculpó, arrepentido de verdad pero no parecía ser suficiente para el niño, por lo que siguió hablando. – A veces cuando tengo miedo, hago tonterías como esa.  
- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – preguntó con curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
- De perderte. – contestó muy bajito. – De perderos a todos.

El pequeño no lo entendió muy bien y miró a su madre, que tenía problemas para contener las lágrimas antes esa conversación padre e hijo. El niño acabó pasando los brazos alrededor del cabizbajo joven, que se aferró a él con desesperación, apoyando la frente contra el hombro del pequeño para ocultarle sus sollozos.

- ¿Me perdonas? – le preguntó cuando se calmó un poco.  
- Sí, ¿vendrás a casa con nosotros? Así no nos perderás, estaremos juntos. – dijo con inocencia. - ¿A qué sí, mamá?

Ambos miraron a Elena, el pequeño expectante e ilusionado y el mayor con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas por la invitación.

- Eso no depende de mí, cariño. – sonrió con ternura. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándoles con atención.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Es Damon quien tiene que decidir eso, si él quiere estar al 100% por nosotros o tiene otras cosas que hacer. Él tiene más vida aparte de nosotros. – el niño se entristeció al escuchar eso. Últimamente había vivido tanto tiempo con su padre que no quería renunciar a él, aunque también recordaba perfectamente el tiempo en que él no había estado o las horas a las que iba a verle, siempre tarde.  
- Soy completamente vuestro, campeón. – respondió Damon y miró a Elena por primera vez. – Al 200%. – aseguró, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Elena había querido decir con eso. Ya había cortado definitivamente con Rebekah y tampoco trabajaba, ellos eran lo único que le quedaban.  
- Entonces no hay más que hablar. – afirmó Elena sonriendo, deseando que esta vez aquello significase lo que parecía. – Venga vámonos, los demás nos esperan. Hay tarta. – dijo tendiéndole la mano al pequeño.

Él la cogió y también la de Damon, tirando de él. El joven estaba confuso, si no se equivocaba Elena acababa de invitarle a vivir con ellos pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Lo habría dicho solo porque el peque estaba delante?

- Ve sentándote, Damon. – le dijo Elena al pequeño, revolviéndole el cabello y abriendo la puerta del camaro para que subiera. – Ya te avisé de que le romperías el corazón si te ibas.  
- No pensé que fuese a afectarle tanto. – respondió cabizbajo.  
- ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? Eres su padre y te quiere con locura. Lo he visto en los vídeos.  
- ¿Qué vídeos? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo confundido.  
- Los de tu cámara. Por cierto, me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a la fotografía. – sonrió, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
- Yo no he grabado nada… Ric. – dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que su amigo era el único que podía haberlo hecho. – Seguro que ha sido él.  
- Le daré las gracias entonces.  
- Oye Elena. – Damon miró la mano en su brazo antes de hablar. Elena le había cogido justo del antebrazo y le apretaba suavemente. – Lo que has dicho antes, ¿quieres qué viva con vosotros?  
- Solo si tú quieres, no estás obligado a nada. – respondió desviando la mirada. - ¿Estás bien?  
- No lo he hecho si es lo que estás pensando. – contestó a la defensiva.  
- No tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Damon buscó su mirada sorprendido y leyó allí su sinceridad. Elena creía en él de una forma difícil de explicar, le conocía mejor de lo que él mismo hacía y desde el instante en que vio las fotos de él y el niño supo que Damon habría aparcado todas sus necesidades para estar ahí para el pequeño.

- Te quiero Elena y mucho. – confesó mirándola directamente a los ojos, disfrutando del familiar brillo que los iluminaba.  
- Yo también te quiero Damon. Siempre te querré. – le aseguró atrayéndole hacia ella.  
- Siempre. – repitió él, impregnándose de su aroma, de su calor, del familiar contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. – Siento no haber estado en el hospital pero era demasiado duro. Me destrozaba que no me reconocieras. – susurró, sintiéndose mejor al poder decirlo al fin.  
- Estabas con Damon, eso era más importante. Con o sin recuerdos, yo puedo arreglármelas sola, él no. Aún no has contestado, ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?  
- ¿De verdad quieres que viva con vosotros?  
- Claro que sí, tonto. – sonrió ante su vulnerabilidad. – En serio Damon, no es tu culpa. Tú eres culpable de lo que hagas por ti mismo, no de lo que hagan los demás. Deja de culparte, no es sano.

La creyó y buscó el contacto de sus labios con los suyos. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no se sentía mal, había recuperado una gran parte de sí mismo y reconocía ese sentimiento que danzaba en su estómago. Ese beso restablecía el lazo de confianza que siempre había caracterizado su relación, volvían a ser Damon y Elena y lo demás no importaba.

Se separaron ante los ruidos de asco que hacía el pequeño al verlos besarse de esa manera, como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Elena se acercó sonriendo y le cerró suavemente los ojos con la mano, consiguiendo que protestara y después riera mientras ella revisaba que el cinturón estuviera bien.  
No le quedó más remedio que sentarse en el asiento del copiloto porque Damon había ocupado el puesto del conductor.

- Mis llaves. – exigió extendiendo la mano hacía ella, que se las dio de mala gana.  
- Lo he traído yo, debería poder llevarlo. – protestó cruzándose de brazos.  
- Es mi coche, yo conduzco. – afirmó encendiendo el contacto y mirando hacia atrás por la ventanilla para maniobrar.  
- Nuestro. – le corrigió Elena, aunque no añadió nada más.

La actividad que siguió a su llegada fue frenética, Damon subió unos minutos a cambiarse de ropa mientras todos los demás preparaban la tarta en la cocina. Después de soplar las velas, repartieron los trozos y se acomodaron en las sillas o apoyándose en las encimeras.

- Qué buena está. – se relamió Alaric nada más probarla, aunque eso le recordó algo. Se acercó a Damon, que no se había separado de Elena y susurró en su oído. – Creo que tu regalo también debe estar muriéndose de hambre.

Él contestó algo inteligible al estar saboreando la tarta y fue a buscar algo de un armario mientras todos le miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo, Damon? – el pequeño saltó de su silla al oírle y todos rieron.  
- Ve con ellos. – Jenna animó a Elena al ver que dudaba. – Nosotros iremos en cuanto terminemos con la tarta.

La chica los alcanzó en las escaleras, cogiendo al niño que no protestó en absoluto. Después de ese tiempo alejada de él y ni siquiera recordarlo, ahora no podía dejar de tocarle para demostrar que estaba allí.

La jaula estaba sobre la cama y se escuchaban ruidos dentro, por lo que el pequeño se apretó contra su madre con algo de miedo. Damon se sentó en el lateral y la abrió, sacando al gatito con cuidado. Elena se acercó hasta estar a su lado, soltando al niño justo delante.

- Creo que tiene hambre. – comentó Damon, sonriendo ante la forma que el animalito intentaba mordisquearle los dedos.  
- ¿No te hace daño? – preguntó el niño con curiosidad.  
- No, es muy pequeño, solo me hace cosquillas. ¿Quieres cogerlo? – no esperó su respuesta, extendió las manos hacia él y se lo pasó, ayudándole a sujetarlo.  
- Está suave. ¿Es para mí?  
- Sí, ¿te gusta?  
- Mola. – sonrió el niño y Damon le imitó.  
- ¿Y a la madre? ¿Le gusta? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

Por toda respuesta, Elena le besó en la mejilla y observó con cariño a su hijo con su nueva mascota.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo, mamá? – preguntó el niño ante su silencio, mirándola expectante.  
- Claro. – le revolvió el pelo. – Pero vas a tener que cuidar muy bien de él.  
- Lo haré. – asintió decidido.  
- ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por darle de comer? – propuso Damon, enseñándole el paquete de comida que había estado ocultándoles.

Dejaron al gatito sobre la cama y le ayudó a abrirlo y echar un poco de comida en el comedero.

- ¿Sabes que Jenna te va a matar, no? – dijo Elena, mientras los dos observaban al niño acariciando con cuidado al animalito.  
- Algo he oído pero ya era tarde. – se encogió de hombros. – Además no es su regalo, tiene que gustarle a él.  
- Eso lo has conseguido. – sonrió la chica, acariciando su mano en su regazo. - ¿Tiene nombre?  
- Clive. – Damon acarició la cabeza del gatito, que empezó a ronronear. – Pero se puede cambiar si quieres. – acarició entonces al niño, que estaba encantado con su mascota.  
- No, me gusta Clive. – replicó el pequeño sin ni siquiera mirarles.

Las otras dos parejas no tardaron en unirse a ellos, dándole al niño sus regalos aunque ninguno consiguió igualar al de Damon, que tuvo un éxito absoluto excepto con Jenna.

- No vas a entrar en casa. – musitó entre dientes, sentándose cerca de Damon. - ¿Elena, vienes un momento?

Ambas chicas salieron y subieron hasta el ático.

- Siento algunas de las cosas que te he dicho. – se disculpó Elena, recordando alguna de las veces que se había enfadado con ella.  
- No importa, lo importante es ahora. – sonrió Jenna, abrazándola. – No te imaginas lo mucho que te necesitamos.  
- Y yo a vosotros. No saber es lo peor que me ha pasado nunca.  
- Ha sido malo para todos. – asintió Jenna y tomó aire antes de preguntarle por la tarta que Miranda hacía por los cumpleaños. - ¿Le has contado algo a tus padres?  
- No, quería veros antes de decir nada. Necesitaba saber cómo estaban los chicos.  
- Tienes que decírselo. Estás aquí, no vas a encontrar mejor momento que este. – aconsejó con cuidado.  
- Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece una comida con ellos? – aceptó Elena. – Si es el cumple de Damon, se enfadaran menos, ¿no? – preguntó con miedo.  
- Seguro. – asintió Jenna, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – Estaré contigo.

- Lo estamos todos. – afirmó Alaric sin saber muy bien de que hablaban, acompañado por ambos Damon.  
- Mamá, mamá. – el pequeño se soltó de su padre y corrió hacia ella, apoyándose contra sus piernas. – Papá dice que podemos ir esta tarde a por las cosas para Clive, ¿iremos no?

La chica le acarició el cabello y observó de reojo al mayor. Damon llevaba al gatito en brazos y lo acariciaba con mucho interés como si su hijo no acabara de llamarle papá. Era difícil decir quien estaba más encantado con Clive, si el padre o el hijo.

- Podemos ir luego. – respondió Elena con cuidado, después de intercambiar una mirada con su tía.  
- ¿Luego? – preguntó Damon confundido.  
- Hemos pensado en salir a comer y celebrarlo. – aclaró Jenna.  
- Con mis padres. – añadió Elena.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de ambos chicos que no supieron muy bien como tomarse esa noticia. Ninguno de los dos se sentía muy incluido. Dándole al niño su mascota, Damon le hizo un gesto disimulado a Elena y salió para poder hablar en privado.

- Encontré esto. – le enseñó el sobre cerrado a su nombre de parte de Katherine, algo avergonzado por haber buscado entre sus cosas en ese momento de necesidad. – Buscaba el cheque de Guisseppe y lo encontré con esto.  
- Kath me lo mandó para que te lo diera pero no estaba muy segura. – le acarició deteniéndose en sus antebrazos, la causa de sus dudas y él lo entendió así.  
- No lo he leído. – dijo intentando devolvérselo. – Y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero recordar todo eso, no ahora que por fin lo he olvidado.  
- Es tuyo, haz con él lo que quieras.  
- Eso voy a hacer.

Damon solo se detuvo cuando alcanzó la chimenea y lanzó el sobre directamente a las llamas. Los brazos de Elena rodearon su cintura y el joven posó las manos encima de las suyas, con los ojos fijos en el baile de las llamas y escuchando solo su dulce crepitar.

- ¿Qué vas a decirle a tus padres? – preguntó serio a los varios minutos.  
- No había pensado nada. – dijo ella con voz triste. – No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, tampoco sé si es una buena idea contarles lo de Kath o si solo les haría más daño…  
- Creo que no deberíamos decírselo. – sorprendida, Elena le soltó para ponerse justo enfrente de él, buscando la verdad en sus ojos. – Y también creo que tú quieres recordarlo tan poco como yo. Leí la nota que les dejaste, te fuiste por mi culpa y ahora has vuelto con un niño. Hay que decirles algo.  
- Ya, ¿pero el qué, Damon? ¿Cómo vamos a explicarlo?

El chico suspiró ensombreciendo su expresión y se alejó para revisar que estuvieran solos, no sería la primera vez que el pequeño Damon le escuchaba a escondidas y por nada del mundo quería que oyera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Diles que no lo quería. – dijo acercándose para hablar en voz baja, solo por si acaso. – Que tú sí y por eso discutimos, se nos fue de las manos y por eso te marchaste. Para tener al niño. Yo les diré que me agobié y me asusté en el momento, que luego en frío lo pensé bien y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado pero fue demasiado tarde hasta que os encontré en Nueva York. A partir de ahí ya sabes cómo seguir. – terminó cabizbajo, por lo que no vio la mirada de la chica, a la que esas palabras le recordaban su peor pesadilla. Que Damon no los quisiera y se desentendiera de ellos.  
- Pero… ¿y si ellos se lo cuentan a Damon? ¿Y si él lo escucha? Te va a odiar.  
- Eso no pasara. – contestó con toda la confianza que pudo. – No te preocupes por el niño, Ric y Jenn se encargaran de que no escuche nada. Si quiere saberlo, le contaremos la verdad cuando sea más mayor y pueda entenderlo, que parece que será pronto. – sonrió con cariño, pensando en lo listo que era el crío para la edad que tenía. – Se parece a su madre en eso. – dijo en tono más suave para relajar la tensión. – Le he dado muchas vueltas y es lo mejor para todos, Elena. Dime que estás de acuerdo. – pidió alzando la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con las yemas. – Es lo única manera de no comprometer a nadie.  
- Está bien. – aceptó ella. – Me llevaré a Jenna para que me ayude a prepararlos, traed algo de beber.

Damon asintió con una sonrisa falsa de circunstancias.

- Avisadnos con lo que sea. – Elena le apretó la mano y después se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios que le animara a él y a ella, porque no era que estuviera especialmente contenta con la mentira que iban a contar.

Pero el chico retuvo aquella mano cuando intentó retirarse y le devolvió el beso, lo que acalló parte de sus miedos. La diferencia entre esta y las otras veces fue que había aprendido la lección, quedarse con esa duda no ayudaría a reconstruir su relación por mucho que se quisieran.

Sacó el tema después de una comida algo incómoda en la casa Gillbert. A pesar de que los padres de Elena seguían en una especie de shock al enterarse de que eran abuelos desde hacía ya tiempo, podía sentir la hostilidad de Grayson hacia Damon. El mayor claro, porque el pequeño se había ganado el cariño de sus abuelos en menos de una hora. Elena estaba colocando los platos en el lavavajillas cuando precisamente Damon se acercó por detrás, llevando un trapo al hombro.

- No ha ido tan mal, ¿no? – preguntó ayudándola.  
- No nos han matado si es a lo que te refieres. – contestó ella. – Pero no les ha hecho mucha gracia que se lo haya ocultado.  
- Lo que no les ha hecho mucha gracia es que yo sea el padre. – matizó él en tono triste.  
- Eres un padrazo y eso salta a la vista. – replicó Elena al instante. – Lo verán como lo vemos todos.  
- Gracias. – sonrió el joven, cogiendo su mano y apretándola.

Continuaron colocando todo hasta que Damon cerró la puerta del lavavajillas, secándose las manos después y dejando el trapo sobre una encimera. Elena le observó con atención, disfrutando por verle haciendo algo tan normal. Damon llevaba botas, vaqueros y camiseta de manga larga, todo negro, la fiel imagen del chico que era antes por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Oye Damon… - le llamó con miedo. El chico se giró, colocando ambas manos juntas detrás de su nuca. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te lo hubiera contado en vez de irme?

Él se sorprendió por aquello e intentó ponerse en el lugar del chico de ventidos años que era entonces para poder darla una respuesta sincera. Con la mano en el pelo y gesto de circunstancias, contestó a aquella pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

- Hubiera flipado, muchísimo. Siempre tomamos precauciones, me hubiera costado un poco creérmelo. - reconoció.  
- A veces pasan estas cosas, por mucho cuidado que se lleve. – le interrumpió Elena a la defensiva.

Damon movió la cabeza negativamente y apoyó dos dedos en los labios, indicándole que no había terminado.

- También me hubiera asustado. Y mucho, tal como me asusté cuando lo descubrí pero sería nuestro hijo y eso es todo lo que me habría importado. Lo hubiéramos afrontado juntos y hubiéramos decidido que hacer, no sé. Lo que sea pero juntos. – respondió apoyando su frente contra la de ella, volviendo a armar su agarre en su nuca.

Elena se relajó en sus brazos al oírle hablar así, sintiendo su sinceridad en cada palabra. Ella también había estado muy asustada en ese momento, por lo que entendía que él también se sintiera así. Lo importante era que a pesar de eso, Damon no se hubiera desentendido como tanto temía.

El pequeño los vio unidos en aquella especie de abrazo y corrió hacia ellos, que bajaron una mano hasta el niño, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó, confundido por la nostalgia que les envolvía.  
- Nada cariño. – contestó Elena, apoyándose en el hombro de Damon para sonreírle.

El teléfono sonó en el momento oportuno y Damon sonrió cuando la escuchó saludar a Meredith. Él la había llamado cuando Elena se fue de su casa para contarle las buenas noticias y la chica le había asegurado que llamaría a lo largo del día. Y no podía haberlo hecho en mejor momento, ya que se quedó a solas con su hijo. Le alzó para sentarle en una de las encimeras, quedando al mismo nivel que él.

- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? – preguntó en voz baja, controlando la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera. El niño asintió con entusiasmo y se acercó más a él, por lo que el mayor apoyó ambas manos en la encimera, protegiéndole con los brazos y su cuerpo. – Tengo que irme unos días, vas a tener que cuidar de mamá.  
- ¿Vas a irte? – el pequeño parecía triste y el azul de sus ojos se había apagado ante la noticia.  
- Solo unos días, vuelvo a Nueva York. Voy a preparar una sorpresa, por eso no tiene que saberlo nadie. – le guiñó el ojo.  
- ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Te vas solo? – preguntó curioso.  
- No puedo decírtelo. – contestó y le acarició la nariz divertido. – Había pensado en llevarme a Ric, ¿qué te parece?  
- ¿Vas a volver luego con nosotros?  
- Claro. Estaré ahí hasta que vosotros me echéis. – sonrió volviendo a guiñarle.  
- Entonces sí. – asintió con seriedad y le tendió la mano. – Tenemos un trato.  
- Trato hecho. – le estrechó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ve a jugar, campeón.

Cogió un par de cervezas de la nevera y fue a buscar a Alaric. Le llamó con un gesto y salieron fuera, donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad. A pesar del don de gentes de Alaric, su amistad con Damon y el número de la guitarra de unos días atrás jugaban en su contra con Grayson, que no terminaba de fiarse. Le dio una de las latas y tomaron algunos tragos en silencio.

- ¿Qué te parecería un viajecito a Nueva York? – preguntó de forma casual. – Esta tarde.  
- ¿Ahora, colega? – se quejó, mirándole. – ¿Acabamos de recuperar a Elena y ya quieres irte?  
- Solo nosotros. ¿Sigues sin trabajo, no? – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. - ¿Qué te parecería trabajar en algo conmigo?  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Alaric con los ojos como platos.  
- Tengo un par de ideas y alguien con don de gentes como tú sería perfecto. – sonrió Damon y apoyó la mano en su hombro. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento contigo?  
- Por supuesto.

Damon se negó a darle más detalles a pesar de que Alaric no paró de preguntar en todo el camino a la mansión a por sus cosas. Estaban cargando los coches cuando recibieron la desagradable visita de Guisseppe flanqueado por Stefan.

- Date prisa. – susurró Damon al reconocer el coche.  
- ¿Tú de qué vas? – Guisseppe había vuelto en busca de Zach, sabiendo por sus asistentes que estaba en Mystic Falls pero no tenía ningún problema en enfrentarse directamente a su hijo mayor, el causante de todos sus problemas. - ¿Qué es esa basura que quieres darle a la prensa? – preguntó furioso.  
- Esa basura es la pura verdad, ¿a qué no queda tan bien como tus mentiras? – se defendió con ironía, empujando a Alaric para que entrase al coche.  
- Destruirás a nuestra familia como publiques eso, ¿es qué no te importa? Qué tontería, claro que no te importa, nunca lo ha hecho. – se contestó a sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza con disgusto. – Y encima engañas a tu hermano para que te ayude en esta cruzada.  
- Lo hice porque era lo correcto, Damon no me engañó. – les interrumpió Zach.

El chico llevaba solo unos vaqueros claros, estaba descalzo y varias marcas de chupetones adornaban su cuello. Lexi le abrazaba por la espalda, con más ropa que él aunque algo arrugada.

- Al parecer estás siguiendo sus pasos. – dijo Guisseppe, después de observarles varias veces de arriba abajo. – Pues puedes saltar directamente al último.  
- ¿También me estás echando? – alucinó Zach, tensándose.  
- Si no recuerdo mal, tu hermano se fue… - fulminó a Damon de reojo. – Si quieres seguir en tu puesto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
- No tengo porque aguantar esto. – bufó Damon y se acercó a Zach con grandes zancadas. – Escucha Zacky, voy a abrir mi propia tienda de fotografía en Nueva York, contaba con Ric y su facilidad con la gente pero lo tuyo son los negocios, estaría bien contar también contigo. Es una oportunidad para demostrar que vale más, si la persona o el apellido. – dijo en voz baja, totalmente decidido porque él lo tenía muy claro pero recordó con quien estaba hablando y su mirada se ensombreció un poco. – Entenderé si no te interesa pero si quieres unirte… coged vuestras cosas y os espero en la parte de atrás, donde la cocina. Nos vamos hoy mismo. – le palmeó en la mejilla y se giró hacia su padre. – Publica algo sobre mí, lo que sea y publicaré yo lo mío. Tengo una amiga periodista que estará encantada de hacerlo.

Empujó a Alaric para que se metiera en el coche de una vez y arrancó sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Lex? – le preguntó Zach a su novia que lo había escuchado todo.  
- Es tu decisión. – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Nadie mejor que tú puede saber lo que te conviene.

En ese momento Zach entendió a Damon más que nunca, se puso en su lugar de una forma en que no habría podido hacerlo antes. Por la experiencia de su hermano supo lo que vendría ahora, quiso proteger a su novia y solo había una manera de hacer eso.

- Recoge, nos vamos. – le dijo en voz baja y esperó hasta que la chica entró en la mansión. Después miró a su padre y su otro hermano. – Supongo que seguiré los pasos de mi hermano después de todo, dimito y me largo de aquí.  
- ¿Y éste de que va? – preguntó Guisseppe en voz alta.

Stefan corrió dentro sin entender nada y alcanzó a Zach en las escaleras.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Y cambias tanto por ella? – le preguntó sorprendido.  
- Que a ti no te interese salir con nadie, no significa que los demás pensemos lo mismo. Tampoco esperaba que lo entendieses, Damon lleva razón. – replicó decepcionado, librándose de su agarre.

En menos de veinte minutos Zach y Lexi salían por la parte de atrás de la cocina y subían al coche.

- Explícame eso de la tienda. – le pidió a Damon, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.  
- ¿Qué tienda? – preguntó Alaric sorprendido.  
- Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, hermanito. No me fastidies la sorpresa. – contestó con una amplia sonrisa, centrándose en conducir hasta la casa Gillbert, donde se despedirían de las chicas y el pequeño.

Las chicas se quedaron en Mystic Falls con el pequeño Damon y Clive hasta el domingo, llegaron por la tarde a Nueva York donde Damon los esperaba impaciente. El niño corrió hacia él, saltando a sus brazos y agarrándose a su cuello.

- Me ahogas, campeón. – se quejó sonriendo ampliamente y extendió el único brazo que le quedaba libre para abrazar a las chicas. – Jenn, Elena. Vosotras también me ahogáis.  
- Que tonto eres cuando quieres. – protestó Jenna, dándole un ligero empujón.  
- Yo he también os he echado de menos. – sonrió, mirando a Elena que seguía enredada en él y la acarició la espalda como pudo. - ¿Te has portado bien, campeón? ¿Has cuidado bien de Clive y mamá? – le preguntó a su hijo, que asintió con entusiasmo.

Le bajó al suelo y el pequeño fue derecho a coger la jaula de su gatito, para demostrar sus palabras.

- ¿Y Ric? – preguntó Jenna, después de mirar a su alrededor en vano varios minutos.  
- No ha podido venir, está liado con el trabajo. – dijo de forma casual.  
- ¿Trabajo? – se sorprendió ella. – No me ha dicho que estuviera trabajando.  
- Porque es una sorpresa. – respondió con una sonrisa pícara, negándose a decir nada más.

Los llevó directamente hasta el local a un par de calles de Central Park en el que estaban montando el estudio. Lo estaban renovando por dentro mientras se promocionaban para abrir en un par de semanas. Zach trabajaba codo con codo con Alaric cuando llegaron y lo dieron por terminado a los pocos minutos. Lexi había tenido que volver a Washington pero tenía planes con su novio para volver en poco tiempo y quedarse definitivamente con él.

La idea del estudio fotográfico encantó a las chicas, que se ofrecieron a ayudarles en lo que necesitasen. Jenna prometió hablar con su jefe para ver si podrían hacerles algo de publicidad en la revista. Y el niño estaba encantado, acercándose a curiosear entre papeles y botes de pintura, hasta que Alaric le sujetó por la espalda.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que la curiosidad mate al gato. – bromeó, haciéndole cosquillas al niño. – ¿Cenamos o algo? – propuso, mirando a Damon con complicidad y guiñándole el ojo.

El chico sonrió, entendiendo el plan de su amigo.

- Podemos comprar algo y comérnoslo en casa, en plan tranquilo. ¿Qué os parece? – les preguntó a las chicas, que asintieron sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho.

Zach, que también sabía lo que planeaban ambos, les dio el espacio que él querría en esos momentos. Se despidió de todos a pesar de que ellos le insistieron, Elena no quería entrometerse en la relación de hermanos que él y Damon estaban desarrollando, se alegraba mucho porque al menos Damon hubiera sacado algo bueno de todo ese lío y no iba a dejar que su vuelta interfiriera en eso.

- No te preocupes, mañana estaré aquí. – afirmó el chico, antes de salir del estudio. Ahora se había mudado definitivamente a Nueva York y Damon le había ofrecido su antiguo piso.

No quería conservarlo, era un recordatorio de su historia con Rebekah y no iba a obligar a Elena a vivir siempre con eso. Prefería un lugar que fuese solo de ellos, donde pudieran empezar de cero, solo ellos y su hijo. Por eso le había dado ese piso a Zack cuando se enteró de que su hermano buscaba piso. Él ya no lo necesitaba y esa era su segunda sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron con las bolsas de comida y las maletas, deliberadamente Damon y Alaric se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto del descansillo, dejando a las chicas desconcertadas delante de la puerta de Jenna. Damon sacó unas llaves de sus vaqueros, abriendo la puerta y apartándose, esperando a que pasasen.

- No quería alejarte de la gente que te ha cuidado estos años. Y tampoco podemos estar siempre de ocupas en el piso de Jenna. – explicó con gesto de circunstancias, esperando alguna reacción que no fuese Elena mirándole alucinada. – Como me dijiste que querías que viviésemos juntos, me pareció buena idea. – siguió cada vez más nervioso. – ¡Elena, di algo! – pidió.

Jenna le dio un codazo para que reaccionase.

- No podías haber tenido mejor idea. – respondió finalmente ella.

Alaric soltó al niño, al que estaba reteniendo y dejó que entrase a curiosear siguiéndole de cerca. Él había ayudado a Damon a decorar el piso para que estuviera listo a tiempo en cuanto su amigo le dijo que buscaba algo que estuviera cerca del piso de Jenna. ¿Y qué mejor que enfrente?

- Podemos cambiar lo que no te guste. – comentó Damon tímido, cuando por fin él y Elena entraron con las manos entrelazadas.

Elena le dedicó una sonrisa contagiada por su misma timidez y asintió, recostándose contra su hombro cuando se sentaron a cenar en el salón. Celebraban muchas cosas, la más importante de todas que al fin sus vidas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad.

El cansancio del viaje dejó k.o. al pequeño en poco rato y Elena y Damon fueron a acostarle.

- Parece que nos vamos a quedar solos en casa. – comentó Jenna, recostándose sobre el hombro de su novio, quien la abrazó con más fuerza.  
- Eso parece. Y me alegro por ellos, la verdad es que los dos lo merecen. – sonrió.  
- Los tres. – le corrigió antes de cambiar de tema. - ¿Vas a quedarte? – le preguntó, deslizando la mano por encima de su camisa.  
- ¿Quieres qué me quede esta noche? – preguntó llevándose esa mano hasta sus labios.  
- No. – le sorprendió ella, haciendo que se tensase. – Quiero que te quedes siempre.

La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos, Jenna solo sonreía ante su reacción y el joven se tiró encima de ella, besándola con devoción.

- Tenéis un cuarto enfrente. – Damon les interrumpió lanzándoles un cojín.  
- Sí, en nuestra casa. – Alaric enfátizo el posesivo, volviendo a besar a su novia.

Elena, que ya sabía que Jenna iba a dejar atrás su temor a comprometerse y dar un paso más en su relación con Alaric, se acercó a abrazar a su amigo que también recibió las felicitaciones de Damon.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban solos en su nueva casa y Damon la llevó por primera vez al dormitorio. El joven había copiado hasta el último detalle del cuarto del niño para que fuese más fácil para él pero no había hecho lo mismo en el que sería el de ellos. Había quitado toda la decoración y los muebles, excepto la cama y el armario.

- Quería decorar esto contigo, no me parecía bien hacerlo solo. – se disculpó, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.  
- No tenías porqué hacer todo esto Damon. – dijo Elena, mirándole con los ojos resplandecientes.

Ese era el Damon que ella tanto quería, dulce y atento a la vez que inmensamente sexy. Se dejó caer en la cama cuando él la empujó suavemente con el cuerpo.

- Quería hacerlo. – respondió simplemente él.  
- Pero es demasiado. Jenna me contó todo lo que pasó con Guisseppe, que dejaste la empresa y acabas de empezar con una tienda y ahora un piso…  
- No te preocupes. El mío se lo di a Zack, justo por lo mismo que costó éste. Y tengo bastante dinero ahorrado, no será un problema. – le aseguró, besándola suavemente. – Además cobré el dichoso cheque, lo metí todo en la cuenta que hicimos para Damon. Así Guisseppe nunca podrá tocarlo y su maldito dinero servirá para algo bueno.  
- Seguro que eso le hace muy feliz. – rió Elena, recordando que cuando Damon hizo una jugada parecida solo que por mucho menos dinero, Guisseppe se había enfadado tanto que se había tirado tres meses sin diriguirle la palabra.  
- ¿Sabes lo qué me hace feliz a mí? – preguntó Damon, bajando de sus labios a su cuello, depositando allí pequeños besos que la erizaban la piel.

Estaban entretenidos acariciándose cuando escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y se separaron justo a tiempo. Llevando a Clive en brazos, el pequeño Damon saltó a la cama, colocándose entre Elena que se colocaba bien la camiseta y Damon que se había tumbado boca abajo, gruñendo con frustración.

Elena besó la frente del niño, dejando un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y susurrándole divertida al mayor al oído.

- Esto es culpa tuya, tú eres el que le acostumbró a dormir contigo.

El niño se apoyó en su madre y se giró hacia Damon.

- ¿Me cuentas algo? – le preguntó el pequeño, tal y como hacía todas las noches cuando dormía con él durante la ausencia de Elena.  
- Eso, cuéntanos algo. – le animó la chica, sonriéndole ya que había visto en vídeo el tipo de historias que le contaba al niño. – Pero tú mañana te vas a tu cama. – le dijo al niño, que protestó un poco.

_**Había pasado más de un año desde que Elena y Damon vivían juntos, compartiendo cada momento de la vida de su hijo. Habían retomado la mayoría de sus antiguas costumbres, incluida la de correr juntos y cuando llegó el momento, se apuntaron para correr el maratón que se celebraba en Nueva York.**_

_**- ¡Damon, ven! – Alaric llamó al niño, que miraba distraído a su alrededor.**_

_**El pequeño le tendió la mano y se acercaron a Jenna, que guardaba el sitio de los tres en la zona donde acababa la carrera.**_

_**- ¿Cuándo vienen? – preguntó aburrido.**_  
_**- Ya deberían estar a punto de llegar. – contestó Jenna. Habían seguido la carrera desde el inicio, adelantándose con el coche para poder verlos en distintos puntos del recorrido. – Mira, allí. – le señaló.**_

_**El niño se puso de puntillas para ver a sus padres. Elena llevaba pantalón pirata y camiseta de tirantes mientras que Damon iba en pantalón corto y una camiseta del mismo color. Estaban agotados y ligeramente rojos por el esfuerzo, pero consiguieron completar la carrera, echándose al suelo en cuanto terminaron.**_

_**- ¡Mamá!¡Papá! Habéis ganado. – el niño corrió hacia ellos, felicitandoles de forma inocente por haber acabado la carrera.**_

_**Damon le retuvo entre sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.**_

_**- Hubiéramos podido llegar antes, pero tu madre es un poco lenta. – bromeó, ganándose un golpe de Elena en respuesta.**_  
_**- No mientas, que no he querido dejarte atrás. – cogió las manos de su hijo y le miró a los ojos. – Tu padre es un blando, no sé cómo ha llegado hasta el final porque lleva diez kilómetros diciendo que se retira.**_  
_**- ¡Eh! – protestó él ante sus risas.**_

_**Alaric y Jenna los miraron divertidos, hasta que unos leves reflejos llamaron su atención. Extrañada, Jenna se acercó y cogió la mano de Elena para verlo mejor. Una alianza dorada destacaba en sus finos dedos.**_

_**- ¿Qué es esto Elena? – preguntó alucinada.**_

_**El niño sonrió y empezó a jugar con el anillo idéntico a ese que Damon también llevaba. Él conocía el secreto de sus padres y estaba deseando que sus tíos, como él consideraba a Alaric y Jenna, se enterasen.**_

_**- Hace dos días esos anillos no estaban. – comentó Alaric, mirándolos alternativamente.**_

_**Elena se lo quitó y se lo dio a su tía, dejando que lo examinara y leyera la inscripción del interior en voz alta.**_

_**"Elena&Damon Siempre"**_

_**Esas tres palabras acompañadas por la fecha del día anterior.**_

_**- ¿Os habéis casado? – preguntó atónita. Ellos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron. - ¿Y no nos habéis dicho a nada?**_  
_**- Bueno, en eso creo que aprendimos de los mejores, ¿no? – se defendió Damon, señalando los anillos de sus manos.**_

_**Alaric y Jenna habían aparecido un día con los papeles de su matrimonio y sendos anillos, sin que nadie se lo esperase. Por lo que ellos enrojecieron un poco al comprender que les habían imitado. Jenna le devolvió el anillo a su sobrina, que se lo puso con mucho cuidado.**_

_**- ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó el niño, incapaz de contener más su entusiasmo. – Desde ayer soy Damon Gillbert-Salvatore, ¿a qué mola?**_

_**Por eso se habían casado. Elena no necesitaba papeles que demostrasen nada pero sabía que a Damon le hacía ilusión que estuvieran casados por lo que habían comentado un par de veces. También sabía que le gustaría que su hijo llevase su apellido, a pesar de que se negaba en redondo para que no sufriera lo mismo que él por el dichoso Salvatore. Pero al final la chica había conseguido convencerle diciendo que podían utilizarlo como un apellido compuesto, la única condición del joven había sido la boda, así que siguieron el ejemplo de sus mejores amigos.**_

_**Se levantaron con esfuerzo y se abrigaron con sudaderas y pantalones largos, aunque necesitaban urgentemente ir a casa y relajarse en la ducha. El móvil de Damon sonó cuando él tenía la sudadera en las manos y lo miró antes de ponérsela.**_  
_**  
"Estoy en Nueva York, rodando en el lago de Central Park. ¿Quieres que tomemos algo? R."**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? – Elena cotilleó por encima de su hombro al ver su expresión y leyó aquel mensaje.**_  
_**- Yo… - empezó a disculparse sin saber bien qué hacer.**_  
_**- El lado está aquí al lado. – le cortó ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Pásate si quieres.**_  
_**- ¿Seguro? – preguntó él.**_  
_**- Es tu amiga. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros aunque la verdad era que se mostraba más indiferente de lo que se sentía.**_  
_**- No tardaré. – aseguró, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.**_

_**Elena esperó hasta que le perdieron de vista y se acercó a Jenna con disimulo. Ella la miró de forma comprensiva y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.**_

_**- ¿Crees que he hecho bien? – preguntó a su tía.**_  
_**- ¿Confías en él? – ni siquiera esperó a su respuesta. – Ahora venimos chicos, vamos a comprar una botella de agua en el quiosco.**_

_**Jenna la arrastró hasta el quiosco, que estaba justo al lado de un puesto de periódicos y le señaló una revista mientras compraba el agua. Un solo vistazo a la portada bastó para disipar cualquier duda que Elena pudiera tener. Ella ya sabía que Damon no intentaría nada pero ahora estaba segura de que la modelo tampoco lo intentaría.**_

_**Damon se acercó a la zona donde estaban haciendo el reportaje fotográfico y esperó hasta que avisaron a Rebekah de que estaba allí. La chica se acercó sonriente, resplandeciente con las prendas de la nueva colección que iba a promocionar.**_

_**- Estaba por aquí y me pasé al ver tu mensaje. – explicó ante su evidente sorpresa.**_  
_**- No te esperaba tan rápido, ni así. – reconoció ella, más sorprendida por aspecto que porque hubiera aparecido al poco de mandarle el mensaje. – Perdona, es solo que tú nunca llevas manga corta. – señaló.**_

_**El joven se removió incómodo, llevándose los brazos a la espalda. Aún no se sentía muy cómodo mostrando sus cicatrices, entre Elena, su hermano y sus amigos le daba igual pero no con el resto del mundo.**_

_**- Elena me lo pidió, quiere que dejé de esconderme como si hubiera hecho algo malo. – confesó.**_  
_**- Así que al final estás con ella. – dijo ella, pero a diferencia de otras veces no parecía tan molesta.**_  
_**- Supongo que llevabas razón. No es lo mismo amar que querer y siempre estuve enamorado de ella. ¿Y tú qué tal todo? – preguntó, ansioso por cambiar de tema.**_  
_**- Bien, esto es una campaña bastante importante. – le explicó sonriendo y no precisamente por su campaña de fotos. – Hay algo más.**_  
_**- Beckah, tienes que venir. Hay que cambiar de vestuario. – un chico moreno, vestido con ropa de la misma marca que Rebekah, le llamó acercándose con gesto preocupado.**_  
_**- Enseguida voy Ty. – dijo girándose.**_

_**El brillo en su mirada no pasó desapercibido para Damon, que lo reconoció al instante.**_

_**- Él es ese algo más. – adivinó.**_  
_**- Sí, ¿tanto se nota?**_  
_**- Un poco. – rió Damon. – Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien. – añadió sincero.**_  
_**- ¿Y tú? Aparte de Elena, ¿cómo te van las cosas? – se interesó.**_  
_**- Pues tengo un pequeño estudio por allí. – señaló hacia el extremo opuesto del parque. – Zack y yo no nos hablamos ni con Guisseppe ni con Stefan. Veo a mi madre de vez en cuando para que vea al peque y mi suegro ya no me quiere matar cuando vamos a Mystic Falls. – dijo con una mueca. – Quitando eso, Damon me adora, mis mejores amigos viven justo enfrente, por fin puedo dedicarme a lo que me gusta y las cosas con Elena van tan bien que estamos intentando tener otro hijo. Supongo que no puedo quejarme.**_  
_**- Entonces me alegro. – le sonrió la chica, viéndole más feliz que nunca.**_  
_**- ¡Beckah! – la llamaron de nuevo y ella les pidió un par de minutos.**_  
_**- Tengo que irme Damon.**_  
_**- Yo también, me estarán esperando. Un placer verte, Rebekah.**_  
_**- Adiós Damon, suerte.**_

_**Damon se apresuró a recorrer el camino de vuelta. Rodeó la cintura de Elena con un brazo para darla un beso y tomó su sudadera de sus manos con el otro.**_

_**- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó por si acaso.**_  
_**- Como siempre. – le contestó ella, sonriéndole y tomando su mano.**_  
_**- Dentro de un rato empieza el partido, ya sabes lo que toca ¿no, colega? – se acercó Alaric, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.**_  
_**- Pizza y béisbol, mi plan favorito. – rió mirando a su amigo y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.**_  
_**- ¡Y el mío! – interrumpió el pequeño, haciéndolos reír a todos.**_

_**Damon fue a ducharse en cuanto entraron en casa y salió a los pocos minutos solo con una toalla en la cintura, dejándole el baño a Elena. Alaric y Jenna estaban en el salón y Damon escuchaba sus risas desde la habitación, al igual que la voz de su hijo que jugaba con Clive.**_

_**Cogió la ropa del armario y se mirada se detuvo en la placa de madera que tenían colgada en la pared, encima del cabecero de la cama.**_

_**"El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia no es de sangre, sino de respeto y goce mutuo."**_

_**Una frase de Richard Bach que describía perfectamente como era su situación actual. Tenía una familia pero solo uno de sus hermanos formaba parte de ella, el resto eran aquellos jóvenes y ese niño que había encontrado por casualidad en Nueva York a finales del verano. Su vida ahora era muy distinta a como lo era en ese momento pero sabía que lo mejor que podía haberle pasado era encontrarles, lo habían cambiado para bien y se encontraba a gusto consigo mismo, aceptándose plenamente como era.**_

_**- ¿Aún estás así? – Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos acercándose por detrás y besándole el hombro desnudo. – Vas a perderte el principio del partido.**_  
_**- ¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero? – preguntó apoyando su frente contra la suya.**_

_**Ella fingió que reflexionaba y negó con gesto de pena.**_

_**- Hoy no.**_  
_**- Pues te quiero, siempre. – sonrió con los labios y los ojos, que le brillaban con pequeñas estrellitas en su azul.**_  
_**- Y yo a ti, siempre. – sonrió Elena, correspondiéndole hasta con la última célula de su cuerpo.**_


End file.
